Can It Be Love?
by mutmut chan
Summary: Chapter 21. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED .Siwon, Kyuhyun, Wonkyu. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena alasan yang sering orang-orang ucapkan.. namun aku mencintaimu karena keteguhan hatiku yang hanya menginginkan dirimu dan bukan orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Can It Be Love?**

Pairing : WonKyu.

Rated : T

Genre : Highschool fic, Romance.

Warning : AU, curse words.

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to their own.

Chapter 1

**First Sight**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk." Seorang pemuda yang tengah memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas punggungnya menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengetuknya. Tak berapa lama seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang masuk dengan membawa segelas susu coklat di tangannya.

"Kau sedang mempersiapkan untuk besok?" Tanya wanita itu. Sang pemuda mengangguk sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar ingin masuk sekolah itu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi sembari duduk di tempat tidur pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk di meja belajarnya kembali mengangguk.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini? Aku juga ingin berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Abeoji juga sudah setuju kan?" Jawab Kyuhyun meraih susu coklat dari kakak perempuannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bersiaplah bertemu dengan orang baru. Ini akan berbeda dengan Homeschooling," Kata wanita yang bernama Cho Ahra itu sambil mengacak rambut adik yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

oOo

Keesokkan harinya…

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah mempersiapkan buku pelajaranmu?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Eung." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Itu bukan kalimat yang baik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ibumu." Seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya merupakan kepala keluarga di rumah itu menyorot tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Sudah Umma," Ralat Kyuhyun dengan segera.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada putramu sendiri. Hari ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Kau seharusnya memberikan dukungan untuknya." Ujar Mrs. Cho kepada suaminya yang memang berwatak keras dan disiplin tinggi.

"Aku hanya mengajarinya tata krama. Lagipula baru kali ini keluarga Cho ada yang masuk sekolah regular. Bahkan Ahra pun mau mengikuti Home Schooling sampai ia menjadi sarjana," Mr. Cho kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sebaiknya berangkat sebelum terlambat." Ahra yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk menghindari ocehan Ayah mereka.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Abeoji, Umma." Kata Ahra sembari membungkuk. Kyuhyun segera mengikuti kakaknya itu sebelum mereka berdua masuk mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

oOo

Seoul Highschool. Sebuah sekolah yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah padatnya kota Seoul. Sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul. Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini menghabiskan masa sekolahnya dengan Homeschooling kini berkesempatan untuk menuntut ilmu seperti anak normal lainnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, baby brother…" Ucap Ahra ketika Kyuhyun turun dari mobil.

"Sampai jumpa noona." Balas Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang sekolah yang berada di hadapannya itu. Beberapa murid yang juga tengah berangkat memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Ahra hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang terlihat bahagia dengan hal ini sebelum ia meluncur menuju kantornya.

Kyuhyun segera memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Ia sangat bersemangat di hari pertamanya itu. Dan tanpa sadar ketika ia tengah melewati gerbang ia menabrak seseorang yang mempunyai postur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ah, _Mianhae._" Kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang yang mempunyai suara dalam itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang wajah orang yang ditabraknya itu. Jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan orang seperti ini. Bukannya ia marah-marah karena telah ditabrak tetapi ia justru menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum menunjukkan dua lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kata pemuda itu sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyuhyunnie?" Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya begitu melihat pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ryeowook hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Pemuda yang dimaksud segera tersenyum lebar.

"Kau juga masuk sekolah ini?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut melihat tetangga lamanya juga bersekolah disini. Hampir 2 tahun Kyuhyun berpisah dengan tetangga sekaligus satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punyai ini.

"Tentu saja. Setelah aku lulus SMP, Appa akhirnya mengijinkanku untuk masuk SMA. Kau terlambat, Kyuhyunnie. Hey, ayo ku ajak berkeliling." Kata Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku harus ke kantor TU dulu, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo ku antar." Ryeowook segera melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan membimbingnya ke ruangan TU.

oOo

"Kurasa aku harus pergi. Sepertinya akan segera bel masuk." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berpamitan pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Minnie.." Kata Kibum sembari mencium pipi kiri Sungmin.

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu disini." Minnie atau Sungmin memukul lengan kekasihnya itu dengan main-main sebelum beranjak untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Tak beberapa lama bel masuk berbunyi. Ryeowook yang duduk di kelas 2 itu terlihat tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kelas.

"Tumben sekali. Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Kibum pada Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Kau akan segera tau." Jawab Ryeowook misterius.

"Kau terjebak di kelas 3E itu lagi?" Goda Kibum. Ryewook langsung bereaksi, ia segera memukul kepala Kibum pelan.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Aku tidak mengikuti Yesung hyung lagi." Sanggah Ryeowook.

"O'ow. Kau yang mengatakannya, bukan aku." Kibum menyeringai lebar.

"Ah stop it !" wajah Ryeowook tampak merah menahan malu.

"Ehem.." Seisi kelas yang semula ramai seperti pasar kini tampak hening oleh sebuah deheman keras yang berasal dari Guru mereka yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Namun ia tidak sendiri. Ia tampak ditemani oleh seorang pemuda bermata coklat dengan rambut yang senada. Postur tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Hari ini kalian akan mempunyai teman baru. Kyuhyun, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata guru itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali ini berhadapan dengan hampir 40 siswa itu terlihat kikuk dan malu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya itu.

"Errr… namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berusia 17 tahun. Selama ini aku mengikuti Homeschooling, jadi ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti sekolah biasa seperti kalian. Mohon bimbingannya." Kata Kyuhyun pelan sebelum membungkuk di depan kelas.

"Dia itu tetanggaku dulu. Dia sangat pemalu." Kata Ryeowook pada Kibum dengan setengah berbisik.

"Hm, manis juga. Haha." Jawab Kibum memperlihatkan senyum mematikannya.

"Eh kalau begitu kau boleh duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong." Kata guru itu menyuruh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membungkuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Dengan sigap Ryeowook segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya sebelum ia menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong disampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kyuhyun ketika ia akhirnya duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja." Kata Ryeowook tersenyum.

oOo

Jam istirahat kedua baru saja berbunyi. Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengetahui sekolah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri. Ryeowook yang tadi mengajaknya berkelilig malah sekarang pergi entah kemana.

Setelah melewati beberapa koridor akhirnya Kyuhyun melewati sebuah gedung yang cukup besar di bagian barat sekolah. Gedung itu adalah perpustakaan sekolah. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung memperhatikan gedung itu dari depan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kyuhyun segera meraih dan membukanya.

**Sender** : Abeoji

"_Pulang sekolah kau harus langsung pulang!"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Hal ini selalu terjadi padanya. Ayahnya itu sangat over protektif padanya. Tanpa membalas pesan itu Kyuhyun segera berjalan memasuki perpustakaan itu.

Untuk mengisi waktu istiahat yang masih lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca sebentar di perpustakaan yang cukup luas itu. Kyuhyun segera mengambil sebuah buku matematika dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di tengah rak-rak buku itu.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok yang menurutnya sudah tidak begitu asing. Sosok itu adalah pemuda yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi. Pemuda itu tampak sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Kyuhyun cukup tidak menyangka melihat pemuda yang menurutnya lumayan tampan itu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan.

'Atau mungkin karena dia terpaksa harus mengerjakan tugas disitu.' Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Sementara pemuda yang bersangkutan sepertinya mulai merasa bahwa dirinya diperhatikan. Ia segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika karena malu, ia ketahuan tengah memperhatikan pemuda itu. Namun pemuda yang ia perhatikan sepertinya tidak keberatan karena pemuda itu justru melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang menampakkan dua lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun yang terlanjur bingung harus berbuat apa akhirnya membalas senyuman pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah manis.

To Be Continued

Saia bikin fanfic lagi. Tapi semacam gimana~ gitu sekarang ffn sepi banget, apa sebenernya rame tapi kebanyakan jadi silent reader? Ah entahlah. Kekeke~

Mind to Read n Review?

With Love,

Mutmut Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Champagne**_

Pukul 03.00 tepat Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat supir keluarganya sudah menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah. 'Pasti Ayah yang menyuruhnya.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hyunie?" Sapa Ibunya langsung ketika Kyuhyun sampai di rumah. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi selagi Ibu menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Kata sang Ibu penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh ibunya tetapi ia tidak tega jika harus mengatakan itu langsung pada sang ibu.

Cho Kyuhyun merupakan anak yang pendiam. Ia jarang sekali mengekspresikan apa yang diinginkannya. Hal itu ditambah lagi dengan didikan sang Ayah yang terlalu keras dan disiplin. Menjadi bungsu dari sebuah keluarga kaya adalah beban tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Saat umurnya sudah cukup nanti ia harus menggantikan Ayahnya di perusahaan. Padahal bukan itu yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun inginkan. Sang kakak, Ahra, kini sudah menempati posisi sebagai Manajer di perusahaan sang Ayah.

Kyuhyun tau, cita-cita Ahra sebenarnya adalah ia ingin menjadi seorang model tetapi karena sang Ayah, Ahra mengurungkan keinginannya itu.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Mrs. Cho ketika Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan.

"Menyenangkan." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ayahmu pasti senang mendengarnya. Oh iya, nak, setelah makan nanti istirahatlah. Kita harus menghadiri undangan dari keluarga Choi. Mengerti?" Kata Mrs. Cho sambil membelai kepala putra kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

oOo

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Sayang, kau sudah siap?" Sebuah suara ketukan disusul suara seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yang tengah membenarkan kemejanya di depan kaca.

Kyuhyun segera bersiap sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Ibunya.

"Putra Ibu tampan sekali." Puji Mrs. Cho ketika melihat penampilan Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggu. Ayo turun." Tambah Mrs. Cho sembari menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun.

oOo

"Hyunie, Kau tau tidak? Putra tunggal keluarga Choi juga sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu." Kata Mrs. Cho mencoba mencairkan suasana di dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Bocah itu pasti tidak tau, Bu. Dia kan kuper sekali. Haha." Sahut Ahra menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu, Ahra." Namun tawa Ahra segera terhenti ketika sang Ayah mulai memperingatkan. Tata karma adalah hal yang utama di keluarga Cho.

Setelah hampir 30 menit melewati macetnya jalanan Seoul, keluarga Cho akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang security. Beberapa mobil mewah juga tampak terpakir di halaman rumah itu.

Kyuhyun dan keluarganya segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah itu bersama-sama. Ahra terlihat melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya.

"Noona." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm?" Jawab Ahra lembut.

"Ini acara apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan." Jelas Ahra.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki rumah itu dan langsung disambut dengan beberapa orang pelayan yang menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Mr. Cho membimbing keluarganya untuk menemui sang tuan rumah terlebih dahulu di antara para tamu.

Mr. Cho juga sempat menyalami beberapa tamu yang dikenalnya dengan senyum lebar. Kyuhyun sempat merasa iri dengan tamu-tamu itu karena bisa melihat senyum Ayahnya.

"Itu mereka." Kata Mr. Cho ketika melihat seorang suami istri yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang tamu. Kyuhyun dan Ahra hanya mengikuti kemana Ayah dan Ibu mereka berjalan.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Choi." Sapa Mr. Cho pada relasi bisnisnya itu.

Orang yang disapa itu tersenyum lebar dan menyambut Mr. Cho dengan pelukan.

"Kau datang dengan keluargamu?" Tanya Mr. Choi sumringah.

"Iya, perkenalkan ini putra bungsuku, Kyuhyun dan kakaknya Ahra. Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami." Kata Mr. Cho sopan.

"Tentu saja. Oh kudengar putamu sekolah di Seoul Highschool?" Tanya Mr. Choi sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"haha. Iya. Dia baru saja keluar dari homeschoolingnya. Aku memutuskan untuk memasukkannya di sekolah biasa." Kata Mr. Cho dengan bangga.

Kyuhyun seperti ingin memaki Ayahnya saat itu juga. Tapi ia tahan karena meskipun begitu Mr. Cho adalah Ayahnya. Sementara Ahra sedikit mengeratkan gandengannya pada adik semata wayangnya itu seolah menenangkan.

"Putra tunggalku juga sekolah disana. Tapi sekarang ia sudah duduk di kelas 3. Ah, dimana anak itu tadi.. ah.." Mr. Choi tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan seperti sedang mencari sesorang. Dan akhirnya matanya berhenti tepat di tengah ruangan dimana segerombolan pemuda tengah bercanda.

"Siwon." Panggil Mr. Choi pada salah seorang diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat putra kebanggaan Mr. Cho itu.

DEG.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika melihat pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Siwon oleh Mr. Choi. pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi dan atletis itu tampak berjalan menuju sang Ayah.

"Ini putraku, Choi Siwon." Kata Mr. Choi memperkenalkan pemuda itu.

Siwon segera membungkukan badannya hormat dan menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Putramu tampan sekali, Mr. Choi." Kata Mrs. Cho memuji Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum sopan.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terpaku memandang Siwon. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon adalah pemuda yang tadi pagi bertabrakan dengannya di sekolah.

"Ini Kyuhyun. Dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu, Siwon." Kata Mr. Cho memperkenalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebentar pada Siwon yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau pasti anak baru itu." Kata Siwon tersenyum.

"Iya. Mohon bimbingannya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk. Ia sudah sering diajari sang Ayah dalam menjawab situasi formal seperti ini.

oOo

Kyuhyun tengah menikmati segelas sampanye di balkon rumah Siwon sementara yang lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hembusan angin membuat malam yang mendung itu menjadi semakin dingin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli karena ia lebih baik kedinginan di luar sini daripada harus terus berpura-pura didalam sana.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang tengah meneguk sampanye mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun sempat menduga bahwa itu adalah suara langkah kaki Ayahny namun sepertinya ia salah. Langkah kaki Ayahnya tidak seringan ini. Kyuhyun hanya terdian di tempatnya berdiri. Menunggu orang itu menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Melelahkan, huh?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar berat dan dalam. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengenali suara ini. Siwon. Dan benar, pemuda itu terlihat medekat dan berdiri disamping Kyuhyun dengan cola di tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Siwon heran. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Siwon barusan. Siwon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung Kyuhyun.

"Melelahkan sekali kan harus terus berpura-pura didalam sana." Kata Siwon menjelaskan. Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dalam, ia ingin mencari maksud Siwon mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Mungkinkah Siwon juga merasakan apa yang dirasakannya ketika mereka harus berpura-pura tersenyum dan sopan didepan orang-orang itu? Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hanya membosankan, mungkin." Kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia kembali menyesap sampanye di tangannya. Siwon terlihat memperhatikannya.

"Sampanye? Kukira kau masih berumur 17 tahun." Tanya Siwon dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Pernyataan Siwon barusan mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada larangan di gelas ini jika bocah berumur 17 tahun tidak boleh meminumnya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan Cola? Kukira kau 19 tahun?" Balas Kyuhyun sembari melirik segelas cola yang ada di tangan Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada larangan di gelas ini jika bocah berumur 19 tahun tidak boleh meminumnya." Jawab Siwon dengan muka yang dibuat polos.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka pecah. Tidak ada yang lucu dalam kalimat yang mereka lontarkan barusan. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa amosfir yang menyelubungi mereka membuat segalanya terasa menyenangkan.

"Kyu?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Ahra tengah memberikan isyarat bahwa sudah waktunya mereka pulang. Kyuhyun mengangguk pada kakaknya itu sebelum sang kakak berjalan duluan. Pemuda itu meneguk sampanye yang tersisa di gelasnya sebelum melihat ke arah Siwon.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Terima kasih sampanye-nya." Kata Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat gelas kosong di tangan kanannya.

Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah kalau begitu." Kata Siwon masih tersenyum.

"Eung." Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi tapi sebuah suara menahannya.

"Tunggu." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon. Siwon tampak berjalan mendekatinya, bahkan terlalu dekat mungkin. Kyuhyun sampai harus agak menjauhkan badannya agar bisa menatap Siwon. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun terlalu jauh, Siwon menarik tangannya.

Dengan sekali sentuhan Siwon mengusap lembut busa sampanye yang tersisa di sudut bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan jempolnya.

"Kurasa Ayahmu tidak akan menyukainya." Ujar Siwon kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat tindakan Siwon barusan.

To Be Continued

Terlalu cepat ya apdetnya? Haha gpp ya. Mumpung saia lg ada mood, daripada saia updatenya setahun sekali *lirik fanfic MLS* muehehehe.

Terima kasih yang sudah review chapter 1, semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan. Maaf tdk bisa balas satu2. Pokoknya terima kasih.

Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini?

Mind to Read n Review?

With Love,

Mutmut Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Umbrella**

"Selamat pagi, Kyu." Sapa Ryeowook di hari kedua Kyuhyun memasuki sekolah. Kyuhyun yang baru saja berangkat tersenyum membalas sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf kemarin aku tidak jadi mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah, aku ada janji dengan kakak kelas." Kata Ryeowook dengan muka memelas.

"Kumaafkan. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan siang." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, Kyu. Di sekolah ini ada ekskul paduan suara lho. Seingatku dulu suaramu bagus sekali." Kata Ryeowook sembari meletakkan tangannya di atas meja.

Kyuhyun jadi teringat bahwa dirinya juga bisa menyanyi. Dan bisa dibilang ia juga suka menyanyi. Mungkin mengikuti paduan suara akan menyenangkan. Tapi Kyuhyun segera ingat perkataan Ayahnya. Ia tidak diizinkan menyanyi.

"Kyu?" Suara Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm. Aku tidak ikut. Aku harus langsung pulang setelah sekolah usai." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan buku pelajarannya.

" kalau begitu. Tapi itu bukan karena Ayahmu melarangmu kan?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sudah tahu seperti apa Ayah Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aboeji sama sekali tidak pernah melarangku." Kata Kyuhyun.

oOo

Bel istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu. Seperti sebelumnya Ryeowook sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kyuhyun yang tidak tau berbuat apa akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mengambil apapun. Ia hanya duduk di tempat biasa dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain game. Suasana perpustakaan yang tenang membuatnya bisa berkonsentrasi dalam game nya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan gamesnya tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Fuh." Tiba-tiba orang itu meniup telinga Kyuhyun demi mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu.

Konsentrasi Kyuhyun langsung buyar ketika ia merasa geli karena telinganya ditiup seseorang.

"Yah!" Kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Beberapa orang yang ada di perpustakaan langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. namun Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia segera menoleh ke sampingnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Dilihatnya Siwon tengah tersenyum memandanginya.

"Siwon?" Kata Kyuhyun heran melihat Siwon duduk disampingnya.

Siwon menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang seperti heran melihatnya.

"_Wae?"_ Tanya Siwon. Terlihat beberapa buku sudah bertumpuk di depannya. Sepertinya Siwon sering mengunjungi perpustakaan ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil memperhatikan tumpukan buku yang ada dihadapan Siwon.

"Dan kau seharusnya memanggilku Hyung, karena aku jelas lebih tua darimu." Tambah Siwon. Ia mulai membuka-buka buku yang ia bawa tadi. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Hyung sering kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas meja.

Siwon mengangguk. Ia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Aku harus mengejar ketertinggalanku agar aku bisa masuk universitas." Jelas Siwon.

Tidak tau harus membicarakan apalagi akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali focus pada gamesnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Siwon yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Kyuhyun dengan gamesnya.

"Kakakmu cantik." Kata Siwon memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak begitu antusias. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan gamesnya.

"Kau seharusnya banyak belajar. Sebentar lagi kau kelas 3." Kata Siwon masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Namun Kyuhyun yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam.

Siwon menoleh dan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius. Kedua alisnya terlihat menyatu menandakan bahwa ia tengah berkonsentrasi dan juga lidahnya yang sedikit terjulur keluar seirama dengan jari-jarinya yang sibuk memencet tombol di ponsel.

"Yah!" Tangan kiri Siwon mencoba meraih ponsel Kyuhyun. Namun pemuda penggila game itu dengan cekatan mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah lain. Namun tangan Siwon yang lebih panjang dan lebih kuat berhasil merebut ponsel milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku terus, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun kesal. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil pena yang dipake Siwon dan menggambar sesuatu di buku Siwon.

"Hey!" Siwon merebut pena nya itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut.

Siwon yang melihat hal itu semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ marah?" Tanya Siwon sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun justru malah mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Marah ya?" Dengan jahil Siwon memakai ponsel Kyuhyun untuk memotret wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang cemberut itu.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan tingkah Siwon. Namun mau tidak mau akhirnya senyuman tergambar di wajahnya.

Siwon ikut tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Sakit, Hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari pipinya.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa nyaman berada di dekat Siwon. Siwon selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin karena ia jarang sekali mempunyai teman. Atau mungkin karena sosok Siwon yang seperti _kakak _baginya.

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan ketika ada orang berbicara." Kata Siwon menasihati.

"Kau sudah seperti Aboeji saja, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun keceplosan. Namun dilihatnya Siwon tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Siwon tengah melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya sementara Siwon mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Aku masuk duluan, ya." Kata Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sembari membetulkan rambutnya dan berjalan ke kelas.

oOo

Hampir 2 jam setelah bel istirahat berbunyi tadi akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid langsung keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk pulang. Ada juga yang masih tinggal untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.

"Aku pulang duluan, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang saat itu masih harus tinggal karena ia mengikuti paduan suara.

"Hati-hati, Kyu." Kata Ryeowook dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum keluar dari kelasnya. Namun ketika sampai di depan pintu keluar sekolah dilihatnya diluar hujan sementara ia harus berjalan sampai gerbang dimana supirnya biasa menunggu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari saja. Ketika ia tengah bersiap-siap tiba-tiba sebuah payung memayungi dirinya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Siwon dengan payung di genggamannya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan." Kata Siwon dengan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap _hyung-nya_ itu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama dalam satu payung menuju gerbang depan dimana supir Kyuhyun biasanya menunggu.

"Hati-hati." Kata Siwon ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil jemputan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

Mobil Kyuhyun akhirnya meluncur menuju rumahnya. Kyuhyun masih sempat menengok ke belakang dan dilihatnya Siwon masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Senyuman tersungging di wajah Kyuhyun.

oOo

"Sudah memikirkan untuk memasuki universitas mana?" Tanya Mr. Choi pada putranya ketika mereka tengah makan malam bersama di rumah mereka.

Siwon yang duduk disamping Ibunya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin masuk Inha University." Jawab Siwon.

Sang Ayah terlihat mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Pastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu. Mengerti?" Kata Mr. Choi menegaskan.

Siwon kembali mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau punya pacar, Siwon. Selama kau tetap konsisten dengan belajarmu." Tambah sang Ibu yang kini tengah mengiris buah jeruk.

Siwon hanya mengangguk menjawab semua perkataan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau belajar dulu." Kata Siwon meletakkan sumpitnya sembari beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Tak lupa ia membungkuk memberikan hormat sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Siwon segera duduk di meja belajarnya. Moodnya sedang tidak begitu bagus untuk belajar. Siwon hanya membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman buku dihadapannya hingga pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah coretan di ujung buku itu.

Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. Coretan itu sebuah gambar berbentuk wajah orang yang sedang cemberut. _Kyuhyun…_

Tidak lagi berniat untuk belajar akhirnya Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Matanya memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

oOo

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya segera masuk kamar. Ia teringat ada PR yang harus dikerjakan.

15 menit adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan PR matematika itu. pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Namun sebelum ia memejamkan matanya ia melihat-lihat sebentar ponselnya. Dan tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menemukan foto yang tadi diambil Siwon ketika ia tengah cemberut. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan membukanya.

"Noona.."

"Aboeji sakit.."

To Be Continued

Nyehehe~ maaf ya saia lagi ga mood nulis panjang-panjang. Soalnya biasanya saia kalo nulis 4rb-an kata lebih bisa sampe seminggu soalnya waktu dan tenaga saia terbatas. Jadi ini saia nulisnya pendek-pendek yang penting lancar.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review :) konflik disini memang belum saia munculkan karena saia pengen pelan-pelan aja. Saia pengen beneran bikin cerita boyXboy. Bukan cuma cerita cowok suka sama cowok tapi cowok yang satunya tingkahnya kayak cewek. Hehehe

Sedih sekali mendengar banyak WKS disini yang dibashing. Memang hal itu tidak bisa dihindarkan, tapi sebagai author seharusnya sudah siap dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan buat yang nge-bashing pasti belum pernah ngerasain ditampol ya? Haha.

Demikian dari saia. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Promise_

"Noona..?" Kyuhyun terlihat heran melihat Ahra berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah panik.

"Aboeji sakit.." Jawab Ahra dengan wajah yang semakin memucat.

oOo

Kyuhyun saat ini tengah duduk di luar ruang unit gawat darurat. Setelah mengetahui sang Ayah dibawa ke rumah sakit karena serangan jantung, Kyuhyun dan Ahra segera menyusul Ibu mereka ke rumah sakit.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir 1 jam, akhirnya dokter yang menangani Mr. Cho keluar dengan wajah tenang. Mrs. Cho segera menghampiri sang dokter untuk mengetahui keadaan suaminya.

"Mr. Cho sudah baik-baik saja. Ia hanya butuh istirahat dan minum obat." Begitu yang didengar Kyuhyun dari sang dokter. Secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun bernafas lega mendengar sang Ayah baik-baik saja.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya besok pagi. Saat ini biarkan beliau istirahat dulu. Dan saya sarankan untuk jangan membebani pikiran Mr. Cho dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya stress dan mudah lelah." Kata dokter menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Kata Mrs. Cho pada dokter itu.

Ahra memandang Ibunya dengan perasaan lega. Ia sempat merasa khawatir karena Ayahnya memang jarang sekali sakit.

"Umma sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat. Biar aku dan Kyuhyun yang menjaga Aboeji disini." Kata Ahra pada Ibu mereka yang terlihat lelah.

Ada perbedaan jelas dalam keluarga Cho mengenai panggilan kepada orang tua mereka. Aboeji adalah panggilan 'Ayah' yang sangat formal di Korea. Sementara Umma untuk panggilan tidak formal untuk 'Ibu'. Secara tidak langsung, mereka sudah memperlihatkan bahwa selama ini memang ada jarak yang cukup jauh antara Mr. Cho dengan anak-anaknya.

Mrs. Cho menggeleng menanggapi tawaran Ahra. Ia justru menatap putra bungsunya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sebaiknya Kyuhyunie saja yang pulang. Kau kan besok harus masuk sekolah." Kata Mrs. Cho lembut sambil menyentuh bahu putranya itu.

"Aku disini saja. Aku akan pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali." Kata Kyuhyun dengan menunduk.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit semua. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari. Sementara Ahra dan Mrs. Cho pergi ke kantin membeli kopi, Kyuhyun diam-diam masuk ke ruangan dimana Ayahnya dirawat.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mendekati sang Ayah dan duduk disamping ranjangnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ayahnya yang tertidur itu. sebuah selang oksigen terhubung ke hidungnya. Sementara jarum infuse tertancap di nadinya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar memperhatikan orang yang telah membesarkannya selama 17 tahun hidupnya ini. Dari tekstur wajahnya yang mulai memperlihatkan kerutan hingga kantung mata yang tidak pernah menghilang karena Ayahnya selalu kurang tidur. Ia sering bekerja lembur demi kehidupan keluarganya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh jemari Ayahnya yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Ayahnya ini selalu keras dalam mendidiknya, tapi Kyuhyun juga tau ini sebenarnya demi kebaikannya.

"Kyuhyun.." tiba-tiba suara Ayahnya yang terbangun membuat Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya.

"_Mianhamnida, Aboeji."_ Kyuhyun membungkuk demi meminta maaf pada Ayahnya yang terbangun.

"Duduk." Perintah Mr. Cho pada putra bungsunya itu. suaranya yang biasanya lantang kini terdengar lemah.

Kyuhyun duduk ditempatnya semula. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Pulanglah. Kau harus ke sekolah besok." Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan membelainya lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Jarang sekali sang Ayah melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Kyu?" Tiba-tiba muncul Ahra dari arah pintu dengan membawa segelas cokelat hangat. Ahra segera menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aboeji?" Ahra membenarkan letak selimut sang Ayah.

"Suruh supir untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Ia besok harus pergi ke sekolah." Kata Mr. Cho pada putri sulungnya itu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ahra sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

oOo

"Kudengar Ayahmu masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Iya. Tapi beliau sudah membaik sekarang." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tas di bangkunya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Ryeowook lega.

Tak berapa lama jam pertama pun dimulai. Mata pelajaran kali ini adalah Matematika. Pelajaran kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang serius mengerjakan soal di bukunya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya memandang keluar jendela dan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang susah baginya untuk mengalihkan mata.

Dilihatnya diluar tepatnya di lapangan murid-murid kelas 3 tengah olahraga. Para murid laki-laki bermain basket sementara murid perempuan terlihat duduk berderet di tepi lapangan. Diantara murid laki-laki yang sedang bermain itu Kyuhyun menemukan sosok yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

Sosok itu tengah men-drible bola basket ke gawang dengan raut wajah yang santai. Badannya yang tinggi dan tegap itu tampak berkilauan karena keringat. Senyuman terkembang di wajah sosok itu ketika ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang. Murid perempuan terlihat menyoraki sosok itu.

Bahkan salah satu diantara perempuan itu maju ke tengah lapangan untuk memberikan handuk dan sebotol air mineral pada sosok itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali focus ke buku dihadapannya. Ia seperti terlihat kecewa. _Choi Siwon…_

"Kyuhyun.. silahkan kerjakan no. 1 kedepan..!" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk mengerjakan soal ke depan.

oOo

Petang itu, setelah mengerjakan PR dan menyiapkan keperluan sekolahnya besok, Kyuhyun berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ayahnya.

Ahra dan Ibunya masih setia menunggu di rumah sakit sejak kemarin. Dengan diantar supir, Kyuhyun segera meluncur ke salah satu rumah sakit mahal di kota Seoul.

Kyuhyun harus naik ke lantai 3 dan berjalan melewati beberapa koridor untuk sampai ke ruang rawat Mr. Cho. Namun ujung koridor terakhir Kyuhyun dapat melihat seseorang tengah duduk dan mengobrol bersama Ahra diluar ruangan Ayahnya.

Dengan agak tergesa Kyuhyun segera mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati mereka. Nafasnya memberat ketika Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas orang itu adalah Siwon. Dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans pemuda bermarga Choi itu terlihat tersenyum ketika Ahra tengah menceritakan sesuatu.

"Hyung?" Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakang Siwon. Siwon segera menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan sweater biru dan celana jeans berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, Hai." Sapa Siwon menunjukkan senyumannya. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Ahra yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hyung?" Tanya Ahra sedikit heran.

"Kami sering bertemu di perpustakaan." Jelas Siwon mewakili Kyuhyun yang hanya diam.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tentu sudah bisa mengira bahwa Siwon kesini untuk menjenguk Ayahnya. Tapi entah mengapa pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ayahku tidak bisa hadir, jadi aku mewakilinya untuk menjenguk Mr. Cho." Kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Kau sebaiknya temui Aboeji dulu." Kata Ahra pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pamit sekalian saja. Sudah hampir malam, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas." Kata Siwon ketika Kyuhyun akan memasuki ruangan Ayahnya.

"Bye, Noona. Sampai jumpa, Kyu." Tambah Siwon sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih Siwon." Jawab Ahra yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Siwon sudah tidak terlihat lagi barulah Ahra membalikkan badannya dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu dan belum masuk. Dan tidak hanya itu, pemuda itu juga memandang Ahra dengan sinis.

Ahra mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Wae?_" Tanya Ahra tidak mengerti dengan maksud tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan segera masuk ke ruangan Ayahnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa kesal saja melihat Siwon mengobrol dengan Ahra.

oOo

"Tahun ini kau akan berusia 18 tahun, iya kan?" Tanya Mr. Cho ketika hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun saja di ruangan itu. Ahra dan Ibunya tengah membeli makanan diluar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sepertinya sudah mulai tua." Tiba-tiba sang Ayah berkata.

"Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun segera mendongak dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Tanya Mr. Cho pada putra kebanggaannya itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk belajar dengan baik dan mau meneruskan perusahaan kita kalau Ayah sudah tidak mampu nanti. Berjanjilah untuk melindungi keluarga kita dan perusahaan yang sudah Ayah dirikan_._" Kata Mr. Cho.

" _Jadilah pengganti Ayah.."_ Lanjut Mr. Cho dengan tersenyum.

Lidah Kyuhyun seperti kelu ketika ia harus menjawab Ayahnya kala itu. Tapi melihat senyum hangat dan bangga di wajah Ayahnya, Kyuhyun seperti terhipnotis.

"_Aku berjanji, Aboeji._" Kalimat itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

To Be Continued

Chapter 4 akhirnya selesai. Baiklah~ saia mengingkari diri saia sendiri, semula saia ingin memunculkan semua pairing di Suju, tapi pada akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk focus dengan wonkyu saja. Takutnya nanti malah melebar kemana-mana ceritanya *bilang aja males*

Hahaha

Terima kasih untuk review-nya :)

Semoga fanfic ini dapat menghibur kalian.

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Bubble _

Jam istirahat kala itu, Kyuhyun tengah meminum soft drink di kantin sendiri. Cuaca yang panas membuatnya sangat haus. Beberapa murid yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama nampaknya.

"Panas sekali, huh?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang berbicara disampingnya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan tidak menyahut apa-apa.

"Hei." Orang itu meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi.

"Hyung, hentikan!" Kata Kyuhyun ketika orang itu yang ternyata Siwon masih meninju lengannya yang tidak berotot.

"Hhh.. baiklah. Sepertinya kau sedang tidak mood." Kata Siwon sambil meraih soft drink Kyuhyun dan meminumnya tanpa permisi.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan agak kelas.

"Sepulang sekolah ini aku tunggu di depan perpustakaan, ok?" Kata Siwon menyerahkan kembali soft drink milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ayolah. Apa kau tidak bosan dirumah terus? Lagipula kudengar Ayahmu sudah keluar rumah sakit pagi ini kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Siwon dengan senyumannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Ia tentu ingat sekali bahwa Ayahnya melarangnya untuk pergi setelah pulang sekolah. Namun disamping itu ia juga ingin pergi dengan Siwon.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Siwon sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

"Jangan terlambat, ok?" Dan secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan 'iya' pada ajakan Siwon itu.

oOo

"Kita mau kemana, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah didalam mobil Siwon.

"Hmm masih rahasia. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti belum pernah kesana." Jawab Siwon sembari memencet beberapa tombol di mobilnya untuk memutar dvd.

Lagu dari Secondhand serenade yang berjudul 'Your call' segera mengalun memenuhi mobil itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang tengah serius menyetir.

"Kau suka lagu seperti ini, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Jawab Siwon yang malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tak terasa mereka kini sedang melewati jalan yang disekelilingnya terdapat banyak sekali pepohonan pinus. Cuaca dari kota Seoul yang semula panas kini mulai terasa sejuk.

Kyuhyun membuka kaca jendela disampingnya dan sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk.

"Whoooaaaaa…" Kata Kyuhyun ketika angin menerpa wajahnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Lagu didalam dvd pun berganti dengan lagu Kim hyung sup yang berjudul 'Saranghaeyo'.

Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke posisi duduknya semula ikut bersenandung pelan mengikuti lagu. Lalu tiba-tiba Siwon mematikan dvd itu. kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Hyungnya itu.

"_Wae?_" Tanya Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak rela lagu itu berhenti begitu saja.

"_Sing for me._" Kata Siwon memakai bahasa inggris dengan aksen korea yang masih kental.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Sing for me."_ Siwon mengulang kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"_Come on.._" Bujuk Siwon yang masih focus dengan menyetirnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon dan mendapati pemuda itu sudah memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Hyung mau lagu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku mau lagu yang barusan." Kata Siwon memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Hm." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Menarik nafas perlahan, Kyuhyun pun mulai bernyanyi.

"_sa rang heh yo da shi shi ja geh yo him deul geh man het dun geu deh ji man_

_(I love you, let's start again. All I've ever done was make things hard for you but)_

_I LOVE MY FRIEND_

_nuh ah ni myun ahn dweh oo ri sa rang eun jung heh jyuh buh rin oon myung in gul_

_(I can't go on without you. Our love is like fate)"_

oOo

"Whoooaaaaaa… ini tempat apa Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum ketika mereka sampai di sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

Danau yang dikelilingi pohon pinus dan rumput hijau itu terlihat berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari.

Meskipun danau itu sangat indah, namun tidak ada orang lain yang berkunjung selain mereka. Sepertinya belum banyak yang mengetahui tempat ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Siwon yang bersandar di depan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Selama ini ia dan keluarganya memang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah berlibur ke tempat seperti ini.

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu pun segera berjalan menyusuri danau itu dengan perasaan gembira yang tak tergambarkan lagi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti di pinggir danau itu dan menikmati pemandangan indah itu. angin sejuk yang berhembus juga menambah suasana nyaman dalam benak Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gelembung-gelembung kecil berterbangan dari arah kirinya. Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan mendapati Siwon tengah meniup air sabun itu menjadi gelembung-gelembung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Siwon yang semula masih sibuk meniup gelembung-gelembung itu secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berloncat-loncat berusaha menangkap gelembung itu. senyuman lebar juga tergambar jelas di wajah tak bercacatnya itu.

Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya, Siwon masih belum melepaskan pandangannya pada adik kelasnya itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang merasa seperti diperhatikan menghentikan kegiatannya menangkap gelembung itu. Ia memandang heran pada Siwon yang tengah menatapnya.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran.

Siwon hanya menggeleng. Ia kembali meniup air sabun itu agar menjadi gelembung.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Siwon dan merebut sedotan gelembung itu begitu saja dari tangan Siwon. Dengan serta merta, Kyuhyun meniupkan gelembung itu di depan wajah Siwon hingga pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu harus menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Yah!" Siwon pura-pura marah.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa melihatnya. Ia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama lagi pada Siwon.

Dan hal itu berakhir dengan perang gelembung diantara mereka.

oOo

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun ketika akhirnya mereka kini kelelahan dan duduk bersandar di kap depan mobil Siwon.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain kalau kau mau." Kata Siwon.

Hari sudah mulai senja. Suasana danau itu terasa begitu tenang dengan sinar matahari yang mulai meredup. Pantulan cahaya keemasan menghiasi danau itu.

"Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lelah tersenyum terus seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia malah melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau lebih suka melihatku seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon dengan alis yang menyatu dan mata melotot.

Tawa Kyuhyun langsung langsung pecah saat itu juga ketika melihat wajah Siwon yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Siwon ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Seperti melihat sunset di pantai." Kata Kyuhyun setelah tawanya berhenti sambil memandang ke arah depan dimana cahaya kekuningan itu memenuhi sebagian danau.

Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Tanpa sengaja kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan. Seperti ada kejutan listrik, keduanya dengan reflex menarik tangan masing-masing.

Dan kemudian hening. Posisi mereka yang duduk bersebelahan membuat mereka bisa merasakan panas tubuh masing-masing yang menguar dari tubuh mereka.

Secara tidak sadar, jemari kiri Siwon mendekati tangan kanan Kyuhyun. perlahan tapi pasti. Jemari milik Siwon itu akhirnya menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini tidak hanya ada kejutan listrik, tetapi juga seperti ada sensasi lain yang menyelubungi mereka.

Mereka merasakan nyeri di dada dimana letak jantung mereka berdetak. nyeri yang menyenangkan itu terus menjalari tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak tau harus bereaksi atau berkata apa untuk mengisi kekosongan itu. ia hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ayo kita pulang." Akhirnya Siwon membuka suaranya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Seperti tidak rela, Siwon melepaskan genggamannya.

oOo

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Mr. Cho setengah menggertak pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

Mr. Cho dan anggota keluarga yang lain terlihat tengah makan malam. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ahra yang lebih peka bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari adiknya itu. tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih rileks dan raut muka yang hangat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan segera menyusul kami." Kata Mrs. Cho berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun dari kemarahan Ayahnya.

Kyuhyun membungkuk member hormat sebelum akhirnya naik ke kamarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun segera turun dan duduk disamping sang Ibu. Ahra sudah tidak ada disitu, yang tertinggal hanya Mr. dan Mrs. Cho.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Mrs. Cho sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piring Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawabnya, sang Ayah sudah kembali menggertaknya.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Mr. Cho dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mau Ayahnya marah dan sakit lagi.

"Aku pergi dengan Siwon hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Siwon? Choi Siwon?" Tanya sang Ayah memastikan.

"Iya, Aboeji." Jawab Kyuhyun. ia tidak berani melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ayahnya saat ini.

Entah kenapa Mr. Cho terlihat tidak berminat lagi untuk memarahi Kyuhyun. Ia justru beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau bisa mengambil makanan sendiri kan? Ibu akan menyusul Ayahmu sebentar." Kata Mrs. Cho mengikuti suaminya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

oOo

Semester genap sudah tersisa beberapa bulan lagi. Itu berarti siswa kelas 3 sudah semakin dekat dengan ujian akhir dan juga ujian masuk Universitas. Mereka harus mempersiapkan hal itu dengan baik agar dapat masuk ke lulus ujian dan bisa masuk ke Universitas yang diinginkan.

"Hey, kau kemarin kemana?" Tanya seseorang pada Siwon yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di bukunya. Kala itu bel istirahat pertama baru saja berbunyi.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Yang lain sepertinya tidak senang kau tidak ikut pertandingan basket kemarin." Kata pemuda yang bernama Yesung itu.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Aku kan baru tidak ikut sekali, lagipula kalian tetap bisa bermain tanpa aku, kan?" Kata Siwon masih berkutat dengan bolpoin ditangannya.

Siwon adalah salah satu anggota unggulan tim basket sekolah. Ia sudah sering mengikuti berbagai perlombaan dalam bidang olahraga untuk mewakili sekolahnya.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kau sekarang dekat dengan anak baru itu. kelas 2, iya kan?" Kata Yesung masih setia duduk disamping Siwon. Sesekali jemarinya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Kali ini Siwon meletakkan bolpoinnya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tidak masalah kan?" Kata Siwon seperti keberatan jika teman-temannya itu terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya.

oOo

"Siwon?" Siwon menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ahra Noona?"

Ahra yang tengah memilih sebuah sepatu di sebuah mall tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon yang juga tengah berada di toko itu.

Mereka yang sama-sama pergi sendiri akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran cepat saji di mall itu.

"Jadi kau juga sering membeli sepatu disini?" Tanya Ahra ketika pesanan mereka datang.

" tidak ikut?" Jawab Siwon sembari meraih cola-nya.

"Ehm.. Dia sering tidak mau jika kuajak ke tempat seperti ini. Nanti ujung-ujungnya malah aku yang disuruh menemaninya ke toko game." Jelas Ahra.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ahra berbunyi.

**Sender** : _Kyuhyun_

_Noona dimana? Aku sudah sampai di Mall._

Ahra sepertinya lupa bahwa ia tadi menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyusulnya di Mall. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sampai, tapi entah kenapa Ahra tidak mau Kyuhyun datang ke tempat itu. Ahra melirik ke arah Siwon yang tengah menyantap makanannya sebentar.

'Mungkin Kyuhyun akan lebih suka pergi ke toko game sendiri.' Pikir Ahra dalam hati.

**To **: _Kyuhyun_

_Mendadak Noona punya urusan jadi harus segera ke kantor. Kau pulang saja atau ke toko game._

Ahra segera menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Sudah berpikir untuk kuliah dimana?" Tanya Ahra sedikit terlalu antusias.

"Iya. Sepertinya aku akan masuk Inha University. Aku harus belejar lebih keras karena aku tidak sepintar Noona yang selalu bisa ikut program akselerasi." Kata Siwon.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya terlihat heran ketika membaca sms dari Ahra.

"Ah kalau begitu kenapa aku harus kesini tadi. Menyebalkan sekali Noona itu." Kata Kyuhyun sebal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko game.

Toko game yang biasa dikunjungi Kyuhyun terletak di lantai 3 Mall itu. ia biasanya datang ketika liburan atau akhir pekan.

Dengan menaiki escalator akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di lantai 3. Namun ia harus berjalan melewati beberapa toko yang lain sebelum sampai di toko game itu.

Tanpa sengaja ketika Kyuhyun melewati sebuah restoran cepat saji matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Dilihatnya Ahra noona tengah makan dengan seorang pria.

'Jadi Noona menyuruhku pulang karena dia sedang bersama kekasihnya? Liat saja nanti kuadukan Aboeji.' Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia pun segera mengambil gambar Ahra bersama kekasihnya itu menggunakan ponselnya.

Kejahilan Kyuhyun tidak sampai disitu. Ia segera berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Ahra. Ahra yang tengah meminum minumannya kaget bukan main ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun?" Ahra segera meletakkan kembali minumannya.

"Ha! Ketahuan! Ternyata Noona disini. Akan kuadukan pada Aboeji." Kata Kyuhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun belum menyadari siapa lelaki yang bersama Ahra saat itu.

"Kyuhyun?" Namun suara yang tidak asing itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria itu.

"Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi pria yang makan siang bersama Ahra adalah Siwon?

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun langsung merasa kesal dan marah. Ia menatap tajam kakak perempuannya itu.

"Pembohong. Kupikir Noona benar-benar ke kantor untuk mengurusi pekerjaan. Tapi ternyata Noona sedang makan siang disini?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan marah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang diucapkannya jika ia sudah marah. Kata-kata pedas pun tak terelakkan lagi keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Jaga bicaramu." Kata Ahra yang juga ikut terpancing. Mukanya merah padam merasakan amarah sekaligus malu.

Siwon yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam memperhatikan Cho bersaudara itu.

"Lalu apa maksud Noona untuk menyuruhku pulang saja? Jadi Noona hanya ingin berduaan dengan Siwon hyung saja? Takut aku ganggu?" Kata Kyuhyun.

PLAK. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. beberapa pengunjung restoran disitu terlihat memandang mereka dengan aneh.

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun meringis merasakan pipinya memanas akibat tamparan dari kakaknya itu.

"Kau keterlaluan. Kau mempermalukan aku." Kata Ahra sambil meraih tasnya dan pergi dari situ tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Siwon.

"Noona.." Siwon berusaha memanggil Ahra agar tidak pergi dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Namun sepertinya Ahra sudah terlanjur malu pada Siwon.

Melihat Ahra yang tidak mau kembali, Siwon segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Siwon yang meskipun tidak mengerti tapi masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi pada Ahra.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kyuhyun.." Tanpa ia sadari Siwon sudah mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa, hah? Aku dan kakakmu hanya makan siang bersama." Kata Siwon tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

Mata Kyuhyun telihat berkaca-kaca mendengar hal itu. ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Tapi nyeri itu bukan nyeri yang menyenangkan seperti kemarin. Tapi sakit, rasa sakit yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

Sentuhan Siwon yang kemarin terasa seperti aliran listrik pada tubuhnya kini terasa biasa. Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Atau mungkin nyeri didadanya itu yang membuatnya mati rasa.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti jejak kakaknya meninggalkan restoran itu tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Siwon.

To Be Continued

Fiuh~ maaf ga bisa apdet kayak kemaren sodara-sodara. Saia lg UTS soalnya. Hohoho doakan semoga sukses ya..

Bagaimana dengan chapter yang ini? Saia belum mulai konfliknya lho~

Emm.. oke, kayaknya banyak yang belum ngerti jalan cerita fanfic ini. Apa saia nulisnya terlalu eksplisit & pelan yaaaaa? Jujur sebenernya saia disini cuman pengen latihan bikin cerita yang emang agak eksplisit -maklum anak sastra, tapi kayaknya kurang berhasil deh. Apa saia yang terlalu berharap lebih? Mungkin cara saia menceritakan masih kurang jelas. Padahal setiap chapter yang saia publish pasti ada satu clue buat konflik inti.

Baiklah terima kasih buat yang udah review : ) saia boleh request ga? Rata-rata umur kalian berapa sih? Silahkan tulis di kotak review : )

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Almost Like Love**

***Flashback***

"Putra anda mengalami depresi ringan." Seorang wanita separuh baya yang memakai seragam serba putih terlihat memeriksa beberapa berkas di mejanya.

"Depresi?" Lalu terlihat seorang wanita yang duduk dihadapan meja wanita pertama tadi. Raut wajahnya terlihat resah sekaligus khawatir.

"Mrs. Cho, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan keluarga anda?" Tanya wanita yang sepertinya adalah seorang dokter itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Mrs. Cho itu terlihat berpikir keras. Raut wajahnya masih belum berubah. Kemudian ia menggeleng lemah.

"Saya sudah bekerja sebagai psikiater selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Kumohon untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya, Mrs. Cho. Putra anda tidak akan menjadi seperti itu tanpa sebab." Jelas Dokter itu.

Mrs. Cho menoleh dan menatap seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun yang duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya. Bocah laki-laki itu tengah menyelesaikan sebuah kotak rubik. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ia sepertinya tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan pembicaraan Ibunya dan psikiater anak itu.

"Aku dan Ayahnya sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Mrs. Cho akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kami sering berteriak di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Ahra. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun yang paling terganggu. Sejak ia kecil, Ayahnya sering mengekangnya. Ia selalu membuat Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, meskipun anak itu tidak menyukainya." Lanjut Mrs. Cho. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Sang dokter terlihat mencatat cerita Mrs. Cho itu di sebuah notes kecil.

"Kulihat disini Kyuhyun mengikuti homeschooling. Apa itu Ayahnya juga yang menyuruhnya?" Tanya dokter itu kembali membaca berkas dihadapannya.

Mrs. Cho kembali mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun dan Ahra tidak pernah masuk sekolah regular sejak mereka masuk sekolah pertama kali. Ahra mungkin sedikit lebih beruntung. Ia memasuki sebuah homeschooling berkelompok. Jadi ia bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak lain. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak. Ia mengikuti homeschooling sendiri di rumah. Ayahnya pun sering melarangnya bermain di luar."

Dokter terlihat mengangguk. tangannya masih terus mengikuti alur cerita Mrs. Cho.

"Umur 10 tahun, Ayahnya memasukkannya ke sekolah kepribadian. Ia tinggal di asrama selama 6 bulan." Mrs. Cho kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapati putranya itu juga tengah memperhatikannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Mrs. Cho prihatin. Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang datar dan tidak terbaca dan juga kedua bola mata yang menatapnya kosong. Putranya tengah menderita.

"Apa putraku bisa sembuh?" Tanya Mrs. Cho kembali menatap sang dokter.

Dokter itu menghela napas sebentar.

"Putramu hanya butuh sedikit perhatian dan pengertian, Nyonya. Emosinya masih labil dan ia masih butuh orang tuanya untuk membantunya. Anda sebaiknya menasihati Mr. Cho untuk tidak terlalu mengekang Kyuhyun." dokter itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

"Meskipun Kyuhyun diam saat ini. Ia bisa meledak suatu saat nanti. Dan saat-saat itulah yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan sebelumnya. Jangan melarangnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Ajaklah dia berkomunikasi lebih sering." Jelas dokter itu.

"Ini akan sulit." Kata Mrs. Cho.

Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun anak yang pendiam. Ia juga tidak dekat dengan siapapun bahkan kakak perempuannya." Kata Mrs. Cho lagi.

"Mulailah mendekatinya. Yang ditakutkan hanyalah jika ia mulai dewasa nanti. Nyonya tentunya tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun mengalami penyimpangan atau depresi yang lebih berat dari ini." Kata dokter itu.

***End of Flashback***

oOo

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Ahra sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar.

Mr. Cho menghentikan makannya dan menatap Ahra tajam.

"Sudah peraturan kalau tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan meja makan sebelum yang lain selesai." Kata Mr. Cho.

Ahra hanya mendengus marah. Matanya melirik ke arah Kyuyhun yang makan dihadapannya. Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan mendongak dan mendapati Ahra tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Mr. Cho akhirnya merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua anaknya.

Ahra sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun memotong.

"Noona marah karena aku meninggalkannya di Mall tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

Ahra memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya adiknya itu berani berbohong pada Ayah mereka.

"Jangan berbohong!" Kata Mr. Cho setengah membentak. Ekspresi Kyuhyun masih tenang.

Mrs. Cho yang melihat ketegangan di meja makan itu mulai berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kyuhyun, Ahra, cepat masuk ke kamar kalian." Kata Mrs. Cho akhirnya. Kyuhyun yang pertama kali beranjak dan segera berjalan menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian Ahra juga segera menyusul.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mendiamkan masalah seperti ini. Bertengkar seperti itu, seperti anak kecil saja." Gerutu Mr. Cho pada istrinya yang tengah membereskan piring kotor.

"Mereka memang masih kecil. Kau yang seharusnya tidak terlalu berlebihan, pertengkaran seperti itu masih wajar." Ujar Mrs. Cho meneruskan pekerjaannya.

oOo

Malam itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Ia terus mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Ia tidak seharusnya marah melihat Siwon dengan Ahra makan siang bersama. Bukankah hal itu wajar? Kyuhyun heran sekali dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setiap kali ia mengingat bagaiman Siwon dan Ahra terlihat akrab, ada bagian dari dadanya yang akan merasa nyeri. Ia tidak mengerti dengan rasa sakit itu. padahal Ia baru mengenal Siwon tidak lebih dari sebulan. Tetapi Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman dan aman jika bersama dengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Mungkin karena selama ini Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai teman hingga ia kini terlalu antusias jika ada orang yang dekat dengannya.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

…_**Siwon Hyung call…**_

Kyuhyu terlihat ragu ingin menjawab telpon itu atau tidak. Akhirnya ponselnya mati. Namun tidak berapa lama ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini Kyuhyun menekan tombol 'jawab'.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" terdengar suara dalam Siwon.

Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Yeoboseyo." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"_Kau sudah tidur?_" Tanya Siwon.

"Belum." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"_Sudah makan?_" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ada perasaan ganjal yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Euhm." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Percakapan itu terjadi hampir sampai 3 jam. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengantuk akhirnya tertidur duluan tanpa menutup telponnya.

oOo

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Tiba-tiba Ryeowook yang biasanya jam kedua sudah menghilang entah kemana kini duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati bubble tea di kantin.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar.

"Tumben sekali." Kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook cemberut.

"Yesung hyung tidak berangkat hari ini, jadi aku.." Ryeowook segera menutup mulutnya. Ia mendelik menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya pura-pura heran.

"Ah, hentikan!" Kata Ryeowook yang sudah tau bahwa Kyuhyun akan menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Kyuhyun segera meraih ponselnya.

From : **Siwon Hyung**

_Setelah ini kau masih ada kelas?_

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kyuhyun segera membalas 'iya'.

Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian datang balasan dari Siwon.

From : **Siwon Hyung**

_Kalau begitu aku tunggu. Setelah selesai nanti temui aku di tempat biasa. 'kay?_

Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook sebentar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook heran. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

To : **Siwon Hyung**

_Baiklah. Memangnya ada apa?_

Tapi Siwon tidak membalas lagi. Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, murid-murid yang berada di kantin segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

oOo

"Kita akan kemana, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon ketika kini mereka sudah berada di mobil Siwon. Mereka harus sempat pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena seperti biasa supir yang menjemput Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Menurutmu?" Siwon balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun cemberut mendengarnya. Siwon terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Tunggu saja. Kau akan tau kalau kita sudah kesana." Jawab Siwon akhirnya. Tangan kiri Siwon segera meraih tombol dvd di mobilnya untuk memutar musik. Namun Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Kyuhyun mengenyahkan tangan kiri Siwon itu. kini dirinya sibuk memilih-milih lagu yang akan diputar dari playlist milik Siwon.

Akhirnya sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'If I have' memenuhi mobil itu. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar lagu itu.

"Kau tau lagu ini?" Tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon sebelum menggeleng.

Siwon tersenyum melihatnya.

'_If I have beauty voice_

_I could sing a song for you_

_If I have beauty heart_

_I could write a poem for you_

_Don't forget the smile_

_Don't forget __**the time we've shared…'**_

Kyuhyun akhirnya tertidur mendengar lantunan lagu yang mendayu-dayu itu. kyuhyun melirik ke arah wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat polos sekali ketika tidur. Kedua bulu mata lentiknya menyatu seiring mata bulatnya yang terpejam. Bibir penuhnya yang berwarna orange terkatup indah. Hidung mancungnya terlihat menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Dan tiba-tiba lagu James Blunt – You're beautiful mengalun dan menambah suasana ketika Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur itu.

oOo

"Studio musik?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

Siwon yang baru saja memakirkan mobilnya hanya tersenyum dan segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke studio musik itu.

Mereka segera disambut oleh deretan peralatan music yang sangat lengkap. Namun Siwon langsung menuju ke meja resepsionis. Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan tuan Leeteuk." Kata Siwon pada resepsionis itu.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk dan mengetikkan sesuatu di computernya.

"Siwon Choi?" resepsionis itu memastikan.

Siwon mengangguk. kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu. studio music itu sangat luas dan besar, beberapa orang juga tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk disitu.

"Ayo." Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Mereka segera menuju ke lift untuk naik ke lantai 3.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan tanpa mereka sadari.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Jawab Siwon.

"Hyung sering kesini?" Kyuhyun melirik angka di lift sudah menunjukkan 3. Mereka segera keluar dari lift begitu pintunya terbuka.

"Aku sering latihan bermain drum disini." Kata Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah Siwon.. akhirnya kau datang juga." Seorang laki-laki berusia 25 tahunan menyapa Siwon dengan senyuman lebar.

Siwon segera membungkuk memberi hormat.

"_Seongsaengnim_."

"Apa ini bocah yang terus kau ceritakan itu?" Tanya laki-laki yang bernama Leeteuk itu.

Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menariknya agar mendekat.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, ini Leeteuk seongsaengnim. Dia pelatih vocal disini." Kata Siwon memperkenalkan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong haseyo, Seongsaengnim. Kyuhyun imnida._" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya di depan Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Siwon. Kau bisa menyanyi?" Leeteuk langsung berterus terang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memijat lehernya grogi.

"Uhm.. aku tidak tau. Tapi aku memang suka menyanyi." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Percayalah. Dia punya suara yang bagus." Kata Siwon.

Leeteuk tersenyum memandang mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun, nyanyikan sesuatu untukku." Kata Leeteuk sambil duduk di kursinya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Siwon bingung. Ia tidak tau harus menyanyikan lagu apa. Kemudian Siwon mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Lalu Siwon pun ikut duduk disamping Leeteuk.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul '7 years of love' yang tadi dibisikkan oleh Siwon.

oOo

"Ini, makan yang banyak. Kau pasti lapar." Kata Siwon sembari meletakkan beberapa potong daging di piring Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun menghentikan Siwon yang hendak menyuapkan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm?" Siwon menatap kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon ikut tersenyum melihat itu.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu." Ujar Siwon.

Blussshh.. Pipi Kyuhyun merona dibuatnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dadanya. sekarang ditambah lagi perutnya yang seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan.

"Yah!" Siwon terkesiap. Kyuhyun mengambil satu potong daging milik Siwon dari piringnya demi mencairkan suasana yang mulai canggung itu.

"Kau harus sering latihan. kau dengar sendiri kan dari Leeteuk seongsaengnim kalau kau punya potensi." Kata Siwon menasihati.

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon menatap bocah itu lagi.

"Ayahku tidak akan menyetujuinya. Hari ini pun pasti aku akan kena marah kalau pulang nanti." Kata Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Bilang saja kau pergi dengan Hyung." Kata Siwon tersenyum.

"Sekarang yang harus kau pentingkan adalah masa depanmu. Ini hidupmu, Kyuhyun. kau berhak memilih." Tambah Siwon sambil meminum cola-nya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sekarang cepat kau habiskan makananmu dan kita segera pulang." Siwon meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

oOo

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi ketika kini mereka tengah di dalam mobil menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Siwon menyahut. Matanya terfokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam kala itu.

"Apa.." Kyuhyun terlihat ragu-ragu.

"..Hyung pernah jatuh cinta?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Hampir. Aku hampir jatuh cinta." Jawab Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Cinta itu apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Siwon mencubit pipi kiri Kyuhyun mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Awww. Hyuuunnggg.." Rengek Kyuhyun sembari memegangi pipinya yang tadi dicubit Siwon.

"Kau ini naïf sekali. Cinta itu.. ehhhmmm.." Siwon terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Cinta itu menyenangkan. Kau sebaiknya mencarinya di internet." Kata Siwon asal.

Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Lalu apa yang orang-orang rasakan ketika mereka jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jantung berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekat orang yang kau cintai." Siwon memulai.

"Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutmu. Lalu.."

"Kita sudah sampai Hyung." Potong Kyuhyun. kini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Kyuhyun.

"Good night, Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"Night, Hyung." Balas Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil Siwon.

To Be Continued

Well, akhirnya UTS saia sudah selesai, saudara-saudara~ kekeke fiuh.

Oke, mungkin disini akan sedikit panjang, karena.. karena apa? Karena saia sempat merasa sebal dengan seseorang yang nge-review fanfic ini.

Ehm, saia sendiri juga semacam kecewa ya dengan ffn yang sekarang. Flamernya kurang bertanggung jawab, I mean… yeah, gitu deh.

Saudara-saudara, jujur sekali saia sangat amat suka jika kalian lebih mengomentari mengenai EYD, diksi, dan alur cerita fanfic ini. oke, mungkin sebagian sudah. Dan ada juga seorang flamer yang mengomentari hal itu, tetapi kata2 yg digunakan terlalu kasar. Saia pake bahasa Indonesia yang biasa aja juga ngerti kok. Komen kan juga ga harus mengata2i fanfic tsb.

Dia juga sempat mengatakan mengenai bio saia yang "Saia sudah mengoleksi 2000+ halaman fanfic." Saudara2 bisa cek di bio saia yang belum saia ganti, masih sama. Itu MENGOLEKSI bukan MENULIS. Beda pengertian. Contoh : Saya mengoleksi perangko. Apa itu berarti gue yang bikin perangko? Nggak kan? Jadi kalo fanfic gue jelek, ya itu emang gue ga berpengalaman bikin ginian.

Jadi tolong, kalau mau ada yang nge-flame saia silahkan. Saia tidak keberatan. Tapi mbok kamu pintar sedikit ya.. saia emang lemah di EYD dan sebagainya. Pelajaran bahasa Indonesia saja saia dapat 5. Tapi saia juga bisa ngebedain hal-hal kayak gitu.

Kemarin saia juga dapet titipan pesan dari beberapa reviewer mengenai beberapa akun yang patut diwaspadai. Saia sudah hampir 2 tahun dif fn *meskipun sempet menghilang* sudah hafal dengan tipe-tipe flamer yang cari sensasi kayak gitu. Cara ngadepinnya ga perlu dibales pake cara kasar. Cukup di abaikan dan di RA (Report Abuse) aja. Semuanya beres. Mereka nanti juga capek sendiri.

Oke, jadi ini kenapa panjang buanget kayak gini. Sudahlah~ yang penting saia udah lega.

Mind to read n review?

Ga review juga gpp. Tenang aja.

Dengan cinta (ganti deh ga with love lagi, soalnya udah banyak yang pake. kekeke)

Mutmut Chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Can It Be Love?**

Bulan Juli tahun ini, Siwon resmi lulus dari Seoul Highschool. Seperti yang sudah diprediksikan, ia mendapat nilai tertinggi dari seluruh siswa seangkatannya di sekolah itu. Dan kabar gembira lainnya adalah Siwon juga telah diterima di Inha University.

"_My dongsaeng~" _Senyuman tampak merekah di wajah Siwon ketika ia memanggil Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di perpustakaan sekolah pada jam istirahat kedua seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Ia segera meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca.

Siwon pura-pura cemberut.

"Kau tidak suka aku disini?" Tanya Siwon sambil menarik-narik pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Awww… hyuuunngg~" Rengek Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Siwon dengan berbisik. Terlihat penjaga perpustakaan dan beberapa murid lainnya melirik tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Ah _waeeee_.." Siwon menunjukkan _aegyo_ nya di depan Kyuhyun yang justru semakin geli dan terus berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"_Kyuhyun-ah~" _Siwon masih belum menyerah.

"AHAHAHAHA." Tawa Kyuhyun akhirnya meledak.

"EHEM!" Dan sepertinya penjaga perpustakaan juga mulai geram.

Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar keluar dari perpustakaan sebelum mereka kena marah dari petugas yang terkenal _Killer _itu.

oOo

"Tidakkah kau merasa Kyuhyun terlihat lebih ceria sejak ia mulai masuk sekolah regular?" Tanya Mrs. Cho pada suatu sore ketika ia tengah menikmati secangkir teh di beranda rumah bersama sang suami. Jarang sekali ada kesempatan untuk mengobrol berdua seperti ini. biasanya mereka akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Mr. Cho menghirup teh dari cangkirnya.

"Dia harus rajin belajar. Aku berniat untuk mewarisinya perusahaan kita." Kata Mr. Cho tenang.

Mrs. Cho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan Ahra? Ia putri sulungmu." Kata Mrs. Cho memandang ke arah suaminya.

"Ahra sebaiknya segera mencari calon suami. Anak perempuan tidak bisa diandalkan untuk memimpin perusahaan." Jawab Mr. Cho masih tenang.

"Kau yakin tau berapa umur anak-anakmu? Apa kau juga tau kesukaan anak-anakmu? Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kau menyakiti anak kita." Kata Mrs. Cho sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tau bahwa jika ia meneruskan perbincangan itu maka pertengkaran tidak akan terhindarkan.

oOo

"Kyuhyun… Kyu.." Ahra berteriak kesana kemari memanggil adik laki-lakinya itu. kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Karena tidak juga mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Ahra segera masuk ke kamar adiknya itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Dilihatnya kamar yang rapi itu kosong, Kyuhyun tidak ada di kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Ahra segera menghampiri meja belajar Kyuhyun untuk mencari Ipadnya yang semalam dipinjam Kyuhyun.

Ahra tersenyum melihat Ipadnya memang tergeletak di meja belajar Kyuhyun. namun matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah buku catatan yang terbuka. Ahra sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik, tetapi matanya melirik sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya penasaran.

_**Hyung, Saranghae 3**_

Dengan tergesa-gesa karena takut Kyuhyun akan datang, Ahra segera mengambil buku catatan atau diary itu. dibukanya beberapa lembar ke belakang. Ahra sebenarnya benar-benar tidak mau mengetahui apalagi membaca privasi Kyuhyun kala itu, tetapi melihat tulisan itu mau tidak mau ia harus tau.

_**25 April 2012**_

_**Hari ini aku senang sekali bisa jalan-jalan bersama Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung mengajakku ke sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Entah apa nama danau itu, aku sendiri bahkan tidak tau kalau ada danau seindah itu di Seoul. Sepertinya danau itu masih rahasia.**_

_**Kami melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan disana. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Sebelum pulang, kami duduk di atas kap mobil Siwon hyung. Tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh tangan Siwon hyung, yang membuatku heran adalah aku seperti tersetrum. Whoaaaa.. apa jangan-jangan Siwon hyung punya sebuah kekuatan. Kekeke~ sepertinya aku terlalu banyak main game.**_

_**Atau aku yang sakit? Huh, entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan. Tapi aku sangat bahagia hari itu. terima kasih, hyung…**_

_**GaemGyu.**_

Ahra sedikit bergidik ketika membaca tulisan tangan adik semata wayangnya itu. sebahagia itukah saat Kyuhyun bersama Siwon? Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Ahra kembali membaca halaman berikutnya.

_**1 mei 2012**_

_**Hari ini Siwon hyung kembali mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah aku datangi. Siwon hyung mengajakku ke sebuah studio music. Aku sedikit heran. Tapi ketika kami sudah masuk, ternyata dia memperkenalkanku pada seorang pelatih vocal. **_

_**Siwon hyung tau aku bisa menyanyi. Aku tidak menyangka dia seperhatian itu padaku, orang tuaku saja tidak begitu. Dia menyuruhku untuk terus berlatih disitu. Tapi Aboeji pasti melarangku. Ya, itu pasti.**_

_**Lalu ketika kami sudah di mobil untuk pulang, aku iseng menanyakan tentang jatuh cinta pada Siwon hyung. Semua yang dikatakannya waktu itu memang terjadi padaku saat bersamanya.**_

…_**. Jantung berdebar-debar,**_

_**Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut…**_

… _**perasaan senang yang ganjal.**_

_**Itu semua terjadi saat aku berada di dekat Siwon hyung.**_

_**Mungkinkah itu cinta? (Can it be love?)**_

_**GaemGyu.**_

Ahra tergagap. Ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Tangan satu lagi yang memegang buku catatan itu terlihat gemetar.

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Siwon? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama laki-laki. Itu tidak mungkin. Ahra berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Buku catatan itu segera ia kembalikan ke tempat semula. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membaca lebih lanjut.

Ia pun lekas mengambil Ipadnya itu dan berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ahra?" Mrs. Cho yang kebetulan sedang lewat terlihat heran melihat Ahra yang berlari dari arah kamar Kyuhyun. namun putrid sulungnya itu sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilannya.

Mrs. Cho hanya mengangkat bahu melihat hal itu.

oOo

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Cho Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk ketika seteguk cola membuatnya tersedak. Tenggorokan dan hidungnya terasa seperti terbakar.

"Aaissshh… sudah kubilang untuk pelan-pelan." Kata Siwon sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan bocah itu.

"Sakit, hyung." Rengek Kyuhyun sembari membersihkan mulutnya. Siwon segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan membantu Kyuhyun membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan.

Siwon terdengar menghela nafas panjang.

"_Wae?_" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku heran. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini ketika di depan orang lain." Kata Siwon masih mengelap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Maksud hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau selalu bersikap manja dan merengek ketika di depanku. Tertawa terbahak-bahak, cemberut. Tapi kenapa tidak ketika di depan orang lain?" Kata Siwon balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji untuk makan siang. Jam pelajaran hari itu berakhir lebih awal karena ada sesuatu hal.

"Kenapa, huh? Kenapa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Kata Siwon sembari mencubit pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini ketika bersama orang lain. Tapi kenapa ketika berada di depan Siwon ia bisa bertingkah semaunya tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Selama ini ia selalu menampilkan tampang galak dan judes ketika berada di hadapan orang lain. Tapi..

"Itu karena hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan bibir yang masih cemberut.

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Ya karena Siwon hyung." Kata Kyuhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap ke arah Siwon. Yang bersangkutan terlihat memasang wajah aneh, Siwon menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Hyuuunnggg~" Kyuhyun mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Siwon.

"Pfftt.. mmhhaahaaahaha.." Akhirnya tawa Siwon meledak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin cemberut.

"Haha.. iya.. baiklah. Maafkan hyung." Kata Siwon sembari mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, kau sudah tau kan kalau acara perpisahan akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu sebagai pengisi acara di malam perpisahan. Kau harus menyanyi." Kata Siwon tanpa merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"A-apa?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia tidak pernah tampil di depan umum.

"Hey, biasa saja. Kau hanya harus menyanyi bukan untuk membunuh orang." Kata Siwon enteng.

"Tapi kenapa hyung melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku?" Kata Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ayolah. Demi hyung, hm?" Rayu Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Hmph. Baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mendengus.

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"_My dongsaeng.." _Ujar Siwon dengan tersenyum.

"Lagipula anggap saja itu sebagai kado perpisahanmu untuk hyung." Tambah Siwon masih sibuk dengan kentang gorengnya.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingat. Siwon sudah lulus dari SMA, itu berarti Siwon akan melanjutkan ke universitas, dan itu berarti ia harus berpisah dengan orang ini.

"Itu berarti hyung akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seperti tidak rela.

Siwon tersenyum.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Hyung akan mengunjungimu setiap akhir pekan." Kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Tapi ia tau semuanya tidak akan sama lagi setelah ini. ia tidak bisa setiap hari bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Janji?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Siwon justru tertawa melihat itu. dan bukannya ia menyambut jari itu tetapi lengan Siwon segera merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Janji." Jawab Siwon pasti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menunjukkan lesung pipit di ujung bibirnya yang selama ini tersembunyi.

"Haaahhh.. aku akan masuk universitas… bertemu gadis-gadis cantik.." Kata Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan ke atas sembari mengatakan kalimat yang menurutnya bercanda itu.

Tanpa pemuda Choi itu sadari, senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun kini telah memudar begitu mendengar hal itu.

_Kenapa rasanya sakit?_

To Be Continued.

Fiuh~ maaf ya pemirsah apdetnya lama. Hohoho

Errr~ saia.. saia… saia.. sai#PLAKKK Saia mau minta maaf ya kalo ada kata-kata saia ada yang menyinggung anda-anda semua. Mood saia emang lagi ga bagus akhir-akhir ini. jadi oversensitive, saia bener-bener mohon maaf.

Maaf juga kalo ada typo. Saia emang males kalo harus baca dulu sebelum apdet.

TERIMA KASIH buat yang udah baca. Dan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat yang udah review. Saia ga bisa balas satu-satu.

Errr… kalo sekiranya ada kritik dan saran yang sangat amat perlu disampaikan, Miina-san bisa add fb saia disini : Mutmut Cupkyucake. *ribet ye bok ffn ga bisa nitip link* kekeeke.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**First Tears**_

Sore itu Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari studio music untuk latihan vocal terperanjat melihat Ayahnya sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Kyuhyun segera sibuk mencari alasan jika Ayahnya bertanya nanti.

"Sudah seminggu." Kata menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Supir bilang sudah seminggu ini kau selalu pulang sendiri." Tanya Mr. Cho dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram ujung seragamnya.

"A-aku.." Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku pergi dengan Siwon hyung. Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau seharusnya meminta ijin terlebih dahulu." Ujar sang Ayah sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri keheranan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya selalu diam saja jika mengetahui ia pergi dengan Siwon hyung. Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun selalu melarangnya untuk bermain dengan siapapun.

Setelah lelah dari latihan menyanyi, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Tetapi sebuah pesan yang masuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

**Sender : Siwon hyung**

**Kau sudah sampai di rumah? Bagaimana? Tidak dimarahi Aboeji-mu kan? Hehe.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu. jemarinya dengan cekatan segera membalas pesan itu.

**To : Siwon hyung**

**Sudah. Aku sekarang mau mandi. Hyung~ apa yang kau lakukan pada Aboeji-ku? Ia tidak marah sama sekali.**

Sambil menunggu balasan akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk segera mandi. Badannya sudah terasa lengket sekali akibat terkena keringat.

oOo

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Yeoboseyo. Yoona?" Ahra terlihat terkejut ketika mendapat telepon dari sahabatnya yang kini sudah menetap di luar negeri.

"_Ahra unnie. Bagaimana kabarmu_?" Tanya wanita yang tadi dipanggil Yoona oleh Ahra itu.

"Unnie? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, huh? Dulu di Korea kau tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu." Jawab Ahra menggoda Yoona.

"_Ah, maaf. Haha. Aku hanya merasa canggung saja sudah lama tidak berbicara denganmu._" Kata Yoona tersenyum kecil.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Sekarang sedang liburan musim panas kan? Ah, aku benar-benar kesepian disini." Kata Ahra meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Saat ini Ahra tengah berada di kantornya. Ia sedang sibuk menulis laporan ketika tiba-tiba saja tadi ponselnya berbunyi.

Yoona adalah sahabat Ahra ketika mereka masih sama-sama mengikuti Homeschooling. Mereka selalu berada di kelompok yang sama. Keluarga mereka yang memang dekat pun menambah keakraban mereka. Namun karena orang tua Yoona yang harus dipindahtugaskan ke Amerika, jadilah gadis yang setahun lebih muda dari Ahra itu ikut pindah kesana.

"_Kesepian? Hah~ memang pacarmu kemana? Jangan bilang kalau kau belum punya pacar._" Ucap Yoona antusias.

Ahra menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Aboeji-ku. Tahun lalu saja aku harus putus dari Seungri Oppa karenanya. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Pasti banyak pria bule yang mendekatimu." Ahra menyadarkan punggungnya di kursi yang kini tengah ia duduki.

"_Haha. Itu karena memang Seungri Oppa berengsek. Kau saja yang tidak pintar cari pacar. Dan, tidak. Kau salah. Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seorang pengusaha dari Korea. Urgh, kau harus melihat bagaimana dia. Benar-benar bukan tipeku._" Cecar Yoona.

Ahra tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Hah baiklah. Well, sebenarnya aku sedang mengincar seorang pemuda. Dia kakak kelas adikku. Dia adalah anak salah satu CEO paling kaya di Korea. Aku yakin Aboeji tidak akan melarangku kali ini." Ahra memindah ponsel yang semula berada di telinga kirinya menjadi di telinga kanannya.

"_Huh? Ayolah. Beri tau aku. Aku tidak bisa menebak. Aku tidak tau seperti apa pemuda incaranmu itu. Lagipula aku tidak menyangka seleramu menjadi anak kecil seperti itu._" Yoona terdengar penasaran.

"Dia itu sangat tampan, tinggi, atletis, kyaaa.. benar-benar idaman para wanita. Urgh, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu. Dia… Choi Siwon." Kata Ahra dengan santai.

"_Oh My God! Siwon? Siwon Choi? Kau bercanda Ahra. Dia memang tampan sekali. Ayahku sudah beberapa kali menyebutkan namanya. Kudengar dia anak tunggal keluarga Choi. Sungguh Ahra, kau harus mengejarnya. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar adikmu yang imut itu?_" Tanya Yoona terkikik ketika menyebutkan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Kyuhyun? hmm, dia baik-baik saja. Masih seperti biasanya, kupikir. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia masuk sekolah regular sekarang. Jadi kurasa dia pasti sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya." Jawab Ahra terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Adikku juga sepertinya akan kembali ke Korea bulan ini. mungkin kapan-kapan kau harus memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada adikku itu."

"Oh, maksudmu Victoria? Haha. Tentu saja. Suruh saja dia menghubungiku kalau sudah sampai di Korea.."

oOo

Malam itu seperti biasa Mr. Cho dan keluarganya berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam. Tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari keempat anggota keluarga itu. disamping karena memang sudah ada peraturan yang melarang, mereka juga bingunga harus membicarakan apa. Meskipun mereka satu keluarga, tetapi mereka tidak dekat satu sama lain. Untuk mengobrol saja terasa canggung sekali.

"Aboeji.." Kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya. Ia harus mengatakannya nanti atau dia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi jika sang Ayah sudah kembali larut ke pekerjaanya.

Mr. Cho memandang Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Ia seakan-akan mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang jarang sekali berbicara ketika mereka tengah berkumpul seperti ini.

"Besok malam ada acara perpisahan murid kelas 3 di sekolah. Semua murid diwajibkan untuk datang. Hmmm.. bolehkah aku ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Ahra dan Ibunya yang sedang menyantap makan malam mereka pun mau tidak mau ikut memandang Kyuhyun. mereka terlihat heran karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun tertarik dengan acara-acara seperti itu.

Mr. Cho terlihat berpikir sebentar. Matanya masih menatap putra bungsunya itu.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Mr. Cho.

"Acaranya akan dimulai jam 7 malam. mungkin jam 10 sudah selesai." Jawab Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Mr. Cho lagi.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Kalau begitu suruh supir untuk mengantarmu." Ucap Mr. Cho tegas.

".. Dan pulanglah sebelum jam 10." Tambahnya.

Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Tidak seperti biasanya sang Ayah dengan semudah ini mengijinkannya pergi ke luar.

Sementara itu sedari tadi Ahra terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun. Wanita berusia 22 tahun itu terus mengingat kata-kata yang ia baca dari buku harian Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya ada acara apa saja di sekolah?" Tanya Ahra tiba-tiba. Ia sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya kala itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil daging menggunakan sumpitnya sebelum memandang kakaknya itu.

"Hanya pensi dan beberapa sambutan mungkin. Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Ahra hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin apa yang dibacanya adalah salah paham. Tidak mungkin kan mereka berdua seperti itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama, keluarga Cho segera meninggalkan meja makan dan meneruskan kembali aktivitas masing-masing.

oOo

tok.. tok.. tok..

Malam itu sepulang dari latihan seperti biasanya Kyuhyun mendengar suara kamarnya diketuk. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya yang agak basah karena baru saja mandi, Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Umma?" Kyuhyun berujar heran melihat Ibunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Tadi ada kurir yang menyerahkan ini. Untukmu." Kata Mrs. Cho sembari menyerahkan kotak berbentuk persegi kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengamati kotak itu. Ia bertanya-tanya darimana dan apa isi kotak itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, Kyuhyun." Mrs. Cho mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kotak itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan kotak itu begitu saja di tempat tidur sebelum tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Yeoboseyo. Kau sudah pulang?" _Kyuhyun sudah hapal sekali dengan suara itu. suara yang selalu menggelitik telinganya, suara yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya.

"Sudah. Aku baru saja selesai makan malam dan mandi. Hyung sudah makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebuah sofa di dekat meja belajarnya.

"_Euhm. Oh iya, kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku?" _Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Hadiah? Kyuhyun segera ingat dengan kotak yang tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Dengan kecepatan kilat Kyuhyun segera mengambil kotak itu dan berusaha membukanya dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Tentu saja tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel yang kini menempel di telinganya.

"Maksud hyung kotak berwarna putih ini?" Kyuhyun masih kesulitan membuka kertas kado yang membungkusnya.

"_Iya. Aku baru saja menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu. Bukalah." _Jelas Siwon.

"Aku sedang membukanya." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan karena penasaran dengan isi kotak itu.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat isi dari kotak itu. Sebuah setelan jas berwarna putih terlipat rapi didalam kotak yang berwarna senada itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas terkejut. Ia sangat terpukau dengan pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

"_Kau sudah membukanya?" _Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan mereka.

"Hyung~ Ini, untukku?" Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya bahwa Siwon memberinya itu.

"Bodoh, tentu saja. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun berani taruhan jika saat ini pasti hyungnya itu sedang tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu memberiku barang-barang seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun. tangannya mengusap setelan jas yang berbahan lembut itu.

Siwon terkekeh kecil.

"_Sekarang kau coba saja jas itu. jangan lupa kirimkan selca-nya ya."_ Seperti biasa Siwon akan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu dan langsung menutup telpon seenaknya.

"Hyung.. halo.. hyung.." Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil Siwon, tetapi hanya suara 'tut..tut..tut' yang diterimanya.

Kyuhyun segera meletakkan ponselnya dan meraih jas itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun segera melepas piyamanya untuk mencoba jas itu. Sambil mengaitkan kancing terakhir Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kaca untuk melihat penampilannya. Jas itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya, Kyuhyun heran bagaimana Siwon tau ukuran tubuhnya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Kyuhyun segera menyambar ponselnya itu.

**Sender : Siwon-hyung**

**Oh iya, Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak usah mengirimkan selca-mu. Aku ingin itu menjadi kejutan ketika kau datang ke malam perpisahan. Good night n sleep tight : )**

Kyuhyun tersenyum membacanya. Matanya kembali mengarah ke kaca dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Wajahnya memanas ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi hyungnya itu nanti ketika melihatnya. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya dimana jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Ia sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkan penampilannya besok.

oOo

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun segera terbuyarkan dari lamunannya begitu mendengar supirnya itu memberitahu kalau mereka sudah sampai di gedung aula sekolah. Kyuhyun yang menjadi salah satu pengisi acara perpisahan itu –berkat Siwon tentu saja, harus datang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun sangat gugup karena ini adalah penampilan pertamanya untuk menyanyi di depan publik. Ia berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang demi menenangkan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kau akan tampil sebagai pembuka setelah paduan suara. Sebaiknya kau menunggu disitu sebelum acaranya dimulai." Seorang wanita yang merupakan panitia acara itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang disediakan di ruang ganti itu.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika secara bersamaan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo." Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya. Ia berusaha menangkap suara yang keluar dari ponselnya karena di ruangan itu sangat ramai.

"_Yeoboseyo. Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah datang?" _Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar tersenyum mendengar suara Siwon.

"Sudah, hyung. Aku sekarang sudah di belakang panggung. Hyung dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Aku sudah di tempat dudukku sekarang. Hey, jangan gugup, okay?" Suara Siwon terdengar agak lebih keras dari biasanya. Mungkin ia juga berada di ruangan yang ramai sehingga membuatnya harus menaikkan suara.

"Euhm. Aku akan berusaha." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah. Semoga beruntung, Kyuhyun-ah. Oh iya, sudah dulu ya. Sepertinya acaranya akan segera dimulai." Siwon akhirnya mengakhiri panggilannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika ia mengembalikkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya.

Sudah hampir 45 menit Kyuhyun menunggu. Acara perpisahan yang pasti diselenggarakan setiap tahun itu mempunyai beberapa rangkaian acara sebelum akhirnya menuju ke acara inti yaitu pensi. Sebelumnya akan ada beberapa sambutan dari kepala sekolah dan yang lainnya, kemudian penampilan paduan suara dan akhirnya dimulailah acara inti itu.

Kyuhyun semakin merasa gugup karena ia harus tampil pertama kali sebelum yang lain. Lalu tiba-tiba panitia yang tadi berbicara padanya itu menghampirinya lagi.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, 5 menit lagi giliranmu tampil. Tolong bersiap-siap ya." Kata wanita itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Nah semuanya, setelah penampilan dari paduan suara sekolah kita, kita akan memasuki acara inti yaitu pensi. Disini akan ada beberapa adik kelas yang akan menampilkan keahlian mereka di bidang music khusus dipersembahkan untuk murid kelas 3 yang baru saja lulus. Sebagai pembukaan, kita akan mendengar sebuah lagu berjudul "Dahl Paeng Ee" yang akan dinyanyikan oleh murid kelas 2, Cho Kyuhyun." Suara MC yang memenuhi aula itu memeriahkan acara diikuti oleh tepuk tangan penonton yang antusias.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah murid baru yang baru saja masuk beberapa bulan yang lalu. Baiklah, tanpa menunggu lama, mari kita saksikan penampilan Kyuhyun dengan "Dahl Paeng Ee"."

Sang MC segera meninggalkan panggung diikuti tepuk tangan penonton untuk menyambut Kyuhyun yang mulai menapakkan kakinya di panggung. Semua mata penonton tertuju pada sosoknya kini. Dengan jas berwarna putih membuatnya seperti berkilau di tengah panggung.

Musik yang akan mengiringi Kyuhyun mulai mengalun. Pemuda yang usianya mulai beranjak 18 tahun itu berdiri dengan kaku di tengah panggung. Matanya terus menerawang diantara penonton, khususnya di barisan kelas 3.

Mata yang semula terlihat ragu-ragu dan gugup itu akhirnya menyinarkan keyakinan ketika sang empunya menangkap sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Cho Kyuhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ketika ia menemukan sosok Choi Siwon yang duduk di baris kedua di antara penonton. Degup jantungnya yang semula tidak karuan kini mulai stabil.

_*Jibeh oh neun kileun ddae ron neo moo kil reo_

_(Sometimes the way home takes so long)_

_*Na neun deo ook deo ji chi kot hae_

_(Sometimes I get so tired and exhausted)_

_*Moon eul yeol ja ma ja cham ee deul reot ta ga_

_(As soon as i opened the door, I fall asleep)_

_*Ggae myon ah moo doh eop seo_

_(And when I wake up no one is there)_

Kyuhyun berhasil memukau penonton dengan suara emasnya malam itu. bait demi bait ia lantunan dengan penuh penghayatan. Tepuk tangan meriah bahkan beberapa pujian mereka lontarkan padanya. Tapi semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan malam itu ia persembahkan hanya untuk satu orang.

Orang itu yang selalu mendukungnya. Orang itu yang mencarikannya pelatih vocal, orang itu yang membelikannya jas mewah, orang itu yang selalu menelponnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan semoga beruntung. Orang itu yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya ketika Kyuhyun berdiri di atas panggung.

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Siwon begitu ia menyelesaikan urusannya di belakang panggung. Acara tetap berlanjut, namun kali ini suasana terlihat lebih santai. Sebuah band terlihat tengah beraksi di atas panggung. Penonton pun semakin menikmati acara itu. makanan dan minuman disediakan di meja yang ditata berjajar di tengah ruangan.

Siwon membuka kedua tangannya seolah menyambut Kyuhyun yang tanpa ragu langsung memeluk Siwon di tengah banyak orang.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. matanya berbinar antusias.

Siwon berpura-pura memasang wajah berpikir.

"Uhm, tidak begitu buruk." Jawab Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun. pemuda yang bersangkutan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menginginkan jawaban lebih dari Siwon.

Siwon tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau luar biasa malam ini." Kata Siwon akhirnya. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus memanas.

"Siwon." Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Oh, Yesung hyung. Perkenalkan ini, Kyuhyun." Kata Siwon.

"Kyuhyun _imnida." _Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, aku Yesung. Suaramu bagus sekali tadi." Kata Yesung memuji Kyuhyun. kyuhyun kembali menunduk untuk mengungkapkan terima kasih.

"Seongsaengnim mencarimu." Ujar Yesung pada Siwon. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal sebentar? Aku harus menemui guruku sebentar. Sebaiknya kau mengambil minum. Hyung akan segera kembali." Siwon terlihat tidak enak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mengambil minum sembari menunggu Siwon kembali. Ketika ia meraih segelas cola, tiba-tiba Yesung sudah berdiri disampingnya. Kali ini sebuah air mineral tergenggam di tangannya yang kecil.

Kyuhyun agak terkejut melihat kakak kelas yang kini menatapnya tajam itu.

"Kau menyukai Siwon?" Tanya Yesung langsung berterus terang. Ia tampak tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang cukup ramai.

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Untung saja segelas cola yang tadi ia ambil tidak jatuh dan mengotori jasnya. Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dengan aneh.

"M-maksud Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tergagap.

Yesung menghela nafas sebentar sebelum meneguk minumannya. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku cukup tau banyak mengenai dirimu dari wookie dan sepertinya hanya aku yang menyadari kedekatanmu dengan Siwon selama ini. Kau menyukainya 'kan?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung teringat Ryeowook. Ia mengingat bahwa Ryeowook pernah menyinggung mengenai kakak kelas yang ia suka, Yesung. Mungkinkah orang ini? Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengingat-ingat mengenai hal itu.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang hyung bicarakan. Ehm, aku permisi dulu, aku harus ke toilet." Kyuhyun segera meletakkan minumannya dan berlari ke toilet.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Di dalam toilet, Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya yang seperti terbakar. Bagaimana bisa Yesung mengetahui hal itu? Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyangkal pikiran-pikiran yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Lebih baik ia mencari Siwon. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan urusannya.

Setelah mengeringkan wajah dan merapikan jasnya, Kyuhyun kembali ke tengah-tengah keramaian acara perpisahan itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari Siwon. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak ada di sekitar situ atau mungkin memang ruangan itu yang terlalu banyak orang.

Namun Kyuhyun yang bingung harus berbuat apa akhirnya hanya berjalan diantara orang-orang yang tengah menikmati acara itu. lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Ia melihat Siwon berdiri diantara teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal. Siwon terlihat menggenggam tangan seorang gadis dengan mesra. Tidak hanya itu, teman-teman Siwon juga terlihat menggoda mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya. ia tidak suka melihat Siwon dengan gadis itu. hal yang selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar membulatkan matanya adalah ketika Siwon mencium punggung tangan gadis itu. teman-teman Siwon menyoraki kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku melihat hal itu. ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. ia memang mencintai Siwon, tetapi ia bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa melarang Siwon melakukan hal ini dan itu, -meskipun itu menyakiti hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon yang melihat sosok Kyuhyun, melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu. kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Bodoh, seharusnya ia tadi lari saja dari situ. Dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa diantara teman-teman Siwon itu berdiri Yesung yang juga menatapnya dengan menyeringai. Yesung terlihat merangkul Ryeowook yang notabene mempunyai tubuh lebih kecil.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Siwon. Dengan langkah perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati gerombolan itu. Tangan kiri Siwon masih terkait dengan gadis itu.

"Teman-teman perkenalkan, ini _**adikku**_, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku." Kata Siwon ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Adik? Napas Kyuhyun terasa sesak saat itu juga. Jadi selama ini Siwon hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik? Mata Kyuhyun terasa memanas. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di depan Siwon dan teman-temannya.

"Kyuhyun _imnida._" Kyuhyun menundukkan badannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dadanya terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tau –tidak sadar tepatnya akan apa yang dikatakan teman-teman Siwon setelah itu. Dirinya terlalu focus pada Siwon yang terlihat terus tersenyum tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis disampingnya itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun terus memucat sementara matanya semakin memerah menahan tangis. Apa memang Kyuhyun yang dari awal berharap terlalu banyak? Sudah lama sejak Kyuhyun mempercayai seseorang seperti ia mempercayai Siwon saat ini.

Sudah sejak lama juga Kyuhyun menyayangi seseorang seperti Siwon saat ini. Perasaan Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau saat itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata pemuda kelas 2 itu.

Siwon menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau terlihat pucat sekali." Kata Siwon akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dari gadis itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan." Kyuhyun akhirnya berpamitan dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Siwon maupun yang lain.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggil Siwon yang terlihat keheranan melihat sikap Kyuhyun saat itu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan langsung berjatuhan begitu pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi berbalik dan membiarkan Siwon melihat airmatanya itu.

Ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon mengetahui mengenai perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Siwon pasti akan menertawakannya. Ini memang sungguh lucu. Siwon yang menganggapnya sebagai adik, sementara Kyuhyun yang terlalu berharap lebih.

Sambil berjalan –berlari lebih tepatnya, Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang terus berjatuhan. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tuan muda.." Supir Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu di parkiran terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang datang dengan keadaan menangis.

"Antarkan aku pulang.." Kyuhyun segera memasuki mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

Kyuhyun masih terus terisak ketika mobil itu akhirnya secara perlahan melaju dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan atletis itu mengejarnya. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum dengan kedua lesung pipitnya itu kini membeku begitu melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Ia berhenti mengejarnya ketika melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun sudah melaju.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon melihat Kyuhyun menangis…

To Be Continued

Hola~ maaf ya updatenya lama. Kekeke~ selama hampir 1 mingguan ini saia harus mencurahkan waktu luang saia untuk memikirkan naskah dan mensutradarai sebuah drama di kampus. Hehe jadi ga ada waktu buat galau dan bikin fanfic.

Gimana? Udah agak panjang to? Yah, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf saia, besok paling juga jadi pendek lagi #PLAKK.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review dan terus menunggu fanfic ini. maaf kalo ada typo dan EYD yang salah.

Selamat menikmati,

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Aku dan dirimu**_

Siwon hanya bisa memandangi bagian belakang mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah melaju dari tempat parkir. Ia tidak habis pikir mengenai sikap Kyuhyun malam itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bocah itu.

"Oppa, kenapa masih disini?" Seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun mendekati Siwon dan memegang lengan pemuda itu. Siwon segera sadar dari lamunannya.

Siwon segera tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Ia tidak mau _**sepupunya**_ itu khawatir. Seohyun merupakan putri dari paman Siwon yang menjadi guru di sekolah itu. ia memaksa ingin ikut ke acara perpisahan itu meskipun ia bukan murid Seoul Highschool.

Siwon masih heran, sebelum Siwon menemui guru atau pamannya itu Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa dia sekarang begini.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita masuk. Paman pasti sudah menunggu." Siwon segera menggandeng sepupunya itu masuk kembali ke gedung itu.

Setelah menyerahkan Seohyun kembali pada Ayahnya, Siwon segera menghampiri meja yang menampilkan berbagai macam minuman. Siwon segera meraih apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa gerah, dengan kasar Siwon melepaskan kancing teratas jasnya.

Mungkin karena di dalam gedung itu terlalu banyak orang. Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah minuman dan berjalan keluar. Napasnya terasa sesak saking panasnya, ia berharap di luar bisa memperoleh udara segar.

Udara malam yang berhembus menyejukkan tubuh Siwon yang merasa kepanasan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang menyenangkan baginya. Seharusnya ia bisa bercengkrama dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia masuk universitas, tapi perasaan tidak nyaman menggelayutinya kala itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

"Bukankah itu kelihatan sekali, Siwonnie?" Tanya Yesung yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya. Yesung yang kala itu memakai jas berwarna hitam tampak tersenyum.

Siwon memandang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan aneh. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Yesung.

Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Haahhh.. aku sudah tau jadinya akan seperti ini. Kau harus lebih peka, Siwon." Ujar Yesung sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri lagi di luar.

"Maksudmu hyung?" Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Yesung maksud. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak mendengar panggilan Siwon kala itu dan malah merangkul Ryeowook yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan pada Siwon hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Yesung kembali tertawa kecil menampilkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya.

"Aku geli sekali melihat mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu lama untuk menyadari kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta." Jawab Yesung enteng.

oOo

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai." Supir yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang malam itu membukakan pintu untuk majikannya.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung keluar dari mobil. Sebelumnya ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan membersihkan wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata. Ia tidak mau kedua orang tuanya mengetahui dirinya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun sempat melirik arlojinya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. Ruang tamu di rumah itu terlihat lengang, tidak ada satupun orang yang ia jumpai disana. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Namun ketika ia melewati ruang keluarga dilihatnya sang Ibu tengah menonton televisi.

"Aku pulang." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa Ibunya sebelum ia kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilan dari Mrs. Cho membuat Kyuhyun harus menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun hanya mematung. Ia tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Baru jam 9 kau sudah pulang, apa acaranya menyenangkan?" Tanya Mrs. Cho penuh perhatian.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya namun kepala ia tundukkan. Tentu akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia menjawab dengan membelakangi Ibunya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mrs. Cho menatap tubuh kaku Kyuhyun dengan curiga. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Kepalanya masih ia tundukkan. Lalu tiba-tiba terlihat Ahra yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan sang Ibu secara bergantian.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ahra heran. Ia merasakan atmosfir yang kurang nyaman disitu.

"Maaf, aku harus ke kamar. Selamat malam, Umma, Noona." Kata Kyuhyun sembari berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Tanya Ahra. Ia memang terbiasa berbicara tidak formal dengan sang Ibu.

Mrs. Cho mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga tidak tau ada apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan. Sudah biarkan saja, kau tau sendiri adikmu itu seperti apa." Kata Mrs. Cho berusaha mengerti keadaan putranya yang memang tidak suka berbagi masalahnya dengan orang lain.

Ahra akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disamping sang Ibu dan menikmati acara yang ditayangkan di televise.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun segera melepas jas terluarnya dan mengunci pintu. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Masih dengan memakai kemejanya, Kyuhyun membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia hanya melepaskan sepatunya sebelum memejamkan mata.

Bulir-bulir bening terlihat berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Pemuda itu kini bisa bebas menangis karena tidak ada orang lain disekitarnya. Kyuhyun merasa malu, ia terlihat lemah sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia menangis karena hal kecil seperti ini, tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponselnya yang berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celananya itu.

…_**Siwon hyung calling..**_

Kyuhyun tidak siap untuk berbicara dengan Siwon hyung saat ini. ia takut bahwa ia justru akan mengacaukan segalanya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menonaktifkan ponselnya itu.

Sementara itu, Ahra yang tengah asyik menonton tv bersama sang Ibu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ahra segera menekan tombol 'jawab'.

"Yeoboseyo." Ahra menjawab panggilan dari nomor yang tidak diketahui itu.

"_Yeoboseyo. Oh, Ahra Noona, ini Siwon.._" Ahra sedikit terkesiap ketika mendengar yang memanggilnya adalah Siwon. Ahra segera berjalan menjauh dari ruang keluarga itu agar lebih leluasa berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Oh Siwon, kukira siapa. Ada apa?" Tanya Ahra yang terdengar terlalu ceria. Ahra benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan menelponnya.

"_Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, Noona. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Barusan ku telpon tapi nomornya tidak aktif." _Jelas Siwon agak sungkan.

Ahra tergagap. Pupus sudah harapannya. Jadi Siwon menelponnya karena hanya ingin tau keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumah daritadi. Sepertinya dia kecapaian." Kata Ahra dengan nada semanis mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu. Sepertinya itu saja. Terima kasih, Noona. Selamat malam." Kata Siwon mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Selamat malam." Balas Ahra pelan. Ahra mendecakkan kakinya kesal. Ahra yang sudah merasa senang karena Siwon menelponnya harus menelan kekecewaan karena pemuda itu ternyata hanya ingin menanyakan Kyuhyun.

Memang apa istimewanya Kyuhyun bagi Siwon sehingga ia sekhawatir itu pada adiknya. Tiba-tiba Ahra mengingat buku harian Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja ia baca sore itu. apakah mereka benar-benar mempunyai hubungan special? Tanya Ahra dalam hati.

Namun panggilan dari sang Ibu segera membuyarkan dugaan-dugaan Ahra mengenai hubungan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

oOo

Mentari pagi ini bersinar begitu terik. Sinar kekuningannya berpendar menghangatkan bumi ini. Seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur sedikit terusik ketika sinar matahari menelusup melalui celah korden jendela kamarnya yang tidak ia tutup rapat.

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya sakit semua, mungkin karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Terlihat pemuda itu masih memakai kemeja dan celana panjang, kaos kaki pun masih ia pakai.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya bangkit. Kepalanya terasa pening. Pemuda itu secara tidak sengaja menatap ke arah kaca dan melihat pantulan wajahnya. Ia terlihat kacau sekali. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya bengak dan sembab, belum lagi pipinya yang terasa kaku karena airmata yang mengering disitu.

Belum sepenuhnya pemuda itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara Mrs. Cho memanggil di luar. Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke arah pintu.

Senyuman Mrs. Cho memudar ketika melihat penampilan Kyuhyun kala itu. Ia tentu sudah tidak asing dengan penampilan orang yang baru saja bangun tidur, tapi kali ini aneh sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Matamu sembab, wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mrs. Cho khawatir. Kedua tangannya segera meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa temperature tubuh pemuda itu. semuanya normal.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Mrs. Cho memandang aneh pada Kyuhyun. pemuda itu terlihat kacau sekali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengingatkan Ibunya mengenai tujuannya mengetuk pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi.

"Ah, Siwon menunggumu di bawah. Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan menemuinya." Kata Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Untuk apa Siwon hyung pagi-pagi datang kemari?

"Ada apa Siwon hyung datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada curiga.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa _sih. _Bukankah kau selama ini bersahabat dengan Siwon hyung? Seharusnya kau senang ada temanmu datang kesini. Sudah cepat mandi. Siwon sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Untung Ahra mau menemaninya dulu." Ujar Mrs. Cho sembari mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Noona?" Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. Namun ia segera menuruti perintah Ibunya untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Kyuhyun segera memakai kaos biru kesayangannya dan celana jeans selutut. Terlihat matanya itu masih sembab. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia harus bersikap biasa saja dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu terlihat Siwon tengah bercengkrama dengan Ahra. Teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan terlihat menghiasi meja ruang tamu mereka. Meskipun hari itu hari minggu tapi tampaknya Mr. Cho sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada dua orang itu. Siwon segera menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Ahra yang melihat kejadian itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, Siwon hyung? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi sekali datang kemari." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

Namun baik mata dan telinga Siwon tidak bisa ia bohongi. Sikap Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda di matanya.

"Kyu, hari ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih kikuk dari biasanya menggeleng. Melihat hal itu Siwon segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun hanya melihat tindakan Siwon itu. Ia tidak tau apa yang _hyung_nya itu inginkan.

"Ehem.. permisi Noona.." Siwon menghampiri Ahra yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Ahra terlihat berseri-seri begitu melihat Siwon menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin mengajak Kyuhyun keluar." Kata Siwon sopan.

Ahra kembali menelan pil kekecewaan. Sepertinya harapannya terlalu besar pada pemuda ini.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kebetulan Aboeji sedang tidak ada. Ajak saja bocah itu biar tidak kuper. Haha." Jawab Ahra dengan tawa yang dipaksa. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Noona. Selamat pagi." Kata Siwon dengan membungkuk member hormat sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang ke ruang tamu.

Ahra hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayo kita pergi." Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di tempatnya tadi. Tangan Siwon sudah akan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun ketika pemuda yang lebih darinya itu menarik tangannya. Menghindari tangan Siwon untuk menyentuhnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran.

Akhirnya pemuda bermarga Choi itu berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon yang sudah terparkir di depan lobi rumahnya. Sementara Siwon duduk di belakang kemudi.

Mobil mewah itu segera melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sejak keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun hingga sekarang, mobil itu hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Tidak ada satupun diantara kedua pemuda itu yang mau angkat bicara. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Akhirnya tangan Siwon meraih tombol di dvd dan tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah lagu berputar menghiasi keheningan itu.

_Tiba saatnya kita saling bicara  
>Tentang perasaan yang kian menyiksa<br>Tentang rindu yang menggebu  
>Tentang cinta yang tak terungkap<em>

_Sudah terlalu lama kita berdiam  
>Tenggelam dalam gelisah yang tak teredam<br>Memenuhi mimpi-mimpi malam kita  
><em>

Kyuhyun hanya bersandar pada kursinya. Matanya memandang kosong ke luar jendela yang disampingnya. Meskipun hanya pernah pergi kesana sekali, tapi Kyuhyun tau kemana Siwon akan membawanya.

Dan benar dugaan Kyuhyun ketika kini Siwon sudah menghentikan mobilnya. Kini mereka kembali ke danau entah-apa-namanya itu lagi. Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung di tempatnya duduk, ia tidak berniat beranjak sedikitpun. Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

Siwon segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati danau itu. Kedua tangan kekarnya ia letakkan di pinggang, matanya tampak menerawang ke arah hamparan danau itu.

_Duhai cintaku, sayangku, lepaskanlah  
>Perasaanmu, rindumu, seluruh cintamu<br>Dan kini hanya ada aku dan dirimu  
>Sesaat di keabadian<em>

_Jika sang waktu bisa kita hentikan  
>Dan segala mimpi-mimpi jadi kenyataan<br>Meleburkan semua batas__  
>Antara kau dan aku, kita<em>

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil. Angin sejuk segera menerpa tubuh jangkungnya. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun segera mendekat ke tempat Siwon berdiri. Hingga sekiranya ada batas yang cukup untuk mereka Kyuhyun pun berhenti.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Rambut Kyuhyun terlihat berantakan karena di terpa angin. Matahari yang semula bersinar kini mulai bersembunyi diantara awan mendung.

"Untuk apa hyung membawaku kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, ragu. Siwon bergidik ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Mengenai semalam, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Siwon. Ia tidak tau darimana harus memulai. Ia hanya ingin semuanya jelas saat itu juga.

Siwon seperti mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Semalam? Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Senyuman tampak jelas di wajah sendunya.

"Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu menangis, jadi tidak mungkin kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa." Siwon masih belum berani berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Apa.. itu karena aku?" Tanya Siwon lirih.

"Sudahlah hyung lupakan saja. Lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Kyuhyun masih menatap punggung orang yang disayanginya itu.

*Flashback*

"Yeoboseyo." Terdengar suara serak seorang pemuda yang tampaknya sangat mengantuk.

"Hyung.."

"Siwon?" Pemuda itu tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menerima telpon dari sahabatnya sendiri tengah malam begini. Baru 2 jam yang lalu ia meninggalkan acara perpisahan dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Hyung, apa sebenarnya maksudmu tadi? Apa kau tau sesuatu mengenai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

Yesung membuang napasnya panjang. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Tau apa hyung?" Siwon terdengar semakin bingung.

"Aiisshhh… bocah ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun menyukaimu? Hah? Dan kau tau kenapa tadi dia menangis? Dia itu cemburu melihatmu dengan sepupumu Seohyun itu." Ucap Yesung dengan setengah membentak.

Siwon hanya termangu. Ia masih mencerna kalimat Yesung barusan. Kyuhyun menyukainya?

"Halo.. Siwon.. Halo.." Yesung yang tidak juga mendengar jawaban dari Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup ponselnya dan kembali tidur.

Sementara itu Siwon tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini tapi tidak dengan orang lain?"_

"_Itu.. itu karena.. itu karena Siwon hyung."_

"_Hyung pernah jatuh cinta?"_

"_Hyung, cinta itu apa?"_

"_Hyung, rasanya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu terus terngiang di telinga Siwon. Akhirnya Siwon kembali meraih ponselnya yang terabaikan tadi dan memanggil sebuah nomor di daftar kontaknya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Hyung."

"Heh kenapa kau menutup telponku tadi kalo kau sekarang kau menelpon lagi." Gerutu Yesung yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"_Mianhae, hyung._ Darimana hyung tau kalau Kyuhyun menyukaiku?" Tanya Siwon. Suaranya kini terdengar lemah.

"Hah, orang lain pun pasti akan tau hanya dengan melihatnya ketika kalian berdua. Ya mungkin hanya orang-orang yang tidak peka sepertimu saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Kata Yesung dengan enteng.

Siwon memegang dahinya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa, huh? Kau bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" Tanya Yesung lagi ketika ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Siwon.

Siwon terdiam sebentar.

"Aku.. Selama ini.. hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik." Kata Siwon dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bullshit!" Umpat Yesung menanggapi jawaban dari _dongsaengnya _itu.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak SD Siwon. Kau pikir aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, huh? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti kau memperlakukan Kyuhyun." Kata Yesung yang saat ini sudah benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tapi hyung.." Siwon berusaha mengelak.

"Siwon-ah.. Bisakah kau.. untuk sekali saja, tidak memikirkan reaksi keluargamu mengenai hidupmu sendiri?" Ujar Yesung.

Siwon tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu kata-kataku ini. aku harus tidur." Kata Yesung.

"_Gomawo, hyung._" Jawab Siwon sembari menutup ponselnya.

Perasaan Siwon benar-benar tidak karuan saat ini. Benarkah? Benarkah Kyuhyun menyukainya? Siwon sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya pada pemuda itu. Apakah ia juga menyukainya?

Semuanya masih terlihat abu-abu bagi pemuda berlesung pipit ini. Ia harus benar-benar memikirkan semuanya baik-baik. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun namun ia juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Siwon membuka ponselnya lagi. Ia melihat daftar kontaknya lagi dan menemukan sebuah nama 'Kyuhyun'. Jemari Siwon sudah akan menekan tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba ia mengurungkannya. Hal itu berlangsung hampir selama 10 kali hingga tanpa sadar Siwon akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

*End of Flashback*

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon kini berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Mereka berusaha menyelami maksud dari tatapan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum. Siwon belum pernah melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Senyuman yang terlalu manis, senyuman yang dipaksakan, senyuman yang melukiskan kepahitan pemiliknya.

Siwon bergerak maju selangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hyung mengajakku kemari? Apa hyung tidak lelah setelah pesta semalam? Apa hyung tidak seharusnya menyiapkan pakaian hyung untuk pindah? Apa.." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Siwon memotongnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Katakan padaku!" Siwon berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap tepat ke arah mata Siwon. Sendu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon jangan seperti ini!" Siwon mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu agar menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun Kyuhyun kembali diam. Siwon tidak tau apa yang ditahan Kyuhyun. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap membisu, dengan kecewa Siwon melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Siwon membuang napas panjang. Tangan kirinya terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya meneteskan cairan bening yang disebut airmata.

GREP! Siwon merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari dari belakang. Dan juga ia merasakan kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di punggungnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti kala itu. Semuanya begitu hening, bahkan angin pun tidak mau mengganggu momen mereka saat itu.

Tetes demi tetes terus berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun. kedua tangannya masih memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Ia belum berniat untuk melepaskannya. Ia menikmati momen ini sebentar lagi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memaku di tempatnya.

"Hyung.." Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan gemetar.

Siwon menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Matanya menatap kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terkait di pinggangnya. Suasana kembali hening, Kyuhyun belum juga membuka mulutnya lagi. Hingga akhirnya titik-titik gerimis mulai turun dari langit.

"…_Saranghamnida."_ Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak. Isakan lirih mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Siwon.

Kedua tangan Siwon dengan reflex memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya dan menggenggamnya erat.

_Kata orang, cinta pertama itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini._

To Be Continue

Gyaaaaa… Mianhaeeeee~ updatenya lama ya? Hohoho. Saia juga sepertinya tidak bisa janji untuk update teratur, 2 minggu lagi saia UAS, saudara-saudara. Kekeke

Jadi saia harus belajar yang rajin biar IP saia naik.

Wouwo~ alurnya lemot sekali ya? Maaf. Tapi emang saia maunya gini. Saia akan mencoba buat senatural mungkin. Dalam dunia nyata aja ga mungkin kan lo ketemu orang 2 hari, jatuh cinta, terus jadian *mungkinadatapijarang*. Hehehe pasti harus bergalau-galu ria dulu kan ya?

Terima kasih buat yang udah review :D muah muah *ketjupbasah*. Buat silent reader, Annyeong~ :D

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Bittersweet**

"Hari ini Siwon mengajakmu kemana?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk bermain game di ponselnya tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu.

"Kyu-ah.." Ahra yang penasaran akhirnya mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tersadar dari dunia autisnya.

Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya sebelum menolah ke arah Ahra. Dilihatnya sang kakak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ahra tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun akhirnya memberi perhatian padanya.

"Kau dan Siwon pergi kemana hari ini?" Tanya Ahra.

Malam itu Kyuhyun yang bosan hanya tinggal dikamarnya memutuskan untuk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Lalu tiba-tiba Ahra yang muncul dan menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. Televisi yang menyala di depan mereka berdua sudah tidak diperdulikan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Memangnya kenapa Noona bertanya? Sh, mau tau saja." Kata Kyuhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yah!" Ahra memukul pelan lengan adiknya itu.

"Apa dia menanyakan tentang aku?" Tanya Ahra dengan penuh harap. Kedua tangannya memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aahh tidak tau aku mau tidur." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar dari Ahra dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Yah! Kyuhyun-ah.." Ahra berusaha memanggil Kyuhyun tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena pemuda itu sudah kabur.

"Heehh.. bocah itu.." Gerutu Ahra sambil menghela napas panjang. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di sofa tempat Kyuhyun tadi duduk.

Benda itu adalah ponsel Kyuhyun yang tadi digunakan untuk main game. Semula Ahra sudah akan mengembalikkannya ketika tiba-tiba rasa penasarannya muncul. Dengan ragu-ragu Ahra segera mengutak-atik ponsel Kyuhyun.

**12/04/2012 15.00**

**Sender : Siwon hyung**

**Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu sebelum kau jatuh sakit.**

**12/04/2012 15.30**

**Sender : Siwon hyung**

**Kau sudah selesai mandi? Kalau sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat.**

**12/04/2012 17.00**

**Minggu depan hyung akan pindah ke apartemen di dekat universitas. Kalau kau ada waktu ikutlah dengan hyung.**

**12/04/2012 18.30**

**Apa kau marah pada Hyung? Hyung sudah minta maaf kan tadi siang. Kenapa kau tidak membalas sms hyung? Kau sedang sibuk?**

Sebenarnya Ahra juga tidak enak melihat-lihat barang pribadi milik Kyuhyun. tapi apa yang ditemukannya di dalam ponsel pemuda itu benar-benar mengejutkannya. Semua pesan masuk yang ada di ponsel Kyuhyun berasal dari Siwon.

Entah kenapa ada pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepala Ahra. Di sisi lain ia ingin berpikir positif dan melupakan apa yang dibacanya dibuku diary Kyuhyun, tapi kenyataan membuatnya berpikir lain.

Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

*Flasback*

SIWON'S POV

_**As if it's like the minute I was born again as a baby who doesn't know anything**_

_**I closed and opened my eyes once, as I couldn't tell if I was awake or dreaming**_

Semuanya masih terasa abu-abu bagiku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apakah aku mencintainya? Atau ini hanya perasaan sayang antara kakak kepada adiknya? Aku tidak menemukan jawaban apapun dalam kepalaku.

Kami masih disini. Berdiri dengannya yang masih setia memelukku dari belakang dan terkadang aku akan mendengar isak tangisnya. Tuhan, inikah rencanaMu untukku? Aku kembali bertanya

dalam hati.

Dengan diiringi rintik gerimis yang terus turun membasahi bumi, bibirku masih terkatup. Otakku tiada berfungsi untuk merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat. Aku takut menyakitinya, pemuda yang aku tau hatinya sangat ringkih ini.

Sepertinya baru kemarin kami berdua bertemu, saling bertukar senyum dan berbagi satu sama lain. Inikah takdirMu Tuhan? Ini seharusnya salah, kami tidak seharusnya berada dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ini begitu benar.

Tanganku menggenggam telapak tangannya yang menempel di perutku. Seperti terkejut, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur satu langkah.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. Dadaku merasakan nyeri ketika mataku bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Nama itu terasa begitu getir kuucapkan. Aku tidak ingin bersikap egois. Banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi selain perasaanku dan perasaannya.

Bagaimana dengan keluarga kami, bagaimana dengan lingkungan kami, dan bagaimana dengan masa depan kami. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus memenuhi kepalaku.

Rintik-rintik hujan kini semakin deras. Aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu air hujan atau air mata yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. namun warna matanya yang memerah membuatku yakin Kyuhyun masih menangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Aku kembali membuka mulutku. Kukumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk bicara padanya dan mengambil keputusan ini.

"Ini tidak boleh.." Dadaku mendadak nyeri.

".. Kita tidak boleh begini. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana orang tua kita.. aku tidak ingin kau semakin tersakiti.. pikirkan juga masa depanmu." Jika memang ini keputusan yang kuanggap benar, lalu kenapa perasaan tidak enak ini tiba-tiba menyerang hatiku. Perasaan yang entah kenapa membuatku seperti menyesal.

Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya hanya terdiam. Dengan perlahan kakiku menuntunku untuk mendekatinya. Kedua tanganku meraih bahunya dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

Tuhan, dia semakin terisak. Apakah aku menyakitinya?

"Maafkan aku.." Kataku membelai lembut rambutnya yang basah.

*End of Flashback*

Kyuhyun yang tengah tengkurap di tempat tidurnya menghela nafas panjang. Ia lelah tadi harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan Ahra. Che, Kyuhyun menertawakan pikirannya sendiri. Bukankah selama ini dia memang harus terus berpura-pura di depan semua orang? … kecuali..

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikiran itu dari otaknya. Kejadian tadi siang sudah cukup membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ia memang bodoh. Kyuhyun terlalu berharap pada Siwon. Ia terlalu menggantungkan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. ia juga tidak pernah memikirkan reaksi keluarganya jika mengetahui hal ini. sungguh bodoh.

Kyuhyun segera teringat ponselnya. Ia mencoba mencari-cari ponselnya itu. mungkin tertinggal di ruang tv tadi. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan turun ke bawah.

"Noona.." Panggilan Kyuhyun mengagetkan Ahra yang tengah mengutak-atik ponsel Kyuhyun. sontak ponsel itu lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya.

Mata Ahra membulat dengan sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan datang dengan tiba-tiba. Melihat ekspresi wajah Ahra yang seperti ketakutan, Kyuhyun segera memeriksa ponselnya itu. Di layar ponsel terlihat sebuah pesan yang terbuka. Pesan itu adalah salah satu pesan dari Siwon.

"Kyuhyun? Ahra? Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba Mrs. Cho yang datang dan terlihat heran melihat kedua buah hatinya tengah berada di ruang tv.

"Umma. Aku akan masuk kamar." Kata Kyuhyun sembari membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang ibu dan berjalan ke kamarnya namun sebelumnya ia sempat melirik ke arah Ahra yang masih terlihat shock.

"Apa Ayahmu sudah pulang?" Tanya Mrs. Cho sembari duduk disamping Ahra.

Ahra berdehem sebentar untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang sempat tercekat.

"Belum, Umma." Jawab Ahra dengan kaku.

"Kenapa kau tegang sekali. Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Mrs. Cho sembari mengusap rambut panjang putri sulungnya itu.

Ahra menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Mrs. Cho lagi.

Ahra kembali menggeleng. Mrs. Cho tertawa kecil.

"Ahra, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada Umma?" Tanya Mrs. Cho masih mengusap lembut rambut Ahra.

Ahra hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya. Mengenalkan kekasih? Ahra hanya menghela nafas dalam hati. Bahkan calon targetnya saja ia curigai punya hubungan khusus dengan adiknya.

oOo

Satu bulan berlalu begitu saja, sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah membalas sms maupun telpon dari Siwon. Sementara Siwon yang sekarang sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas kuliahnya tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

"Hey.." Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bermain game menggunakan ponselnya mendongakkan kepala.

"Hey.." Sapa Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, teman satu kelasnya.

Ryeowook segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang kembali tenggelam dalam gamenya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Terdengar kata "Game Over" dari ponsel Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu mendelik ke arah Ryeowook yang menyeringai puas.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal karena ia kalah dalam game itu.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tengah mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya.

Bel waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Murid yang lain memilih untuk memakan bekal mereka di kelas dan ada juga yang keluar untuk sekedar ke kantin atau ke perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak mood memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bermain game. Lalu tiba-tiba Ryeowook yang entah datang darimana mengganggunya dengan menanyakan mengenai hubungannya dengan Siwon hyung.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cemberut.

Ryeowook meletakkan sumpitnya kembali dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Aish, dongsaengku ini marah rupanya." Goda Ryeowook.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun segera menangis tangan Ryeowook dari pipinya.

"Kudengar Siwon hyung sudah kuliah di Inha university. Kau pasti sering main ke apartemennya." Ujar Ryeowook sembari memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Pipinya yang biasanya agak cekung kini terlihat penuh.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau.. tidak tau? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jangan bohong padaku. Masa' kau tidak tau?" Kata Ryeowook dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku kehilangan kontak dengannya 2 minggu ini." Kata Kyuhyunsambil menghela nafas.

"Wae? Terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah. Sudah hampir 1 bulan ini aku selalu menghindarinya." Kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook meletakkan sumpitnya kembali.

"Dengar, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak tau ada masalah apa diantara kalian berdua, tapi kau tidak seharusnya menghindarinya seperti itu." Kata Ryeowook menasehati.

"Mungkin aku tidak usah berhubungan lagi saja dengan Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas.

"Oh, ayolah. Kalian berdua terlihat cocok." Kata Ryeowook yang kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Terlihat cocok saja tidak cukup." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas. Namun pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menghiraukannya.

Kyuhyun segera membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air dingin begitu ia sampai di toilet. Dadanya masih terasa sakit ketika mendengar nama Siwon. Memorinya mengenai kejadian siang itu masih ia ingat betul.

'Ayo Kyuhyun! kau pasti bisa melupakannya!' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kyuhyun segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah dimana supirnya biasa menunggu.

Kyuhyun sudah akan masuk ke dalam mobil ketika ia melihat sesosok yang menurutnya sudah tidak asing. Kyuhyun memandang seseorang yang berdiri di sebuah pohon itu. Orang itu memakai kacamata hitam dan sebuah mantel. Didepannya terparkir sebuah mobil sedan audi berwarna putih.

SW 407.

_**Of course; because I want you sincerely, I am standing in front of you as if I pray**_

Orang itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar." Kata Kyuhyun pada supirnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun berjalan untuk menghampiri orang itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Musim dingin sepertinya sudah akan datang.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan menatap tepat ke arah kedua mata Kyuhyun.

_Grep._

_**I went to your own world riding soft wind and reached next to you**_

_**My steps will head toward you, and I believe you with my heart every day**_

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan orang itu memeluknya. Tidak peduli ketika beberapa murid yang lain lewat dan memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Siwon itu berbisik tepat disamping telinga kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela nafasnya yang ia tahan selama ini.

_Mungkin melupakan masih terlalu sulit bagi Kyuhyun._

oOo

"Umma, bolehkah aku pergi akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ibunya yang tengah membaca buku di teras samping rumah.

Mrs. Cho meletakkan bukunya dan memandang ke arah putranya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi biasanya Ayahmu akan mengajakmu ke kantor setiap akhir pekan." Kata Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Mrs. Cho dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kyuhyun jarang sekali melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin Umma membujuk Aboeji untuk mengijinkanku pergi." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

Mrs. Cho tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Uhm, baiklah. Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Siwon hyung mengajakku untuk melihat apartemen barunya. Umma tau kan Siwon hyung baru saja masuk kuliah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Mrs. Cho menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat.. lebih hidup. Mrs. Cho membelai tangan Kyuhyun yang membelainya.

"Kalian berdua terlihat dekat." Ujar Mrs. Cho pelan.

oOo

"Jadi apa alasanmu untuk pergi hari ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun sudah mengutak-atik dvd player ketika Siwon mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Hari minggu pagi itu Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun di depan sekolahnya. Malam sebelumnya Siwon mendapat sms dari Kyuhyun yang mengabarkan bahwa ia diijinkan pergi akhir pekan itu.

Lagu bergenre ballad dari EXO K yang berjudul 'Into your world' mengalun dari dvd player itu.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya menikmati lagu sebelum menoleh ke arah Siwon.

_**I wish I could walk falling into pace with you, even if I have the chance only one time.. one time**_

"Umma membantuku kali ini. Dia berbohong kalau aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama temanku." Kata Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Matanya focus pada jalanan di depannya.

Suasana mobil kembali hening. Mereka berdua masih canggung dengan masing-masing.

Siang itu, ketika Siwon tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia rindu padanya dan.. Kyuhyun tidak lagi ingat bagaimana bisa ia menyetujui ajakan Siwon untuk ikut ke apartemennya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kembali hening. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bermain game.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau ikut denganku." Ucap Siwon.

Seketika itu juga terdengar kata "Game Over" dari ponsel Kyuhyun ketika yang bersangkutan mendadak beku.

_**The reason that I happy is, even though I lost eternal life**_

_**The reason is that eternal life is from you from now.. Eternally love**_

oOo

Sesampainya di apartemen Siwon, mereka berdua segera meletakkan beberapa kantung belanjaan ke dapur. Sebelumnya mereka sempat mampir ke sebuah Mall yang berada di dekat situ. Kyuhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa soal memasak hanya mengikuti Siwon memilih bahan makanan untuk dimasak di apartemen Siwon nanti.

"Hmm.. kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengeluarkan isi belanjaannya.

"Terserah hyung saja." Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih melihat-lihat ke sekeliling apartemen Siwon.

Apartemen itu terdiri dari 2 kamar, sebuah kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu. Kyuhyun cukup terkesima melihat keadaan apartemen yang terlihat sangat rapi. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang berantakan.

Cat berwarna putih dan hitam mendominasi apartemen mewah itu. Beberapa perabotan dan fasilitas lainnya tersedia lengkap disitu. Tentu saja mengingat keluarga Siwon yang juga berkecukupan untuk sekedar menyewa apartemen seperti ini.

Sambil menunggu Siwon yang tengah memasak sesuatu, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bermain game menggunakan ponselnya. Siwon memang melarangnya untuk ikut memasak karena pemuda itu tau sekali Kyuhyun tidak bisa nelakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bel pintu berbunyi. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tapi ia tetap tidak begeming dari layar ponselnya hingga akhirnya Siwon menyuruhnya untuk membukakan pintu. Dengan malas Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Um, Hi. Apa Siwon Oppa ada?" Kyuhyun hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung ketika melihat seorang gadis yang cukup tinggi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Siwon.

Gadis itu hanya memakai kaos putih yang terlihat terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan sebuah hotpants yang sangat pendek memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya.

'Siapa gadis ini?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Dia ada di dalam." Kata Kyuhyun sembari mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam apartemen dan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Siwon.

_Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat gadis itu._

"Siwon Oppa!" Panggil gadis itu girang ketika akhirnya melihat Siwon sedang memasak di dapur.

Siwon yang sedang memotong sesuatu pun mendongak dan mendapati tetangga sebelahnya sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, Sooyoung-sshi." Sapa Siwon dengan ramah.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dari pintu dapur. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan sinis. Dan sepertinya Siwon menyadari hal itu ketika tiba-tiba Siwon memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, perkenalkan ini tetangga sebelahku, Sooyoung-sshi. Sooyoung-sshi, perkenalkan ini Kyuhyun." Kata Siwon tersenyum.

"Siwon Oppa, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk memanggilku Sooyoung saja." Kata Sooyoung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-sshi." Sapa Sooyoung sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh iya Oppa, laptop ku tiba-tiba saja mati, padahal aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Tolong lihat laptop ku sebentar." Kata Sooyoung dengan nada manja.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika melihat gadis itu memeluk lengan Siwon.

"Aku akan main game lagi saja." Kyuhyun melambaikan ponselnya sebelum kembali ke tempatnya duduk semula.

Dada Kyuhyun seperti bergemuruh melihat Siwon yang terlalu akrab dengan gadis itu. kenapa Siwon juga tidak keberatan ketika gadis itu memeluk lengannya atau memanggilnya 'Oppa' dengan manja.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak mood main game dan hanya duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu ketika Siwon akhirnya kembali dari apartemen Sooyoung.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sebentar. Ayo kita makan. Makanan sudah siap." Ajak Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar beranjak dari sofa.

Kyuhyun yang memang merasa lapar pun tidak menolak dan hanya mengikuti Siwon ke dapur.

Beberapa hidangan sudah tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan. Kyuhyun segera mengambil tempat duduk dan mengambil sumpit dan sendok yang tergeletak di meja.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika menyadari Siwon memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Siwon tersenyum sebelum mengambilkan nasi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Raut wajahmu terlihat aneh. Kau cemburu dengan Sooyoung?" Goda Siwon dengan tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia seperti ingin menggigit lidahnya karena bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya.

Siwon mendadak menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menyendokkan soup ke dalam mangkok Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum getir.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan itu benar kan? Kenapa jadi canggung begini.

"haha.. Oh iya bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita menonton film. Hyung punya film bagus." Akhirnya Siwon pura-pura tertawa itu mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung bagi mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Entah apa yang mereka tonton Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Setelah makan siang tadi ia justru mengantuk. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di atas sebuah karpet di dalam kamar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada tempat tidur Siwon dengan Siwon yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Siwon menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya sudah tidak focus pada film yang mereka tonton.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar menyandar pada bahu tegap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menurut saja.

Tak lama terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang Siwon. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma tubuh Siwon yang menguar dari lehernya. Aroma maskulin yang sangat menenangkan.

"_Mianhamnida…_" Ujar Siwon setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar hal itu. namun ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Siwon melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padamu.. tapi.." Siwon tidak tau bagaimana harus melanjutkannya.

Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher dan bahu Siwon.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Siwon segera melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Kyuhyun dan membawa pemuda itu semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya.

_Mungkin kata-kata tidaklah begitu penting, kehadiran Siwon disampingnya saja sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun. Meskipun hatinya luka, meskipun semua ini adalah sia-sia.._

_**I will protect you against strong wind as your guardian**_

_**Even if everyone turns their back against you**_

_**And if I could be a person who wipe tears of your eye in a hard day**_

oOo

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sejak hari itu, secara berkala Kyuhyun akan datang untuk mengunjungi Siwon di apartemennya atau Siwon yang akan 'menculik' Kyuhyun sepulang sekolah. Siwon akan mengajak Kyuhyun ke tempat-tempat indah yang belum pernah ia kunjungi.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan mendapat hukuman dari Ayahnya jika pulang terlambat. Klise memang. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa perasaannya pada Siwon semakin tumbuh dan menyesakkan dadanya.

Setiap mereka pergi ke suatu tempat Siwon akan selalu menggandeng tangannya atau bahkan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Uhm, belum. Atau tidak.

Yang jelas Siwon tidak pernah mengatakan 'cinta' atau 'suka' padanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempersalahkan hal itu. Ia sudah cukup merasa bahagia dengan hubungan mereka yang tanpa nama ini.

Dan tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka ini kecuali mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Mereka akan selalu berusaha bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan membungkam mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

Musim dingin tahun ini datang lebih awal. Kyuhyun mendapat hadiah mantel bulu baru dari Siwon. Siwon tidak menjelaskan apa-apa mengenai hadiah itu, ia hanya memberi pesan agar Kyuhyun menjaga kesehatannya.

Kyuhyun selalu berharap agar Siwon tidak memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan padanya. Ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak. Ia tau bahwa hubungan ini pada akhirnya akan menyakiti mereka berdua. Cepat atau lambat.

Kyuhyun mendapat ciuman pertamanya di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang tertutup salju. Siwon bilang ia perlu membeli sebuah buku di dekat kampusnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti pemuda itu.

Mereka harus berjalan melewati beberapa blok untuk mencapai toko buku itu dari apartemen Siwon. Sepulang dari toko buku, Siwon membelikan Kyuhyun segelas coklat panas dan segelas kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah taman yang tertutup salju dimana-mana. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala menandakan hari sudah mulai petang. Kyuhyun memasukkan tangan kirinyanya ke dalam saku jaket sementara tangan kanannya memegang coklat panasnya.

Tidak banyak yang lewat di sekitar situ karena udara di luar memang tidak main-main dinginnya. Kyuhyun menghirup coklat panasnya yang mengeluarkan uap panas ketika ia sadar bahwa Siwon tengah menatapnya.

"_Wae? _Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Siwon yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ada sesuatu disini." Jawab Siwon dengan tangannya yang mengusap pelan bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan..

_Cup._

Tak berapa lama tangan Siwon itu digantikan oleh bibirnya yang lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Waktu serasa berhenti kala itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli sekitarnya lagi. Ia hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana lidah lembut Siwon menyapu mulutnya yang hangat. Perpaduan antara kopi dan coklat memenuhi indra pengecap Kyuhyun.

Gelas coklat panas Kyuhyun sudah terlepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh di tanah ketika akhirnya mereka melepaskan satu sama lain. Siwon mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah menggunakan ibu jarinya.

_**You are more radiant to me than Michael**_

_**Just like the first human who got into step to the Eden**_

_**I'm eternally love**_

_**There's no place I can go back because I am loving you already..**_

oOo

PLAKK.

"Aboeji!" Ahra berteriak ketika melihat Mr. Cho mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Diam!" bentak Mr. Cho tanpa menatap ke arah Ahra sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk di lantai hanya meringis kesakitan akibat tamparan itu. ia tidak tau apa yang membuat Ayahnya semarah ini. ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan langsung disambut oleh Ayahnya yang marah.

"Apa-apaan ini Kyuhyun!" Bentak Mr. Cho tidak sabar.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Ia bisa merasakan mulutnya sedikit berdarah.

"Salahmu? Jadi kau masih belum mau mengakuinya dan tetap berpura-pura aku tidak tau segalanya? Hah? Kau sering bolos sekolah dan pulang terlambat. Kau pikir bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?" Mr. Cho menarik dagu Kyuhyun agar menatapnya.

"Mau jadi apa kau ini? kau hanya mau jadi orang yang tidak berguna yang cuma menyusahkan Aboeji saja? Hah?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke kedua mata sang Ayah tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Seperti Aboeji peduli." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

PLAKK.

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu kembali merasakan perih di pipi yang sama.

"Mulai besok kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah lagi. Kau akan mengikuti Homeschooling lagi." Kata Mr. Cho sembari membenarkan kemejanya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah sang Ayah.

"Aboeji.." Panggil Kyuhyun memohon.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini berarti Kyuhyun tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah lagi. Ini berarti Kyuhyun tidak bisa.. bertemu Siwon lagi.

Ahra yang memperhatikan semua itu hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya. Kenapa Aboeji memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini. mengekangnya dan melarangnya melakukan apa yang bocah itu suka.

"Ini hukuman yang kau dapat karena melanggar peraturan yang aku buat." Ucap Mr. Cho tegas.

_**And if I could be a person who wipe tears of your eye in a hard day**_

To be continue..

Annyeong~ Fiuh.. akhirnya saia apdet sodara-sodara.. ga tau kenapa sekarang saia jadi ribet orangnya -_- setelah membuat 3 versi chapter ini sekaligus, akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk memakai yang ini.

Kekeke~ maaf lama. Masihkah ada yang ingat?

Oh iya, kalimat dalam bahasa inggris yang saia **bold **dan _Italic _ itu adalah penggalan lirik lagu 'Into Your world' nya EXO K. *oke, saia emang lg jatuh cinta sm itu bb* kekeke

Ga urut dan cuma saia cuplik yang penting saja.

Uhhmm.. saia baca-baca kabar katanya sekarang banyak ff yang dihapus oleh admin ffn? O_O  
>Tapi, seperti status fb saia beberapa minggu yang lalu, SAIA AKAN BERTAHAN DI FFN :D<p>

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review maupun membaca fanfic saia ^O^ I really appreciate it.

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut chan …..muah *ketjupbasah* #PLAKK


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I'm still looking up**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Ahra terus berusaha memanggil adiknya yang sejak tadi siang mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Aboeji dan Umma sudah menunggu untuk makan malam di bawah." Ahra menghela nafas panjang ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban dari sang adik.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Ahra memanggil sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Dia tidak mau menjawab panggilanku." Kata Ahra sambil duduk disamping Ibunya.

"Ck. Bocah itu." Mr. Cho mendecak kesal dan akan beranjak untuk memanggil Kyuhyun sebelum Mrs. Cho mencegahnya.

"Tunggu. Biarkan saja. Kyuhyun pasti masih ingin sendiri."

"Kenapa kau harus menghukumnya seperti itu. kau lihat sendiri bagaimana bahagianya dia bisa masuk sekolah seperti anak-anak lain." Mrs. Cho berusaha membujuk suaminya agar menarik kembali keputusannya untuk mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari sekolah.

Mr. Cho sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia hanya diam dan sibuk dengan makan malamnya. Ia tidak memperhatikan maupun melirik pada Mrs. Cho dan putrinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun ikut Homeschooling lagi." Kata Mrs. Cho tegas.

Mr. Cho meletakkan sumpit dan sendoknya sebelum membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan tissue.

"Kau lakukan itu dan Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk." Ucap Mr. Cho dingin.

Ahra sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malamnya. Melihat orang tuanya berargumen seperti sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya hingga ia sering kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu, Ahra?" Tanya Mr. Cho mendelik pada putrinya itu.

Ahra melirik sebentar ke arah sang Ibu dan mengambil sumpitnya untuk makan.

"Setidaknya jangan kau lampiaskan dendammu pada anak kita." Kedua tangan Mrs. Cho mengepal di atas meja. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya didepan Ahra.

Mendengar hal itu, Mr. Cho menatap tajam istrinya itu.

Suasana di ruang makan itu semakin tegang. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sejak kecil Ahra dan Kyuhyun harus selalu menghadapi kedua orang tua mereka yang bertengkar. Sang Ayah yang terlalu kaku dan posesif terhadap mereka membuat sang Ibu tidak tahan.

"Aku sudah tau sejak awal bahwa pernikahan kita ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar." Mr. Cho segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ahra tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sumpitnya begitu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang Ayah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang tuanya. Pertanyaan itu terus saja berulang sejak Ahra masih kecil. Memori-memori yang menyakitkan itu kembali lagi. Ahra bisa melihat setiap kali orang tuanya bertengkar, sang Ibu akan selalu menangis dan tidur di kamar Kyuhyun atau Ahra.

Namun sejak Kyuhyun dan Ahra mulai dewasa, pertengkaran mereka mulai berangsur berkurang dan sang Ibu yang terlihat lebih tegar menghadapi sang Ayah.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, Ahra!" Perintah Mrs. Cho pada Ahra yang sudah mulai gemetaran.

"Kenapa? Kau takut anak-anak melihat kita seperti ini?" Mr. Cho membentak.

Ahra hanya menunduk dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Ahra!" Mendengar gertakan dari sang Ibu, Ahra segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya yang mulai saling berteriak.

oOo

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon berdering. Pemuda yang sudah terlelap itu perlahan membuka matanya untuk meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Jawab Siwon tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam seperti itu.

Hening sebentar. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang.

Siwon segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan melihat nama Kyuhyun tertera di layar.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Panggil Siwon sambil menyalakan lampu tidurnya.

Terdengar isakan dari seberang.

"Hey.. Kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon membuka selimutnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"..H-H-hyung." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sesenggukan.

Siwon panik. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia masih baik-baik saja ketika mereka terakhir bertemu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. katakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Siwon dengan lembut. Ia sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa paniknya dari Kyuhyun.

"..Aku.. Aku tidak akan bertemu.. lagi denganmu, hyung.." Kyuhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika ia berusaha berbicara di sela-sela tangisnya.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram lututnya sendiri ketika ia masih saja mendengar teriakan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar dari arah lantai bawah.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Apa maksudmu dengan kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan hyung?" Siwon berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berbicara.

".. Aboeji akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah.. dan.. menyuruhku.. untuk mengikuti Homeschooling lagi.." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan terisak.

Seragam sekolahnya tadi siang masih melekat di tubuh pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu. sejak kejadian tadi siang ia hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan duduk di sudut kamarnya.

Baru ketika ia mendengar teriakan orang tuanya ia mampu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Siwon. Ia tidak tau harus berbicara pada siapa. Dan tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Siwon tanpa sengaja menghela nafas panjang. Dadanya terasa sakit begitu mengetahui berita ini. entah mengapa ada perasaan menyesal di hatinya. Ia lah yang menyeret Kyuhyun ke dalam permainan yang berbahaya ini. sejak awal ia seharusnya tidak member harapan palsu pada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menderita dengan perasaannya seperti ini.

"Ssshh.. jangan menangis. Kita pasti bisa bertemu." Detik itu juga Siwon menyesali kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Bukankah ia akan semakin menyakiti Kyuhyun?

".. Orang tuaku sedang bertengkar sekarang.."

Siwon merasa ingin berlari dan memeluk pemuda yang tengah menelponnya kini. Ia tidak tau apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini tapi ia yakin pemuda itu pasti sangat tertekan.

"Sssshhh.. Kyu.." Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak.

"Hkksss.. Mereka.. bertengkar karena aku.." Kyuhyun mencengkeram lututnya.

Siwon tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa datang menemui pemuda itu karena disamping jarak, ia juga tidak ingin menambah masalah bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. dengarkan aku. Semua yang terjadi hari ini bukan salahmu. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.." Siwon berhenti sejenak.

"…aku janji."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya yang semakin keras. Ia berharap Siwon benar-benar bisa menjaga janjinya. Kyuhyun hanya belum siap untuk tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat.." Kata Siwon lembut.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meskipun kini ia sudah berhenti menangis tetapi isakan sesekali masih terdengar.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum. Ia tau Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Apa kau masih mendengarku? Sekarang cepat berbaring di tempat tidurmu.." Ujar Siwon sekali lagi.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Aku tidak akan menutup telponnya.." Bujuk Siwon.

Mendengar hal itu, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di samping kepalanya sebelum menekan tombol 'loudspeaker'.

"Kau sudah berbaring?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hmm." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon di seberang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia juga berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi yang sama.

_When I look into your eyes.._

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Suara Siwon yang dalam perlahan-lahan membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan aman. Ia bisa merasakan seolah-olah pemuda itu tengah berada disampingnya memeluknya.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still loking up_

Tanpa sadar air mata kembali meluncur dari kedua mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam. Pemuda itu belum tertidur, ia hanya mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah. Namun tubuhnya seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya begitu mendengar lantunan lagu yang Siwon nyanyikan.

'_Cause even if the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

Lagu '_I won't give up_' dari Jason Mraz tanpa sengaja dipilih Siwon malam itu. Apakah lagu itu mewakili hubungan mereka saat ini? sambil terus melantunkan lagu itu Siwon memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia seolah berusaha mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini. Apakah ia mencintai Kyuhyun?

_I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Jika takdir itu memang ada, Siwon percaya semua yang terjadi pada dirinya maupun Kyuhyun adalah sebuah garis yang memang harus mereka jalani.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still loking up_

Bagi Kyuhyun, lagu itu seperti janji Siwon untuk tidak melepaskannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

oOo

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus kembali menjalani pendidikan Homeschooling seperti keinginan ayahnya. Tidak ada yang berani menentang apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Mr. Cho.

Semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Sama seperti ketika Kyuhyun tidak bersekolah di sekolah regular dan belum bertemu Siwon.

Dari mulai pukul 8 pagi hingga 1 siang Kyuhyun akan belajar bersama beberapa orang guru yang berbeda. Setelah itu ia akan kembali ke kamarnya, entah itu bermain game atau tidak melakukan apapun.

Mr. dan Mrs. Cho tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka. Ahra seperti biasa bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya.

Mungkin keluarga itu akan terlihat begitu sempurna di mata orang lain, tapi kenyataannya semua itu tidak terjadi.

.

.

"Oppa, Annyeong~"

Siwon segera mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca ketika mendengar ada yang berbicara di depannya.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat Sooyoung sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Sooyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja." Siwon mempersilahkan sambil membereskan beberapa buku dan segelas kopi yang terletak di meja.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus kala itu. Sambil menunggu pergantian jam kuliah selanjutnya, biasanya Siwon akan duduk di kantin sembari membaca buku dan meminum kopi kesukaannya.

"Apa yang sedang Oppa baca?" Tanya Sooyoung sambil meraih jus strawberry-nya.

Siwon mengayunkan bukunya di depan Sooyoung agar gadis itu membaca judulnya sendiri. Sooyoung mengangguk-angguk mengerti ketika di buku itu tertulis "Bussiness world" sebagai judulnya.

"Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?" Tanya Siwon menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca dan menumpuknya dengan buku-buku yang lain.

Sooyoung segera menepuk dahinya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Siwon itu.

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat. Aku harus ke perpustakaan. Ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan." Sooyoung segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Oh iya, sekarang jam berapa Oppa? Aku lupa tidak membawa jam tangan maupun ponselku." Ujar Sooyoung agak terburu-buru.

Siwon yang hari ini juga lupa memakai jam tangannya segera meraih ponselnya. Namun dada Siwon seperti ditusuk sebuah pisau tajam ketika melihat wallpaper di ponselnya yang selama ini tidak ia sadari.

Disitu terlihat foto Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang ia gembungkan dan bibir yang mengerucut. Siwon baru saja menyadari betapa ia merindukan sosok pemuda itu disampingnya.

***Flashback***

"Ayo Kyu, sekali saja!" Bujuk Siwon sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku sudah besar hyung. Kenapa hyung menyuruhku melakukan Aegyo?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon yang lebih besar agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Ayo Kyu, sekali saja. Hmmmmm.. hyung akan membelikanmu es krim setelah ini." Kata Siwon masih bersikeras.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Double scoop blueberry ice cream." Ujar Siwon meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun terlihat berbinar-binar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Siwon itu.

"1.. 2.. 3.."

"Bbuing~ buing~"

***End of Flashback***

"Uh, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Lamunan Siwon segera terbuyarkan begitu mendengar Sooyoung menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

Sooyoung terlihat melirik foto Kyuhyun yang terpajang di layar ponsel milik Siwon.

"Uh, maaf. Sekarang jam 10 lebih 45 menit." Jawab Siwon sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat Kyuhyun bersamamu, Oppa?" Tanya Sooyoung yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Um.. dia sibuk dengan sekolahnya jadi dia tidak ada waktu untuk mengunjungiku disini." Kata Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, baiklah Oppa. Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih." Ujar Sooyoung sebelum berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Sejak Siwon pindah ke apartemennya, Sooyoung adalah tetangga yang baik. Meskipun terkadang ia bersifat manja dan kekanak-kanakan, Siwon tau Sooyoung adalah orang baik. Ia sudah menganggap gadis itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Sooyoung mengambil jurusan seni sementara Siwon sendiri mengambil jurusan bisnis dan manajemen, sesuai dengan keinginan Ayahnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Siwon kembali meraih ponselnya dan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun di layar ponselnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Siwon sudah menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu di rumah, Kyuhyun tengah belajar dengan seorang guru privatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, silahkan kerjakan—" Kalimat guru matematika itu terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kyuhyun berdering.

Kyuhyun segera meletakkan bolpoinnya dan meraih ponselnya itu. tertera nama Siwon sebagai si pemanggil. Dengan senyum lebar Kyuhyun segera beranjak untuk mengangkat telpon itu.

"Permisi sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Sapa Kyuhyun girang.

"_Yeoboseyo_. Kyuhyun-ah.." Sapa Siwon dari seberang.

"Hyung.. _how are you_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau semakin pintar saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau juga kan?"

Betapa Siwon merindukan bocah itu.

"Eng. Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sekarang sedang belajar, Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya dan berbalik untuk melihat sang Ayah sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah marah.

PLAKKK.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Kyuhyun. namun kali ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak meringis kesakitan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya itu.

Tak hanya itu, Mr. Cho juga segera merebut ponsel Kyuhyun dan membantingnya keras ke lantai hingga hancur.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya begitu melihat ponselnya sudah remuk.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak diijinkan memakai ponsel." Kata Mr. Cho dengan tegas sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah memunguti ponselnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Sementara itu Siwon terlihat panik ketika tiba-tiba saja telponnya dengan Kyuhyun terputus. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Siwon segera ingat bahwa pada jam seperti ini biasanya Kyuhyun masih mengikuti Homeschooling dirumahnya.

Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat masalah bagi Kyuhyun. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu terus berusaha menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun lagi tetapi hanya suara operator yang menjawabnya.

Setelah itu ia merasa pikirannya tidak tenang. Ia terus merasa khawatir pada Kyuhyun. dengan tergesa-gesa setelah mengikuti kelas terakhir hari itu, Siwon segera bergegas pulang.

"Oi bro, kau terlihat tergesa-gesa sekali." Ujar Yesung yang tiba-tiba sudah merangkul pundak Siwon yang notebene lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku harus pulang hyung." Jawab Siwon singkat. Ia masih sibuk merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari kunci mobilnya sambil terus berjalan ke tempat parkir.

"Pulang?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya sambil terus mengikuti langkah Siwon yang besar.

"Aku harus ke Seoul." Kata Siwon dengan panik.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya Yesung ketika ia melihat wajah Siwon yang tidak karuan.

Siwon menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Siwon segera memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan Yesung yang berdiri dengan bingung.

"Dengar hyung, aku harus pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Tolong ijinkan aku untuk kelas besok." Kata Siwon sebelum meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Yesung hanya melongo melihat mobil sedan Siwon meninggalkan tempat parkir. Ia akhirnya sadar setelah mencerna kembali kalimat terakhir Siwon.

"Aisshh, Kyuhyun?" Yesung bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri.

oOo

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Mrs. Cho akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun ketika tidak ada jawaban dari putranya itu.

"Kyuhyun?" Mrs. Cho memanggil nama putranya itu dengan lembut.

Kamar Kyuhyun terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Buku-buku yang biasanya berserakan di meja belajar kini terlihat ditata rapi di rak. Pakaian kotor, sepatu dan barang Kyuhyun lainnya yang biasanya berserakan di lantai kini berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

Mrs. Cho mengerutkan alisnya heran. Setelah melihat ke sekeliling akhirnya ia melihat Kyuhyun yang berbaring miring di tempat tidurnya. Selimut terlihat membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

Mrs. Cho segera menghampiri putranya itu. Ia mengira Kyuhyun tidur, tetapi mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mrs. Cho sembari mengecek suhu badan Kyuhyun melalui dahinya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Mrs. Cho mengusap dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya mengacuhkannya sedari tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sakit?" Tanya Mrs. Cho lagi. Kyuhyun tidak biasanya sependiam ini.

Mrs. Cho memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Apa yang salah dengan Kyuhyun hari ini?

"Kyuhyun, sudah waktunya makan malam. ayo kita turun. Kau pasti belum makan sejak tadi siang." Kata Mrs. Cho masih berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Wanita berusia 40 tahun itu tergagap ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun kala itu mengingatkannya pada tatapan mata Kyuhyun 5 tahun yang lalu. Tatapan mata ketika Ia membawa Kyuhyun ke psikiater.

Mrs. Cho seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Mrs. Cho mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lembut sebelum meninggalkan kamar putranya itu.

Dengan emosi yang tidak tergambarkan Mrs. Cho berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri meja makan dimana Mr. Cho dan Ahra tengah menikmati makan malam.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?" Teriak Mrs. Cho pada suaminya.

Mr. Cho menghela nafas sebentar sebelum meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia memandang istrinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUHYUN?" Teriak Mrs. Cho lagi. Namun kali ini teriakannya itu diiringi oleh isakan yang berhasil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Ahra hanya memandang bingung ke arah kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Mr. Cho dengan memicingkan mata.

Mrs. Cho tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia terlalu shock melihat Kyuhyun saat itu.

Ahra yang tidak ingin berada di antara orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar memilih untuk pergi dari situ.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?" Mrs. Cho terlihat memegangi keningnya yang terasa pening. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia pun menangis di hadapan Mr. Cho yang tampak tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kau tau sendiri bahwa apa yang kulakukan pada Kyuhyun adalah demi kebaikannya. Jadi berhenti bersikap berlebihan seperti ini." Jawab Mr. Cho tanpa keraguan.

"Berlebihan kau bilang?" Mrs. Cho kembali berteriak pada suaminya.

"Kau sendiri juga tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun 5 tahun yang lalu. Semua ini salahmu. Kembalikan Kyuhyun." Airmata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata wanita itu.

Mr. Cho hanya memandang istrinya itu tanpa ekspresi.

Mrs. Cho menghela nafas panjang. Ia menghapus airmata yang menetes di pipinya sebelum menatap laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi. Aku tidak bisa. Ayo kita bercerai." Ucap Mrs. Cho berusaha tegar.

Mr. Cho seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan istrinya. Namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik.

"Kau.." Mr. Cho kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus menyiksa Kyuhyun atau Ahra hanya karena kebencianmu padaku. Aku seharusnya melakukan hal ini sejak awal. Kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah anak-anak dewasa.. tetapi aku salah. Maafkan aku sudah membuat hidupmu menjadi seperti ini."

Mrs. Cho segera membalikkan badannya untuk pergi sebelum airmata kembali berjatuhan dari matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu.." Mr. Cho berkata pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Mrs. Cho yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

Mrs. Cho mengangguk tanpa membalikkan badannya.

oOo

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Ahra melongok sebentar ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati adiknya itu sedang menonton televisi.

Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu segera masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas coklat panas dan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

"Noona membawakanmu makan malam. Kau pasti lapar." Ahra meletakkan nampan itu di sebuah meja disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun sementara dirinya menempatkan diri di samping Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau tonton?" Tanya Ahra pada Kyuhyun yang masih bisu itu.

Teriakan kedua orang tuanya dari lantai I terdengar jelas di kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun. Ia terlihat focus menonton tv, tetapi ketika Ahra melihat dengan seksama pada pemuda itu, tatapan mata Kyuhyun kosong.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" Ahra menghela nafas panjang sebelum memeluk lengan kanan adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun masih tidak bereaksi. Ahra segera mengambil coklat panas dari nampan dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan serta merta dan menyeruput sedikit dari gelas yang ia pegang itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ahra berbunyi yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Nama Siwon tertera di layar ponsel milik Ahra. Wanita berusia 22 tahun itu mengernyit heran.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Ahra segera bangkit dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"_Yeoboseyo_. Ahra noona, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun? kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya?" Tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

Ahra menengok sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati coklat panasnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan ponselnya. Waeyo?"

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya deru suara mobil yang mengisi speaker ponsel Ahra.

"Noona.. _Can I trust you_?" Akhirnya Siwon membuka suaranya.

Ahra kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat gugup dengan apa yang akan didengarnya jika ia menyutujuinya.

"Tentu saja." Kata Ahra.

"Aku ingin mengajak Kyuhyun keluar sebentar. Tapi kau tau sendiri kalau Mr. Cho tentu tidak akan memperbolehkannya. Bisakah Noona membantuku?" Tanya Siwon.

Ahra mengerti sekali apa yang Siwon inginkan darinya dan bantuan seperti apa yang ia butuhkan. Tetapi ia dilemma. Di satu sisi ia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan ingin melihatnya bahagia, tetapi ego-nya mengatakan tidak.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan adikku?" Tanya Ahra gugup. Ia menggigiti kuku jarinya.

Siwon yang tengah berhenti di lampu merah terdiam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan angka berwarna merah yang terus menghitung mundur untuk berubah menjadi hijau.

"Aku menyukainya."

Ahra menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia sudah menduga hal ini, tetapi entah kenapa sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Noona?" Siwon mencoba memanggil Ahra yang juga tidak memberi jawaban.

"Datanglah setelah jam 10 malam. Kyuhyun akan menunggumu di depan rumah." Ujar Ahra pelan sebelum menutup telpon tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi.

Air mata Ahra akhirnya pecah setelah ia kembali duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan memeluk lengan adiknya itu. semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya membuat ia merasa tertekan. Ia yakin Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Noona menyayangimu Kyuhyun-ah.. kau harus hidup lebih baik dari ini." Ucap Ahra pelan.

Lalu tanpa ia duga sebuah jemari kurus mendekati wajahnya dan menghapus airmata yang turun dari matanya.

Ahra mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan menangis.."

oOo

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat sedang merapatkan jaketnya ketika sebuah mobil sedan berdiri didepannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kaca mobil yang perlahan-lahan terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Siwon yang tersenyum padanya.

"Masuklah." Kata Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon yang beraroma lemon. Mobil pun segera melaju menembus keheningan malam.

20 menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat di dekat perbukitan yang cukup sepi. Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat kosong di dekat tebing.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon merasa heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terlampau pendiam kala itu.

Pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selama perjalanan. Hal ini tentu bukan hal seperti biasanya.

Siwon memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil demi memperoleh udara segar. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat siapapun merapatkan jaket.

"Hey.. ini aku. Kyuhyun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon penuh perhatian. Tangannya meraih pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin.

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terus diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon kembali memanggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sebelum menubrukkan kepalanya di dada Siwon dan menumpahkan semuanya disitu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Siwon segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Angin yang kembali berhembus menerpa tubuh keduanya.

"Ssshh.." Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sesenggukkan dalam pelukannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, hyung. Tidak. Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja."

Siwon membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun yang masih terbenam di dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, Kyuhyun."

Suara tangisan Kyuhyun yang semakin keras menghiasi suasana yang hening itu. siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia berharap bisa memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada pemuda ini.

"Hh.. Bawa aku pergi, hyung.. ayo kita pergi.. Hh.."

Siwon hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Bersambung…

Muehehehe~ Annyeong~ Kumaha damang?

Haduh~ ini makin ga karuan ya~ saia lagi dalam kondisi banyak ide tapi ga bisa nulis *nah loh?*

Seandainya ide-ide ini bisa langsung dicurahkan tanpa ngetik *bilang aja males* T_T

Ummm… TERIMA KASIH YAAAKKK YANG UDAH REVIEW, YANG UDAH BACA TAPI GA REVIEW, YANG UDAH NUNGGUIN, YANG UDAH NGINGETIN BUAT UPDATE TERUS, BUAT YANG ADD SAIA DI FACEBOOK, BUAT YANG BILANG SUKA SAMA FIC SAIA, TERIMA KASIIIIIIHHHHHH *cipok satu2*

Muehehehe.

Ga tau mesti ngomong apa lagi. Berhubung sekarang saia jarang di facebook, silahkan follow saia di ( )CupKyuCake. Okeh? Nanti di follback kok. LOL

Mind to Read n Review?

Dengan cinta yang bertubi-tubi,

Mutmut chan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Said Goodbye**

***Flashback***

"Young Hwan, ini adalah Hanna. Dia calon istrimu."

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang dipanggil Young hwan itu terlihat membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Ia memandang seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Aboeji.." Pemuda itu berusaha protes dengan keputusan ayahnya yang sepihak itu.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan putranya dengan erat.

"Tuan Kim, aku serahkan Young hwan padamu. Kumohon bimbing dia dengan baik." Ayah young hwan terlihat membungkuk memberi hormat pada seseorang yang duduk disamping gadis itu.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Tuan Kim itu hanya mengangguk menjawab pernyataan dari relasi bisnisnya itu.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau tidak setuju dengan perjodohan kita." Kim Hanna memandang calon suaminya yang duduk membelakanginya itu dengan mata penuh pengertian.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu, tetapi ia tau sendiri kedua orang tua mereka akan tetap memaksa.

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah ruangan ketika kedua orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis.

"Terima kasih sudah menghancurkan hidupku." Cho Young Hwan melipat tangannya di dada dan berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada calon istrinya itu.

Kim Hanna hanya terdiam menanggapi kalimat Young Hwan yang seolah-olah menyalahkannya atas perjodohan ini.

***End of Flashback***

"_Hh.. Bawa aku pergi, hyung.. ayo kita pergi.. Hh.."_

_Siwon hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat ini._

Mari katakan ini pagi ketika matahari sudah terbit dari peraduannya. Semburat berwarna kekuningan mulai menghiasi langit di sebelah timur. Embun mulai berjatuhan mengikuti gravitasi dan membasahi daun-daun yang kering.

Seorang pemuda yang baru bisa memejamkan matanya beberapa saat yang lalu itu mulai membukanya lagi. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia biasanya bangun dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kasur yang empuk, tapi kini ia bangun di dalam sebuah mobil sambil memeluk seorang pemuda.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Siwon mengucek matanya sebentar dan meraih ponselnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Pemuda itu kemudian teringat perkataan Kyuhyun semalam untuk membawanya pergi.

Siwon menatap pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu. Pemuda itu terlihat polos dan damai ketika ia tidur. Dada Siwon terasa nyeri ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana penderitaan Kyuhyun selama ini. Ia ingin sekali mengangkat semua beban dan kesedihan yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Pikiran rasional Siwon mengatakan hal ini adalah rasa simpati, namun hatinya terus meneriakkan perasaan lebih pada pemuda ini.

Mungkin memang Siwon mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Kyuhyun yang ia terlalu takut untuk akui.

Siwon telah menetapkan hati dan pikirannya kala itu. Ia akan pergi bersama Kyuhyun…

oOo

Cho Ahra terlihat membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan perasaan gelisah. Ahra terus memikirkan apakah tindakan yang dilakukkannya benar dengan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dengan Siwon. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan behagia jika bersama Siwon. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihatnya adiknya it uterus disiksa oleh sang ayah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi tetapi Ahra sama sekali belum memejamkan matanya sejak semalam. Ia seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Sementara itu Mr. Cho tampak duduk sendirian di meja makan. Tidak ada istri maupun anak-anak biasanya duduk disampingnya ketika sarapan. Laki-laki itu terlihat memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening. Matanya terlihat memerah dan berkantung yang menandakan bahwa ia kurang tidur.

Mrs. Cho yang biasanya sudah duduk dengan setia menemani suaminya pun tak menampakkan diri pagi itu. Setelah kehilangan nafsu makannya pagi itu, akhirnya Mr. Cho memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Mr. Cho terdengar mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

"Kyuhyun.. buka pintunya." Kata Mr. Cho sambil terus mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu.

Mr. Cho yang merasa heran akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu Kyuhyun dan membukanya untuk melongok ke dalam. Tidak ada siapapun di kamar dengan nuansa warna biru itu. Rasa panik segera menguasai pemilik Cho Corporation itu. Mr. Cho segera mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi dan juga nihil, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Mr. Cho segera memerintahkan pelayannya itu mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumah itu namun tidak ada hasilnya. Mereka tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di rumah itu.

Dok.. Dok.. Dok..

"Ahra! Cepat keluar!" Mr. Cho menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Ahra dengan tidak sabar.

Ahra segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya begitu mendengar pintunya di gedor oleh sang Ayah.

"Aboeji.." Ahra mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat sang Ayah berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan wajah panik dan terengah-engah.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Mr. Cho dengan membentak.

Ahra menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Ahra! Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Mr. Cho lagi.

Ahra kembali menggeleng. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan rasa takut terhadap Ayahnya.

"Cepat beritahu dimana Kyuhyun atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Mr. Cho. Ia yakin bahwa Ahra tau dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ahra mulai menangis. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan berharap Ayahnya akan percaya bahwa ia tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ahra!" Mr. Cho mencengkeram kedua bahu Ahra dan menatap putrinya itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Katakan dimana Kyuhyun kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya."

Ahra justru menangis lebih keras. Kedua bahunya terasa kebas akibat cengkeraman tangan sang Ayah yang terus menekannya. Namun ia tidak boleh memberitahu dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini.

"Kau mau membuat Kyuhyun lebih menderita lagi? Huh?" Mr. Cho terus mengancam putri sulungnya itu.

Ahra tetap bungkam.

Mr. Cho menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu Ahra.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun sendiri. Kau akan lihat apa yang akan diterima adikmu nanti." Kata Mr. Cho sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Ahra.

"Aboeji.." Ahra berusaha menghentikan Ayahnya dengan memeluk kaki sang Ayah.

Ahra semakin terisak ketika ia harus bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Mr. Cho tegas. Kali ini ia yakin akan memperoleh jawaban.

"Kyuhyun.. Hiks.. Kyuhyun.. Hiks.. Kyuhyun pergi bersama Siwon.." Ahra mungkin akan menyesali keputusannya ini , tetapi ancaman sang Ayah akan lebih ia sesalkan nanti jika benar-bear terjadi.

Mr. Cho tergagap begitu mendengar jawaban dari Ahra yang masih memeluk kakinya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tiba-tiba Mr. Cho merasakan nyeri di dada kirinya. Namun laki-laki itu terus menahannya dan segera meraih ponsel di sakunya.

oOo

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Siwon meletakkan sebuah nampan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon kemudian nampan berisi sebuah roti dan coklat panas.

"Cepat makan ini, kau pasti lapar." Kata Siwon lembut sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin siang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun segera meraih roti itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung tidak makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

Siwon menggeleng.

"Hyung belum lapar." Tambahnya sebelum mengecek kembali ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi.

"Hyung akan pergi sebentar, kau habiskan sarapanmu setelah itu kita pergi." Kata Siwon sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

Siwon segera keluar dari kafe itu sebelum melihat ke sekeliling jalan untuk mencari mesin ATM. Tak berapa lama ia pun menemukan sebuah mesin ATM. Siwon segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa won untuk bekal mereka.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya ketika ia kembali ke kafe yang buka 24 jam itu. Siwon segera membayar makanan Kyuhyun dan kembali ke mobil.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon sudah melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau akan tau sendiri nanti." Jawab Siwon memberikan senyuman penuh keyakinan pada Kyuhyun.

Seperti biasanya Kyuhyun akan segera meraih DVD player milik Siwon untuk memutar lagu demi mengisi kesunyian di dalam mobil itu. Kyuhyun hanya menyalakan benda itu dan secara otomatis benda itu sudah memutar sebuah lagu. Pemuda itu pun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

_Tian liang le yu xia le zou le_

_(__**The sky cleared up, the rain fell, and you left**__)_

_Qing chu le wo ai de yi shi le_

_(__**I understand that my love is now lost**__)_

_Xiang yao fang fang bu diao lei zai piao_

_(__**I want to let go but I can't and the tears linger)**_

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar sebuah lagu mandarin dari Jay Chou yang berjudul "Said Goodbye" keluar dari speaker mobilnya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memasukkan lagu itu ke dalam daftar playlistnya.

"Kau yang membawa kaset DVD lagu ini?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyalakan DVDmu. Aku tidak memilih lagu apapun. _Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

_Shuo le zai jian cai fai xian zai ye jian bu dao_

_(__**I said goodbye and I realize that I won't be able to see you anymore**__)_

_Wo bu neng jiu zhe yang shi qu ni de wei xiao_

_(__**I can't forfeit your smile just like this)**_

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa perasaan Siwon tidak enak begitu mendengar lagu ini.

"Hyung tidak menyukainya? Aku akan menggantinya kalau Hyung tidak suka." Kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah akan mengganti lagu itu dan meremasnya lembut.

"Tidak usah."

_Ni de xiao ni de hao nao hai li yi zhi zai rao_

_(__**Your smile and your good are constantly wrapped around my mind)**_

_Wo de shou wang bu liao ni shou de wen du_

_(__**My hands cannot forget the warmth of your hands)**_

Tangan Siwon yang tidak memegang kemudi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

_Neng bu neng jiu zhe yang ren zhe tong lei bu diao_

_(__**Can I tearly bear my pain like this?**__)_

_Shuo hao pei wo dao lao you hen wang na li zou_

_(__**Accompanying me to old age would be best – then where would the ruthlessness go?**__)_

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

oOo

Mr. Cho yang tengah sibuk meneliti beberapa dokumen tiba-tiba mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat _caller ID_ pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Mr. Choi menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

"…."

Ekspresi wajah Mr. Choi tiba-tiba berubah. Raut wajahnya terlihat menegang.

"Siwon? Tapi Siwon tidak ada di Seoul saat ini. Ia sedang kuliah di Inha." Nada suara Mr. Choi pun berubah.

"…..."

"Apa?" Mr. Choi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya lagi. Tangannya yang memegang bolpoin terlihat mengepal.

"…"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas infromasinya, Mr. Cho. Aku akan segera menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari Siwon." Mr. Cho segera menutup telponnya.

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Siwon, putra kebanggaannya, kabur bersama seorang pemuda.

Sambil menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan di dada kirinya, Mr. Choi memanggil bodyguard kepercayaannya.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan." Dua orang laki-laki berbadan tegap berdiri di depan meja Mr. Choi menunggu perintah.

"Bawa Siwon pulang." Perintah Mr. Choi dengan tegas.

Dua orang laki-laki yang memakai jas hitam itu saling berpandangan. Mereka bingung harus mencari darimana karena perintah Mr. Choi yang kurang jelas.

"Lacak kartu ATMnya, Siwon tidak mungkin pergi tanpa uang."

Kedua bodyguard itu segera membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Mr. Choi.

oOo

Setelah menempuh perjalan selama 15 menit, akhirnya Siwon menghentikan mobilnya. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan heran ketika melihat Siwon memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan begitu saja. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tau saat ini mereka berada dimana.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menggandeng tangannya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan.

"Kita akan ke bandara." Jawab Siwon singkat sambil terus berjalan. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkah Siwon yang besar.

"Bandara? Tapi bukankah masih jauh dari sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran dengan rencana Siwon.

Siwon melemparkan senyum pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat lucu sekali ketika bingung.

"Kita harus berjalan sebentar untuk ke stasiun dari sini. Kita akan naik kereta bawah tanah ke bandara." Jelas Siwon. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan mobil hyung?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau jam berapa sekarang ini? Jalanan akan sangat macet dan kita tidak akan bisa sampai di bandara tepat waktu." Kata Siwon lagi.

'_Dan Ayahku akan dengan cepat menemukanku.' _Tambah Siwon dalam hati.

Tanpa Siwon sadari takdir tengah menari dengan indahnya diatas rencananya.

Trotoar jalan ini sudah mulai dilalui orang-orang yang ingin memulai aktivitas mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon. Ada perasaan lega yang menyelubunginya saat ini. Meskipun ia masih penasaran kemana Siwon akan membawanya tetapi hal itu tidak lagi masalah asalkan ia bisa terus bersama pemuda itu.

Cuaca pagi itu yang semula cerah mendadak berubah menjadi mendung.

"Kita harus lebih cepat sebelum turun hujan." Kata Siwon menginstruksikan.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan lebih cepat. Tangan mereka masih saling terkait satu sama lain.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di stasiun bertepatan dengan hujan yang mulai menuruni kota Seoul pagi itu.

Siwon segera berjalan ke arah loket untuk membeli tiket bagi mereka berdua.

"Tolong 2 tiket untuk ke bandara Incheon." Kata Siwon pada penjaga loket.

Penjaga loket itu segera memberikan 2 tiket sementara Siwon menyerahkan uangnya. Kyuhyun menunggu di belakang Siwon dengan sabar.

Setelah memasukkan tiket mereka segera masuk ke dalam area stasiun dimana banyak orang sedang menunggu kereta. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri di pinggir rel dengan bergandengan tangan.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka saat itu.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang kedua mata Siwon agak lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Lesung pipit menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu bahagia setelah ini. Berjanjilah seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang salah sebelum ini." Kata Siwon sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di genggamannya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak berselang lama, kereta yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Orang-orang yang semula berlalu lalang kini mulai berkerumun untuk masuk ke dalam kereta. Tubuh yang saling berdesakan pun tak dapat dihindari.

Siwon segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun diantara orang-orang yang saling berhimpitan agar masuk terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangan mereka yang semula terus terkait mau tidak mau harus terlepas. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam kereta terlebih dahulu dan kini terhimpit orang-orang yang saling berdesakan.

Siwon sudah akan menginjakkan kakinya di atas kereta ketika dua pasang tangan menarik kedua lengannya ke belakang. Siwon menoleh sambil terus berontak. Orang-orang yang masih terus berdesakan agar bisa masuk ke dalam kereta sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Siwon.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Siwon ketika melihat dua orang bodyguard ayahnya terus menariknya ke belakang menjauhi kereta. Ia terus berusaha memberontak dengan mengibaskan lengannya agar terlepas dari cengkeraman dua orang itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang baru sadar tangannya terlepas dari Siwon segera melihat ke sekeliling dengan panik.

"Siwon Hyung!" Bahkan ia berusaha meneriakkan nama Siwon diantara orang-orang yang sudah berdiri di dalam kereta.

Kyuhyun yang tidak juga menemukan keberadaan Siwon berusaha berjalan diantara himpitan orang-orang. Kereta yang penuh sesak membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk mencapai pintu.

Peluit kereta dibunyikan menandakan kereta itu akan segera berangkat. Kyuhyun semakin panik dan terus berusaha mencapai pintu. Namun sayang sekali, pintu kereta otomatis tertutup ketika Kyuhyun sampai di depannya. Perlahan-lahan kereta mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

Siwon yang mendengar peluit kereta dibunyikan langsung panik. Ia berusaha mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk terlepas dari dua bodyguard itu.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon berteriak ketika melihat pintu kereta sudah ditutup dan kereta yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

"Siwon Hyung!" Kyuhyun menggedor-nggedor pintu kereta listrik itu.

Semua orang yang berada di gerbong itu menatapnya dengan aneh. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia terus berteriak dan menggedor-nggedor pintu itu.

"Hentikan keretanya! Hentikan keretanya!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris ketika melihat Siwon yang tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua orang yang tidak dikenal. Tanpa ia sadari airmata sudah menuruni kedua pipinya.

'Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak.' Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Siwon hyung!"

Siwon bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kereta memanggil namanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Siwon. Namun tenaga kedua orang itu terlalu kuat bagi Siwon untuk melawan.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Siwon terus berteriak seperti orang tidak waras. Ia tidak peduli lagi ketika orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya.

"Kyuhyuuuunnn… aahhgh.. Hhhaa." Siwon meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun dengan putus asa. Airmata sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya.

"Kyuhyun.." Ia menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dengan lirih ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Siwon jatuh berlutut ketika kereta itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Semua rencana indah bersama Kyuhyun yang sudah ia bayangkan lenyap begitu saja.

"Siwon hyung.." Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya di pintu kereta yang dingin itu.

"Kau bisa turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya dan kembali ke stasiun." Seorang nenek memberi nasehat sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

Beberapa orang juga memberikan pandangan simpati padanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Airmata yang keluar dari matanya berjatuhan ke lantai kereta.

Masalahnya tidak semudah itu. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke stasiun itu dan menemukan Siwon masih menunggunya.

Inikah takdir? Mengapa takdir begitu konyol mempermainkan mereka?

Hujan semakin deras membasahi kota Seoul pagi itu.

oOo

_Annyeongiran neoui mare na useumyeo_

_(__**Smiling as you say goodbye**__)_

_amureochi anheun deut haengbokharamyeo_

_(__**You said to me "Be happy, as though nothing wrong"**__)_

_Ganeun neoui dwitmoseup barabomyeonseo na ttaeme ulji ankil gidohaesseo_

_(__**Looking at your back as you walk away I prayed you wouldn't cry because of me**__)_

Kyuhyun akhirnya turun di stasiun pertama setelah stasiun tadi. Ia terlihat kebingungan diantara lalu lalang orang yang berada di stasiun itu. pipinya terasa perih akibat airmatanya yang mulai mengering.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku jaketnya dan menemukan uang beberapa won didalamnya. Dengan agak terburu-buru Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju loket tempat menjual tiket.

"Maaf, aku ingin pergi ke stasiun sebelum ini." Kyuhyun berkata pada penjaga loket.

Penjaga loket itu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau. Mata dan hidung yang merah serta pipi yang terlihat kering.

Penjaga itu segera menyebutkan harga tiket tersebut. Kyuhyun menghitung kembali uang yang ia punya.

"Aku hanya mempunyai ini." Kata Kyuhyun memperlihatkan uangnya yang ternyata tidak cukup.

Penjaga loket itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan kasihan.

"Maaf sekali, uangmu tidak cukup. Aku tidak bisa memberikan tiketnya." Kata penjaga loket itu.

"Tapi.."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa naik bis dari depan stasiun." Kata penjaga loket itu sedikit membantu.

Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan keluar dari stasiun itu.

_Gwaenchanhaseo tteonaneun neoreul japji motaesseo_

_(__**It's alright, I couldn't hold you back**__)_

_ni maeumsok apeun gieok moduda jiwojul bitmuri naeryeoseo_

_(__**cause the rain that could wiped out all the painful memories in your heart was falling down**__)_

_Sigan heulleo ijeun jul man aratdeon neo_

_(__**Time passed, You thought you could forget**__)_

_amureochi anheun deut geureoke sarahollo geotneun dwitmoseumman_

_(__**It seemed as if nothing was alive, Looking your back while you walk alone**__)_

_Bwado baro neo oneuldo geuttaecheoreom biga naeryeo _

_(__**Even today the rain fall down**__)_

Kyuhyun mengusap airmata yang sesekali masih terjatuh dari matanya. Pemuda itu memandang langit yang masih saja menurunkan hujan. Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami terus berputar dalam ingatannya.

Dengan tidak fokus Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju halte bis yang terletak di seberang stasiun itu. Kyuhyun harus menyebrangi sebuah jalan untuk mencapai halte itu.

Hujan yang terus turun sedikit demi sedikit membasahi tubuh pemuda itu. sesekali Kyuhyun akan mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan air yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Lampu lalu lintas saat itu menunjukkan warna hijau. Mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain melintasi jalan itu. Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun secara tidak sadar terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Beberapa pengguna jalan mengumpat padanya ketika Kyuhyun menyebrangi jalan itu tanpa mempedulikan hal lain. Bunyi klakson mengisi jalan itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di halte.

Ia pun duduk di kursi besi yang disediakan disitu. Tidak ada orang lain yang berada di tempat itu selain dirinya. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah basah kuyup tersiram air hujan.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram ujung jaketnya ketika tangisnya pecah. Hujan dan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menutupi suara tangisan Kyuhyun kala itu.

"Aaahh haa.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua yang ia tahan selama ini.

Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk ketika suara tangisannya semakin keras. Tubuhnya pun ikut sesekali berguncang ketika ia terisak.

_Gajimallago tteonaji mallagomameuro malhalge_

_(__**Don't go, Don't leave. I'll say this words to your heart**__)_

_Nimami ureoseo bitmuri naeryeosseo_

_(__**Because your heart was crying and the rain was falling**__)_

_naemami ureoseo nunmuri naeryeosseo saranghaeseo_

_(__**Because my heart was crying, My tears fall down, Because I loved you**__)_

_tteonaneun neoreul japji Motaesseo markge gein neoui sarmui seulpeumeul_

_(__**I couldn't hold you back, I'll embrace the sorrow in your clear and gentle life, I thought I may become the rain**__)_

Sementara itu Siwon kini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Ia duduk di kursi penumpang dengan dua bodyguard di kedua sisinya. Siwon sudah menghentikan tangisnya, tapi tidak ada yang tau betapa hancurnya hati pemuda itu.

Siwon memandang keluar melalui kaca pintu mobil. Pikirannya tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Ia sedang meghkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa ia kembali ke rumahnya? Apakah ia sedang menangis saat ini?

Siwon terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Ia lupa bahwa sang Ayah punya seribu cara untuk menemukannya. Siwon menghapus airmata yang tanpa sengaja menetes kembali di pipinya. Ternyata firasatnya mengatakan benar.

.

.

.

"_Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu bahagia setelah ini. Berjanjilah seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang salah sebelum ini."_

Kalimat Siwon itu kembali terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, namun semakin ia berusaha, semakin tangisannya tidak bisa berhenti.

Kyuhyun menggunakan lengan jaketnya untuk menyeka wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak merasakan semua kepedihan ini.

Apakah ini akhir dari mereka?

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ketika sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depannya. Seorang pemuda berambut cepak dan bertubuh kurus mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" Pemuda itu ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar.

Kyuhyu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun menghapus airmata di wajahnya ketika melihat Ryeowook memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Ayo aku antarkan pulang." Kata Ryeowook sembari menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Ryeowook menatap mantan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu di rumahku." Ujar Ryeowook membujuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk ketika Ryeowook membimbingnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

oOo

PLAKKKK.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Siwon begitu ia tiba di rumah. Sang Ayah sudah menunggu dengan amarah tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Siwon sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hal ini. namun ia tetap berjengit ketika merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Apa yang ada dibenakmu ketika kau melakukan tindakan melakukan itu, hah?"

PLAKKK. Mr. Choi melayangkan tamparannya sekali lagi.

Siwon hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibrnya yang robek.

"Kau telah mencoreng nama keluarga kita. Memalukan." Bentak Mr. Choi penuh emosi.

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sifat Siwon.

"Kau tidak kasihan melihat orang tuamu yang sudah bekerja keras demi merawat dan membesarkanmu? Sekarang lihat apa balasanmu! Kau malah kabur dengan putra bungsu Tuan Cho!"

Siwon tidak berani menatap mata sang Ayah saat ini. ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa mendengar sang Ibu terus berusaha menenangkan Ayahnya yang sudah lepas kendali.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Siwon." Kalimat itu terasa menusuk Siwon tepat di jantungnya. Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia bisa mengetahui betapa kecewanya orang tuanya dengan sikapnya saat ini.

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" Tanya Mr. Choi sembari mengangkat dagu Siwon agar menatapnya.

Siwon menatap kedua mata Ayahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" Mr. Choi mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Namun Siwon hanya bungkam. Ia menyesal karena ia tidak menyesal sama sekali (?).

Mr. Choi menggertakkan giginya menahan luapan emosi yang terus bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Kau bukan seorang Choi lagi." Siwon memejamkan matanya ketika sang Ayah melemparkan wajahnya begitu saja.

"Kau bukan anakku." Mrs. Choi meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri sekali.

"Yeobo!" Mrs. Choi berusaha membujuk sang suami untuk menarik kembali ucapannya.

Betapa pun mengecewakannya Siwon, tetapi Siwon adalah putra mereka satu-satunya.

Namun belum sempat Mr. Choi mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia sudah ambruk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Yeobo!" Mrs. Choi segera merengkuh suaminya yang sedang sekarat itu.

"Aboeji.." Siwon ikut menjatuhkan diri di dekat sang Ayah. Rasa panik segera menguasai dirinya.

Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, hingga datang beberapa orang pelayan yang berinisiatif membawa Mr. Choi ke rumah sakit.

Siwon membimbing Ibunya yang sudah histeris ke dalam mobil untuk ikut ke rumah sakit.

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat hingga Siwon sendiri tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan saat itu.

oOo

"Kyu?" Ryeowook melongok ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menonton televise di tempat tidur.

Sambil mendorong pelan pintu kamar itu, Ryeowook segera masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

"Kami baru saja makan malam. Ibuku membuatkan bubur untukmu." Kata Ryeowoook sembari meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

"Terima kasih. Maaf aku merepotkanmu." Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Karena tidak ada baju Ryeowook yang muat di badannya, terpaksa Kyuhyun memakai pakaian milik ayah Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Cepat kau makan sebelum buburnya dingin. Aku akan ke kamarku sebentar. Aku akan kembali setelah PRku selesai, ok?" Ryeowook menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun memakan buburnya, Ryeowook segera meninggalkan kamar tamu itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Belum lama Ryeowook mengerjakan PRnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti pecahan di kamar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook segera meletakkan pensilnya sebelum berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok di lantai memunguti pecahan piring dan gelas.

"Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi?" Ryewook semakin panic ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap pemuda itu agar menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya membisu dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun ketika berita di tv menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Selamat malam pemirsa. Berita duka datang dari pemilik saham terbesar perusahaan Hyundai, Choi Kiho yang dikabarkan meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung. Keluarga dari salah satu orang terkaya di korea selatan ini, belum memberikan keterangan yang pasti mengenai kabar duka ini kepada media. Namun rumah sakit yang menangani sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa Choi Kiho meninggal dunia.."

Ryeowook tergagap. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tidak percaya.

"..Choi Kiho dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah pingsan di rumahnya. Kami akan terus mengabarkan.."

Ryeowook segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kyu." Ryeowook mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tau alasan pasti mengapa Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini. Namun ia yakin Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya.

_Apakah semua pengorbanan ini senilai dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan? _

_Tiba-tiba semuanya terlepas dari genggamanmu ketika kau berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menurutmu benar._

_Bahwa semua kenyataan yang ada, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan._

_Cinta itu buta. Cinta itu egois. _

_Tapi…_

_Tidakkah takdir terlalu kejam dalam memainkan perannya?_

_._

_._

Siwon duduk di koridor rumah sakit dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya seperti deretan film yang memutar kembali semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara jerit dan tangisan Ibunya yang masih belum merelakan kepergian sang Ayah.

Siwon menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya beberapa kali ia benturkan pada tembok yang jadikan tempat bersandar.

Bahkan sang airmata pun enggan menetes.

.

.

.

**BUERSAMBUNG**…. MUEHEHEHEHEHEHE *Ketawa sadis*

Ampuuuunnn… pinggang saia rasanya mau patah semaleman nulis ini chapter. Salahkan lagunya Jay Chou yang mendadak bikin saia galau terus menghipnotis saia buat ngetik.

Beneran saia cuma tidur 1 jam sebelum sahur. Abis sahur nglanjut ngetik lagi.

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Sinetron banget ga sih? Tolong kasih tau saia kalo ini udah mulai agak-agak lebay. Oke?

Eh bapaknya Siwon itu sapa sih? Kalo ga salah ya yang saia tulis di atas itu, kalo salah ya anggap aja bener. Muehehehe *maksa*

Oh iya, spesial makasih buat _**Monica Cho **_yang udah ngasih tau nama bapak ibunya Kyuhyun di grup. Cewek macem apa gue ini kagak tau nama calon mertua sendiri.. ckckckck -_-

Buat _**Febi Vianda Wonkyu S **_yang udah promosi'in fic saia di grup :D

NOOHHH…. Saia update'nya lebih cepet kan? Jangan ada yang review pake kata 'TUMBEN' *ngancem*

Emang ga biasanya, tapi ini sebagai bukti RASA TERIMA KASIH saia kepada kalian *peluk satu2*

Ga nyangka yang review udah segitu. Muehehe

Buat yang nge-follow saia di Twitter, terima kasih *cipok satu2*

BUAT YANG REVIEW, YANG BACA TAPI GA REVIEW, BUAT YANG NGINGETIN BUAT UPDATE TERUS, BUAT TEMEN SD GUE, SMP GUE.. oke, ini mulai agak ngaco'

Oh iya, yang adegan pertama itu mak babeh-nya Kyuhyun, oke?

Ada pertanyaan, complain, kritik & saran, silahkan sms saia, tp tolong kirimi pulsa dulu kalo minta dibales *PLAKK

Berhubung ini lagi bulan puasa, jadi dimaapin ye kalo ada Typo sama kebanyakan dikasih lirik lagu :D

Tapi suka-suka gue dong, fanfic-fanfic gue *nyolot* *digiles*

Betewe.. ini kenapa lemot banget buka ffn aja -_- maklum gue lg liburan di rumah nenek gue, ga ada sinyal, sodara-sodara, ..tuh kan.. curcolnya makin panjang.

Mind to Read n Review? *bbuing~ bbuing~*

Dengan cinta yang sedalam samudera seluas jagad raya ini *puke*,

Mutmut chan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Semua Tentang Kita**

"_Saya selaku perwakilan dari keluarga Choi ingin mengkonfirmasi bahwa Tuan Cho Kiho telah meninggal dunia kemarin pukul 19.00 malam akibat serangan jantung. Pemakaman akan dilakukan hari ini pukul 10.00 pagi secara tertutup." _

Pemberitaan mengenai meninggalnya salah satu pemilik saham Hyundai Corporation pagi itu mengisi setiap acara berita di televisi khususnya kota Seoul. Surat kabar dan media informasi lainnya juga tidak ketinggalan ingin mengabarkan berita duka itu.

Publik pun cukup tercengang mendengar berita ini. Relasi bisnis Mr. Choi juga seperti tidak percaya ketika mendengar konferensi pers yang dilakukan oleh pengaca keluarga kaya itu.

.

.

Siwon tengah memakai jas hitamnya ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya. Pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi itu segera berjalan untuk melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Nyonya Choi tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, tuan muda." Seorang pelayan melapor pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan menuju kamar sang Ibu. Ia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Mrs. Choi.

"Umma.." Panggil Siwon lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban namun samar-samar Siwon bisa mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar itu.

Akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya sang Ibu tengah berbaring miring di tepi tempat tidur sambil memeluk jas Ayahnya. Bahu sang Ibu sesekali berguncang ketika ia tidak bisa menahan isakannya.

Hati Siwon seperti hancur berkeping-keping melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Siwon mendekati Ibunya yang belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Umma.." Panggil Siwon sembari menyentuh lembut bahu sang Ibu.

Mrs. Choi justru menangis semakin keras.

"Umma, sudah waktunya.." Siwon kembali membujuk Mrs. Choi untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi.

Mrs. Choi semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada jas suaminya. Ia masih belum menerima bahwa suami yang dicintainya sudah meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi pada kita, Siwon?" Siwon menahan napasnya ketika Mrs. Choi akhirnya membuka suara.

oOo

Pagi-pagi sekali Ryeowook sudah mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan malas ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri tanpa ekspresi.

"Boleh aku meminjam telponmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Lingkaran hitam terlihat menghiasi mata Kyuhyun yang agak sembab.

Ryeowook menggangguk sebentar dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Noona.. bisakah kau menjemputku di rumah Ryeowook-hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika akhirnya ia tersambung dengan Ahra.

Setelah menjelaskan alamat rumah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun segera menutup telponnya dan menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada Ryeowook yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Terima kasih. Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Ahra Noona akan segera menjemputku kesini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Namun Ryeowook tau bahwa senyuman itu agak dipaksakan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Ryeowook segera merangkul Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata sangat ringkih, sangat rapuh. Dengan pelukan ini ia berharap bisa memberi sedikit kekuatan pada Kyuhyun.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau tau harus minta tolong pada siapa kalau butuh bantuan nanti. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Kata Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

oOo

_**Waktu terasa semakin berlalu tinggalkan cerita tentang kita.**_

Siwon memandang sebuah kotak persegi panjang tanpa ekspresi ketika seorang pastur tengah membacakan doa. Didalamnya telah beristirahat dengan tenang jasad sang Ayah yang ia hormati dan sayangi. Disampingnya sang Ibu duduk mendengarkan doa sambil terus menyeka airmatanya menggunakan sapu tangan.

Pemakaman Mr. Choi terpaksa ditunda selama 1 jam karena menunggu Mrs. Choi yang masih terpukul dengan keadaan ini. Pemakaman itu hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat dan beberapa rekan bisnis Mr. Choi. Beberapa bodyguard tampak berjaga untuk mencegah media meliput berita dalam acara itu.

Siwon tidak begitu memperhatikan siapa saja yang hadir dalam acara pemakaman itu, namun dadanya mendadak sesak ketika ia mengenali sosok yang tidak asing diantara pelayat. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun berdiri menundukkan kepalanya diantara kedua orang tua dan kakaknya.

Akhirnya ketika pastur selesai membaca doa, tiba waktunya peti mati itu diturunkan ke dalam petak yang sudah disediakan. Mrs. Choi menangis semakin keras. Siwon berusaha membimbing Ibunya untuk berdiri dan memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang Ayah.

Mrs. Choi akhirnya jatuh pingsan ketika peti mati suaminya mulai ditutup dengan tanah. Beberapa orang pelayan segera membawa tubuh pingsan Mrs. Choi ke dalam mobil. Siwon masih berdiri di tempatnya untuk menunggu sampai semuanya selesai.

_**Akan tiada lagi kini tawamu 'tuk hapuskan semua sepi di hati.**_

_**Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia, **_

_**Dan kita bersama saat dulu kala**_

Mata Siwon tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Namun Siwon segera melepaskan pandangannya begitu pastur kembali memberikan doa singkat setelah acara pemakaman itu selesai.

Satu per satu para pelayat meninggalkan area pemakaman itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan dukungan dan rasa belasungkawa pada Siwon. Siwon memandang gundukan tanah dengan simbol salib menancap di ujungnya itu dengan nanar. Kyuhyun adalah yang terakhir tinggal di tempat itu bersama Siwon. Kedua orang tua dan kakaknya sudah berjalan duluan menuju mobil mereka.

Mata keduanya kembali bertemu ketika Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun berhenti ketika hanya jarak 1 meter yang memisahkan mereka. Siwon bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh ketika ia juga mengusahakan hal yang sama.

Siwon yang akhirnya menyerah terlebih dahulu. Ia merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan semua pertahanan yang dibangunnya runtuh. Kyuhyun membelai lembut kepala Siwon untuk menenangkan pemuda yang tengah tersedu itu.

_**Ada cerita tentang masa yang indah,**_

_**Saat kita berduka saat kita tertawa**_

Siwon tidak dapat lagi menahan airmata yang sudah ditahannya sejak kemarin itu. Ia harus bisa terlihat tegar dimata orang lain termasuk Ibunya, namun tidak dengan pemuda ini. Siwon membiarkannya semuanya tumpah. Kesedihannya, kekesalannya, kemaharahannya, kekhawatirannya, penyesalannya, dan berjuta perasaan yang dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya diam dan memeluk orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya dan rasa panas yang menjalari matanya ketika ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak boleh. Setidaknya sekarang bukan gilirannya, ia ingin membiarkan Siwon mengeluarkan apa yang ditahannya selama ini dan menangis di pundak Kyuhyun.

_**Teringat di saat kita tertawa bersama ceritakan semua tentang kita.**_

_**Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia,**_

_**Dan kita bersama saat dulu kala,**_

Duka seperti ini mungkin bukan yang pertama untuk mereka. Namun ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mereka kasihi juga bukan perkara yang mudah untuk dilewati begitu saja. Pengorbanan seperti ini.. haruskah mereka hidup dalam penyesalan?

Atau.. mereka kah yang harus berhenti dan membiarkan cinta mengalah?

Kyuhyn menyeka airmata yang terus turun di wajah Siwon menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Belum ada yang berani membuka suara diantara mereka. Mereka biarkan desauan angin mengisi kekosongan itu dan dinginnya bulan desember mengeraskan hati masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon yang terlihat merah dan basah.

Lalu dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium mata, hidung, pipi dan yang terakhir bibir Siwon dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang makin terisak di tempatnya berdiri. Bulir airmata akhirnya jatuh tak tertolong dari kedua mata Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tau.

Anggap saja itu adalah kalimat perpisahan yang tak terucapkan.

_Selamat tinggal.._

oOo

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sang Ibu langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Mrs. Cho tengah memasukkan seluruh isi lemari pakaian Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

"Umma.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Mrs. Cho segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi putranya dengan lembut.

"Dengarkan Ibu, Kyuhyun. Ibu dan Ayahmu akan bercerai bulan ini dan Ibu akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Sekarang cepat kau kemasi barang-barangmu." Kata Mrs. Cho menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun yang tercengang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perintah Ibunya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Mrs. Cho dan Kyuhyun segera turun ke bawah. Ahra yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga membelalakkan matanya melihat Ibu dan adiknya sudah menyeret koper besar.

"Umma?" Ahra memandang Ibunya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ahra." Mrs. Cho segera mendekati putri sulungnya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tinggallah disini dan jaga Ayahmu. Ibu dan Kyuhyun harus pergi." Ujar Mrs. Cho membelai lembut rambut panjang Ahra.

Namun Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, Umma. Jangan pergi." Kata Ahra semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Ibu.

"Ibu tau kau anak baik, jadi tinggalah disini." Ahra mulai menangis.

"Tidak, Umma. Aku tidak mau. Biarkan aku ikut." Kata Ahra menggenggam kedua tangan Ibunya ketika sang Ibu sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun.." Mrs. Cho berusaha untuk tidak menangis ketika ia melepaskan tangan Ahra.

Kyuhyun segera menyeret koper miliknya dan sang Ibu sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Umma.." Ahra berusaha menggelayuti lengan sang Ibu.

"Tidak, Ahra. Kau harus menjaga Ayahmu." Airmata Mrs. Cho akhirnya jatuh melihat Ahra yang memohon padanya seperti itu.

Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak tega berpisah dan meninggalkan Ahra. Namun ia perlu mengorbankan seseorang demi menyelamatkan yang lainnya. Lagipula jika Ahra ikut pergi, tidak akan ada yang menjaga Mr. Cho di rumah.

"Ummaaa.."

Tangisan Ahra mengantar kepergian Mrs. Cho dan Kyuhyun dari rumah itu. Tanpa seorang pun dari mereka tau bahwa ada seorang pria berkacamata menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dari balkon kamarnya.

oOo

"Apa ini?" Tany Kyuhyun ketika Mrs. Cho menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Itu adalah paspor, tiket pesawat dan semua dokumen yang akan kau butuhkan. Ibu sudah mengajukan beasiswa akselerasi ke sebuah universitas di Jepang." Ujar Mrs. Cho.

Untuk sementara ini Mrs. Cho dan Kyuhyun menginap di hotel. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tau mengenai rencana sang Ibu.

"Jepang?" Kyuhyun membuka amplop itu.

Mrs. Cho mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ibu tau kau suka menyanyi jadi Ibu menyerahkan aplikasimu di Jurusan musik. Karena nilaimu yang cukup baik, kau bisa diterima disana tanpa perlu menyelesaikan pendidikanmu di SMA. Di Jepang nanti Ibu sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukmu."

"Untukku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Umma?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang direncanakan Ibunya kala itu. Ia sendiri tidak sadar kapan sang Ibu mengurusi semua hal ini.

"Ibu akan menyusul nenekmu di Kanada dan menetap disana. Tenang saja, Ibu akan menanggung semua biaya hidup dan kebutuhanmu selama di Jepang.." Mrs. Cho menghela nafas sebentar.

"..Ibu ingin kau mengejar apa yang selama ini kau inginkan. Ibu ingin kau hidup sesuai dengan kemauanmu sendiri.." Mrs. Cho beralih untuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan membelai lembut kepala putranya itu.

"..Ibu percaya padamu, kau tidak akan mengecewakan Ibu."

Kyuhyun segera memeluk sang Ibu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri, Umma?" Untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia sangat bergantung Mrs. Cho.

"Kau pasti bisa, Kyuhyun.. Ibu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tapi untuk saat ini, kau harus berjuang sendiri untuk masa depanmu. Masih banyak hal di luar sana yang belum kau ketahui. Ibu tidak mau mengekangmu lagi.. hiduplah seperti yang kau inginkan."

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menata kembali kepingan-kepingan yang telah berserakan. Dengan melangkah ke depan dan meninggalkan yang di belakang. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin akan bagaimana jadinya nanti, tapi jika ini memang yang terbaik, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Mungkin ia harus berhenti.. untuk menyelamatkan kepingan yang masih utuh.

Malam itu Kyuhyun tertidur dengan lelap dalam dekapan sang Ibu.

oOo

Hari ini, tanggal 21 Desember 2012 Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di negeri sakura, Jepang. Ia tidak terlalu khawatir mengenai kendala bahasa karena Kyuhyun sendiri cukup fasih berbahasa inggris. Mungkin ia bisa belajar bahasa Jepang pelan-pelan nanti.

Kyuhyun membaca alamat apartemennya dengan hati-hati sebelum memanggil taksi untuk mengantarnya ke alamat itu.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Korea, di Jepang juga sedang mengalami musim dingin. Jalan-jalan terlihat ditutup dengan salju dan kabut tebal. Terlihat pohon cemara dan aksesoris natal sudah menghiasi toko-toko di sepanjang jalan mengingat beberapa hari lagi hari natal akan tiba.

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantelnya ketika ia turun dari taksi. Setelah mengkonfirmasi alamat dan kedatangannya di apartemen pada seorang penjaga, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa mengangkat barangnya ke tempat yang akan ia tinggali selama ia di Jepang nanti.

Semuanya berjalan cukup lancar. Kyuhyun belum mulai memasuki kuliah hingga selesai libur tahun baru nanti. Untuk mengisi waktu luangnya ia akan berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan yang akan ia perlukan di apartemen nanti. Setiap 2 atau 3 hari sekali, Kyuhyun akan memanggil seorang cleaning service untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak banyak yang berubah dari dirinya. Kyuhyun mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain game agar tidak banyak melamun. Ia hanya mempunyai kebiasaan baru yakni bermimpi buruk setiap kali ia tertidur. Hal itu terjadi sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Ia akan berteriak-teriak dan berkeringat ketika tidur.

Hari pertama masuk kuliah pun tidak begitu buruk. Seorang dosen terlihat terkesan ketika mendengar kemampuan vokal Kyuhyun.

"_Kawaii_." Kata dosen itu sembari mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu belum berteman dengan siapapun disana. Ia hanya berkenalan dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang satu kelas dengannya dan kebetulan juga berkebangsaan Korea.

Kyuhyun cukup menikmati rutinitas yang ia jalani saat ini. Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengekang dan melarangnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan. Setelah selesai kuliah, Kyuhyun akan bermain game atau sekedar berjalan-jalan ke tempat di dekat apartemennya.

oOo

Tidak terasa **3 bulan** telah berlalu. Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi memakai mantel tebal untuk keluar rumah karena musim dingin telah berganti menjadi musim semi. Musim dimana bunga-bunga yang semula mati mulai bermekaran lagi. Matahari juga mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Kyuhyun menyukai musim ini. Ia menikmati pemandangan pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran di sisi-sisi jalan. Beberapa festival juga tampak memeriahkan euphoria musim semi kala itu.

Pada suatu sore seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan sibuk dengan game _starcraft_nya. Namun kali itu ia merasa sedikit bosan. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah keinginan untuk mengecek kembali emailnya yang terabaikan.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah membuka internet –kecuali untuk game, sejak ia meninggalkan Korea. Ia juga hanya menggunakan ponselnya untuk menerima telpon dari sang Ibu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka akun emailnya, toh ia juga tidak yakin akan ada yang mengiriminya email –kecuali dari beberapa situs game.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika sebuah akun bernama '_**princess_ahra77**_' mengiriminya pesan. Ia menduga itu adalah akun milik ahra. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun segera membuka pesan yang dikirim 1 minggu yang lalu itu.

_**From : princess_ahra77**_

_**To : gaemgyu**_

_**Dear kyuhyun,**_

_**Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu dan Ibu? Aku rindu sekali dengan kalian. Aku sudah mencoba melacak keberadaan kalian tetapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Kalian sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak. Kalian dimana?**_

_**Hey, apa kau makan dengan baik? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Aku harap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah. **_

_**Aboeji sering melamun sejak kepergian kalian. Meskipun ia tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tetapi aku tau bahwa Aboeji juga merindukan kalian. **_

_**Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sebuah kabar. Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menghubungimu jadi aku menulisnya disini.**_

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan membaca isi email itu.

_**Tepat seminggu setelah aku mengirimkan email ini, aku akan menikah dengan Siwon.**_

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan segelas coklat panas yang berada di tangannya. Perut Kyuhyun mendadak mual begitu ia membaca kalimat itu. Namun ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan membaca.

_**Setelah kepergian Mr. Choi, Hyundai corporation atau perusahaan milik keluarga Choi hampir mengalami kebangkrutan. Kau tau sendiri bahwa Siwon baru saja masuk kuliah dan belum siap untuk mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan.**_

_**Aboeji menawarkan sebuah bantuan kepada Mrs. Choi. Ia akan membantu kebangkrutan Hyundai Corporation dengan mengawinkan perusahaan Cho dengan Hyundai Corp.**_

_**Aboeji menginginkan Siwon untuk menikahiku demi menyelamatkan Hyundai Corp.**_

_**Aku sudah berusaha menolak, Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun. tetapi kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Aboeji. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaanmu, tetapi aku juga tidak mau kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai hal ini.**_

_**Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu mengenai kabar ini dan mungkin sedikit berharap bahwa kau akan pulang dan datang ke pernikahan kami.**_

_**Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Ibu. **_

_**Aku menyayangi kalian.**_

_**Ahra.**_

Hari ini adalah tepat seminggu email itu dikirimkan, berarti…

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua menu makan siangnya tadi di wastafel.

Perasaannya campur aduk, tubuhnya gemetaran, kepalanya pening. Kyuhyun sampai harus berpegangan pada tembok agar tidak ambruk.

Satu per satu memori sejak ia bertemu Siwon hingga sekarang berputar dalam ingatan Kyuhyun.

_***a/n(1): kalo ada lagu-nya "Super Junior – Memories" harap di-play pada saat baca bagian ini***_

_***a/n(2): Harap dibaca dengan hati-hati kalau tidak mau ada yang kelewatan. Paragraph yang diketik miring bisa di skip kalau males baca :P***_

_**Saranghaetjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan**_

_**(We used to love during the many days we were together)**_

_**Hamkke aphahaetjana seoroui irin juldo moreugo**_

_**(We used to hurt together- making each other's pain our own)**_

_Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Sementara pemuda yang bersangkutan sepertinya mulai merasa bahwa dirinya diperhatikan. Ia segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya._

_Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika karena malu, ia ketahuan tengah memperhatikan pemuda itu. Namun pemuda yang ia perhatikan sepertinya tidak keberatan karena pemuda itu justru melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang menampakkan dua lesung pipit di kedua pipinya._

_Kyuhyun yang terlanjur bingung harus berbuat apa akhirnya membalas senyuman pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah manis._

_**Neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil anni, apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok**_

_**(Where are you? Can't you hear my voice? My pained heart is looking for you. Is calling out to you- crazily)**_

"_Tunggu." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon. Siwon tampak berjalan mendekatinya, bahkan terlalu dekat mungkin. Kyuhyun sampai harus agak menjauhkan badannya agar bisa menatap Siwon. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun terlalu jauh, Siwon menarik tangannya._

_Dengan sekali sentuhan Siwon mengusap lembut busa sampanye yang tersisa di sudut bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan jempolnya._

"_Kurasa Ayahmu tidak akan menyukainya." Ujar Siwon kembali tersenyum._

_Kyuhyun hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat tindakan Siwon barusan._

_**Gaesumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi, han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**_

_**Ureodo ureodo jiwojiji anneun gieogeul ttara, oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda**_

_**(My heart, My tears, My memories of you. Drop by drop, they are falling against my chest. Though I cry and I cry, the memory won't erase. And again today, I drench my empty heart)**_

Salah satu gereja terbesar di kota Seoul terlihat ramai hari itu. mobil-mobil mewah terlihat terpakir di halamannya. Karangan bunga dan hiasan berwarna serba putih tampak menghiasi tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk beribadah itu.

Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan telihat berdiri di depan seorang pastur yang akan memimpin kebaktian hari itu. laki-laki itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi ketika calon pengantin wanita mulai memasuki altar bersama sang Ayah sebagai pendamping pria.

"_Hey!" Siwon merebut pena nya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut._

_Siwon yang melihat hal itu semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Kyuhyun._

"_Kyuhyun-ah marah?" Tanya Siwon sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun justru malah mengalihkan wajahnya._

"_Marah ya?" Dengan jahil Siwon memakai ponsel Kyuhyun untuk memotret wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang cemberut itu._

"_Hyung!" Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan tingkah Siwon. Namun mau tidak mau akhirnya senyuman tergambar di wajahnya._

_Siwon ikut tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kiri Kyuhyun._

"_Sakit, Hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari pipinya._

_**Jigeum eodi inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil anni, apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bereunda michidorok**_

_**(Where are you? Can't you see my tired body? My pained heart is looking for you. Is calling out tou you –crazily)**_

Napas Kyuhyun naik turun tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan airmata yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Bagaimana bisa manusia merasakan sakit hingga seperti ini. Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras dan mulai berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Aaahhh hhaaaa…"

Jika kemarin ia sudah hancur berkeping-keping, maka sekarang kepingan yang belum sempat disusun kembali itu terbakar tanpa meninggalkan abu.

"_Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun._

"_Hmm?" Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun._

"_Kau tidak lelah tersenyum terus seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun._

_Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia malah melotot ke arah Kyuhyun._

"_Jadi kau lebih suka melihatku seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon dengan alis yang menyatu dan mata melotot._

_Tawa Kyuhyun langsung langsung pecah saat itu juga ketika melihat wajah Siwon yang menurutnya sangat lucu._

_Siwon ikut tertawa melihatnya._

_**Naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyo jichin gidarim soge noereul chaja hemaeneun najanha**_

_**(Please come back to me- I call out your name every night. And in my exhausted waiting, I wander around and look for you)**_

"Choi Siwon, maukah kau menerima Cho Ahra sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam miskin maupun kaya, dalam senang maupun susah?"

Seorang pastor yang terkenal di kota itu mulai membacakan janji pernikahan.

Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia terlihat tidak fokus dan melamun.

"Choi Siwon?" Sang pastor memanggil sekali lagi.

"Aku menerima." Siwon akhirnya menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Cho Ahra, maukah kau menerima Cho Ahra sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam miskin maupun kaya, dalam senang maupun susah?" Kini giliran Ahra yang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku menerima." Jawab Ahra lirih.

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri." Ucap pastor menutup bukunya.

"_You may kiss your bride." _

Kamera wartawan dan para pencari berita serentak mengabadikan momen itu.

"_Hyung.." Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan gemetar._

_Siwon menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Matanya menatap kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terkait di pinggangnya. Suasana kembali hening, Kyuhyun belum juga membuka mulutnya lagi. Hingga akhirnya titik-titik gerimis mulai turun dari langit._

"…_**Saranghamnida.**__" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak. Isakan lirih mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Siwon._

_**Sarangi nunmuri neowaui chueogi, han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**_

_**(My love, my tears, our memories. Drop by drop, they are falling against my chest)**_

Kepada siapa kah Kyuhyun harus meminta tolong saat ini? Nyeri di dadanya tak kunjung hilang. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua yang sudah dipendamnya selama ini. Tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun meraih sebuah botol sampo di atas wastafel dan melemparkannya ke arah kaca yang menempel di tembok. Bunyi nyaring segera mengisi kamar mandi apartemen Kyuhyun. pecahan-pecahan kaca tampak berjatuhan ke lantai kamar mandi yang terbuat dari keramik berwarna putih itu.

Kyuhyun segera jatuh terduduk ketika kakinya tidak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi. Kyuhyun merasa sudah mati saat itu juga. Hatinya telah lelah dan mati rasa dengan semua ini. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Lalu sebuah pecahan kaca menarik perhatian Kyuhyun kala itu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memungut pecahan kaca itu dan tanpa sengaja melukai jarinya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apapun. Ia memperhatikan darah yang mulai menetes dari luka nya itu.

Kyuhyun menyingkap sweater panjangnya dan menampakkan lengannya yang putih dan halus. Pemuda itu menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu ke lengannya hingga menimbulkan luka. Darah segar segera mengalir dari celah-celah kulitnya yang tersayat.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia justru merasa sedikit tenang ketika melihat darah keluar dari kulitnya. Ia merasa seperti hidup lagi.

Kyuhyun menyayat kembali lengan kirinya hingga beberapa kali di bagian yang berbeda. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar mandi yang dingin ketika tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas. Kyuhyun merasa dengan begini ia masih hidup.

Ia merasa tenang ketika melihat tubuhnya terluka. Airmata masih terus mengalir dari kedua mata Kyuhyun ketika ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati rasa perih yang menjalari lukanya.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa ini adalah Kyuhyun yang baru. Kyuhyun yang lama sudah mati, sudah hilang. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan menangis. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia mengingat semua yang terjadi di Korea.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun mematikan hatinya dan berjanji untuk meneruskan hidupnya.

"_Kyuhyun.. dengarkan aku. Semua yang terjadi hari ini bukan salahmu. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.." Siwon berhenti sejenak._

"…_aku janji." Lanjut Siwon._

_**Ureodo ureodo jiwojiji anneun gieogeul ttara**_

_**Oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda**_

_**(Though I cry and I cry, the memories won't erase. And again today, I drench my empty tears)**_

Dengan langkah sempoyongan Kyuhyun segera mengambil handuk dan mengelap darah yang membasahi lengannya. Ia pun bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah melepas pakaiannya Kyuhyun segera menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

_Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri di pinggir rel dengan bergandengan tangan._

_Mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka saat itu._

"_Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan._

_Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang kedua mata Siwon agak lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum._

"_Gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun._

_Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Lesung pipit menghiasi kedua pipinya._

"_Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu bahagia setelah ini. Berjanjilah seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang salah sebelum ini." Kata Siwon sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di genggamannya._

_Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya._

Aku akan menepati janjiku, hyung… tanpamu.

oOo

Kyuhyun tampak tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat halaman kampus. Matanya terlihat menerawang dan memandang rerumputan hijau dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa Ia sadari Ia sudah melamun sejak tadi.

Beberapa mahasiswa tampak lalu lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka di kampus itu. matahari tidak bersinar cukup terik siang itu namun cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun harus memakai kaos berlengan panjang untuk menutupi luka sayatan yang menghiasi tangannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan merangkul Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong haseyo_!" Sapa pemuda itu dengan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi apapun. Ia melepaskan lengan pemuda itu yang merangkulnya.

"Kau orang korea kan?" Tanya pemuda itu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan dingin.

"Oh. Kau tidak mengenalku? Sungguh? Hmm.. kau pasti anak baru." Pemuda itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah datar.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Berhubung kita sama-sama orang korea, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri kalau begitu." Pemuda itu mulai berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

"Asal kau tau saja.. aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dulu pada orang lain. Siapa yang tidak kenal aku yo! Perkenalkan.. aku.."

BUERSAMBUNG… eng ing eng…

Uhm, oke. Semoga kalian mudeng dengan chapter ini *berdoa* yang setia sama fanfic ini pasti tau deh kalo paragraph yang dicetak miring itu adalah penggalan flashback dari chapter2 sebelumnya.

Ada pertanyaan monggo ditanyakan di Twitter. Olret?

Jawaban saia untuk pertanyaan para reviewer tercinta:

_**Berakit-rakit ke hulu**_

_**Berenang-renang ke tepian**_

_**Bersakit-sakit dahulu**_

_**Menderita kemudian *eh maap :P* bersenang-senang kemudian.**_

_**Trolololololol**_

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review

Mind to read n review? *bbuing~ bbuing*

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Someone like you**

"Itu adalah satu-satunya cara, Siwon." Seorang pemuda tampak duduk lesu di sebuah sofa di dekat perapian. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan ia ditangkupkan di wajahnya. Disampingnya duduk seorang wanita dengan wajah yang tidak kalah suram. Matanya masih bengkak dan hidung yang memerah.

"Nikahi Ahra." Tanpa sengaja setetes airmata terjatuh dari kelopak mata pemuda itu begitu dua kata itu diucapkan.

Mrs. Choi memegang pundak putranya.

"Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menebus kesalahanmu pada Ayahmu. Kau tidak mau kan apa yang selama ini ia perjuangkan hilang begitu saja."

Siwon masih belum bereaksi. Berapa kali pun Siwon mempertimbangkan keputusan itu, tetapi ia tetap tidak punya pilihan kan?

_neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo nunmuli heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon_

_**(If I hold you in my arms you disappear and The tears flow and my pillow becomes wet)**_

_nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo achimeun neul ireohge My Love_

_(__**Morning is always like this... My Love)**_

Siwon menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca ketika seorang wanita tengah memulaskan sedikit bedak di wajahnya. Perias wajah itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan bagaimana harus menutupi mata sembab Siwon.

Hari itu sudah diputuskan bahwa Siwon akan menikah dengan Ahra demi menyelamatkan _Hyundai Corporation_. Hatinya begitu terpukul ketika mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi dan dengan begitu _Cho Corporation _juga akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun tidak ada dan melihat semua ini?

Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik jika semua ini tidak terjadi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kamar yang dipakai Siwon untuk mempersiapkan diri itu. 30 menit lagi upacara pernikahan akan segera dilangsungkan.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yesung berdiri dengan satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Ia memakai setelan jas rapi berwarna hitam.

Perias wajah yang tadi sibuk membantu Siwon kini meninggalkan kamar itu ketika Siwon memberikan kode untuknya akan membiarkan ia dan Yesung sendiri.

"Wow, kau akan menikah sekarang?" Ujar Yesung memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka. Ia berusaha tertawa namun entah mengapa tawanya terdengar aneh dan dipaksakan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Siwon bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menubruk Yesung untuk memeluknya. Yesung yang notabene mempunyai tubuh lebih kecil dari Siwon sedikit terkejut ketika Siwon tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Siwon terlihat begitu rapuh dan sangat bergantung pada orang lain. Biasanya ia yang akan merengek dan bersikap seperti anak kecil pada _dongsaeng_nya ini, tetapi kali ini semuanya berbalik. Yesung menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon dan berharap bisa memberi sedikit kekuatan pada pemuda ini.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik, Siwon." Kata Yesung.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon, yang masih terbilang cukup muda harus menanggung tanggung jawab seperti ini.

_geunyeoga utgo itneyo neomuna uraenmanijyo geureon moseub geureohge bodo sipdeon naui geunyeojyo_

_**(**__**He's smiling. It's really been too long. I've missed that expression, He's my boy isn't he?)**_

_geunyeoga geotgo isseoyo eoddeon saramgwa dajeonghi nae gaseumeun mogeobge naeri nulryeoyo_

_**(He's walking away embracing another person. My chest feels like it's being crushed under a heavy weight)**_

"_My dongsaeng~" Senyuman tampak merekah di wajah Siwon ketika ia memanggil Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di perpustakaan sekolah pada jam istirahat kedua seperti biasanya._

"_Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Ia segera meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca._

_Siwon pura-pura cemberut._

"_Kau tidak suka aku disini?" Tanya Siwon sambil menarik-narik pipi kiri Kyuhyun._

"_Awww… hyuuunngg~" Rengek Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pipinya._

_Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil._

"_Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Siwon dengan berbisik. Terlihat penjaga perpustakaan dan beberapa murid lainnya melirik tajam ke arah mereka berdua._

_Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng._

"_Ah waeeee.." Siwon menunjukkan aegyo nya di depan Kyuhyun yang justru semakin geli dan terus berusaha untuk menahan tawanya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah~" Siwon masih belum menyerah._

"_AHAHAHAHA." Tawa Kyuhyun akhirnya meledak._

"_EHEM!" Dan sepertinya penjaga perpustakaan juga mulai geram._

_Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar keluar dari perpustakaan sebelum mereka kena marah dari petugas yang terkenal Killer itu._

Siwon membuka matanya dengan napas terengah-engah. Pemuda itu meraba pipinya yang terasa perih dan mendapati beberapa tetes airmata terjatuh dari matanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia tertidur di sofa.

"Mimpi buruk?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Siwon yang masih merasakan pening di kepalanya.

Ahra menyodorkan segelas air putih ke hadapan Siwon. Siwon segera meraih gelas itu dan meneguk air di dalamnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu untuk tidur. Aku sudah meletakkan barang-barangmu disana." Ujar Ahra yang sudah memakai piyama tidurnya. Siwon baru ingat bahwa kini ia pindah di rumah keluarga Cho.

Setelah menyelesaikan upacara dan resepsi pernikahan akhirnya kini mereka bisa beristirahat. Siwon yang terlalu lelah tidak sengaja tertidur di sofa.

"Terima kasih, _Noona_." Kata Siwon pelan.

Ahra mengangguk.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memanggilku _Noona_ mulai sekarang. Oh iya, kamarku berada di lantai 2 paling ujung kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Selamat malam, Siwon." Ahra segera mematikan lampu ruang keluarga itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang melihat kenyataan pahit ini. Pemuda itu segera menyeka keringat dingin yang menuruni lehernya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud Ahra tadi.

Ini adalah hidup yang harus dijalaninya mulai saat ini.

_ddo nan ggumeul ggun geojyo sikeun ddam heureugo apaseo gieok jochado sileun ggum_

_**(I'm dreaming again, right? Cold sweat runs down me. It's hurts, it's a dream of things I hate to even remember)**_

_nan onjongil mueotdo mothago siganeul bonaegetjyo My love_

_**(I can't do anything all day long. We'll spend time together, right my Love)**_

oOo

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

"…Shim Changmin." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Tsk." Pemuda yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Changmin itu mendecakkan lidahnya ketika Kyuhyun tak juga menanggapinya.

"Hmmm.. baiklah. Sepertinya kau tidak punya nama." Changmin kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Changmin meringis ke arah Kyuhyun menampakkan barisan gigi putihnya.

Tak berapa lama Changmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari sebuah kotak dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng ketika mengerti maksud Changmin.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau pertama kali masuk kelas. Kau ikut program beasiswa akselerasi kan?" Changmin mulai menyalakan rokok yang berada di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku juga." Tambah Changmin tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kita seumuran. Hehe _Come on, man_. Kau terlihat serius sekali. _Loosen up, will you_?" Changmin meninju bahu Kyuhyun dengan main-main.

Kyuhyun masih saja diam dan menganggap seolah-olah Changmin tidak ada disitu.

Changmin menghembuskan asap rokok yang berwarna putih melalui mulutnya. Ia kemudian memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti belum pernah mendengar bahwa Jepang adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk bersenang-senang. Dan aku yakin sekali kau sedang membutuhkan hal itu sekarang. Ini jika suatu saat nanti kau membutuhkanku." Changmin segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan Kyuhyun.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Hari demi hari Kyuhyun lewati begitu saja. Ia sudah hidup seperti mayat berjalan. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus dan pucat. Sesekali jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ia akan melukai dirinya sendiri dengan menyayat beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Hal itu sudah bekerja seperti obat baginya. Ia akan merasa tenang kembali setelah melakukan hal itu._

_Setiap beberapa bulan sekali Mrs. Cho akan mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tentu akan berpura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Ibunya._

_Hingga pada suatu hari ketika Kyuhyun sudah bosan melakukan rutinitasnya, Ia menemukan sebuah kartu nama di laci meja nya. Ia tentu saja masih ingat dengan pemiliknya. Di kampus sendiri Changmin beberapa kali menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol meskipun Kyuhyun hanya sesekali menanggapi._

_oOo_

_"__Finally__." Ujar Changmin ketika Kyuhyun memasuki mobil sedannya._

_"Jadi.. Kau sudah siap untuk bersenang-senang?" Tanya Changmin menyeringai. Sebatang rokok yang tinggal separo terlihat bertengger di ujung bibirnya._

_"Terserah." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh. _

_Malam itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Changmin. Dan malam itu juga Changmin menjemputnya di apartemen._

_Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tau menahu kemana Changmin akan membawanya tetapi ia segera tau ketika Changmin memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah bar. Kyuhyun tidak begitu terkejut jika Changmin akan membawanya ke tempat seperti ini._

"_Hello there~_" Changmin menyapa dua orang bodyguard yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk. Tampaknya Changmin sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap disini.

Dua orang bodyguard itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Changmin segera meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"_Don't worry. He's with me._" Kata Changmin sembari mengedipkan matanya. Kedua bodyguard itu segera membukakan pintu untuk Changmin.

Hingar bingar suasana bar terasa begitu asing bagi Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyit ketika ruangan itu sedikit berkabut oleh asap rokok yang mengepul dimana-mana. Hentakan music dengan volume keras mengetuk gendang telinganya yang tidak terbiasa dengan kebisingan seperti ini.

Lantai dansa dengan lampu berwarna warni sudah diisi oleh kerumunan orang yang ingin melepas sejenak beban mereka melalui tempat itu. Baik laki-laki maupun wanita, gay maupun normal semuanya menjadi satu di tempat itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih mengamati tempat itu tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menariknya.

"_Come on._" Changmin menuntunnya melewati kerumunan menuju sebuah tempat di bagian ujung bar itu.

"_First time, huh_?" Changmin mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah. Untuk pemula sepertimu, mari mulai dengan ini." Changmin meletakkan segelas minuman berwarna merah ke atas meja di depan Kyuhyun.

Seorang bartender yang tengah meracik minuman di depan meja mereka menyeringai ke arah Changmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan minuman itu lalu tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun segera meneguk seluruh isinya.

Rasa panas dan terbakar segera menyerang tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tidak familiar di lidahnya itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mencoba minuman seperti itu.

Changmin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak punya masalah dengan itu? kalau begitu kita lanjutkan dengan ini." Kali ini Changmin menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun segera meraih gelas itu dan kembali menenggak seluruh isinya. Sensasi yang sama kembali dirasakan Kyuhyun, namun kali ini ditambah dengan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berputar-putar.

"Wow. _Cool._" Changmin tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Untuk pemula sepertimu, kau lumayan juga." Tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun sudah menenggak 5 gelas yang disediakan oleh bartender untuknya.

"Kau mengingatkanku saat aku pertama kali berada di Jepang." Changmin menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Naif." Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

Musik mulai berganti dan kerumunan di lantai dansa semakin besar.

"Lugu." Kyuhyun kembali meneguk segelas minuman.

"Bodoh." Changmin tersenyum sambil membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu tau masalahku." Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Changmin tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menjentikkan rokoknya di atas sebuah asbak untuk membuang abu pembakarannya.

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?" Ujarnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun mulai terasa berat ketika ia menghabiskan minumannya yang ke sepuluh.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan rokok yang berada di mulut Changmin.

"Menurutmu?" Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah mengobrol beberapa kali dengannya –well, mungkin Changmin yang lebih banyak bicara, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda ini.

Ia hanya tau bahwa pemuda ini berada di kampus dan kelas yang sama.

"Kau ingin bahagia?" Changmin menarik dagu Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu menatap matanya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Changmin yang terlihat sama ketika ia memandang pantulan matanya sendiri di cermin. _Lifeless. Hopeless._

Kyuhyun melepaskan dagunya dari Changmin dan mengambil rokok Changmin ketika ia akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk ketika ia menghisap asap rokok itu.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak peduli apa masalahmu. Tapi jika kau ingin bahagia.." Changmin mengambil kembali rokoknya dan menghisap gulungan tembakau itu.

"..Biarkan apa yang terjadi di Korea, tetap di Korea." Bisik Changmin.

Kyuhyun menenggak minumannya untuk yang entah ke berapa gelas. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa berkunang-kunang ketika Changmin menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Musik disetel semakin keras ketika malam semakin larut. Pengunjung pun semakin bertambah banyak.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Changmin ketika kakinya tidak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya. Alkohol benar-benar sudah menguasai tubuhnya.

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun bisa sedikit melupakan apa yang ia alami selama ini. Ia merasa damai dan seperti semua beban yang ia rasakan dicabut darinya.

Changmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Sementara orang-orang lain berjingkrak-jingkrak dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka seirama dengan musik, Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya berdiri di tengah lantai dansa tanpa bergerak satu inchi pun.

Apa Kyuhyun bahagia dengan seperti ini? Apa ia akan bisa melupakan semuanya dengan seperti ini?

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu Changmin tanpa melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan itu.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Kyuhyun.." Ucap Changmin memandang kedua manik coklat yang berada di hadapannya.

Napas Kyuhyun mulai memburu. Meskipun ia sadar bahwa ia mulai mabuk, tetapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mengendalikan sebagian besar pikirannya.

"..Ubah aku!.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan terbata.

"..Ubah aku.. agar bahagia sepertimu!" Setetes airmata berhasil meluncur dari ujung mata kiri Kyuhyun.

Changmin tidak juga melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ketika music diputar semakin keras, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Changmin.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Siwon hyung…_

oOo

Ahra yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya tiba-tiba terbangun ketika mendengar suara bel pintu. Ahra segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siwon?" Ahra mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat supir pribadi keluarganya memapah Siwon yang terlihat sempoyongan.

"Dia mabuk, Nyonya." Lapor supir itu.

"Kau bisa bantu aku membawanya ke kamar?" Tanya Ahra yang tau bahwa ia tidak mungkin kuat memapah Siwon sendiri. Supir itu mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ahra pada supir itu ketika Siwon sudah berhasil dibawa ke kamarnya.

Setelah mengunci pintu depan, Ahra segera kembali ke kamar Siwon untuk mengecek keadaan pemuda itu.

Siwon tampak tidak sadar. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk. Ahra melepas sepatu yang masih dipakai Siwon dan meletakkannya di bawah. Setelah itu Ahra mulai membuka kancing jas Siwon. Ia tentu tidak akan merasa nyaman tidur dengan setelan jas lengkap seperti itu.

Ahra tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menahan kegiatannya.

"Siwon?" Ahra berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Siwon di tangannya namun pemuda itu justru menarik Ahra hingga terjatuh di atas dadanya.

Ahra membelalakkan matanya. Pemuda ini sedang mabuk dan ia bisa saja melakukan apapun tanpa disadarinya. Ahra berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari Siwon. Namun tenaga Ahra tentu kalah dari Siwon yang kini telah membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Siwon! Lepaskan aku!" Ahra mendorong-dorong tubuh Siwon yang kini berada di atasnya.

Siwon memandang Ahra tanpa ekspresi. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Siwon benar-benar mabuk. Lalu ia mulai menciumi leher Ahra yang terus berontak.

"_No_! Siwon! Kau mabuk! Siwon! _No! _Lepaskan aku!" Namun pertahanan Ahra mulai melemah ketika Siwon membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Kyuhyun-ah…_

oOo

_**5 tahun kemudian…**_

Seorang pemuda berusia 24 tahun tampak tengah menghisap sebatang rokok melalui mulutnya. Rambutnya yang cepaknya ditata tidak beraturan dan _eyeliner _yang menghiasi matanya membuatnya terlihat seksi. Sebuah tindik berwarna hitam bertengger di telinga kanannya. Kedua tangannya sibuk memencet tombol-tombol di keyboard computer untuk bermain game.

Tiba-tiba ponsel pemuda itu berbunyi. Ia segera mem-_pause_ gamenya dan meraih ponsel itu di saku celananya.

"Dimana kau, _idiot_?!" Pemuda itu langsung menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya yang tidak bertindik.

"_Aku masih harus ada kelas setelah ini. Aku akan datang jam 4 saja. Ok_?" Suara di seberang terdengar buru-buru.

Pemuda yang bernama Kyuhyun itu mendengus.

"Aku masih tidak percaya pemuda _bangsat _sepertimu mengambil 2 jurusan sekaligus." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Yeah? Dan aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau adalah Kyuhyun yang dulu._"

"_Shut up._" Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya.

"_lalala~ Bye Mr. Angry Kyu, Changmin has to go._" Dengan begitu suara di seberang yang diketahui milik Changmin segera menutup telponnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dengan asal-asalan di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan game-nya.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian suara bel pintu membuatnya mengerang kesal. Game nya kembali harus berhenti.

"_Fuck_." Umpatnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sang Ibu sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan senyuman lebar.

"_Surprise!_" Kata Mrs. Cho sembari memeluk putra kesayangannya itu.

"Umma?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika bekas sayatan di lengannya tadi pagi tidak sengaja tersentuh.

"Urgh. Kau bau rokok. Kau habiskan berapa batang rokok sehari?" Tanya Mrs. Cho mengendus-endus kaos lengan panjang yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"5." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Namun Mrs. Cho memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kyuhyun memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, 2 bungkus." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur akhirnya.

"Tidak ada acara merokok di depan Ibu." Ancam Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mrs. Cho mendelik ke arahnya namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mrs. Cho segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun sementara putranya itu membawa barang-barangnya masuk.

"Kenapa Umma membawa barang banyak sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran karena biasanya sang Ibu hanya membawa sebuah tas ketika datang mengunjunginya. Kunjungannya kali ini pun tidak seperti biasanya. Mrs. Cho akan datang mengunjunginya setiap beberapa bulan sekali, namun kali ini ia datang setelah sebulan lalu mengunjunginya.

Mrs. Cho hanya tersenyum.

"Umma membawakanmu banyak makanan. Kau pasti belum makan, Umma akan memanaskannya untukmu." Mrs. Cho segera mengambil tas nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak berisi makanan.

"Ma.." Kyuhyun masih heran dengan tingkah Ibunya itu.

"_What Kyuhyun?_ Apa Ibu tidak boleh mengunjungi putra Ibu sendiri?" Mrs. Cho membawa kotak-kotak itu ke dapur.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi bukankah baru bulan kemarin Ibu mengunjungiku, dan.. huft. Entahlah, ini aneh." Kata Kyuhyun mengikuti Ibunya ke dapur.

"_We'll talk about this later 'kay?_" Mrs. Cho menyentuh pipi putranya sebelum menyiapkan makanan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk sambil menopangkan dagunya dan memperhatikan sang Ibu berkutat dengan peralatan masak itu. Setelah semuanya siap, Mrs. Cho meletakkan makanan-makanan itu diatas meja makan dan mengambilkan Kyuhyun semangkuk nasi.

"Kau harus mencobanya. Ibu sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Kyuhyun segera mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan.

Masakan sang Ibu adalah favoritnya. Mrs. Cho juga merasa lega melihat nafsu makan Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali normal. Tubuhnya pun tidak sekurus ketika ia pertama kali tiba di Jepang.

"Bagaimana upacara wisudamu?" Tanya Mrs. Cho yang hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap.

"Ditunda sampai bulan depan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan makanan memenuhi mulutnya.

"Baguslah. Jadi sebenarnya.." Mrs. Cho tidak berani memandang kea rah Kyuhyun ketika ia mulai bicara.

"..Kau tau sendiri kita sudah pergi selama 5 tahun lebih.."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan setengah hati.

"..Ibu merindukan Ahra." Kyuhyun segera meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan Ibu. Ibu tau apa yang terjadi di Korea dan.."

"Jadi Ibu datang kesini untuk mengajakku kembali ke Korea?" Potong Kyuhyun. tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya hilang.

"Ibu tau bahwa Ahra sudah menikah dengan Siwon, tapi.."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kyuhyun, _please.._" Mrs. Cho berusaha menahan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Mrs. Cho memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya dengan tajam. Tidak ada emosi yang sanggup dibaca dari raut wajah itu.

"_Please, _Kyuhyun.. hanya beberapa hari dan setelah itu kita akan kembali. …Jika kau sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan dengannya seharusnya ini tidak jadi masalah 'kan?" Mrs. Cho terus membujuk putranya.

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Mrs. Cho tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bel pintu berbunyi. Mrs. Cho segera melepaskan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Terlihat Changmin berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastic.

"Changmin?" Mrs. Cho yang sudah mengenal Changmin tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda itu terkejut melihatnya.

"Oh, Mrs. Cho.. uh.. Hi." Changmin terlihat salah tingkah ketika melihat Mrs. Cho yang membukakan pintu. Di dalam hati ia mengumpati Kyuhyun yang tidak memberitahunya bahwa Mrs. Cho datang.

"Masuklah." Kata Mrs. Cho.

"Hehe." Changmin segera masuk dan meletakkan kantong plastic itu di dekat rak sepatu.

"Kau membawa sesuatu?" Tanya Mrs. Cho sambil memperhatikan kantong plastic itu.

"Aahhh, yeah.. aku baru saja selesai kuliah dan mampir kesini.. errr.. itu makanan anjingku." Jawab Changmin gugup. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa ia membawa minuman keras kan?

"Aku mencium bau kimchi." Kata Changmin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Mrs. Cho.

"Ah, iya. Kau pasti lapar. Kyuhyun juga sedang makan." Mrs. Cho segera menarik tangan Changmin dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"_Fuck you._" Changmin mengumpat ke arah Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan suara ketika Mrs. Cho mengambilkan piring untuknya.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat bahunya melihat hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Changmin?" Tanya Mrs. Cho sambil meletakkan sebuah piring ke depan Changmin. Ia juga merasa tenang melihat Kyuhyun mempunyai teman yang setia seperti Changmin.

"Hmm.. baik-baik saja kurasa. Aku akan lulus di jurusan music tahun ini bersama Kyuhyun dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirku di jurusan psikologi." Jawab Changmin sambil menyendokkan kimchi ke piringnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau mengambil 2 jurusan sekaligus. Kau memang jenius." Puji Mrs. Cho. Changmin hanya meringis mendengarnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan game ku sebentar." Kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Lihat dia, bermain game sebentar tapi ia akan keluar dari kamarnya 5 jam kemudian." Mrs. Cho menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya tidak begitu mendengarkan celotehan Mrs. Cho.

"Oh iya, mungkin beberapa lagi kami akan pulang ke Korea. Kau mau ikut?" Mrs. Cho memandang penuh harap pada Changmin.

"Korea?" Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yeah. Aku baru saja membujuk Kyuhyun untuk ikut dan dia bilang akan mempertimbangkannya." Jelas Mrs. Cho.

Changmins segera menyelesaikan makannya dan menaruh piringnya di wastafel.

"Kau yakin ingin mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Changmin ketika ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mrs. Cho yang kini mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"Errr.. Mrs. Cho, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Changmin memandang ke sekeliling dan memastikan Kyuhyun masih berada di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kalian atau masa lalu Kyuhyun.. tapi, aku berniat untuk menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai objek penelitianku di tugas akhir kuliah psikologiku." Changmin menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mrs. Cho memandang Changmin dengan serius.

Changmin segera menggeser tempat duduknya agar ia lebih dekat pada Mrs. Cho kemudian ia juga mengambil ponselnya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar gangguan psikologis yang bernama '_Self Injury'?"_

Mrs. Cho menggeleng.

Changmin segera menyerahkan ponselnya pada Mrs. Cho agar ia membaca sendiri penjelasan mengenai '_Self Injury'_ itu.

'_Self Injury (menyakiti/melukai diri sendiri) dapat didefinisikan sebagai tindakan mutilasi (mencacati) pada tubuh atau bagian tubuh dengan sengaja, tidak dengan tujuan bunuh diri tetapi sebagai suatu cara untuk melampiaskan emosi-emosi yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk diekspresikan dengan kata-kata.'_

'_Self Injury dapat berupa mengiris, menggores kulit atau membakarnya, atau mememarkan tubuh lewat kecelakaan yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.'_

Mrs. Cho menutup mulutnya saking terkejut begitu ia membaca artikel di ponsel Changmin.

"Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal itu setidaknya seminggu sekali selama 5 tahun terakhir ini." Kata Changmin sambil mengelus pundak Mrs. Cho yang terlihat shock mendengarnya.

"Kau harus perhatikan pakaiannya. Ia tidak pernah memakai kaos atau pakaian berlengan pendek." Tambahnya.

BERSAMBUNG.

Hello~ sebenernya mau ngomongin sesuatu tapi kayaknya percuma, jadi ga jadi. Hehe

Cuman… errr… _**GUYS, DON'T YOU TRUST ME? SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN FANFIC INI.**_

Well, ye know, err.. you don't have to do something if you don't mean it.

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saia emang ga bisa update teratur. Jujur saja saia sangat bergantung pada mood. Jadi _mbok sampeyan mekso2_ saia nyuruh apdet, tapi kalo saia lagi ga mood ya maaf.

Yang tanya kenapa saia kok malah nulis KrisYeol atau fanfic exo, itu saia tulis lho di bagian bawahnya kalo itu Cuma '_Brainstorming_'. Don't like Don't read. Ok? Simple kok.

Terima kasih sudah review dan membaca fanfic saia. Muah muah

Salam hangat,

Mutmut Chan.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**After Love**

Di tengah sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal, Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah panggung dengan sebuah mic di tangannya. Celana jeans berwarna hitam ketat membalut kaki jenjangnya, sementara jaket kulit berwarna senada melapisi kaos bergambar tengkorak yang dipakainya.

Rambutnya yang ditata berantakan terlihat mencuat kesana kemari. Eyeliner tebal yang menghiasi matanya juga membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik.

Pemain band yang sudah memegang beberapa instrument music seperti gitar, bass, dan drum sudah bersiap di belakangnya. Pengunjung bar disitu juga sudah berkumpul di depan panggung untuk menikmati aksinya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika music mulai dimainkan.

_Yeah, sounds good!_

_We fly here, leggo!_

_Boom clap! Boom boom clap!_

Penonton mulai mengikuti hentakan-hentakan tangan maupun kaki Kyuhyun yang memakai sepatu boots.

_Yeah, let it go something like…_

Lagu ber-_genre _Rap dan Hip hop itu mengisi suasana bar yang cukup ramai malam itu. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

_Ma, neugu deul geugeon aida aiga_

_(__**Dudes, that's just not it)**_

_Eum agi jangnaniga? Goma urin aida_

_(__**Is music a joke? It's not for us)**_

_Ni geukani nae ikaji,_

_(__**Because you're like that, I'm like this)**_

_Angeu kamyeon nae ikana?_

_(__**If you weren't like that, would I be like this?)**_

_Gomahago dwaetdama,_

_(__**Just stop and quit it)**_

_Neugeu kkeon jeori chiappura_

(**Just go away over there)**

Keringat mulai menuruni dahi dan lehernya. Rambutnya yang jika terkena cahaya terlihat sedikit coklat kemerahan pun sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Penonton yang berkumpul di depan panggung juga sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun dan berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama.

_No, no, no, no mercy!_

_**(No, no, no, no mercy!)**_

_Baby wussup! uriga wasseo!_

_**(Baby wussup! We are here)**_

_ijeneun neogeureobge_

_**(We won't let you go so)**_

_bwajuji ankesseo_

_**(easily from now on)**_

Sudah hampir beberapa bulan ini, selama 3 kali dalam seminggu Kyuhyun akan menyanyi di bar. Bukan uang yang sebenarnya ia cari tetapi ketenangan dan kebebasan ketika ia bernyanyi. Ia akan merasa tenang dan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika bernyanyi. Apapun jenis musiknya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sebuah lagu, Kyuhyun segera melambaikan tangannya dan turun dari panggung. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton menyertai setiap langkahnya.

Kyuhyun adalah idola di bar ini.

Ia segera berjalan menuju tempat ia biasa duduk dan bartender segera menyodorinya minuman. Ia sudah tidak kaget ketika seseorang merangkul pundaknya. Orang itu bersiul menggoda ketika melihat penampilan Kyuhyun malam itu.

"_You look like a slut, you know._" Changmin segera melepaskan tangannya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama panggung itu sudah diisi oleh penyanyi lain. Kyuhyun meminum minumannya dan memandang Changmin.

"_I am a slut._" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menyeringai.

Changmin tertawa dan menampakkan leher putihnya.

"_Yeah? But sadly, You. are. a. VIRGIN. slut._" Changmin membisikkan kalimat itu si telinga kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera memberinya death glare mematikan sebelum memukul kepala bagian belakang Changmin.

"Awww." Changmin pura-pura kesakitan. Namun ia terlihat puas melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

Sudah sejak lama Changmin selalu mengolok-olok Kyuhyun. Meskipun pemuda itu sudah berubah drastis dan menampilkan sosok seorang _bad boy, _tetapi hanya Changmin yang tau bahwa Kyuhyun masih perjaka. Ia selalu menolak ajakan kencan baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Changmin sendiri meskipun ia sudah sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, tetapi ia tidak pernah berani menyentuh Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Kyuhyun yang segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kami harus pergi." Changmin segera melambaikan tangannya pada bartender yang sudah hafal dengan mereka.

Bartender itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun. meskipun banyak yang menduga bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan istimewa tetapi ia yakin mereka tidaklah lebih dari teman.

oOo

Tampak 2 orang pemuda tengah berbaring di atas sebuah kap mobil dan memandang ke arah langit yang terlihat cerah malam itu. Tangan mereka masing-masing memegang sekaleng bir.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berubah seperti ini." Kata salah seorang pemuda diantara mereka dengan senyuman terpancar di wajahnya.

"_Shut up._" Gertak pemuda lain yang kini tengah menyalakan rokok itu.

"Kau bahkan lebih buruk dariku. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Changmin pura-pura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"_Shut up_." Kyuhyun kembali menggertak. Asap rokok sudah mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kudengar kau akan segera kembali ke Korea." Ujar Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Angin malam di tepi tebing itu menggelitik tubuh kedua pemuda itu. Tempat itu adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua jika sedang tidak ingin berada di keramaian. Dari ketinggian itu mereka bisa menghindar dari kebisingan kota Tokyo dan menikmati kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berpendar dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Ia sudah tau tentu saja Mrs. Cho yang akan menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Biarkan orang-orang disana melihat perubahanmu yang sekarang." Changmin pun cukup cerdas untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia kembali menyesapi rokoknya. Sesekali ia akan meneguk minuman dari kaleng yang dipegangnya. Kesunyian segera mengisi tempat itu. hanya beberapa suara hewan malam yang sesekali akan meramaikan suasana.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Changmin mengambil rokok milik Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di mulutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang dulu ia lontarkan pada Changmin.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya. Meskipun Changmin cukup dikenal oleh banyak orang baik di kampus ataupun lingkungannya, tetapi ia tidak pernah sedekat ini pada siapapun.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya kenapa aku juga bisa menjadi seperti ini." Ujar Changmin yang kini mulai menyalakan rokoknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum getir.

"_Why should I?_ Sejak pertama kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengusik urusan masing-masing." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan acuh tak acuh.

Mata Changmin menerawang ke arah langit yang terlihat semakin pekat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dinihari, tapi tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang ingin beranjak dari situ.

"_Stop this._" Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menyingkap jaket yang dipakainya. Terpampanglah lengan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan luka goresan. Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Changmin.

"_It's none of your bussiness." _Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Changmin.

"Ini hanya tindakan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut. Dang ingat, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pengecut." Changmin berkata dengan menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ibumu tentang hal ini.." Tambahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"_Thank you._" Kata Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Changmin menyeringai. "_You are welcome._"

"Lalu, apa kau akan kembali kesini?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghisap rokoknya untuk yang ke sekian kali kemudian Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Changmin dan secara perlahan-lahan wajahnya mulai mendekati Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengedipkan matanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum wisuda, _you stupid. _Tentu saja aku akan kembali." Kata Kyuhyun di depan wajah Changmin.

Changmin tertawa. Ia bisa mencium bau asap rokok dari napas Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Tolong bawakan aku gadis Korea sebagai oleh-oleh." Ujar Changmin sembari merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"_Bastard._" Umpat Kyuhyun yang kemudian juga merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Changmin.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun cukup berterima kasih karena mempunyai Changmin sebagai sahabatnya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan persahabatan mereka ini tetapi Changmin selalu berada disampingnya. Mereka akan saling mengumpat, mengolok-ngolok bahkan saling menjerumuskan, tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. bukankah hal-hal itulah yang dilakukan sahabat? Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti.

oOo

Malam sebelum keberangkatannya ke Korea, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Meskipun biasanya ia sendiri memang mengalami kesulitan tidur tetapi kini entah kenapa perasaannya mulai gelisah. Kyuhyun mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat ke selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang ia khawatirkan malam itu. Besok ia akan kembali ke Korea dan kembali melihat semuanya. Ia akan bertemu Ahra, bertemu Siwon, dan..

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Karena paspor Ibunya yang masih bermasalah, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus berangkat sendirian besok.

Apa Kyuhyun siap menghadapi semuanya besok?

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pasti akan bisa.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya pukul 08.00 pagi Kyuhyun sudah berada di bandara. Ia akan terbang ke Korea pukul 09.00 pagi nanti.

"Ahra akan menjemputmu di bandara Korea nanti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ok?" Mrs. Cho mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa makan dan jangan merokok di depan mereka."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar pesan-pesan dari Mrs. Cho.

"Ibu akan menyusulmu besok."

"Percaya pada Ibu, kau akan baik-baik saja." Mrs. Cho memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Ibunya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian panggilan kepada penumpang untuk penerbangan ke Korea mengisi pengeras suara di bandara itu. Kyuhyun segera menarik kopernya dan melambaikan tangan kirinya ke arah sang Ibu.

oOo

Di sebuah ruangan tampak seorang laki-laki yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan laptop dan juga beberapa dokumen yang tergeletak di mejanya. Ruangan dengan tembok berwarna putih itu terlihat sepi dan hanya di isi oleh suara dengungan AC yang menyejukkan ruangan tersebut.

Laki-laki itu sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi dering telpon memecah keheningan ruangan kantor itu.

"_Yes?_" Laki-laki itu menjawab.

"_Nyonya Ahra ingin berbicara dengan anda, Tuan Choi._" Suara sang sekretaris keluar dari sela-sela speaker telpon.

Laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Tuan Choi itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Sambungkan."

"_Siwon.." _Suara Ahra segera terdengar dari seberang.

"Ya, Noona?" Siwon meletakkan bolpoin yang berada ditangannya.

Meskipun sudah hampir menikah selama 5 tahun, Siwon tidak pernah merubah panggilannya terhadap Ahra.

"_Kau masih berada di kantor kan? Sepertinya aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Siang ini Ibu dan Kyuhyun akan tiba di Korea. Kalau kau tidak sibuk, tolong kau jemput mereka di bandara. Aku masih harus menghadiri beberapa meeting dengan rekan bisnis kita."_

Deg. Siwon menahan napasnya ketika mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebutkan. Sudah hampir 5 tahun ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari pemuda itu. Jantung Siwon terasa bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. keringat dingin juga terlihat menuruni dahi pemuda itu.

"_Siwon? Apa kau keberatan?"_ Ahra memanggil sekali lagi.

Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa setelah sekian lama ia akhirnya akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Ia memang tidak pernah memungkiri bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Kenapa Noona tidak memberitahu hal ini padaku sebelumnya?" Siwon terdengar gugup. Ia tidak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi dengan hal ini.

Ahra tidak langsung menjawab. Keheningan menyelimuti percakapan telpon suami istri itu.

"_I'm sorry._ _Aku seharusnya memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku terlalu antusias ketika Ibu mengabariku bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun akan datang._" Ada nada menyesal dalam kalimat Ahra itu.

Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"_Um, kalau kau tidak suka aku akan mengabari Ibu agar menginap di hotel saja._" Tambah wanita yang kini menjadi pemegang saham terbesar _Cho Corporation _itu.

"Ti-tidak." Siwon menjawab terlalu cepat.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Noona. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau mereka akan datang, tetapi lain kali tolong libatkan aku jika Noona ingin membuat keputusan seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"_Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Mereka akan tiba di bandara pukul 02.00 siang ini._" Ahra memberi informasi.

"Ehm." Siwon kembali meraih bolpoinnya.

"_Sampai jumpa nanti. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Oh iya, kau bisa mampir ke sekolah sekaligus? Donghae pasti akan senang jika kau menjemputnya._"

"Ehm." Jawab Siwon sebelum akhirnya Ahra menutup telponnya.

Siwon melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 siang, itu artinya Mrs. Cho dan Kyuhyun akan tiba satu jam lagi. Laki-laki yang kini sudah berusia 26 tahun itu melepas kacamata yang dipakainya.

Ia sempat menghela napasnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kantornya itu.

"Jessica, tolong _cancel _semua jadwalku siang ini. Aku harus mengurusi sesuatu." Siwon sempat berhenti di depan meja sekretarisnya agar mengatur ulang jadwalnya.

"Baik, Tuan Choi."

Siwon segera melenggang menuju _lift_ untuk turun ke lantai dasar dan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Setelah bangkit dari masa keterpurukannya, _Choi Corporation _akhirnya bisa bangkit kembali berkat bantuan dari Mr. Cho. _Cho _dan _Choi Corporation _kini digabung menjadi satu dengan Ahra sebagai pemegang saham terbesar dan Siwon sebagai direktur utamanya.

Setelah selama 30 menit menempuh perjalanan menggunakan mobil sedan mewahnya, akhirnya Siwon tiba di bandara internasional Korea itu. Begitu turun dari mobil Siwon baru menyadari kebodohannya. Ia lupa tidak bertanya dari penerbangan mana Kyuhyun akan tiba.

"Noona, kau lupa menyebutkan dimana aku seharusnya menunggu. Aku sudah tiba di bandara saat ini." Siwon berbicara pada Ahra melalui ponselnya.

"_Oh, maafkan aku, Siwon. Mereka akan tiba di Gate A, penerbangan dari Jepang._" Jawab Ahra.

Setelah berterima kasih Siwon segera menutup telponnya dan berjalan menuju tempat yang disebutkan Ahra tadi.

Jepang? Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun dan Ibunya berada di Jepang? Selama ini secara diam-diam, Siwon sesekali akan mencari tau dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak pernah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. dan kini, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Siwon akan bertemu dengannya.

Siwon sibuk memikirkan bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Kyuhyun nanti. Haruskah ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ataukah ia harus meminta maaf dan..

Siwon sesekali melirik arloji yang bermerek itu di tangannya. Arloji itu adalah kado pemberian Ahra ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke-25. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.10, seharusnya mereka sudah tiba di bandara.

Bagaimana penampilan Kyuhyun nanti? Apakah ia berubah? Apakah aku bisa mengenalinya?

Lamunan Siwon buyar ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama.

_**My memories that were hidden away somewhere**_

_**Suddenly pour forth thought of you**_

_**In the length of an entire day**_

_**Would images of me ever come across your mind?**_

Laki-laki itu berdiri sembari menarik gagang kopernya dengan ransel berwarna hitam menempel di punggungnya. Laki-laki dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Siwon itu memakai kaca mata hitam dan rambut yang terlihat ditata tidak beraturan. Kemeja berwarna biru dongker yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Dua kancing teratas kemeja itu terlihat sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Celana jeans hitam dan sepatu boots hitam juga terlihat cocok dengan laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama 15 menit dan ternyata kau ada disini." Ujar laki-laki itu.

Jantung Siwon seperti berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar suara itu. suara yang selama ini ia rindukan, suara yang selama ini menghiasi mimpinya.

_**What we had was far from being called 'Love'**_

_**But that it was forgettable is impossible**_

_**Today I am again caught in between love and separation**_

_**Spinning in tears, breathlessly searching for you**_

"_Hello, Siwon._" Laki-laki itu membuka kacamatanya dan menyeringai ketika melihat mata Siwon yang membulat dengan sempurna.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak kalah gugup ketika ia menemukan bahwa Siwon-lah yang menjemputnya di bandara. Namun pemuda itu lebih pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia segera mengenali Siwon begitu ia melihat seorang laki-laki berjas lengkap berdiri di antara orang-orang yang juga tengah menunggu kedatangan. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dengan Siwon.

Siwon harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Kyuhyun. Siwon cukup terkejut melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berubah drastis. Garis rahangnya yang semakin tajam dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berubah, Siwon menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah tumbuh dewasa. Ia bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya 5 tahun yang lalu, kini ia adalah Kyuhyun yang telah dewasa.

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun yang berhiaskan _eyeliner_. Dunia seperti berhenti seketika dan hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu. Kedua mata itu menyorotnya dengan tajam. Benarkah ini adalah Kyuhyun yang dulu? Hati Siwon mencelos ketika matanya beradu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu.

_**Fool, where are you? Can you not leave me?**_

_**I am still standing in the place where I let you go**_

_**In my mind and heart, I still yearn for you**_

_**I cry again until I lose breath**_

_**After loving you**_

"Dimana mobilmu? Kita tidak akan berdiri disini terus kan?" Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Detik itu juga dunia sudah kembali ke asalnya dan mereka tidak lagi sendiri.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Siwon dengan menyeret kopernya yang berukuran sedang. Siwon tanpa sengaja meremas ponsel yang berada di tangannya ketika ia melihat tato berbentuk burung phoenix menghiasi leher bagian belakang Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutup kerah kemejanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua laki-laki itu ketika Siwon mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area bandara. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon setelah ia menyimpan tas dan kopernya di bagasi. Siwon baru saja sadar bahwa tidak ada Mrs. Cho bersama Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Mrs. Cho?" Tanya Siwon membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali. Kyuhyun yang tengah menyadandarkan kepalanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, Ahra tidak memberitahumu?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Umma akan menyusul setelah urusan paspornya selesai." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Jadi Ahra sudah mengetahui hal itu. Siwon bergumam dalam hati.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Entah kenapa suasana terlihat canggung dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan.

Siwon masih tercengang dengan penampilan Kyuhyun. sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik wajahnya yang terlihat datar.

"Uumm.. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Siwon. Pemandangan diluar terasa lebih menarik baginya.

_**I try calling out for you, and turning around,**_

_**I see only memories of you**_

Napas Siwon tercekat ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. kalimat apa yang pantas untuk menjawab pernyataan itu. Siwon mencengkeram kemudi mobilnya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

"Te-terima kasih." Jawab Siwon terbata.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang terlihat ramai oleh anak-anak dan orang tua.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar." Ujar Siwon sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan PSP nya tidak begitu peduli.

Tak berapa lama Siwon keluar dari gedung itu dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Siwon meletakkan anak kecil itu di kursi belakang. Tak lupa ia memakaikannya sabuk pengaman sebelum ia sendiri duduk kembali di belakang kemudi.

Kyuhyun segera sadar ketika Siwon sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Donghae, ini paman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, ini Donghae." Siwon belum menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar menatap Kyuhyun dan anak kecil itu.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah Donghae yang melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun. Mata Donghae yang terlihat bening seperti mata ikan itu menyipit ketika bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"_Annyeong haseyo, Kyuhyun-sshi. Choi Donghae imnida._" Donghae membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut kebingungannya. Ia menatap Siwon untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Dia putraku." Siwon menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tersirat.

Terdengar kata '_GAME OVER_' dari PSP Kyuhyun. Biji harapan yang belum sempat berkecambah itu kembali mati. Kyuhyun harus kembali menelan pil pahit.

Kyuhyun kembali ke posisinya semula dan meletakkan PSPnya sembarangan. Tangan kanannya kini terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Siwon yang fokus ke jalanan dihadapannya tidak menyadari ketika Kyuhyun menyalakan rokoknya. Baru ketika asap yang mengandung nikotin itu menggelitik hidungnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya. Donghae yang tidak terbiasa dengan asap rokok pun mulai batuk-batuk.

Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli pun terus menyesap daun tembakau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?" Siwon akhirnya tidak tinggal diam ketika Donghae terus batuk-batuk.

"Merokok. Kau tidak lihat?" Jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

Tangan Siwon mengepal melihat reaksi Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Aku tau, tapi apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau Donghae tidak tahan dengan asap rokok?" Siwon segera memencet sebuah tombol di samping kemudinya dan semua kaca jendela mobil pun terbuka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia lupa bahwa kini Siwon mempunyai orang lain yang lebih penting.

"Oh. Aku lupa. Ada ANAKMU dibelakang." Kyuhyun menyesap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum membuangnya sembarangan ke luar jendela. Tidak ada raut menyesal dalam wajahnya.

"Appa, kenapa tidak menyalakan musik sepelti biasanya?" Tanya Donghae yang masih cadel itu dari kursi penumpang belakang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Oh. Kau suka musik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menengok ke arah Donghae yang mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Appa selalu menyalakan musik jika belada di dalam mobil. Dia bilang hal itu mengingatkannya pada seseolang." Jawab Donghae dengan ceria.

Seringaian segera menghilang dari bibir Kyuhyun. kedua bibir itu terkatup rapat begitu ia mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

Apakah seseorang itu aku?

"Oh, _Jjinja~? _Orang itu pasti sangat spesial bagi Ayahmu." Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya pada Donghae yang terkikik.

Siwon segera menyalakan DVD player yang berada di samping kemudinya untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung. Sebuah lagu ballad mengalun dari speaker mobil itu.

Kyuhyun kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dan melihat pemandangan di luar mobil. 

_**Fool, where are you? Can you not leave me?**_

_**I am still standing in the place where I let you go**_

_**In my mind and heart, I still yearn for you**_

_**I cry again until I lose breath**_

_**After loving you**_

oOo

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Ahra langsung memeluk Kyuhyun begitu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan kopernya dan membalas pelukan kakak perempuannya itu.

Siwon menurunkan Donghae dari gendongannya dan menuntun putranya itu ke kamarnya.

Ahra dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia terlihat terkesima melihat penampilan Kyuhyun kala itu.

"_Oh my god, I can't believe it. _Apa ini benar-benar kau, Kyu?" Ahra menyentuh pipi adiknya itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk melihat reaksi Ahra itu. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling rumah itu. tidak banyak yang berubah. Figura besar berisikan foto keluarga _Cho _masih tertempel di dinding ruang keluarga itu.

"Kau sudah berubah banyak sekali." Ahra menghela nafasnya dan seperti tidak percaya bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"_Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah…_" Ahra membisikkan kata-kata itu sembari memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya bungkam. Ia hanya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kakaknya. Ahra terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya yang seharusnya. Kyuhyun bisa membaca jelas dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Biar nanti pelayan yang membawakan barang-barangmu ke kamar. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan istirahat dulu. Kau tidak lupa letak kamarmu sendiri kan?" Kata Ahra sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dan segera naik ke lantai 2 untuk menuju kamarnya. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya sejak terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. Semuanya masih tersusun dengan rapi di tempatnya. Bahkan sprei yang digunakan pun masih sama.

Kyuhyun membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Sinar matahari sore segera menerangi kamarnya itu.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tas-nya, Kyuhyun segera duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengusap lembut bantal yang sering dipakainya dulu. Pemuda itu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur untuk satu orang itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika hidungnya mencium bau parfum atau shampoo di atas bantalnya. Entah kenapa aroma mint itu tidak terasa asing bagi Kyuhyun. Seingatnya dari dulu hingga sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah menggunakan shampoo atau parfum beraroma mint.

Kyuhyun mengendus sekali lagi bau itu dan ia menemukan bahwa selimutnya juga berbau sama.

Siapa yang memakai tempat tidurnya? Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkin itu adalah bau pewangi yang digunakan untuk mencuci sprei dan selimutnya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur disini nanti malam. Aku akan tidur di kamar Donghae. Aku sudah meletakkan tempat tidur tambahan di kamarnya." Ujar Ahra ketika melihat Siwon tengah memakai kaosnya setelah mandi.

Siwon mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan sebuah handuk berwarna putih.

"Tidak. Ini kamar Noona. Aku saja yang tidur di kamar Donghae." Kata Siwon.

"Sepertinya aku lupa menyuruh pelayan untuk mencuci sprei dan selimut tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Tapi aku sudah memindahkan peralatan mandimu dari kamarnya. Kau yakin akan tidur di kamar Donghae?" Tanya Ahra memastikan sekali lagi. Bukankah seharusnya suami istri itu tidur dalam satu ranjang?

"Ehm." Siwon mengangguk.

Ahra duduk di tempat tidurnya ketika Siwon keluar dari kamarnya. Tempat tidur itu terlalu luas untuk ia tempati sendiri. Ahra melirik sebuah cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya. Tempat tidur itu seharusnya digunakan untuk 2 orang. Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak berani berharap lebih.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 malam seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang makan –yang juga tidak berubah. Donghae duduk sendiri di samping Ahra, sementara Siwon duduk di tempat duduk yang biasa ditempati Mr. Cho. Kyuhyun yang datang terlambat mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Ahra, sebuah kursi menjadi jarak antara dirinya dan Siwon.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam ini khusus untukmu. Makanan kesukaanmu tidak berubah kan?" Tanya Ahra sembari menyendokkan nasi di piring Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat menengok kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dimana _Aboeji_?" Tanya Kyuhyun. ruang makan itu mendadak senyap.

Ahra meletakkan kembali sumpitnya. Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama sementara Donghae hanya memperhatikan ketiga orang dewasa di sekelilingnya itu.

"Kurasa Umma belum memberitahumu." Senyuman terkembang di wajah Ahra.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan kakaknya itu.

"Aku janji akan memberitahumu besok. Sekarang lebih kau makan dulu setelah itu istirahat." Lanjut Ahra dan meraih kembali sumpitnya.

"_Umma.._ Apa Kyuhyun-sshi menanyakan kakek?" Kata Donghae dengan berbisik di telinga kiri Ahra. Namun bisikannya itu terlalu keras sehingga semua yang berada di ruangan itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Donghae.." Siwon memanggil nama putranya dengan lembut. Donghae yang sudah mengerti dengan maksud Ayahnya itu segera menundukkan kepalanya.

Ahra tersenyum dan membelai lembut putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Dengarkan _Appa_-mu. Sekarang lanjutkan makan." Kata Ahra.

Donghae segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ibunya.

Hati Kyuhyun seperti dicabik-cabik melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Keluarga itu terlihat sempurna. Kyuhyun menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apa tujuannya datang ke rumah ini. ia seharusnya tetap tinggal di Jepang dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Korea.

Namun penyesalan itu terlambat karena kini Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan menyaksikan Siwon bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?" Tanya Ahra membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memandang isi piringnya yang baru berkurang beberapa sendok itu.

"Sepertinya aku baru saja kehilangan nafsu makan ku." Jawab Kyuhyun dan meletakkan sendoknya.

Ahra melirik ke arah Donghae yang terlihat kesulitan menyendokkan nasi. Beberapa juga tampak berceceran di sekitar piringnya.

"Kau akan tinggal lama kan?" Tanya Ahra.

Kyuhyun meminum segelas air putih dalam beberapa teguk sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Maksudmu disini?" Kyuhyun melihat Siwon melalui ekor matanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan disini selama seminggu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Ahra terlihat kecewa mendengar hal itu. "Kau tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Untuk apa? lagipula, ada aku atau tidak juga sama saja." _Dan aku juga hanya akan menganggu kalian._

Ahra sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika Kyuhyun bangkit dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuat kursi yang ia duduki bergesekan dengan lantai dan menimbulkan suara berdecit.

"Kurasa aku harus istirahat sekarang. Seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi." Kyuhyun segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Dan oh.. berapa usianya?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menunjuk Donghae menggunakan dagunya.

"5 tahun." Jawab Ahra.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan kalian berdua." Komentar Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Siwon meletakkan sendoknya sambil menghela nafas.

"Dia berubah banyak." Ujar Ahra sambil mengelap mulut Donghae yang belepotan.

"Apa Kyuhyun-_sshi _membeciku?" Tanya Donghae kepada Ahra. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

Ahra tersenyum sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia menyukaimu. Dia hanya belum terbiasa denganmu."

Donghae menatap Ayahnya yang sedang melamun.

"_Appa_.._" _Panggil Donghae. Namun Siwon tidak bergeming.

"Siwon.." Baru ketika Ahra memanggilnya lebih keras Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Appa _akan tidur denganku malam ini?" Tanya Donghae.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Yay! _Umma _ayo ikut tidur di kamarku." Rengek Donghae sembari menarik lengan Ahra.

Ahra dan Siwon terlihat canggung.

"Lain kali, okay?" Kata Ahra sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Dongahe mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Dikamarnya, Kyuhyun terlihat duduk di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tangan kanannya memegang sebatang rokok yang sesekali ia selipkan di antara bibirnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit yang terlihat hitam kelam. Sesekali angin akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela itu.

Pikiran Kyuhyun kosong. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang familiar menyerang dadanya. Kembali ke Korea adalah pilihan yang seharusnya tidak ia ambil. Ia seharusnya tidak menuruti kata-kata Ibunya.

Jika kembali dan melihat keadaan seperti ini, ia lebih baik tinggal di Jepang. Siwon sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang, lalu kenapa ia sendiri masih terpuruk seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia seharusnya sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Siwon ataupun kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun menyesap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum mematikannya di atas asbak. Setelah menutup jendela kamarnya, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menata sebentar letak bantalnya sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di atas benda empuk tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tangannya yang ia letakkan disamping kepalanya menyentuh sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat benda itu.

Dibawah bantal itu ia menemukan selembar kertas foto berisikan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa yang menyimpan fotonya di bawah bantal seperti itu?

Namun ketika kantuk sudah menyerangnya, Kyuhyun menyerah dan meletakkan foto itu sembarangan sebelum memejamkan matanya.

_**You know, don't you? If you know, why are you doing this?**_

_**Until now, I still haven't forgotten you, I'm still waiting for you**_

_**Which day are you coming back on? I'm afraid my heart will stop beating**_

_**I cry again yearning for you**_

_**After loving you**_

BERSAMBUNG.. Teehee

Halo semuanya. Apa kabar? Minal aidin walfaidzin ya.. mohon maaf kalo selama ini saia ada salah-salah kata yang menyinggung perasaan anda semua :D

Mari mulai semuanya dari awal lagi dan menjadi lebih baik tentunya.

Jadi sebenarnya chapter ini udah selesai dari kemaren. Tp berhubung saia kehabisan pulsa modem, dan saia masih di rumah nenek, dan saia harus ngomelin kakak sepupu saia, dan konter pulsa jaraknya 1 km dari sini, akhirnya baru bisa di update sekarang.

Dengan sedih saia harus mengumumkan bahwa fanfic ini -InsyaAllah- tidak akan lebih dari 20 chapter. Ehehehe

Oh iya, saia juga post teaset buat fanfic baru. Main pairing Wonkyu, tp ada EunHae, KrisYeol, dll. *jiwa seles yang tak tertahankan*

Tapi tenang, saia baru bikin teasernya tok. Saia ga akan publish sebelum fic ini selesai, olret?

Credit song to : "BAP – No mercy" dan "Park Hyo Shin – After Love"

Maaf kalo ada typo. mehehe

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu bertahan dan mendukung saia :D

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu ngingetin buat update di Twitter maupun Fb :D

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review.

Saia tidak akan sampai disini tanpa kalian.

Saia ga akan marah kalau kalian ga review atau jadi silent reader, saia sudah cukup berterima kasih kalian sudi membaca hasil karya saia.

Ga ada paksaan, okay?

Dengan perut yang makin buncit setelah lebaran,

Mutmut Chan.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I Love You**

"_Kyuhyun-ah,_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Apa kau bertambah tinggi?_

_Ah, aku tidak pantas menanyakan hal itu padamu. Bahkan harapanku terlalu tinggi ketika kau mau membaca surat ini._

_Aku minta maaf…_

_Mungkin kalimat itu sudah terlambat bagimu sekarang, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengatakannya padamu secara langsung. Sayang sekali mungkin aku tidak lagi mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu._

_Sepertinya baru kemarin kau merengek padaku untuk membelikanmu mainan._

_Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak pernah menuruti keinginanmu. Aku yang selalu menutup mata atas penderitaanmu._

_Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan rengekan maupun tangisanmu. Aku yang selalu menulikan diri atas sengsaramu._

_Beribu kata maaf mungkin tidak akan sanggup membalas apa yang selama ini sudah aku lakukan padamu. _

_Aku tidak bisa menulis apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti, aku bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu. Semoga kau bisa hidup lebih baik sekarang._

_Raihlah apa yang selama ini kau impikan. Kau tidak perlu takut karena kini tidak ada yang menghalangimu lagi. _

_Aku sungguh menyesal, Kyuhyun._

_Aboeji."_

Kyuhyun segera meremas sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang baru saja ia baca. Setelah itu Kyuhyun melempar kertas itu begitu saja dan kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya. Pandangan mata Ahra yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Kyuhyun terlihat mengikuti kemana kertas itu terbang diterpa angin.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Kedua Cho bersaudara itu tengah berada di sebuah kompleks pemakaman yang berada di pinggir kota Seoul. Kyuhyun pernah datang ke tempat itu ketika kakek neneknya meninggal dan juga Ayah Siwon. Kini mereka berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang di batu nisannya bertuliskan :

_**Our beloved father and husband,**_

_**Cho Young Hwan**_

Tanggal yang juga tercantum di batu nisan berbentuk persegi itu menunjukkan bahwa Mr. Cho telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

Pagi itu setelah sarapan Ahra mengajaknya ke tempat ini. lalu ia juga memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah amplop berisi surat bertulisankan tangan Mr. Cho sendiri. Surat itu berisi permintaan maaf atas apa yang terjadi selama ini.

Kyuhyun hanya membaca sekilas surat itu dan kemudian membuangnya begitu saja.

"Aboeji juga memberimu saham 40% dari _Cho Corporation_." Kata Ahra.

Kyuhyun membuka kancing jas berwarna hitamnya dan mendahului berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Ahra menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun belum bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi. Tapi ia berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan memaafkan Ayah mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ada bagian hatinya yang terasa lebih nyeri dari biasanya. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Mr. Cho tetap Ayah kandungnya. Namun ia juga masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang selama ini sang Ayah lakukan. Dengan menunjukkan sikap ketidakpeduliannya Kyuhyun berharap bisa menghalau perasaan menyesal yang bisa menimpanya kapan saja.

oOo

Kyuhyun yang sedang bosan, akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari udara segar. Ia tidak sedang berminat untuk pergi keluar rumah maupun melakukan apapun. Suasana di rumah itu terlihat sepi karena Siwon dan Ahra belum pulang dari kantor mereka.

Pelayan di rumah itu pun sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing karena hari sudah sore. Kyuhyun pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi.

Ketika ia berjalan melewati pekarangan di belakang rumahnya, Kyuhyun melihat Donghae tengah duduk sendirian di bangku yang disediakan di tempat itu sembari menjilati es krim yang berada di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum ia berjalan mendekati bocah itu.

"Hey yo kid!" Panggil Kyuhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi Donghae yang asyik menjilati es krimnya.

Donghae mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang belepotan.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_?" Mata Donghae terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menyeruput kopi yang berada di tangannya sebelum duduk disamping Donghae.

Pertama kali melihat Donghae dan mendengar sendiri bahwa ia anak dari Siwon dan Ahra, ia seperti tidak percaya. Ia meninggalkan Korea tepat 5 tahun yang lalu, 3 bulan setelah itu Siwon menikah, dan Ahra menyebutkan bahwa umur bocah ini 5 tahun. Umur Donghae memang seharusnya 4 tahun, tetapi dalam perhitungan Korea, umur seorang anak dihitung sejak ia di dalam kandungan.

"Kau selalu seperti ini setiap hari?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku hanya boleh makan eskrim kalau _Appa _pulang lebih dari jam 5." Jawab Donghae polos.

Kyuhyun hampir menepuk dahinya sendiri. Donghae tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Aish. Maksudku apa kau selalu di rumah sendiri setiap sore?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Mulut Donghae membentuk huruf O besar sebelum mengangguk. Eskrimnya perlahan-lahan mulai meleleh.

Angin sore yang berhembus dari pepohonan di pekarangan rumah itu terasa sejuk menerpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi.." Panggil Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain dengan korek api di tangannya menoleh.

"_Sing for me._" Kata Donghae dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir tipis Donghae. Kyuhyun seperti kembali ke 5 tahun yang lalu dimana Siwon juga pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

"_What_?!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Sementara Donghae memberinya senyuman lebar.

"_Appa _selalu bercerita padaku kalau kau suka bernyanyi. Aku ingin mendengar sendiri apa suaramu memang sebagus yang _Appa _ceritakan." Hati Kyuhyun serasa ditusuk dengan pisau secara bertubi-tubi. Apa yang bocah ini katakan?

Kyuhyun menyeruput kembali kopinya.

"Ayahmu bercerita tentang aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk dengan antusias. Eskrim di tangannya sudah meleleh separuh.

"Apa saja yang ia ceritakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia bilang kau ini sangat lucu, pintar bernyanyi dan suka bermain game. Tapi dia bilang kau juga galak dan mudah marah.." Donghae bercerita dengan ceria sembari sesekali menjilat eskrim rasa strawberry di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Donghae memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Sssshh.. kuberi tau rahasia. _Appa _selalu memanggil namamu ketika ia tidur." Kata Donghae sembari berbisik namun dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Kyuhyun membisu. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Donghae." Sesseorang tiba-tiba memanggil nama bocah berumur 5 tahun itu. Donghae segera menoleh dan menemukan sang Ayah berdiri di depan pintu belakang rumah itu.

Bocah itu segera menghampiri Ayahnya. Dengan kaku Kyuhyun juga membalikkan badannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Cepat masuk dan mandi." Kata Siwon sambil mengecup puncak kepala Donghae.

"Kau juga, Kyuhyun." Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung sembari memegang sebuah mug.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya. Semuanya terasa dalam _slow motion _ketika kedua mata itu beradu. Namun meskipun mereka berdua berdiri dalam jarak beberapa meter, terasa seperti ada samudera yang memisahkan mereka.

_**Lihat aku di sini**_

_**Kau lukai Hati dan perasaan ini**_

_**Tapi entah mengapa**_

_**Aku bisa memberikan maaf padamu**_

Detik itu Siwon seperti melihat Kyuhyun yang dulu dalam matanya. mata yang selalu memandangnya teduh, mata yang selalu berkilauan ketika menatapnya. Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Betapa ia merindukan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia seolah tidak ingin momen ini berakhir.

_**Mungkin karena..Cinta..**_

_**Kepadamu tulus dari dasar hatiku**_

Namun semuanya berakhir dalam beberapa detik ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan melewati Siwon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

oOo

Kyuhyun segera membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras begitu ia masuk. Sakit yang ia pendam selama ini kembali mengapung ke permukaan. Sakit yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan lagi kini kembali mendera.

_**Mungkin karena..Aku..**_

_**Berharap kau dapat mengerti cintaku**_

Kyuhyun segera membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah botol minuman yang tadi sempat ia beli sepulang dari makam Ayahnya. Ia meminum beberapa teguk isinya sebelum jatuh bersandar di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada airmata yang menetes dari kedua matanya. Entah karena kelenjar airmatanya yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi atau karena rasa sakit ini terlalu besar.

Bosan dengan minuman yang tidak juga mengobati rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun beralih ke sebuah _cutter _yang tergeletak di mejanya. Pemuda itu menyingkap sweaternya di bagian lengan dan mulai menekan benda tajam itu ke kulitnya.

Beberapa hari ini lukanya tidak begitu kelihatan karena sebelum pulang ke Korea Changmin membelikannya sebuah salep penghilang bekas luka. Luka sayatan yang selama ini menghiasi lengannya tidak begitu kelihatan begitu ia mengoleskan salep itu.

Namun kini Kyuhyun membutuhkan sayatan-sayatan itu di lengannya. Ia membutuhkan rasa sakit itu. Darah segar beberapa kali menetes dari lengan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berhiaskan luka sayatan.

_Cutter _yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari genggamannya begitu pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, air matanya kembali menetes. Sejak ia berubah seperti sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menangis.

_**Lihat aku di sini**_

_**Bertahan**_

_**Walau kau slalu menyakiti**_

_**Hingga air mataku Tak dapat menetes dan habis terurai**_

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun tetap datar dan tanpa emosi ketika tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah kembali meraih _cutter_ itu.

.

.

Sementara itu Siwon terlihat tengah menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan. Pembantu di rumah itu memang tidak pernah bekerja sampai malam hari. Setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka pada siang hari, mereka akan pulang dan meninggalkan makan malam yang tinggal dipanaskan.

Ahra sudah mengabari bahwa ia akan pulang larut malam. Jadi Siwon harus mempersiapkan makan malam sendiri.

"_Appa, _dimana Kyuhyun-_sshi?_" Tanya Donghae ketika ia datang dan sudah memakai piyama tidurnya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Mungkin masih dikamarnya. Apa aku bisa tolong padamu untuk memanggilnya?"

Donghae mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi… where are you~… hihihi._" Dengan cekikikan Donghae berlari-lari kecil sambil memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_?" Tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, Donghae segera membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

Darah yang berceceran dimana-mana dan wajah Kyuhyun yan berlinangan mata mengejutkan Donghae saat itu juga. Kyuhyun yang juga sama-sama terkejut segera melepaskan _cutter _yang ia pakai untuk melukai lengannya.

"Do-donghae?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat wajah _shock _Donghae.

Napas Donghae tidak beraturan. Matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah.

"APPAAAAAA!" Teriak Donghae sekuat tenaga.

Siwon yang tengah menata piring di meja langsung berhenti begitu mendengar teriakan Donghae dari arah kamar Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai 2. Siwon segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sumber suara.

"Donghae." Nada suara Siwon terdengar panik sekaligus khawatir. Mata Siwon membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. namun ia segera menggendong Donghae dan menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya yang menangis.

"Sssshh. Donghae. Tidak apa-apa." Siwon segera membawa Donghae ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan tv.

"Kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Siwon lembut sembari menyeka airmata Donghae. Jantungnya sendiri berdebar-debar seperti ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya.

"Jam 7." Jawab Donghae yang masih sesenggukkan.

Siwon tersenyum. "Itu artinya?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"_It's Spongebob time~" _Donghae segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke layar televisi begitu ia mendengar acara kartun '_Spongebob Squarepants' _sudah dimulai.

"Appa akan ke kamar Kyuhyun sebentar 'kay?" Siwon mengecup pelan kepala Donghae sebelum kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Siwon segera berjalan kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai 2. Perasaannya campur aduk di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun begitu saja karena memang tidak dikunci.

Mata Kyuhyun yang masih basah oleh airmata membelalak ketika melihat Siwon kembali ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang menduga Siwon lebih mementingkan Donghae saat itu tidak menyangka akan muncul dihadapannya.

Untuk sesaat mata mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Mulut Siwon terkatup rapat ketika ia melihat keadaaan Kyuhyun kala itu. darah yang berceceran di lantai kamar dan juga lengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan segera menarik kembali kaosnya yang tersingkap di bagian lengan. Ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Keluar dari kamarku!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Seharusnya ia menikmati perasaan sakit ini seorang diri, tanpa Siwon.

Lutut Siwon bergetar ketika ia juga melihat sebuah botol minuman yang isinya tinggal separoh. _Cutter _yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun juga tergeletak di lantai menambah miris pemandangan kamar Kyuhyun kala itu.

Siwon berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berjalan menuju sebuah kotak P3K yang menempel di dinding berwarna putih itu. Ia mengambil sebuah perban, kapas dan alkohol dari dalamnya.

Dengan perlahan Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan mencoba menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Pergi!" Tangan Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon yang mencoba meraihnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Siwon tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Siwon kembali mencoba meraih tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia sampai tidak menyadari ketika airmata berhasil lolos dari ujung mata kirinya. Ia tidak berani mengucapkan satu kata pun. Mulutnya seperti terkunci.

"Aku bilang pergi! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Kyuhyun tidak juga membiarkan Siwon mengobati lukanya.

Namun Siwon tidak menyerah. Ia akhirnya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dengan agak kasar dan segera menyingkap kaos yang menutupi lengan Kyuhyun. air mata kembali berjatuhan dari mata Siwon ketika melihat keadaan lengan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan luka sayatan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membiarkan Siwon membersihkan darah yang masih sesekali keluar dari lukanya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol airmata yang sejak tadi keluar dari matanya.

Kesunyian mengisi ruangan itu. Hanya suara isakan pelan Siwon yang sesekali menghiasinya.

Dengan hati-hati Siwon mengelap darah itu menggunakan kapas. Sesekali Siwon harus menyeka matanya sendiri yang agak buram karena airmata yang terus menetes.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap pergerakan tangan Siwon yang terlihat gemetaran. Seandainya Kyuhyun boleh berharap, ia tidak ingin Siwon melepaskan genggamannya saat ini. ia tidak ingin hal ini berakhir. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perhatian dan kepedulian Siwon saat itu.

Namun Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Siwon hanya kasihan padanya. Siwon pasti hanya merasa bersalah karena ini seolah-olah adalah kesalahannya.

Mereka berdua tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa apa yang terjadi di 5 tahun yang lalu memang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Siwon tidak bisa menghentikan airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Meskipun ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. semuanya sudah terlanjur jauh. Seberapa merasa bersalahpun Siwon, ia hanya bisa menyesal.

Semua kepingan-kepingan yang berceceran telah berhasil ditata kembali, namun ada kepingan-kepingan yang rapuh dan tidak utuh.

Setelah membersihkan luka Kyuhyun dengan alkohol, Siwon segera meraih perban dan melilitkannya ke lengan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Seandainya mengobati luka hati Kyuhyun bisa semudah ini.

Setelah selesai, Siwon mengambil botol minuman dan _cutter _itu sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Siwon sembari menyentuh pelan puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Baru ketika Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun berani mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ditahannya. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Siwon si tangannya. Isakan-isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Siwon berusaha menyeka airmata yang masih menuruni wajahnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar isakan dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Betapa ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu dan menenangkannya. Namun sekali lagi, Siwon tidak bisa.

_**Meski kau terus sakiti aku**_

_**Cinta ini akan selalu memaafkan**_

_**Dan aku percaya nanti engkau**_

_**Mengerti bahwa cintaku takkan mati…**_

"Siwon, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba suara Ahra mengejutkannya. Siwon segera mengelap wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Ahra.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak enak badan." Kata Siwon menjelaskan. Ia bisa melihat Donghae sudah tertidur di gendongan Ahra.

"Aku akan membawa Donghae ke kamarnya." Kata Siwon.

Ahra hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan Donghae yang sudah tertidur pada Siwon. Wanita itu tidak bisa dibohongi, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Siwon yang memerah. Namun ia memilih diam.

oOo

"Umma?" Pagi-pagi sekali, ponsel Kyuhyun sudah berdering dan terdengar suara Mrs. Cho dari seberang.

"_Kyuhyun-ah.. Umma minta maaf, sepertinya Umma tidak bisa menyusulmu ke Korea. Tiba-tiba saja Umma mendapat telpon dari Kanada kalau ada pekerjaan penting. Kau tidak apa-apa?" _

Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya menghela napas panjang mendengar hal itu.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. lagipula aku juga akan segera kembali ke Jepang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Dengan masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya, Kyuhyun berjalan untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Sinar matahari segera masuk dan menerangi kamarnya. Kyuhyun terpaku ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan di halaman belakang.

Siwon tampak sedang bermain sepak bola dengan putranya, Donghae. Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah tampan Siwon yang tidak pernah berubah.

"_Kyuhyun?_" Mrs. Cho memanggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi ketika putranya itu tak juga menjawab.

"Umma sudah tau semuanya 'kan?" Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya tidak juga lepas dari sosok Siwon.

Hening sesaat. Mrs. Cho tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Namun ia mengerti sekali dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"_Maafkan Umma, Kyuhyun. Umma pikir akan lebih baik jika kau mengetahuinya sendiri._" Jawab Mrs. Cho ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tak lama kemudian Mrs. Cho menutup telpon itu.

Setelah mandi dan mengoleskan salep pada lukanya, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berniat mencari udara segar dengan berjalan-jalan keliling Seoul ketika ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang asing baginya dari meja makan.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Otomatis semua anggota keluarga sedang berada di rumah saat ini.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Duduklah." Ahra tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu meja makan itu.

Seorang wanita yang mungkin seusia Ibunya, terlihat duduk di di samping Siwon dan Donghae yang sudah menyelesaikan permainan sepak bola mereka. Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Oh, Umma, mungkin Umma sudah lupa, Ini Kyuhyun, adikku. Kyuhyun, ini adalah Ibu Siwon." Ahra segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar duduk disampingnya.

Tatapan tajam Mrs. Choi masih belum terlepas dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu juga hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Aku masih mengingat laki-laki muda ini tentu saja." Mrs. Choi akhirnya membuka suara. Namun Kyuhyun merasa seperti ditusuk dengan kata-kata itu.

Suasana meja makan itu pun terasa lebih canggung dari biasanya. Ahra segera mengambilkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Apa kau masih sekolah?" Tanya Mrs. Choi dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Mrs. Choi.

"Kukira itu urusanku tidak begitu penting bagi Anda. Tapi sekedar informasi, aku baru saja lulus dari Tokyo University di Jurusan musik." Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin.

"Waaahhh.. Jadi kau mengambil jurusan musik? Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa menanyakan hal itu padamu." Ahra tersenyum lebar. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana ruang makan yang terkesan kaku itu.

"Senang sekali mendengarnya." Mrs. Choi menaikkan dagunya dengan arogan. Kebencian terpancar jelas di matanya ketika ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya.. Siwon, Ahra, malam ini aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil untuk merayakan tahun pernikahan kalian yang kelima." Siwon pun langsung tersedak ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Ibunya.

"Apa?" Siwon memastikan sekali lagi setelah ia meminum segelas air putih yang disodorkan Ahra.

"Umma, kita tidak pernah mengadakan acara seperti ini kan selama ini?" Ahra juga terlihat tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan fokus pada makanannya.

"Aku sudah mengundang rekan bisnis dan teman-teman kalian untuk datang. Jangan khawatir, rumah kalian tidak akan berantakan karena kita akan mengadakannya di rumah _Choi._" Mrs. Cho mengungkapkan.

Donghae yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang orang-orang dewasa itu katakan hanya melongo.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan sembari bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Oh. Dan aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_." Ucap Mrs. Choi pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah menikmati sebotol soda ketika ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Ia tengah berada di sebuah Mall di tengah kota Seoul untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Dengan malas ia meraih ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Nama Ahra terpampang di layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi.

"_Uh.. Kau dimana? Ini sudah hampir petang. Kau akan menghadiri pestanya kan?_" Kyuhyun melirik sebentar arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan sudah hampir 7 jam Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar.

"Untuk apa? Toh pesta itu akan tetap berjalan tanpa kehadiranku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya.

"_Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? tentu saja kehadiranmu sangat penting. Aku mohon, Kyu.. datanglah." _Ucap Ahra memelas.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar hal itu. _Bullshit, _batinnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tau." Kata Kyuhyun ketus.

Hening sebentar. Ahra tengah memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk membujuk adiknya itu.

"_Tadi pagi Umma menelponku dan berkata kalau kau akan segera kembali ke Jepang. Anggaplah ini perpisahan kita sebelum kau kembali ke Jepang lagi._" Kata Ahra.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak janji." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Ahra tersenyum lega disana.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu._" Kata Ahra sebelum akhirnya menutup telponnya.

Kyuhyun membuang botol soda-nya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Matanya masih memandang ke sekeliling. Mall itu entah kenapa semakin terlihat ramai sejak tadi. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari Mall itu.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 lewat 30 menit ketika Kyuhyun sampai di rumah. Rumah itu terlihat sepi karena sepertinya Ahra dan yang lainnya sudah berangkat menuju kediaman _Choi _untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan Mrs. Choi itu.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak berniat untuk tidak berangkat ketika ia secara tidak sengaja menatap sebuah figura yang tertempel di dinding ruang keluarga itu. Entah sejak kapan figura itu tertempel di tempat itu namun baru kali ini Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Figura itu berisi foto Siwon dan Ahra yang berdiri berdampingan dengan senyum tergambar di wajah masing-masing. Sepertinya foto itu diambil ketika hari pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia sudah tidak kaget ketika ada rasa nyeri yang menyerang dadanya ketika ia melihat foto itu. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Meskipun ia berangkat kala itu, ia sudah terlambat 30 menit. Namun entah dorongan darimana, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk datang. Kyuhyun membuka kopernya dan mencari pakaian yang ia rasa pantas untuk dipakai di acara formal itu.

Jas satu-satunya yang ia bawa dari Jepang sudah kotor dan belum dicuci. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan memakai pakaian itu. kyuhyun akhirnya membuka kembali lemari yang sudah 5 tahun ia tinggalkan. Disitu terdapat beberapa pakaian Kyuhyun yang tidak ia bawa ke Jepang.

Dan disitulah Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah setelan jas berwarna putih yang tergantung dengan dibungkus plastik. Kyuhyun seperti ditampar kembali oleh ingatannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Setelan jas itu adalah pemberian Siwon ketika ia menghadiri acara perpisahan laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi kembali. Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"_Kau dimana?_" lagi-lagi terdengar suara Ahra.

"Aku di rumah." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada setelan jas itu.

"_Kenapa kau belum datang kesini?_" Tanya Ahra khawatir.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan datang, ok?" Kyuhyun pun duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Apa? Ayolah Kyuhyun, aku sangat berharap kau akan datang._" Ucap Ahra memohon.

"Aku tidak mempunyai jas lagi untuk dipakai. Tidak mungkin aku memakai kaos kesana." Kata Kyuhyun.

Ahra terkikik geli.

"_Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi. Sepertinya Siwon masih mempunyai setelan jas yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhmu. Kau bisa mengambilnya di kamarku, ok? Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus datang._" Kata Ahra sambil menutup telponnya begitu saja.

"Ahra.. halo.. Ahra.." Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil-manggil kakaknya, namun hanya sia-sia karena panggilan sudah ditutup. Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya di kasur.

Ia pun segera bangkit dan meraih jas itu. Kyuhyun tidak yakin bahwa jas itu masih muat di tubuhnya, tetapi ia lebih baik memakai jas itu daripada memakai jas milik Siwon.

Dan cukup mengejutkan ketika Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan kaca dan jas itu masih sangat pas ia pakai.

oOo

Pada pukul 08.00 tepat, Kyuhyun akhirnya memakirkan mobil milik kakaknya itu di pekarangan rumah _Choi _yang berdiri megah. Para tamu undangan baik laki-laki maupun perempuan sudah memenuhi aula rumah itu. Kyuhyun ingat sekali ketika dulu sang Ayah mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah itu.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat para tamu undangan tengah menikmati pesta itu. Tidak banyak yang Kyuhyun kenal diantara orang-orang itu. Kyuhyun menyambar segelas sampanye yang disediakan di meja bersama makanan dan minuman lainnya.

"Kyuhyun?" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook dengan seorang laki-laki yang merangkul pundaknya. Kyuhyun mengenali laki-laki itu adalah Yesung, sahabat Siwon.

"Oh, Ryeowook." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menjabat tangan Ryeowook dan Yesung secara bergantian.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar kau, Kyu.." Ryeowook berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis itu.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi reaksi mantan teman satu kelasnya itu.

Suasana pesta yang rame itu mendadak sepi ketika Mrs. Choi naik ke atas panggung. Balutan gaun berwarna putih lembut terlihat menutupi tubuh langsing Mrs. Choi.

"Selamat malam para tamu undangan… Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian malam ini. Aku sangat senang sekali karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pesta tahun pernikahan putraku yang ke-5. Aku juga dengan rendah hati ingin meminta agar kalian mendoakan semoga pernikahan putraku ini diberi umur panjang.." Mrs. Choi memulai pidatonya dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil gelas sampanye-nya yang kedua. Ia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan pidato itu lebih lanjut. Dari tempat itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon yang berdiri dengan Ahra dan Donghae disampingnya.

"Malam ini, aku juga ingin meminta kepada Adik dari menantuku Ahra, untuk menyumbangkan suara emasnya di panggung ini. Kudengar ia sangat pandai bernyanyi dan ia juga baru saja lulus dari Tokyo University di jurusan musik. Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangan semua orang di ruangan itu kini tertuju padanya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Ahra untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun yang bersangkutan juga terlihat bingung dan hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

Kyuhyun menatap Mrs. Choi yang memberikan senyum sinis padanya. Entah apa maksud dari wanita itu yang mengincarnya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau segera meletakkan gelas sampanye-nya dan berjalan ke atas panggung. Mata seluruh hadirin di ruangan itu masih mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah microfon yang disodorkan Mrs. Choi padanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melewatkan rasa kebencian yang tersorot jelas di mata Mrs. Choi sebelum wanita itu turun dari atas panggung.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai.

"_Well, _ehm.. aku cukup terkejut ketika Mrs. Choi yang terhormat memanggil namaku untuk bernyanyi disini. Tsk, aku tidak tau apa aku pantas bernyanyi di tempat seperti ini karena, di Jepang biasanya aku bernyanyi di sebuah bar…" Gelak tawa hadirin mengisi ruangan itu. kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau apa yang lucu dari kalimatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon yang menatapnya dengan tajam dari ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk bernyanyi dengan baik disini. Anggap saja ini sebagai kado-ku untuk Ahra dan KAKAK IPARKU, Siwon…"

"…Semoga kalian bisa terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian." Kyuhyun seperti akan tersedak oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan berbicara dengan piñata music mengenai lagu yang bisa ia nyanyikan kala itu. Sang penata musik itu menyodorkan sebuah daftar lagu yang paling baru, namun Kyuhyun hanya mengenali satu lagu diantaranya. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih lagu berjudul 'I Love You' dari 'Taeyeon' itu.

Lampu ruangan itu mendadak redup dan sebuah lampu berwarna biru menyorot Kyuhyun yang berdiri di atas panggung seorang diri. Semua hadirin menunggu performanya saat itu.

Musik segera dialunkan dan Kyuhyun mulai menarik nafas panjang.

_*__**a/n : kalau kalian punya lagu 'I love you'nya 'Taeyeon snsd' bisa diputer ya. Dan tolong dibaca juga terjemahan liriknya, please.. Kkk***_

_seuchyeo ganayo...uriui sarangeun...kaseum apeun chuoekingayo.._

_(__**Did it pass by...Our love.. Is it just a heart-breaking memory..)**_

_doraseoneyo..keudaeui maeumeun...nunmullodo jabeulsun obnayo..._

_**(It's turning around...Your heart...Can't I catch it with my tears...)**_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh hadirin yang datang malam itu hingga akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menatapnya itu. Kyuhyun seperti terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata itu. Ia juga baru saja menyadari lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu.

Dada Kyuhyun mendadak sesak. Takdir kembali menari-nari disampingnya.

_My Love saranghaeyo saranghaeyo..keudae deutgo ittnayo..._

_**(My love I love you, I love you..Are you listening...)**_

_My Love ijimarayo...jiuji marayo...uriui sarangeul.._

_**(My love...Don't forget...Don't erase...Our love..)**_

Salahkah Siwon jika ia secara diam-diam berharap bahwa hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu? Laki-laki itu tidak peduli bahwa malam ini adalah peringatan tahun pernikahannya dengan Ahra, namun ia justru memikirkan laki-laki lain.

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung itu dengan memakai jas yang ia berikan dulu. Masih jelas di ingatan Siwon ketika Kyuhyun bernyanyi di acara perpisahannya di sekolah.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang ketika matanya mulai memanas. Memori-memorinya dengan Kyuhyun 5 tahun yang lalu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Siwon meneguk anggur di tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ahra ketika melihat Siwon terlihat tidak nyaman.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya.

_naui nunmuri keudaen boinayo haruharu keuriwohabnida..._

_**(My love I love you, I love you..Are you listening...)**_

_kaseum ddeollideon keudae ibmachumdo ijeneun chuoeki dwoettnabwayo..._

**(My heart beat when we kissed but now it's all a memory)**

Apakah ini yang disebut cinta? Apakah ini boleh disebut cinta? Kyuhyun pernah membaca di buku-buku dan menonton di film-film bahwa cinta itu indah dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Bahagia? Kyuhyun seperti lupa dengan makna dari kata itu. Karena kini yang tersisa dari Kyuhyun adalah rasa sakit dan kepedihan yang mendalam.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya mulai menggenang dan memanas. Ia tidak mungkin menangis di tempat itu. Kyuhyun menggigit keras pipi bagian dalamnya agar airmatanya tidak menetes. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

_naega mianhaeyo mianhaeyo keudae iji mothaeseo_

_**(I'm sorry I'm sorry that I can't forget you...)**_

_My Love dorawajwoyo.. ddeonaji marayo naegyeoteseo jebal_

_**(My love come back to me.. Don't leave my side, please...)**_

Ini hanya sebuah lagu kan? Tetapi kenapa Siwon merasa seolah-olah Kyuhyun tengah berbicara kepadanya. Detik itu Siwon memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Sebutir airmata tanpa ia sadari berhasil lolos dan mengalir di pipinya.

Tapi Siwon memang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tidak hanya dengan airmatanya, tetapi juga dengan perasaannya sendiri. Siwon ingin hidup di ilusinya sendiri, dimana ia berharap kata-kata itu benar-benar Kyuhyun tujukan untuk dirinya dan mereka bisa bersama lagi.

Apa mereka berdua terlalu berharap banyak hingga tidak ada satupun dari harapan mereka terkabul. Siwon yang yang harus hidup dalam kepalsuan dan Kyuhyun yang tidak lebih dari mayat yang bernafas. Mereka berdua hanya dua orang manusia yang masing-masing terjebak dalam perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Dan begitu lagu itu selesai dan lampu sudah kembali dinyalakan, Siwon sudah berlari ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun juga segera turun dari panggung dengan tepuk tangan dari tamu-tamu itu. Ahra hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak sadar ketika Donghae menarik-narik gaun panjangnya.

Kyuhyun meraih segelas sampanye dan berjalan meninggalkan keramaian pesta itu. ia berhasil menahan airmatanya yang sudah akan turun meskipun kini ia bisa merasakan darah dari pipi bagian dalamnya yang terluka. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memilih lagu itu. namun Kyuhyun segera sadar bahwa itu hanya sekedar lagu dan tidak ada arti apa-apa dibaliknya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kini ia sudah berdiri di balkon kediaman _Choi _itu. Angin malam yang berhilir menyambut Kyuhyun kala itu. Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi balkon itu.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini." Kata Kyuhyun ketika suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Lagu tadi bagus sekali." Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau tidak berharap kalau lagu itu untukmu kan, Siwon?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan menyeringai.

Siwon yang baru saja membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memakai jas itu lagi." Siwon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Kyuhyun mendengus cukup keras. Seringaian sudah lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun.." Siwon menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Tanyanya. Siwon memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar hal itu. entah kenapa pertanyaan Siwon itu terdengar sangat lucu. Kyuhyun tertawa sangat keras sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli.." Kyuhyun menarik dasi Siwon hingga tubuh laki-laki itu hampir menempel di tubuhnya sendiri.

"..Siwon." Kyuhyun membisikkan nama Siwon tepat di telinga kiri laki-laki itu.

Sejak bertemu dengan pemuda ini di Bandara, Siwon sudah sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak lagi memakai embel-embel 'hyung' ketika memanggil namanya.

Siwon bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menari-nari di telinganya. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya yang masih tersembunyi di balik saku.

"Aku bahagia atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu lagi." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. tidak. Itu memang bukan urusanmu sejak dulu." Ralat Kyuhyun. kedua alisnya menyatu.

"Aku peduli padamu, Kyuhyun." Siwon menggertakkan giginya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Siwon yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Oh Siwon.. Kau seharusnya peduli pada keluargamu sekarang.." Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pipi halus Siwon dan membelainya lembut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon segera memajukan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Siwon berusaha tidak membalas ciuman itu. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi membelai pipi Siwon kini sudah beralih ke belakang kepala Siwon dan menariknya ketika bibir laki-laki itu semakin liar.

Siwon akhirnya mengakhiri ciumannya ketika nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan dalam waktu bersamaan airmata menuruni pipi pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Siwon yang masih mencerna kejadian barusan menjambak rambutnya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. tunggu sebentar.." Panggil Siwon ketika Kyuhyun sudah berjalan melewati lobi rumah itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggumu, Siwon.." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Namun langkah Siwon yang besar-besar berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan pemuda itu agar berhenti.

"_I Love You_." Ucap Siwon ketika akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di halaman depan rumah itu. keadaan tempat itu yang sepi membuat Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Siwon barusan.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap mata Siwon.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu sejak dulu, Siwon.." Kyuhyun tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata Siwon, namun mengatakan hal itu saat ini, apakah cukup untuk merubah semuanya?

"Aku tau mungkin ini sudah terlambat, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku selalu peduli padamu, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuktikannya." Siwon tidak juga melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa Siwon?" Kyuhyun mendorong kedua bahu Siwon dengan kasar.

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan semua ini, hah? Kau ingin aku berharap lagi padamu lalu kau akan menghinaku dengan menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah bahagia dengan keluargamu, hah?"

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!" Nafas Kyuhyun tidak beraturan ketika ia meneriakkan semua kata-kata itu.

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu, Kyuhyun! Aku mencintaimu!" Siwon meraih kembali kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Bullshit, _Siwon! Setelah semuanya.. Setelah semua yang terjadi kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Apa rasa sakit yang selama ini aku rasakan tidak cukup bagimu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

"Aku juga sakit, Kyuhyun! Apa kau pikir aku bahagia dengan semua ini? Setiap hari aku berusaha mencari keberadaanmu, aku tidur di kamarmu, aku selalu menunggumu dan berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali. Aku juga sakit, Kyuhyun!" Siwon mulai kehilangan kendali.

Laki-laki itu sudah tidak peduli lagi ketika cairan panas itu kembali meluncur di pipinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon darinya. Matanya sudah memerah karena airmata yang terus menetes.

"Kalau begitu.." Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita hentikan semua ini, Siwon. Ayo kita hentikan untuk saling menyakiti diri kita masing-masing. Aku tidak bisa lagi, Siwon. Aku tidak bisa… Keluargamu sudah menunggumu didalam.." Seberapa kuat Kyuhyun berusaha menyeka airmatanya, namun cairan itu tetap menetes dari kedua matanya.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. Apa ini? Mereka harus menghentikan sesuatu yang bahkan belum sempat mereka mulai.

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu, Kyu.." Ucap Siwon dengan isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Namun tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun segera berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi.

Ketika ia baru berjalan beberapa meter, ia dihadang oleh seseorang yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Kyuhyun segera memeluk laki-laki itu.

Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat Siwon yang hanya terpaku menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Bersambung.

*nyalain kembang api* ciuuuuttt…duaaarrrrr….. 5750 kata lhoooooo…. Boleh dong minta reviewnya… kkekekeke nggak kok. Saia bukan pengemis review.. silahkan review kalau kalian pengen review, ok?

34,424 views.. wooowww.. tapi angka reviewnya sampe detik ini 432. Kemana ribuan viewers itu pergi? T_T Alhamdulillah… terima kasih sudah mau baca ya.. chuuu~ :*

Maaf ya kalo ada typo, soalnya saia males baca lagi *plaakkk.

Tolong review yang jujur ya.. saia siap menerima kenyataan kalo chapter ini agak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih buat yang ngingetin saia terus buat update, yang udah baca, yang udah review, yang selalu support saia, pokoknya terima kasih.

Akhir kata..

"_Anda semua tidak akan bisa menduga akhir dari fanfic ini_." kkkkkkkk~

Jadi jangan lah ya tiap review pasti ada kata-kata "Ini sad end apa happy end?" selooowww aje mamen.. ga seru dong kalo udah tak kasih tau. Ahihihihi.

Dengan ingus yang bertebaran dimana-mana *saya lagi flu, ok?*,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*kalo kalian baca sampe sini berarti kalian cinta banget sama aku* #PLAKKK

*monyongin bibir* mmmmuuaaacchhhhhh.

Mutmut Chan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Reset**_

_**Part I**_

_**You ask me if i really don't feel anything or if nothing's wrong from time to time**__**  
><strong>__**do I really look like nothing is wrong? do I?**_

"_Tapi aku ingin bersamamu, Kyu.." Ucap Siwon dengan isakan keluar dari mulutnya. _

_Namun tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun segera berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi._

_Ketika ia baru berjalan beberapa meter, ia dihadang oleh seseorang yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Kyuhyun segera memeluk laki-laki itu._

_Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat Siwon yang hanya terpaku menyaksikan kejadian itu._

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan kehadiran Changmin di tempat itu dan tanpa memperdulikan apapun Kyuhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Changmin yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Changmin yang tidak menampakkan ekpresi apapun hanya diam dan menunggu hingga Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

Dalam jarak beberapa meter, seorang pria hanya bisa berdiri dan menyaksikan hal itu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Siwon tidak bisa melihat siapa lelaki yang dipeluk Kyuhyun itu, namun Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. kakinya seolah terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Siwon.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang.

Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Ahra berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih yang berada di genggamannya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Siwon, Ahra mendekatkan dirinya ke arah laki-laki itu dan dengan perlahan mengusapkan sapu tangan itu ke pipi Siwon yang basah.

Siwon hanya mematung dan membiarkan tangan lembut wanita itu menghapus sisa airmata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam." Setelah selesai mengeringkan wajah Siwon, Ahra segera meraih tangan laki-laki yang notabenenya adalah suaminya itu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam.

Siwon hanya menurut dan membiarkan Ahra menuntunnya tubuhnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Changmin yang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya pun segera mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun darinya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Dan tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Changmin segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

_Seperti takdir, kita tidak pernah tau kapan kebetulan akan memainkan perannya…_

_Dan seperti minyak yang dilarutkan dalam air, seberapa pun kita berusaha untuk menyatu, kita akan tetap terpisah dalam takdir masing-masing…_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku ada disini?" Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun setelah mereka meninggalkan kediaman _Choi _itu. Selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun sudah hampir menghabiskan separuh kotak tissue yang ada di mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"_Stupid tears! Stupid eyes!" _Kyuhyun bergumam sembari terus menyeka air yang terus keluar dari matanya.

Changmin menyeringai.

"_Well, _Ibumu.. menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu kesini. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu disini, dan.. _Voilaa~ _firasatnya 100% akurat." Mata Changmin fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Ia hanya sesekali menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Hmm… Kurasa Ibumu cukup berbakat untuk meramal sesuatu." Changmin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Kyuhyun kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil itu dengan matanya yang menerawang keluar dari mobil. Ia tidak tau kemana Changmin akan membawanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada pria telanjang di luar jendela?" Changmin menyeringai lagi.

Kyuhyun sempat mendelik sebentar ke arahnya sebelum meninju pelan lengan Changmin.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun tidak lagi menangis.

"_So, bitch, _kemana kita akan pergi sekarang? Aku sudah 10 tahun meninggalkan Korea dan aku tidak tau kita ada dimana sekarang." Ungkap Changmin dengan melihat deretan pertokoan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Belok ke kanan sebelum lampu merah itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Changmin hanya menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah bar yang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai.

"Wow, setelah 5 tahun meninggalkan Korea, aku cukup heran kau bisa mengingat tempat seperti ini." Changmin bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun dan segera masuk ke dalam tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan Changmin.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Changmin mendecakkan lidahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun pemuda itu tidak ambil pusing dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke dalam.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depan meja dan bartender yang sudah meletakkan sebuah racikan minuman ke hadapannya.

"Vodka? Whoa… _easy boy._" Changmin bisa menebak nama minuman itu hanya dari warna dan bentuk cairan beralkohol itu.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik ke arah Changmin sebentar sebelum meraih gelas berukuran kecil itu dan menenggak isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Rasa panas dan terbakar segera Kyuhyun rasakan begitu minuman itu melewati tenggorokkannya.

Suasana bar itu tidak terlihat begitu ramai karena sepertinya tempat itu hanya dikunjungi oleh kalangan elit saja. Ruangan yang dominan gelap dan hanya lampu-lampu kecil berwarna hijau yang menghiasi tempat itu tak membuat Changmin kesulitan untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa airmata Kyuhyun menetes lagi.

Gelas Kyuhyun kini berganti menjadi sebuah botol yang berisi cairan berwarna putih. Pemuda itu terus menjejalkan minuman-minuman itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Changmin hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kyuhyun.

Changmin tau betul bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai toleransi yang cukup tinggi terhadap alkohol. Pemuda itu tidak mudah mabuk hanya untuk sebotol vodka atau bahkan 3 botol Soju. Namun Changmin mengernyit heran ketika Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan botolnya yang isinya hanya berkurang separoh dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun Changmin tidak berkomentar apapun dan justru menarik Kyuhyun ke lantai dansa dan baru melepaskannya ketika musik sudah berganti. Sebuah lagu ballad dengan nuansa RnB segera keluar dari speaker dan mengisi seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang berada di hadapannya. Keduanya hanya berdiri mematung, entah sejak kapan lantai dansa itu mulai sedikit penuh dan keduanya beberapa kali tertabrak orang-orang yang sibuk menikmati musik.

Changmin menghela nafas pelan sebelum merentangkan kedua lengannya dan memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun melalui matanya. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Changmin yang secara otomatis melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Changmin dan menangis disana. Tidak ada yang ia tutup-tutupi lagi, tidak ada yang ia tahan-tahan lagi, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semuanya di pundak pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya sejak 5 tahun silam itu.

Detik itu, Changmin seperti kembali memeluk Kyuhyun yang pertama kali dilihatnya dulu. Kyuhyun yang terluka, Kyuhyun yang masih rapuh, dan Kyuhyun yang membutuhkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Siwon masih belum bisa sadar sepenuhnya ketika Ahra membawanya kembali ke tengah-tengah pesta. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan tempat itu, namun sang Ibu yang kini menghampirinya menampakkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mrs. Choi dan memandang wajah Siwon yang terlihat kacau.

Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kalian menikmati pestanya. Ingat, pesta ini untuk kalian." Ucap Mrs. Choi sebelum meninggalkan Ahra dan Siwon untuk menyapa tamu-tamu yang lain.

Ahra kembali meraih kedua tangan Siwon yang sejenak ia lepaskan dan meletakkannya di pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Ahra sendiri segera melingkar di leher Siwon.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada respon apapun dari Siwon, akhirnya Ahra menyerah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh lembut pipi Siwon.

"Pikiranmu tidak ada disini. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang?" Tanya Ahra dengan tersenyum kecil.

Siwon tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang senyuman Ahra.

"Aku akan mencari Donghae sebentar." Ahra sudah mengerti tanpa harus menunggu jawaban dari Siwon.

Setelah mengambil Donghae yang ternyata tertidur di gendongan Yesung, Ahra segera menggandeng tangan Siwon dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Tak lupa ia berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Mrs. Choi yang terlihat kecewa dengan hal itu.

oOo

Sesampainya di rumah, Ahra segera meletakkan Donghae yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya, sebelum menyelimuti bocah itu, Ahra sempat mengganti pakaian yang dipakai Donghae dengan baju tidurnya. Setelah itu, Ahra menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga.

Televisi di ruangan itu tampak menyala, namun Ahra tau bahwa Siwon tidak menontonnya.

"Kau mau mandi lagi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat kalau kau mau." Ahra berdiri di samping Siwon yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Siwon menggeleng. Ahra hanya menghela nafas dan berjongkok di samping kaki Siwon. Ia berniat membantu suaminya itu melepaskan sepatunya ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"um, Noona, terima kasih. Tapi, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Kata Siwon berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga nada kalimatnya.

Ahra terhenyak sebentar, namun wanita itu tersenyum dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk ke kamar saja. Kau bisa memberitahuku kalau kau butuh apa-apa." kata Ahra dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Senyuman tak juga lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Siwon membisikkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Ahra menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada isakan yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin menganggu Siwon. Wanita itu berjalan dengan tertatih menahan air matanya menuju kamar yang selama ini ia tempati seorang diri.

***Flashback***

Siwon tau bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan ketika ia membuka matanya. Ini bukan tempat tidurnya dan bahkan ini bukan kamarnya. Siwon melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat Ahra yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Dengan melihat kondisinya yang telanjang dan hanya tertutup selimut, Siwon sudah seperti ingin terjun dari atas gedung berlantai 30. Ia ingat bahwa semalam ia mabuk, namun apa yang terjadi setelah itu, gelap. Siwon tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Namun melihat dari kenyataan yang ada, Siwon tau bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan istri yang baru saja dinikahinya 1 bulan yang lalu itu.

Dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Ahra, Siwon bangkit dan memunguti pakaiannya satu per satu. Siwon mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar mandi selama 1 jam lebih. Ia membiarkan air yang terjatuh dari dalam _shower _menuruni tubuhnya. Rasa bersalah dan berdosa menggelayuti Siwon saat itu.

Bukan hanya kepada dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya kepada Kyuhyun, tetapi juga kepada Ahra.

2 minggu kemudian, Ahra dinyatakan positif hamil. Meskipun tidak bisa memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya, tetapi Siwon merasa bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Ahra dan juga benih yang ada di kandungannya.

7 bulan kemudian, Donghae lahir secara prematur. Meskipun tak jua bisa melupakan Kyuhyun tetapi Siwon seperti baru saja menemukan semangat hidupnya yang baru ketika ia melihat si mungil Donghae. Putranya itu harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Siwon sangat bersyukur karena Ahra tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya. Wanita itu selalu berusaha mengerti keadaannya yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah memberikan hatinya untuknya. Namun Ahra tetap memperlakukan Siwon seperti suaminya.

Sejak mereka menikah hingga Donghae lahir, Siwon selalu tidur di kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun memindahkan barang milik Kyuhyun dari kamarnya. Ia selalu menata tempat itu seperti ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Ia menyimpan foto Kyuhyun yang ia cetak dari ponselnya di bawah bantal, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga ketika terkadang Siwon tidak bisa menahan perasaan rindunya pada pemuda itu.

Mungkin dari luar Siwon terlihat tegar dan bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan baik-baik saja. Tetapi ketika dilihat dari dalam, Siwon juga memendam kesakitan yang ia tahan sendiri.

***End of flashback***

oOo

_**Even now, when I look at you my heart hurts..**_

_**Even if it's for a moment, I try hard not to let my tears fall**_

_**don't you know that I'm smiling like a fool?**_

Siwon tengah memejamkan matanya di sofa ketika ia mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Siwon memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening sebentar sebelum beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Siwon segera disambut oleh pemandangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat berdiri dengan sempoyongan sembari mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Siwon dan Changmin beradu pandang, suasana yang canggung membuat mereka bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Well, Kyuhyun mabuk. Jadi…" Changmin melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari lehernya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah Siwon. Dengan refleks Siwon segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Nngghhh.." Kyuhyun pun tanpa sadar melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Siwon pada Changmin.

Changmin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans-nya.

"Aku…"

"…teman baik Kyuhyun di Jepang." Jawab Changmin dengan nada datar.

Siwon hanya mengangguk sebentar menanggapi jawaban Changmin itu. suasana canggung masih menyelimuti mereka. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Changmin segera berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Siwon memperhatikan sampai pemuda itu benar-benar melaju menggunakan mobilnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengunci pintu depan. Kyuhyun yang masih dalam kondisi mabuk hanya pasrah ketika Siwon membimbingnya ke kamarnya. Ia mungkin juga tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki yang dipeluknya saat ini adalah Siwon.

Setelah sampai di kamar Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai 2, Siwon segera menjatuhkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya dan membantu pemuda itu melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kenapa si brengsek itu membawa ku kesini. Urgh." Siwon bisa mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam pelan ketika ia melepaskan jas pemuda itu.

Setelah selesai, Siwon kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah berbaring dan menutup matanya itu. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkap rambut yang jatuh di dahi Kyuhyun.

Siwon sedikit terkejut ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya. namun laki-laki itu tidak menarik tangannya yang kini membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya sebutir airmata berhasil lolos dan terjatuh dari ujung mata kanan Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang memandangnya seperti itu. Siwon sudah akan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit dan menarik tangan Siwon agar tidak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun merangkulkan kedua lengannya di bahu Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Siwon yang hangat.

"Kau sebaiknya tidur." Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Siwon sebentar sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Siwon dengan lembut. Siwon bisa merasakan pipi Kyuhyun yang basah.

"Kyuhyun…" Siwon menyebut nama Kyuhyun yang terasa suci di lidahnya.

Kyuhyun yang beberapa saat lalu masih menciumi pipi Siwon kini menurunkan wajahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Siwon.

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" Kyuhyun memulai. Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menunggu pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan.

"..Aku tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, Siwon." Kyuhyun membiarkan cairan yang kembali menggenang di matanya itu membasahi pipinya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang serak. Siwon meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya.

Kalimat yang masih bermakna ambigu itu dibiarkan menggantung dan mengisi ruangan kamar Kyuhyun terasa dingin itu. mereka berdua terdiam.

_**You… Please say something..**_

_**That your heart is aching with longing too, like me.. tell me**_

_**my heart stops.. I can't breathe.. my wounds don't heal**_

Siwon menelan kembali airmatanya yang sewaktu-waktu siap terjatuh.

Seberapa kuat pun Siwon berusaha menyangkal, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi. Mereka tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. mereka harus melanjutkan hidup. Bahwa apa yang mereka pertahankan selama ini berujung sia-sia dan hanya menyakiti diri masing-masing. Memang mereka seharusnya berhenti kan?

Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah dan rapuh di depan Siwon kala itu. Tapi ia benar-benar lelah. Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah. Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun ingin menyerah saja. Ia ingin berhenti dan memulai hidupnya kembali. Meskipun tanpa Siwon. Meskipun tanpa apa yang selama ini ia berusaha bunuh namun tetap tumbuh di hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Siwon…" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sekali lagi dengan lebih keras namun kedua lengannya justru memeluk tubuh Siwon semakin kuat.

_**I patch up the empty holes you left with tears today too**_

_**by any chance, would you go there? think about me occasionally?**_

Siwon tidak ingin menjawab kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Dengan berat hati, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Siwon memperhatikan setiap detail raut wajah Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana kedua mata coklat itu akan tertutup ketika ia tertidur, bagaimana hidung itu akan bergerak ketika ia bernafas, bagaimana kedua pipi itu akan memerah ketika ia malu, bagaimana kedua bibir itu akan mengerucut ketika ia kesal.

"…" Lidah Siwon seperti kelu. Pita suaranya seperti tidak berfungsi meskipun Siwon sudah membuka mulutnya.

Otak Siwon bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya ia tidak mempunyai perbendaharaan katanya tidak menemukan kosakata apapun untuk itu. Ketika pada akhirnya Siwon memilih untuk diam dan hanya menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun sebelum bangkit untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Melepaskan sesuatu yang selama ini digenggamnya erat, Siwon belum siap. Namun melihat orang yang selama ini dicintainya menderita seperti itu, Siwon tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Siwon membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti kemana kakinya akan melangkah. Dan pada saat kakinya itu berhenti di depan kamar Ahra, Siwon membeku. Sudah berapa lamakah ia hidup seatap dengan wanita itu? Siwon bahkan tidak menghitungnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Ahra pelan. Ketika tidak ada jawaban Siwon memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu kamar itu. Keadaan kamar itu gelap ketika Siwon masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan mengandalkan pendaran cahaya dari jendela Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati tempat tidur dimana Ahra membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" Suara Ahra terdengar parau dan bergetar. Siwon tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa suara Ahra menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Namun Siwon hanya diam. Ia mengamati tubuh Ahra yang tertidur miring membelakanginya.

Wanita itu tidak juga bangkit dari tidurnya. Sesekali Siwon akan melihat punggung Ahra yang berguncang dan menahan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa tidur disini jika kau mau." Ahra berkata lagi. Namun lagi-lagi wanita itu enggan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Siwon.

Siwon mendekati Ahra dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping wanita itu. Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang wanita itu. dan pada saat itu juga lah akhirnya isakan Ahra pecah. Tangisan yang selama ini ia tahan seorang diri. Rasa sesak di dadanya yang ia rasakan sendiri. Ahra akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak bisa lagi terus berpura-pura tegar di hadapan Siwon.

"Noona…" Siwon berbisik pelan.

Ahra semakin terisak. Panggilan itu seperti mata pisau yang menusuk setiap celah di hatinya.

"Setelah kelahiran Donghae… aku pikir semuanya akan berbeda. Aku pikir kau akan bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan hidup dengan keluargamu yang sekarang.."

Siwon hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"..Aku juga wanita biasa. Aku juga ingin kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku juga ingin kau melihatku seperti aku melihatmu.. Aku juga ingin.." Ahra mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dadanya. Apa yang diucapkan Ahra seperti barisan kata-kata yang telah ditulis sejak lama namun baru saja terbaca.

Hening sejenak. Siwon masih diam.

"..Aku selalu menunggu dan berharap padamu. Tapi sepertinya perasaan yang selama ini aku tunggu bahkan tidak pernah ada. Maafkan aku…" Ahra tidak bisa menghentikkan isakannya.

"Andaikan aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku juga akan memilih untuk tidak pernah mengenalmu maupun terlahir di keluarga ini. Aku tidak kuat lagi, Siwon.."

Pernahkah berpikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi si ketiga? Mencintai namun tidak pernah mendapatkan perasaan yang setimpal. Dicemooh karena mencintai orang salah, padahal cinta sendiri yang menunjukkan arah kemana seharusnya hati itu berlabuh.

"..Aku juga sakit. Aku…"

Siwon menarik pelan bahu Ahra agar berbalik dan menatapnya. Siwon memandang wajah Ahra yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal…" Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap wajah Ahra menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Ahra memandang Siwon dengan bingung.

"Beri aku waktu 3 hari untuk mengulang semuanya bersama Kyuhyun…" Siwon menelan ludahnya.

"…dan setelah itu, aku sepenuhnya milikmu."

_Jika janjiku ini seperti embun… maka tangkaplah sebelum cair… Jika janjiku ini seperti hujan, maka tunggulah sampai pelanginya datang.._

_Bukan aku tak ingin melepaskanmu.. bukan aku, tapi hatiku yang tak mampu…_

_Seperti oksigen, dalam setiap hirupan nafasku, adalah dirimu…_

_**press the reset, press press the reset**_

_**i'm looking at you.. only you**_

_**press the reset, press press the reset**_

_**you, i can't forget you**_

_**press the reset, press press the reset**_

_**how am i to let go of the person who's standing in front of me**_

_**press the reset, press press the reset**_

ciyeee ciyee ciyee bersambung nih yeeee…

eits.. eits.. eits.. jangan negative thinking dulu yaaa… silahkan tunggu di chapter berikutnya sajo. Oke? Kalo nggak, sampe chapter terakhir sajo silahkan bunuh saia juga gapapa. Kekeke

Kyaaaa . makasih reviewnyaaaaa…. Chuuuu~ :* saia terharu loohh.. hiksu…

Maaf ya updatenya lama dan dikit, soalnya saia sudah mulai masuk kuliah lagi, tugas numpuk, kerjaan numpuk, jadi saia jarang galau.. lmao~

Kangen ya sama saia? Udah ngaku aja~ #plakk

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca maupun review

Read n Review lagi? ….bbuing~ bbuing~ o(^O^)o

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Reset**_

_**Part II**_

_"Kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal…" Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap wajah Ahra menggunakan telapak tangannya._

_Ahra memandang Siwon dengan bingung._

_"Beri aku waktu 3 hari untuk mengulang semuanya bersama Kyuhyun…" Siwon menelan ludahnya._

_"…dan setelah itu, aku sepenuhnya milikmu."_

_**can we really not go back to how we were.. to the day when we first bumped into each other**_

_**i guess we can't go back to that day.. please, oh please**_

_**possibly.. maybe.. if… you too are smiling for my sake**_

_**if it's really like that, come back now**_

Ahra masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon maksudkan. 3 hari?

"Siwon…" Ahra sudah akan berbicara ketika Siwon memotong.

"Biarkan aku mengulang sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi di antara aku dan Kyuhyun. aku mohon, Noona… Hanya 3 hari." _Biarkan aku menjadi egois dan mengulang semuanya dari awal…_

Ahra terlihat berpikir sebentar. Lagi-lagi ia masih belum mengerti, namun melihat wajah Siwon yang memohon seperti itu, Ahra akhirnya mengangguk.

Siwon tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyeka airmata yang masih berjatuhan di wajah Ahra.

Apa yang Siwon rencanakan kali ini mungkin akan berakhir dengan luka. Namun bukankah bagian terpenting untuk mengakhiri sesuatu adalah kita tau kapan itu seharusnya berakhir?

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi. Siwon memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk besok.

Ahra memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang kini tak lagi begitu jauh. Wajah laki-laki yang dicintainya itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Ahra sendiri tidak begitu yakin apakah keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya adalah benar, tetapi hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ini lah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Ahra akhirnya ikut tertidur ketika melihat Siwon yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

1 jam kemudian, Siwon sudah membuka matanya lagi. Ia melihat Ahra yang tertidur disampingnya dengan lelap. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Ahra, Siwon bangkit. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Hari ini Siwon bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan dari biasanya. Setelah mengambil sebuah tas jinjing yang tidak terlalu besar, Siwon segera keluar dari kamar Ahra dan berjalan menuju kamar Donghae untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Sebelumnya ia menulis sebuah pesan di ponsel miliknya dan meletakkan benda itu di bantal yang sebelumnya ia pakai disamping Ahra.

Siwon memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat polos ketika ia tertidur.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae… Tapi Appa harus melakukannya." Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Donghae sebelum mengecup pelan kening bocah berusia 5 tahun itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Siwon segera membawa tas jinjing tadi yang sudah ia isi dengan beberapa pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar Donghae yang juga menjadi kamarnya.

Dengan langkah pasti Siwon berjalan menuju kamar seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Seperti menekan tombol '_Reset', _Siwon ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Seperti menekan tombol '_Reset', _Siwon ingin menghapus perasaan sakit yang mereka rasakan selama ini, meskipun hal itu mustahil. Seperti menekan tombol '_Reset',_ Siwon ingin memperbaiki kepingan-kepingan yang tidak sempat disatukan. Dan seperti menekan tombol '_Reset', _Siwon yang sekarang adalah Siwon yang dulu.

Siwon ingin bersikap egois untuk saat ini. Melupakan bahwa seharusnya ia adalah suami orang, melupakan bahwa seharusnya ia adalah seorang Ayah. Meskipun bukan bahagia yang ia kejar, tetapi setidaknya di masa depan nanti ia tidak akan menyesal karena telah melakukan hal ini.

_**Thinking this, I go crazy. do you know this heart of mine?**_

_**I love you I love you. I promise you.. I'll hold your hand tight.**_

_**I'm sorry I'm sorry.. come back to me. press the reset**_

Tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu Siwon segera membuka sebuah pintu dengan cat putih. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Terlihat Kyuhyun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Siwon pun duduk ditepi tempat tidur pemuda itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan kecil yang Kyuhyun lakukan dalam tidurnya. Bahkan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari sela-sela mulut pemuda itu yang terbuka terdengar begitu menenangkan.

"Kyuhyun…" Siwon membelai lembut puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya. rasa pening segera menyergap kepalanya akibat alkohol yang ia konsumsi semalam. Kyuhyun agak terkejut ketika melihat Siwon duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kyuhyun…" Sekali lagi Siwon menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Suaranya terdengar gemetar dan ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya hanya memandang Siwon dengan masih terbaring. Sakit kepala yang ia rasakan membuatnya enggan untuk bangkit.

Tangan Siwon yang tadi membelai puncak kepala Kyuhyun kini beralih ke pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat. Meskipun kini jarak mereka terlihat sangat dekat, tapi seolah ada sebuah jurang yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan semalam?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Mata Siwon tidak berani menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_..Aku tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, Siwon." Kyuhyun membiarkan cairan yang kembali menggenang di matanya itu membasahi pipinya lagi._

"_Lepaskan aku…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang serak. Siwon meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya. _

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya sebagai jawaban. Itu mungkin adalah pernyataan yang keluar dari dasar hatinya, namun apakah benar itu adalah apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun? Pemuda itu tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Siwon yang masih berada di pipinya dan mendorongnya pelan agar berhenti menyentuhnya. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya namun wajahnya masih ia palingkan. Ia tidak mau menatap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak sanggup menangkap harapan yang seolah terpancar dari kedua bola mata laki-laki itu.

"Aku hanya punya waktu 3 hari…" Siwon kembali memulai.

Kyuhyun masih membisu. Mengapa tidak 3 minggu? Mengapa tidak 3 bulan? Mengapa tidak 3 tahun? Atau mengapa tidak selamanya saja?

"…Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Siwon tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu lidahnya terasa kelu.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Apa Siwon berniat membubuhkan garam pada luka yang sudah menganga ini? Apa Kyuhyun perlu mati agar semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ini bisa berhenti?

"Kau bilang bahwa kita harus mengakhiri semua ini… kau bilang bahwa… aku harus melepaskanmu.. maka ayo kita lakukan ini." Siwon membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan kepastian yang ia tidak tau asalnya itu.

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun meremas selimut yang membungkus pinggangnya. _Jangan lepaskan aku._

"…Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk terakhir kalinya bersama selama 3 hari ini." Siwon melirik tas yang tadi ia pakai untuk membawa barang-barangnya.

Kyuhyun belum juga membuka suaranya. _Jangan ucapkan perpisahan itu padaku._

"Aku ingin tidak ada penyesalan setelah ini." Setelah menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, Siwon segera bangkit dan mengangkat tasnya itu.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan stasiun sampai jam 6 pagi ini."

Dengan begitu Siwon segera meraih kenop pintu Kyuhyun dan keluar darinya. Dibalik kepastian yang menyelubunginya, masih ada keraguan yang menggantung di hati Siwon. Tapi jika memang ini demi kebaikan mereka, dan juga ini adalah keinginan Kyuhyun, Siwon yakin inilah jalan yang harus diambilnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Siwon segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sebelum meluncur, ia masih sempat menengok ke arah rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama hampir 5 tahun ini. Semuanya masih sama dan tidak ada yang berubah. Ketika pandangan Siwon kemudian tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, tanpa ragu-ragu Siwon menariknya lepas dari jarinya. Dan ketika Siwon mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Kyuhyun masih duduk melamun di kamarnya.

Pemuda yang kini berusia 24 tahun itu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk lutut. Meskipun jika pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa memiliki Siwon, tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan menyesali hal ini kan? Kyuhyun masih terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengikuti tawaran Siwon yang terdengar konyol itu.

Namun bukankah semalam ia sendiri yang memohon mohon agar mereka semua menghentikan ini? Kyuhyun menyapu rambut yang jatuh diatas dahinya. Kyuhyun juga ingin memulai kembali. Ia juga ingin rencana-rencana indah yang sempat dibayangkan dengan Siwon menjadi kenyataan. Ia ingin bangun tidur dengan Siwon yang berada disampingnya. Ia ingin Siwon membelai rambutnya dan menyeka airmata yang terkadang jatuh dari matanya. Kyuhyun ingin…

Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Kyuhyun mengambil tas jinjing berukuran sedang sebelum memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam situ. Setelah juga memasukkan beberapa benda lainnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah cermin yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin itu.

Jika ia memang ingin memulai kembali, maka ia harus kembali pada Kyuhyun yang dulu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tangan yang gemetaran Kyuhyun meraih sebuah kapas dan pembersih wajah. Ia menyapukan kapas itu ke atas matanya untuk menghilangkan _eyeliner_ yang selama ini tidak pernah absen menghiasi kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun juga melepaskan tindik yang ia pasang di telinga kanannya. Rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan pun ia sisir dengan rapi sebelum memotong ujung-ujungnya yang terlihat panjang.

oOo

_rather, should i leave first? is letting you go something i do for you?_

_but forgive me.. i can't do it. i can't forget you. Come back_

Hujan yang tidak terduga menuruni kota Seoul pagi itu. Gerimis yang terus menetes seakan mengiringi skenario yang coba Siwon jalankan ini. Dengan tas berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya Siwon duduk di atas sebuah bangku yang tersedia di dalam stasiun. Dua buah tiket kereta sudah berada di genggamannya. Kepalanya tak juga diam, ia beberapa kali menengok ke sekitarnya untuk sekedar melihat suasana. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.45. Siwon terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa 15 menit waktu yang cukup lama.

_press the reset, press press the reset_

_i'm looking at you.. only you_

_press the reset, press press the reset_

_you, i can't forget you_

Taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun kali ini harus berhenti di tengah kemacetan yang melanda jalanan utama menuju stasiun. Selain karena gerimis yang terus turun, hal itu juga dikarenakan oleh orang-orang yang ingin memulai aktivitas mereka.

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa won kepada supir, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan turun dari taksi itu. Ia masih ingat betul, disinilah dulu Siwon memakirkan mobilnya dan mulai menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan menuju stasiun. Tak peduli dengan air hujan yang menjatuhi tubuhnya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti.

Jantungnya yang berdebar lebih keras membuatnya sesekali terengah. Karena tidak puas dengan langkah kakinya sendiri, Kyuhyun mulai berlari. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun berlari secepat ini selama hidupnya. Paru-parunya yang tidak terbiasa pun mulai protes dan dadanya mulai terasa nyeri. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Waktu itu, Kyuhyun seharusnya turun dari kereta secepatnya. Waktu itu, Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak pergi ke Jepang. Waktu itu, Kyuhyun seharusnya mengejar Siwon seperti ini. Kaki Kyuhyun mulai jengah. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang yang lewat dihadapannya. Namun sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Ketika ia sampai di stasiun, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti. Dengan nafas yang memburu, matanya mulai berkeliling mencari keberadaan Siwon di tempat itu. Diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mengenali sosok Siwon kan? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melupakan sosok yang selalu hadir di mimpinya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melupakan sosok yang namanya selalu ia sebut dalam hembuskan nafasnya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melupakan sosok yang kini sudah melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di bahunya.

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur ketika ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kedamaian yang ia dapatkan kala itu. Bagaikan jarum jam berhenti hanya untuk mereka, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung…" Panggilan itu terucap diantara bibir Kyuhyun yang gemetaran.

Siwon terpana sejenak melihat Kyuhyun saat itu. Namun tak berapa lama kedua tangan Siwon sudah menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Seandainya cinta mereka seindah ini sejak awal.

Mereka tidak peduli ketika orang-orang memandang mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang memandang mereka. Sekarang adalah saatnya dimana mereka harus mencintai lagi seolah mereka belum pernah tersakiti.

Keduanya masih berpelukan erat. Seandainya orang lain bisa merasakan betapa mereka seperti potongan puzzle yang cocok. Seandainya orang lain bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka yang saling berdentum diantara dada mereka yang bersentuhan.

Dan yang terpenting bagi Siwon, Kyuhyunnya telah kembali.

Dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling terkait, Siwon menyerahkan dua buah tiket kereta yang tadi sudah ia beli.

Dan bagi Kyuhyun, jika tidak bisa selamanya, maka 3 hari pun sudah cukup baginya.

oOo

Senyuman terus menghiasi wajah kedua laki-laki itu. Siwon tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang kini seolah bersinar. Sudah lama ia merindukan senyuman Kyuhyun yang bisa membutakannya itu.

"_Saranghae…_" Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun ketika kereta itu melewati sebuah lorong.

Siwon juga tidak melewatkan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Kyuhyun begitu cahaya matahari kembali menerangi kereta itu melalui jendelanya.

.

.

.

Ahra membuka kedua matanya ketika suara alarm mengisi kamarnya. Alarm itu berasal dari ponsel Siwon yang tergeletak di samping kepalanya. Ahra segera meraih ponsel itu.

"_Maafkan aku…" _Sebuah pesan tertulis dalam layar ponsel itu. Siwon juga menyertakan foto keluarga mereka bersama Donghae di bawah pesan itu.

Ahra menelan kembali airmata yang seakan-akan sudah siap terjatuh kembali dari matanya. ketika Ahra mengembalikan ponsel Siwon, sebuah foto muncul sebagai wallpaper ponsel itu. Walpaper yang menghiasi ponsel Siwon itu tidak pernah berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Untuk kali ini Ahra membiarkan setetes air asin itu lolos dari ujung matanya ketika foto adiknya terpampang di dalam ponsel suaminya.

.

.

Tepat ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah turun dari kereta dan kini masuk ke area bandara, Ahra tengah sibuk menenangkan putranya yang terus menangis.

Dan ketika panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangan menuju Paris diumumkan, Ahra berharap Donghae mengerti bahwa Ayahnya kini tengah mengejar bahagianya.

.

.

.

_Bila cinta tak menyatukan kita,_

_Bila kita tak mungkin bersama,_

_Izinkan aku tetap menyayangimu,_

_Sayangku…_

To be continued

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**We found love**

_You and I…Us… Together… Forever…_

Kyuhyun tidak dapat melepaskan genggamannya dari seseorang yang duduk disampingnya ini. Telapak tangan yang terasa hangat itu mengait erat dengan jemarinya. Pipi dan rahang Kyuhyun terasa aneh, wajahnya tidak terbiasa seperti ini. Bibirnya yang tertarik dan membentuk senyuman sungguh canggung bagi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak terbiasa tersenyum.

"Kenapa Paris?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sudah lepas landas.

Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya. Matanya menyipit ketika tersenyum.

"Karena aku ingin pergi kesana..." Jawab Siwon dengan lesung pipit yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

"…denganmu." Lanjut Siwon dan membuat Kyuhyun membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya.

Ada kebahagiaan yang janggal merasuki setiap relung hati Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh europhia kebahagiaan itu, tapi semakin Kyuhyun mendekat, semakin perasaan takut menyelusup dan mengikat kakinya untuk berhenti.

"Tidurlah. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang." Kata Siwon sembari membantu Kyuhyun untuk memposisikan tubuhnya tidur di kursi penumpang pesawat VVIP itu.

oOo

Setelah sampai di Paris, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah menuju hotel yang sebelumnya sudah Siwon pesan ketika mereka masih berada di bandara Incheon. Hotel berbintang lima itu terletak di tempat yang cukup strategis karena berada di tengah kota Paris. Karyawan hotel itu segera menyambut mereka begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di lobi tempat itu. Dengan dibimbing oleh seorang pelayan, mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Ia tau bahwa Siwon hanya memesan satu kamar untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Siwon ketika mereka meletakkan tas mereka di dalam kamar.

Kamar luas dengan king size bed itu terlihat nyaman dengan lampu yang dinyalakan temaram. Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan kamar itu hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Waktu itu hari sudah malam ketika mereka sampai di Paris.

"Aku akan mandi dulu." Siwon segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah beranda kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 5 hotel itu, dari tempat itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat cahaya kerlap kerlip yang berpendar dari menara Eiffel yang terkenal itu.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk yang dililitkan ke pinggangnya.

"Kau bisa mandi sekarang." Kata Siwon sambil mengambil pakaian ganti dari dalam tasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sempat merasa bimbang antara mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu atau tidak, namun akhirnya ia hanya menutupnya begitu saja.

Bunyi gemericik air yang jatuh dari shower segera mengisi kamar hotel itu. Siwon tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya. Setelah ia sendiri berpakaian, Siwon meletakkan kotak dan sebuah foto di atas tempat tidur sebelum keluar dari dalam kamar itu.

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. berbeda dengan Siwon, kali ini Kyuhyun menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan bathrobe. Kyuhyun kemudian memungut selembar foto yang berada di atas kotak itu. foto itu berisi dua buah kursi dan satu buah meja dengan lilin diatasnya. Kyuhyun membalik foto itu dan menemukan sebuah pesan singkat.

_Dinner?_

_CSW_

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun ketika ia membaca pesan itu. kini giliran ia membuka kotak berwarna putih itu, ia menemukan sebuah setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna senada.

.

.

"_Do you know this place?" _Tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang pelayan yang lewat dihadapannya. Siwon tidak memberitahu dimana dia berada kala itu, ia hanya memberi sebuah foto sebagai petunjuk.

Pelayan itu memeriksa sejenak foto itu dan mengangguk sebelum memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. Kyuhyun segera menyimpan kembali foto itu ke dalam saku celananya dan mengikuti pelayan itu. tak lama kemudian ia sampai di bagian samping hotel itu dan menemukan sebuah kolam renang. Kyuhyun merogoh kembali sakunya untuk mengambil foto itu. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat yang sekiranya cocok dengan foto itu. akhirnya pandangan mata Kyuhyun berhenti pada sebuah sudut dari tempat itu dimana sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi ditata dengan indahnya. Kyuhyun pun tak melewatkan Siwon yang ternyata sudah menunggu disana.

"_I've found it. Thank you." _Kata Kyuhyun pada sang pelayan sambil menyelipkan sebuah tip ke tangan pelayan itu.

Dengan langkah yang pasti Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaan Kyuhyun kala itu. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna, bahkan seperti mimpi.

"Aku bukan perempuan." Kyuhyun terlihat keberatan ketika Siwon menarikkan kursi untuknya duduk. Namun Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau mempersiapkan semua ini? Ini terlihat konyol dan –mmph." Siwon menjejalkan sebuah potongan daging ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau bicara terlalu banyak, kita disini untuk makan malam. Ingat?" kata Siwon sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Hal itu membuat Siwon meletakkan sendoknya dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aww!" Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Siwon.

Siwon tertawa melihatnya. Kembali, ada perasaan janggal yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat itu. Perlahan namun pasti, rasa hangat menyusup di setiap relung hatinya yang kini mulai terbuka.

Ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makannya, Siwon meraih tangan kiri pemuda itu dan mengelus punggung tangan pemuda itu menggunakan jempolnya.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Tanya Siwon penuh harap.

Untuk mengatakan momen ini membahagiakan adalah hal yang gegabah, Kyuhyun merasa kata bahagia terlalu dini diucapkan untuk saat ini. Namun Kyuhyun menikmatinya, ia menikmati saat-saat ini bersama Siwon.

Ketika Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan justru memalingkan matanya menuju kolam yang berada disamping mereka, tanpa disadari, sebuah cincin perak tersemat di jari manis Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Siwon.

Namun Siwon hanya membisu. Seolah ambigu, pertanyaan itu seperti tak layak mendapat jawaban. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari jawabannya melalui kedua bola mata Siwon yang terpaku pada kilauan cincin perak itu.

Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk mengusir perasaan ragu yang ada. Bukankah mereka berada disini untuk bahagia. Kyuhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya keras sebelum tangan kanannya meraih jemari Siwon ke dalam genggamannya.

"Denganmu berada di sisiku sudah cukup. Aku tidak menginginkan lebih." Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. Ketulusan terukir jelas dari raut wajahnya yang gelisah. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman.

"_Saranghamnida._" Kata-kata yang sejujurnya terlalu menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Siwon dengan suara seraknya.

Angin malam kota Paris kala itu mampu mematikan nyala api lilin yang berada dia atas meja kedua pemuda itu. namun keduanya sama sekali tak bergeming, seolah tak tergoyahkan, keduanya justru semakin mengeratkan genggaman masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Hyung pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan dahinya pada pipi Siwon yang hangat.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Menara eifel yang tinggi menjulang disamping mereka kini seolah menjadi tameng dari angin yang berhembus kencang malam ini.

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini." Jawab Siwon sambil sesekali menghirup aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut Kyuhyun yang halus.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini. Aku senang sekali." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Siwon.

Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut. Tidak banyak kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya malam itu, kesunyian diantara mereka sepertinya terlalu indah untuk dirusak dengan kata-kata.

Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon. Semua ini, terasa begitu benar. Kyuhyun rela menukar semua yang dimilikinya untuk membuat momen ini menjadi selamanya.

"Kyuhyun…" Nafas hangat Siwon ketika ia memanggil namanya menyapu pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah karena kedinginan.

"…Maafkan aku.." Terdengar suara Siwon yang bergetar kemudian.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasa ada keraguan pada bahagia yang Siwon janjikan.

"Aku…" Dan ketika Siwon memulai lagi, kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memberikan keyakinan itu. keyakinan bahwa meskipun hanya untuk beberapa jam saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja, saat-saat ini adalah milik mereka, mereka akan bahagia..

Siwon memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Kyuhyun yang lembut menempel pada sudut bibirnya yang tipis.

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun belum menarik dirinya ketika kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi…" Kedua mata yang berair itu memandang teguh pada kedua kelopak mata Siwon yang terkatup.

"Sekarang diam dan cium aku." Siwon tidak berani membuka matanya ketika dengan hati-hati bibirnya memagut pelan bibir Kyuhyun yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Angin malam kembali berhembus kencang melalui sela-sela jendela kamar hotel yang mereka sewa kala itu. Tirai putih yang menutupinya berkibar-kibar liar dan menggoda bias lampu dari kota yang menyusup ke dalam kamar yang dibiarkan gelap itu.

Kyuhyun melenguh pelan ketika Siwon menghisap lehernya keras. Tubuhnya seperti lumpuh ketika Siwon yang berada di atasnya secara pelan tapi pasti mulai melucuti pakaian yang menempel di tubunya.

Inikah surga yang mereka lihat?

Sisa-sisa memori cinta pertama terbias jelas di setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun yang Siwon sentuh. Kyuhyun melengkungkan punggungnya ketika Siwon mencurahkan seluruh cintanya pada dirinya.

"Siwon hyung.."

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Nafas keduanya tersengal. Jika ini adalah surga yang mereka lihat, maka tiada indah yang kuasa menandinginya. Jarum jam yang berdetik menjadi musik pengiring untuk semakin tenggelam ke dalam dunia yang hanya dimiliki mereka berdua.

_Dan ketika akhirnya kita menemukan cinta… _

_Lalu siapa yang akan mampu memisahkannya…_

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku… dan aku adalah segalanya untukmu…_

_Karena Kita.. adalah cinta._

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya keesokkan harinya, ia mendapati Siwon berdiri didepan jendela dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Hari masih terlalu pagi, matahari bahkan belum menampakkan diri. Kyuhyun segera bangkit, tangannya menarik selimut untuk kemudian ia lilitkan ke bagian bawah tubunya.

"Selamat pagi." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon dari belakang.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. Kepala Kyuhyun bersandar di bahunya yang kokoh. Sejenak mereka hanya terdiam seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengikuti sorot mata Siwon yang memandang ke arah luar yang masih terlihat gelap.

"Matahari terbit." Jawab Siwon singkat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, namun pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Ketika langit Paris pagi itu mulai terlihat kekuningan, Siwon justru membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau bilang kau sedang menunggu matahari terbit." Kata Kyuhyun heran.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyuhyun. kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbalik? Mataharinya di sebelah sana." Tanya Kyuhyun masih penasaran.

"Karena matahariku sudah terbit disini." Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum.

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas, kedua pipinya merona merah. Kilauan matahari yang mulai bersinar tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya itu.

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

"Cepat mandi lalu bersiap-siap. Aku akan memesan sarapan untuk kita." Kata Siwon sembari mendorong Kyuhyun ke belakang menggunakan dahinya. Kedua tangannya masih membimbing pinggang kyuhyun agar berjalan ke arah yang benar.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Namun Siwon tidak menjawab dan justru mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum menutupnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan angin yang berhembus dari pepohonan rindang di kanan kirinya menerpa tubuhnya.

"Wuuuhhuuu.." Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Siwon yang mengayuh sepedanya hanya tertawa melihat hal itu.

Setelah sarapan tadi, Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari hotel sebelum membawanya ke tempat penyewaan sepeda. Mereka kemudian menyewa sebuah sepeda dengan Siwon yang mengayuhnya dan Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya.

Mereka melewati sebuah jalanan yang di kanan kirinya terdapat tebing dan pepohonan yang mengirinya. Pemandangan yang ditampilkan juga sangat indah. Udara segar pagi hari itu menambah keceriaan bagi mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon ketika jalanan yang mereka lewati mulai menurun. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di dekat sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan dua tebing yang curam.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat yang berada di pinggir tebing itu.

.

.

"Hyung!"

"Hm?"

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram kaos Siwon ketika seorang petugas memakaikan pengaman ditubuhnya dan Siwon.

Siwon hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"_Gwenchana…_" Tangan kiri Siwon sudah beralih ke pipi Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya lembut.

Petugas yang tadi memakaikan pengaman ke tubuh mereka memberikan tanda agar mereka bersiap-siap.

"_Are you ready?_" Siwon mengangkat jempolnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah siap.

Kyuhyun segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya kedua tangannya ke leher Siwon ketika mereka sudah melompat.

"Woohooooo.." Teriak Siwon kencang menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari olahraga _Bungee Jumping _itu.

Mereka meluncur ke bawah sekitar 25 meter sebelum tali yang menghubungkan pengaman yang mereka pakai dan sebuah tiang menghentikan mereka. Kedua tubuh mereka yang berpelukan terayun kesana kemari mengikuti tali tersebut.

Siwon kembali tersenyum lebar ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan masih terpasang di wajah Kyuhyun. kedua tangan Kyuhyun masih setia melingkar di lehernya yang kokoh.

"Hey.." Siwon menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyuhyun. Keringat membuat dahi Kyuhyun terasa sedikit lengket. Nafas pemuda itu juga tampak terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Siwon yang berbinar. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum.

"_Do you love me?_" Tanya Siwon dengan berbisik. Keduanya masih berada dengan posisi terbalik.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Siwon memiringkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menangkap bibir Kyuhyun ke dalam ciuman.

Hilang sudah semua ketakutan Kyuhyun ketika orang yang dicintainya berada di pelukannya. Angin yang berhembus mengaburkan semua keraguan yang masih membayangi mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas ketika melihat gelembung sabun yang ditiupnya mendarat di hidung Siwon. Setelah selesai mencoba _Bungge Jumping, _mereka kemudian melanjutkan jalan-jalan di taman yang masih berada di sekitar tempat itu. Siwon juga menyempatkan untuk membawa sebuah botol yang berisi sabun dan sedotan untuk meniupnya.

Ia ingat sekali bagaimana Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang bermain dengan gelembung ketika mereka masih bersama dulu. Kini, ketika Siwon kembali melihat senyuman menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun, ia merasa senang sekaligus membuatnya patah hati. Ia senang karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun bisa kembali menjadi dirinya lagi, namun disamping itu, Siwon sadar betul bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melihat pemandangan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Yah!" Siwon pura-pura marah dan segera mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah lari duluan.

_Kepada angin, kepada hujan, kepada langit… kepada cinta,_

_Kenapa tak kalian saja yang berhenti lalu jadikan kami selamanya._

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik ke arah Siwon yang sedang menatapnya.

"_Wae?_" Kyuhyun akhirnya bertanya. Sumpit yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan kini sudah tergeletak disamping piringnya.

Siwon yang menyandarkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya hanya menggeleng. Namun matanya tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Cepat habiskan makanan Hyung sebelum dingin." Kata Kyuhyun kembali meraih sumpitnya.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. setelah lelah berjalan-jalan seharian tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke hotel dan makan malam. namun Kyuhyun merasa ada yang janggal pada Siwon kala itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya namun justru menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling restoran untuk menengah atas itu. kemudian pandangan matanya berhenti pada sebuah piano yang berada di depan meja-meja pengunjung. Sebuah ide muncul di benak Kyuhyun. setelah apa yang dilakukan Siwon seharian itu, Kyuhyun juga ingin memberikan sedikit pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian berbisik pada manajer restoran yang kebetulan berada disekitar situ sebelum langkahnya ia lanjutkan menuju piano tadi.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar dan menemukan letak meja mereka tadi. Dari situ ia bisa melihat Siwon yang masih saja terus memandangnya. Beberapa pengunjung restoran itu juga tampak memperhatikannya.

_***kalo punya lagunya Naul-Memory of the wind tolong diputar ^^***_

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum meletakkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas piano. Ketika piano itu mulai berdenting, seluruh perhatian pengunjung berada pada Kyuhyun.

_**When the wind blows and shakes up my heart  
>I think of the past times<br>And close my two eyes**_

Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon yang juga tengah menatapnya. Suara merdu yang keluar dari mulutnya pun mengisi seluruh ruangan itu.

_**The silent trembling that passes me by  
>At that small sound<br>I open my ears**_

Kyuhyun pernah tidak percaya bahwa cinta itu ada, karena dia belum pernah merasakannya. Lalu ia yakin ketika perasaan yang membingungkan itu menyelimuti hatinya, Kyuhyun percaya. Namun justru ketika perasaan itu semakin menguat dalam sanubarinya, sebuah pertanyaan menohok hatinya, cinta itu apa?

_**The growing pieces of life that breathe inside me  
>When they bump against and pass me by<br>Then look at that place**_

Di sekolah, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu, Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidup akan seperti ini jadinya. Pernah mereka bermimpi, untuk menjadi pebisnis, untuk menjadi penyanyi, untuk memiliki keluarga sama seperti orang tua mereka. Namun patutkah mereka menyalahkan dua pasang mata yang tidak sengaja bertemu kemudian menimbulkan cinta, atau perhatian-perhatian kecil yang semakin menguatkannya.

_**Our trust, our love  
>The eternal promises<br>If you remember me, then strongly walk forth**_

Iya. Mungkin memang harus seperti ini akhirnya. Melalui lagu ini, Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa meskipun dunia telah berakhir bagi mereka, namun hidup harus tetap berlanjut. Jika takdir sudah mengatakan tidak untuk mereka, lalu harus pergi kemana mereka untuk meminta bantuan melawan takdir.

_**Our meets, our separation  
>The faded memories<br>If you loved me, then smile**_

Pertemuan ini, perpisahan ini, bahkan semua memori yang perlahan-lahan memudar, Kyuhyun ingin, mereka bahagia dengan apapun yang terjadi.

Sungguh ironi ketika yang mengetahui makna dari lagu itu hanya mereka berdua. Namun atmosfir yang tercipta membuat siapapun yang mendengar lagu itu ikut larut dalam kisah mereka.

Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tidak melepaskan pandangan dari masing-masing.

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika esok hari datang.' Kyuhyun berbicara melalui matanya.

_**The unfinished memories of life that are inside me  
>When they bump against and pass me by<br>Then look at that place**_

Kini tak ada lagi sakit yang terasa karena mereka sudah berjanji, ini adalah yang terakhir. Meskipun Kyuhyun ada di depan matanya kini, namun Siwon sudah sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Tidak salah kan karena ia begitu mencintainya?

Siwon menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat untuk meredakan rasa sakit dilehernya karena menahan tangis. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh menangis.

_**Our trust, our love  
>The eternal promises<br>If you remember me, then strongly walk forth**_

Janji-janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan untuk satu sama lain sudah seharusnya mulai dikembalikan kepada masing-masing, termasuk hati mereka. Kyuhyun akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya ketika cairan panas itu menetes dari matanya dan meluncur menuju jemarinya yang masih lincah memainkan nada demi nada.

_**Our meets, our separation  
>The faded memories<br>If you loved me, then smile**_

Dan jika kamu memang mencintaiku, maka tersenyumlah.

Seluruh pengunjung yang berada di ruangan itu memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dimana Siwon sudah menunggu.

"_You did a good job." _Siwon meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun. jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh cincin yang tersemat di jari Kyuhyun.

Siwon kemudian mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru dari dalam saku celananya dan mengusap wajah Kyuhyun menggunakannya.

"Besok akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Siwon penuh keyakinan. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun yang mengatakan hal itu? Sungguh menakjubkan ketika hal-hal bisa berputar balik seperti saat ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk sekali lagi mengunjungi menara eifel. Mereka sepertinya tidak akan pernah bosan untuk berada ditempat itu. dan seperti ketika terakhir kali mereka kemari, Kyuhyun berada didalam pelukan Siwon yang aman.

"Apa hyung bahagia?" Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu.

Siwon terdiam. Tangannya membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang halus.

"Kau?" Siwon justru membalikkan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon.

"Aku bahagia.." Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Siwon dan kembali berkata, "..Kita akan bahagia kan?"

"Kita tidak akan menyesali apapun kan?"

Seandainya esok hari tidak pernah datang.

.

.

Dan jika kamu memang mencintaiku, maka tersenyumlah.

Bersambung…

Hehehe. Annyeong haseyo yeorobun ^.^ long time no see. Kangen ya sama saia? Kekeke :v  
>Maaf ya saia PHP'in kalian, bukan apa-apa, tapi saia emang lagi sibuuukkk banget dan baru sekarang beneran ada waktu luang dan tenaga buat ngetik :D<p>

Saia juga udah sempet nulis di sebuah grup mengenai alasan menghilangnya saia *halah*. Nah sekarang, urusan-urusan saia udah mulai selesai satu per satu, tapi tinggal UAS aja besok senin. Hahaha

Jadi harap maklum ya. Pokoknya tenang aja, saia akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini. tapi mohon maaf masih bersambung lagi, hehe.

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu setia menunggu dan me-review fanfic saia. Ingat, saia tidak pernah memaksa kalian untuk review, jadi silahkan kalo mau review atau tidak :D

Saia sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang membaca fanfic ini.

Mohon maaf untuk chapter yang ini mungkin agak gimanaaaa gitu, soalnya saia emang ga bakat bikin yang happy-happy. Lol :v saia juga ga baca lagi, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada typos :D

Silahkan membaca dan review jika anda merasa perlu.

Dengan cinta *meskipun sekarang saia lg patah hati*

Mutmut chan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**A Good Bye**_

"Noona…" Ahra yang terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk secangkir kopi dihadapannya terkejut ketika seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu mendongak.

"Ah, Yesung-ah.." Ahra tersenyum ketika melihat sahabat suaminya itu.

Yesung segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ahra. Siang itu hujan membasahi kota Seoul. Kebetulan Yesung yang sedang istirahat makan siang bertemu Ahra di coffee shop itu.

"Noona terlihat lebih kurus." Ujar Yesung setelah pesanannya datang.

Ahra mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Jjinja?_ Oh, pasti aku terlihat tua." Kata Ahra sambil tersenyum.

"Noona sendirian saja? Dimana Siwon?" Tanya Yesung sembari menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

Ahra tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan itu. Wanita itu memandang rintik-rintik hujan dengan sendu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau sudah tau jawabannya." Jawab Ahra.

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Yesung bisa melihat luka yang terpantul dari kedua bola matanya.

"Dia sedang liburan di Paris." Tambah Ahra.

Yesung memandang Ahra sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook? Kalian masih bersama kan?" Tanya Ahra mengalihkan perhatian.

Yesung dan Ryeowook memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka masih SMA dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Mereka berdua juga sangat terbuka dengan hubungan mereka karena orang tua mereka memang tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

"Yeah. Kami baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau dan Donghae bisa main ke apartemen kami kapan-kapan." Kata Yesung menawarkan.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Coffee shop itu juga terlihat lebih ramai dipenuhi pelanggan. Tiba-tiba kepala Ahra tertunduk.

"Hhh.. _eottohke_?" Kata Ahra lirih bersamaan dengan helaan nafas.

Meskipun Ahra maupun Siwon tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai hubungan mereka, tetapi Yesung tau benar apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang itu. ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merasa simpati kepada mereka.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Noona.." Kata Yesung ketika ia sudah menghabiskan kopinya.

Ada banyak makna yang terkandung dalam kalimat Yesung kala itu. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana Ahra menginterpretasikannya.

Hujan semakin deras membasahi Seoul siang itu.

oOo

Pahit adalah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang sudah rapi tertata di dalam tas dengan selembar tiket pesawat dan paspor diatasnya. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Siwon ketika Siwon membelai rambutnya.

Mereka akan naik penerbangan malam nanti untuk pulang. Ke Korea untuk Siwon dan ke Jepang untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tau Siwon tidak tidur malam itu. Ia yakin juga bahwa Siwon-lah yang menyiapkan semua perlengkapannya untuk pulang nanti. Namun pagi ini, dan seperti hari-hari kemarin, Kyuhyun ingin melupakan bahwa mereka seharusnya berpisah.

"Aku senang kau sekarang bisa bernyanyi dengan bebas dan mengejar mimpimu…" Ujar Siwon yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bangun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia membiarkan otaknya yang bekerja untuk merekam satu episode dalam hidupnya kini yang tak ingin ia lupakan.

Siwon memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun. lengan kirinya masih Kyuhyun gunakan sebagai bantal.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak melukai dirimu sendiri lagi…" Siwon mengelus lengan Kyuhyun yang terasa kasar karena bekas luka dengan lembut. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun itu dan menciuminya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sebelum mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Kedua mata mereka kemudian bertemu.

"_**Kawaranai nanikao sinagara… Kawatte iku kisetsuwo aruita… Kimito itsudemo tewo tsunaginagara kitanda…" **_Senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar Siwon menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa jepang untuknya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya ketika tangan Siwon beralih ke pipinya.

"_**Tesaguride susunde kita hibimo… kimiga itukara mayowazuni koreta teda.. tsuyoku ireta donnatokimo…" **_Kyuhyun terkikik ketika Siwon menggelitik lehernya.

"_**Korekara arayuru.. Keshikiga kawatte toshitemo.. bokurawa konomamade iyou.." **_

"Yah! Hyungg~ Suaramu jelek sekali." Ejek Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

Siwon memelototi Kyuhyun dan pura-pura marah kemudian menggelitiki pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan berguling-guling menahan geli.

"Yah! Hyungggg~… Hahaha… Geli.. Hyuunnggg~.." Kyuhyun berusaha melawan tangan Siwon yang terus menggelitikinya.

"Rasakan ini.. Haha… Hah ayo.. macam-macam dengan hyunggg~.." Siwon ikut tertawa ketika mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun yang renyah dan seperti anak kecil.

Siwon terus menggelitiki Kyuhyun sampai beberapa menit. Akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Namun Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berlinangan airmata.

"Kyu.." Siwon yang berada di atas Kyuhyun menurunkan sedikit wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Kyuhyun dan mengusap dahinya.

Senyuman masih terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun dan bahkan pemuda itu masih sesekali terkikik namun airmata mengalir deras dari matanya. Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihatnya mereka akan mengira Kyuhyun menangis karena menahan geli dan terlalu banyak tertawa, namun Siwon tau Kyuhyun tidak begitu.

"Yah! Terima balas dendamku hyungggg~ rasakan ini~ hahaha.." Menggunakan kesempatan Siwon yang terlihat lengah, Kyuhyun membalik posisi mereka dan bergantian menggelitiki tubuh Siwon.

Siwon menahan airmatanya sendiri melihat Kyuhyun berakting seperti itu.

.

"Sepertinya kita masih punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum ke bandara. kau mau mencari udara segar?" Tawar Siwon sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur. Selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya melorot hingga ke pinggang dan menunjukkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang.

Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya hanya mengeluarkan "Hm" sebagai jawaban.

Adegan saling menggelitiki tadi entah bagaimana bisa berubah menjadi sex.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi duluan.. hmm.. atau kau mau bergabung?" Goda Siwon sembari menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya dan mengecup pundak Kyuhyun yang terekspose.

"_Shireo_." Jawab Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

Siwon tertawa kecil dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Baru ketika ia sendiri Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat memandang ke sekeliling kamar mencari sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengangkati pakaian mereka yang tadi dilempar sembarangan hingga akhirnya mata Kyuhyun berbinar.

Ponsel milik Siwon yang sedari tadi ia cari tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membuka galeri foto Siwon dan menemukan beberapa foto mereka ketika berjalan-jalan kemarin. Kyuhyun memilih semua foto itu dan menekan tombol _delete_.

oOo

Ahra menunggu di depan mobil sedan hitamnya ketika terdengar bel dari sebuah sekolah. Tak lama kemudian anak-anak dengan usia 5-7 tahun mulai berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah itu. Wanita berusia hampir 28 tahun itu melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Donghae terlihat bergandengan tangan dengan temannya.

"Eommaa.." Teriak Donghae sambil berlari riang menghampiri sang Ibu.

"Uhm.. _My son.._" Ahra menyambut Donghae ke dalam pelukkannya.

Ahra pun segera menggendong Donghae dan meletakkannya di kursi dekat kemudi sebelum ia sendiri duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"Ayo pasang sabuk pengamannya." Ucap Ahra sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

Donghae mengangguk patuh dan segera memasang sabuk pengamannya. Meskipun baru berusia 5 tahun lebih namun Donghae sangat cerdas. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya, Donghae terlihat lebih mandiri dan dewasa.

"Eomma." Panggil Donghae.

"Hm?" Ahra menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"Kapan Appa pulang?" Tanya Donghae polos.

Ahra tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Namun wanita itu tetap berusaha tenang di depan putra kesayangannya itu.

"Eomma juga belum tau. Tapi kita tunggu saja. Ok?" Ahra tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala Donghae.

Donghae mendadak diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ahra yang menyadari hal itu sempat merasa bersalah sekaligus kasihan.

"Ehm.. berhubung Eomma sudah tidak ada pekerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" Tawar Ahra.

Donghae yang mendengar taman bermain langsung terlihat antusias.

"_Jjinja? Ne, Eomma. Pallyi Kajja!" _Mata Donghae terlihat berbinar.

Ahra tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia segera memutar mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju taman bermin terdekat.

.

Donghae dan Ahra menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mencoba beberapa wahana permainan yang ada. Donghae sepertinya ketagihan menaiki _roller coster _mini yang ia naiki tadi. Tak terasa sore hari telah tiba. Mau tidak mau mereka harus pulang.

Namun sebelum mengakhiri hari itu, Ahra mengajak Donghae makan malam di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang mereka temui di jalan. Ahra terus memperhatikan putra satu-satunya yang makan dengan lahap.

"Eomma tidak makan?" Tanya Donghae yang sadar sang Ibu memperhatikannya.

Ahra menggeleng pelan.

"Donghae…" Panggil Ahra lembut.

Kebetulan tidak banyak pengunjung yang makan di tempat itu jadi Ahra bisa leluasa berbicara dengan putranya itu.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Dimulutnya masih penuh dengan ayam goreng dan saus yang belepotan di bibirnya.

"Apa Donghae menyayangi Eomma?" Tanya Ahra tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya.

Donghae terlihat heran sebentar, namun ia segera mengangguk. Ahra kembali tersenyum.

"Apa Donghae mau mengikuti kemana pun Eomma pergi?" Tanya Ahra lagi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan lemah. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Eung. Tentu saja." Ujar Donghae penuh keyakinan. Bocah itu kemudian meletakkan ayam gorengnya dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menghampiri Ibunya dan mengalungkan lengan kecilnya itu di leher sang Ibu, memeluknya.

Ahra tidak dapat menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia membiarkan butiran airmata yang menyakitkan itu menuruni pipinya.

oOo

"Whoaaaa… pasti menyenangkan sekali punya rumah di dekat pantai.." Ujar Kyuhyun takjub ketika melihat pemandangan senja sebuah pantai di Paris itu.

Pemuda itu melepas sepatu yang ia pakai dan berlari-lari kecil menikmati butiran pasir yang menggelitik kakinya.

Langit yang semula berwarna biru kini telah berubah menjadi kekuningan. Burung-burung juga terlihat berterbangan menambah semarak suasana pantai yang sudah terlihat sepi itu. Matahari terlihat sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Ini adalah kombinasi yang sempurna untuk perpisahan mereka sore itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon yang kini tengah memandang ke arah laut dengan pandangan sendu.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Belikan aku minum." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan manja. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Siwon.

"_Jebaalll~" _Kyuhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan imut.

Siwon mendengus pelan namun ia segera melepaskan Kyuhyun dan hendak pergi membeli minum ketika Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Bisa ku pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin mengambil beberapa foto disini. Hehe." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meringis dan memperlihatkan ponselnya sendiri yang kehabisan baterai.

Siwon merogoh ponsenya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon datang dengan membawa dua gelas coklat panas. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Namun entah itu hanya perasaan Siwon saja atau tidak, tetapi kedua mata Kyuhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mungkin karena terkena angin.

Kyuhyun menyeruput coklat panasnya. Kemudian sesekali ia melirik Siwon yang terlihat lebih diam.

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri didepan Siwon. Tangannya masih memegang gelas coklat panas itu.

"Hyung? Apa kau ingat?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon.

Siwon tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. Akan tetapi tak berapa lama Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Siwon yang terkatup.

"Ciuman pertama kita." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat coklat panasnya.

Siwon tersentak ketika ia sendiri mengingat momen itu. Musim dingin 5 tahun yang lalu. Siwon bisa melihat semburat merah mudah menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun kala itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Siwon melemparkan coklat panasnya sendiri dan menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk kemudian menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang dalam. Kyuhyun yang terhanyut dalam ciuman itu juga tanpa sadar melepaskan coklat panasnya hingga cairan itu tumpah diantara kaki mereka.

Nafas keduanya tersengal setelah mengakhiri ciuman panjang itu. dua orang pemuda itu kemudian saling menempelkan dahi mereka kepada satu sama lain. Mereka berusaha menikmati momen itu sebaik mungkin.

"Terima kasih sudah selalu ada disampingku setiap aku membutuhkanmu dulu, hyung.." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih tidak beraturan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Timpal Siwon.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak padamu.."

Siwon kembali memagut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kita dulu…" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mengingat masa lalu mereka.

"Kebahagian kita…" Siwon berkata.

"Kesedihan kita.." Kyuhyun menyambung.

"Luka yang kita rasakan…"

"Mungkinkah? Bolehkah? Bisakah?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"_Can it be love?_" Bisik keduanya bersamaan.

oOo

Seandainya mereka bisa mengatur waktu, mungkin mereka akan membuat hari ini menjadi lebih panjang atau bahkan menghentikan waktu. Namun apadaya mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Keduanya mau tidak mau harus menepati janji yang mereka buat sendiri.

Hari ini adalah tepat 3 hari sejak kepergian mereka dari Korea. Malam ini keduanya akan menaiki penerbangan terakhir menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"Apa sudah tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon sudah akan menutup pintu kamar hotel yang mereka tempati sebelumnya.

Siwon menggeleng sebentar dan menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju lift untuk turun ke lobi. Atmosfir yang menyelimuti keduanya terasa canggung. Keduanya kini berdiri di dalam lift dengan jarak yang agak berjauhan namun tangan keduanya saling terkait.

Setelah mengurus administrasi dan sebagainya mereka berdua segera keluar dari hotel itu. Diluar sebuah taksi sudah siap untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara. kedua tangan mereka masih saling berpegangan erat.

Tak sampai 10 menit kini mereka berdua sudah berdiri di bandara. Karena pesawat dan tujuan mereka yang berbeda, mau tidak mau mereka harus berpisah sekarang.

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Siwon sambil merapikan jaket Siwon.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hyung… tolong sampaikan salamku pada Ahra noona dan Donghae.." Kata Kyuhyun menempelkan tangan kanannya di pipi Siwon.

"Kau juga. Kembali lah ke Korea jika sesekali kau ada waktu." Kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum meraih tasnya. Pemuda itu sudah membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun ia berhenti dan kembali menghampiri Siwon yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dan menarik cincin yang sama dengan yang ia pakai dari jemari Siwon. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan cincin itu di telapak tangan Siwon sebelum menutupnya.

"Selamat tinggal." Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Siwon untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan lagi segera membalikkan badannya dan menuju _gate _peneerbangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun lagi. Pemuda itu mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

Tidak ada yang menangis malam itu. Mereka sudah berjanji tidak ada yang akan menyesali maupun menangisi malam ini.

Sambil menunggu dipanggil, Siwon yang sudah _check in _duduk di ruang tunggu. Tangannya pun meraih ponselnya yang tadi diserahkan Kyuhyun. ia membuka galeri foto di ponselnya itu, matanya membelalak ketika ia tidak menemukan satu pun foto mereka yang ia ambil ketika mereka jalan-jalan kemarin. Namun Siwon menemukan sebuah video yang ia merasa tidak pernah membuatnya.

Siwon menekan tombol '_play'._ Video itu pertama-tama menunjukkan keindahan panorama sunset di pantai kemudian wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum pun muncul.

"Annyeong." Kyuhyun memulai.

"Yah! Hyung! Aku tidak tau kapan kau akan membuka video ini, tapi aku ingin memberimu sesuatu sebagai kenang-kenangan. Kau ingat ketika kau menyanyi untukku pagi ini? Suaramu jelek sekali hyuuuunggg." Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ehem.. nah sekarang.. aku akan meneruskan lagu itu untuk hyung.." Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar.

"_**Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo.. tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara… Promise you tsunataetainowa.. Tada aishiteru.. Chikauyo eien no kakera o.."**_

"Hyung.. Aishiteru.." Kyuhyun membuat tanda hati menggunakan tangannya.

Kemudian video itu berhenti. Entah apa yang merasuki Siwon kala itu. ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari keluar. Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok yang baru saja berpisah dengannya itu.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Siwon. Pemuda itu sudah seperti orang yang tidak waras karena berlarian dan berteriak di bandara.

Siwon akhirnya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menyerahkan tiket dan paspornya untuk di cek kepada petugas bandara sebelum naik ke pesawat. Pemuda itu berusaha berlari menghampirinya namun ia ditahan oleh 2 orang yang berjaga di sekitar situ.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon berusaha memanggil Kyuhyun yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun tetap meneruskan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam area yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh penumpang.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Siwon lagi. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari 2 orang petugas itu. namun tenaganya yang tersedot habis membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Dalam keputusasa-annya Siwon hanya bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan-lahan mulai tidak terlihat.

"Kyuhyun!" Dan hampir sama persis dengan peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya kala itu, begini juga lah cara mereka berpisah.

Yang membedakan hanya Kyuhyun yang menulikan dirinya. Ya, iya tidak tuli tapi menulikan diri. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan dan panggilan Siwon. Namun, biar bagaimana pun harus ada yang mengakhiri hubungan ini. hubungan yang tidak pernah terjalin maupun terputus.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun kala itu juga berbalik dan kembali ke pelukan Siwon. Mendengar suara Siwon saja sudah mampu menggerakkan hatinya. Namun janji tetaplah janji. Jika mereka terus begini maka akan semakin banyak yang tersakiti.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tunggu. Samar-samar ia masih mendengar suara teriakan Siwon di luar. Namun ia harus bertahan. Ia tidak boleh kembali kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa perih menahan sakit.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba keesokkan harinya di Jepang pukul 03.00 sore. Di bandara seorang pemuda memakai jas hitam dan kacamata hitam sudah menunggunya. Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"_Hey-yo man_!" Sapa pemuda itu sembari memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam namun ia tidak juga melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu. Changmin mengernyit heran ketika melihat perubahan pada Kyuhyun. pemuda itu tidak lagi memakai tindik dan eyeliner tebal seperti biasanya. wajahnya pun terlihat lebih sakit.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Changmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak berani menatap Changmin.

"Hhh.. ayo kita pulang." Changmin menghela nafas panjang.

Di dalam mobil Kyuhyun masih belum juga mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya diam dan menatap ke luar jendela. Changmin sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun tanpa kehilangan fokus mengemudi.

"Aku tidak tau kalau di Korea ada _France airlines." _Sindir Changmin.

Kyuhyun masih membisu. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan membalas sindirannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih tajam. Kyuhyun justru memiringkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menghadap ke jendela dan membelakangi Changmin.

"_Hey bastard_." Panggil Changmin dengan tertawa.

"Yah!" Changmin mencoba sekali lagi namun tetap tidak ada respon dari yang dipanggil.

"Kyuhyun… Kyu…" Changmin mencoba memanggil lebih lembut.

Namun kali ini respon yang Changmin dapat membuatnya terdiam. Terdengar isakan dari arah Kyuhyun dan pundaknya yang berguncang. Pemuda itu sedang menangis. Menangis keras.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan begitu saja ketika mereka keluar dari jalan tol. Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu hanya diam dan mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hey…" Changmin berusaha memulai.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap airmata yang terus berjatuhan di pipinya. Airmatanya seolah sedang diperas sekarang.

"Hiks.. Hiks…" Kyuhyun terisak.

Changmin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Hiks.. Hhh.. Hiks.. Hahhh.." Kyuhyun justru semakin terisak dan menangis lebih keras.

"sshhh.. Apa dia menyakitimu lagi? Sshhh.." Changmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

oOo

Siwon hanya bisa bersandar di jok penumpang ketika sebuah taksi membawanya kembali ke Seoul. Penampilannya terlihat kacau dan berantakan. Namun Siwon tidak peduli. Tangannya memegang ponsel yang sudah kehabisan batrei karena memutar sebuah video berulang-ulang.

"Kita mau kemana pak?" Tanya sang supir taksi yang kebingungan. Ia sudah bertanya berkali-kali namun tidak juga mendapat jawaban.

Siwon yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun segera memberikan alamat rumahnya. Rumah yang ia tempati bersama keluarga kecilnya. Siwon menyangsikan kata-katanya sendiri dengan menyebut itu keluarga.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh hampir 30 menit itu akhirnya berakhir ketika taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah Siwon. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada supir taksi itu Siwon segera mengangkat tasnya dan masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Hari sudah menunjukkan petang hari ketika Siwon mengetuk pintu rumah besar itu. tidak ada yang menjawab. Siwon mengetuk beberapa kali lagi dengan lebih keras hingga akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Oh, selamat malam Tuan." Pelayan yang biasa datang untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah itu menyapa Siwon.

Siwon mengernyit heran karena pelayan itu biasanya hanya datang pada pagi hingga siang hari. Namun ia tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut dan segera masuk ke dalam. Meskipun ia hanya meninggalkan rumah itu sekitar 4 hari, namun Siwon sudah merasa asing dengan rumah itu.

"Dimana Noona dan Donghae?" Tanya Siwon pada pelayan yang membawakan tasnya itu.

Pelayan itu tidak menjawab namun justru membungkuk sebentar dan berjalan ke sebuah meja untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Nyonya menitipkan ini untuk diserahkan kepada anda, Tuan." Kata pelayan itu dan segera beranjak ke dapur.

Siwon tertegun ketika ia menerima amplop itu. Dengan perlahan Siwon membuka amplop itu dan mengambil isinya. Selembar kertas yang ia duga adalah sebuah surat. Siwon membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan hati-hati.

_Dear Siwonnie… My husband,_

TBC.

Kekeke. Satu chapter lagi ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic saia. Saia sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian terhadap karya saia ini. entah apa jadinya saia tanpa kalian. Meskipun hanya satu atau dua kata tetapi review kalian sungguh memompa semangat saia untuk berkarya lebih.

Mohon maaf jika sudah menunggu lama. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Betewe.. coba tebak itu lagunya siapa.. :D pasti udah pada tau semua..

Dengan.. errrr~ saia patah hati bukan berarti saia lagi putus cinta lhoooo T_T

Ehhmmm Dengan hati yang deg-deg'an menunggu IP keluar,

Mutmut chan.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**It can be love**

_Dear Siwonie, My husband…_

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di Korea lagi. Maaf aku berbuat seperti ini, tetapi aku harus, Siwon… aku sadar bahwa kita tidak bisa selamanya menjalani hidup seperti ini._

_Aku tau bahwa aku seharusnya melakukannya sejak dulu. Tetapi aku kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku salah. Cintamu masih untuk Kyuhyun dan seberapa keras pun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa merubahnya._

_Aku memutuskan untuk membawa Donghae bersamaku. Aku ingin dia mengerti dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kita. Dan aku yakin waktu lah yang akan melakukannya. _

_Kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk masalah perusahaan. Semuanya masih akan tetap sama. _

_Tapi hanya kita… hanya kita yang akan berubah. Margaku tak akan lagi 'Choi' tetapi kembali menjadi 'Cho Ahra'. Begitu kau selesai membaca surat ini, tak lama lagi pengacaraku akan mengurus perceraian kita._

_Maaf selama ini aku telah egois. Aku telah menjadi penghalang bagi kalian. Maafkan aku yang telah mencintaimu dengan buta. _

_Ahra._

Kertas itu bergetar di tangan Siwon yang gemetaran. Laki-laki berusia 27 tahun itu seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Entah apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan kini, apakah ia harus sedih atau bahagia bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Ahra?

Laki-laki berpotongan rambut cepak itu melepaskan kertas itu begitu saja dari tangannya. Dan mengikuti gravitasi bumi, kertas itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi gesekan yang terdengar begitu keras di rumah yang kini sunyi itu.

Siwon meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Ahra. Tidak tersambung. Kemana is—calon mantan istrinya itu pergi? Biarpun begitu, Siwon sudah menganggap Ahra benar-benar seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan tengah rencanakan untuknya? Ia seperti diombang-ambingkan oleh takdir. Baru saja kemarin ia merasa bahwa dunianya akan berakhir, namun kini takdir seolah memberinya harapan.

Tak kehilangan akal, Siwon segera mengetikkan pesan untuk dikirimkan ke email Ahra.

_**Jika Noona membaca pesan ini tolong hubungi aku.**_

_**Siwon.**_

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Memang selama ini hal inilah yang terkadang ia dambakan, tetapi ketika hal ini benar terjadi, tetap ada rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti hatinya. Secara tidak langsung, ia telah menghancurkan keluarga ini. mempermainkan perasaan kedua kakak beradik itu sesuka hatinya. Namun Siwon pun tak menginginkan hal ini.

.

.

.

"Umma, kemana kita pergi? Kenapa Appa tidak ikut?" Tanya Donghae polos.

Ahra mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak lagi menangis di depan Donghae. Bocah itu terlalu melihat banyak kesakitan yang dirasakannya. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum sebelum mengelus pipi Donghae lembut.

"Appa harus tinggal. Kita pergi berdua saja. Bukankah Donghae bilang kalau Donghae akan mengikuti kemanapun Umma pergi? Sekarang Umma ingin pergi. Donghae akan ikut kan?" Jawab Ahra.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Mata beningnya menatap kedua mata Ibunya dengan bingung. Namun tak berapa lama bocah itu mengangguk. tangan kecilnya meraih tangan Ibunya.

"Donghae akan ikut kemana pun Umma pergi." Ucap Donghae tulus.

Ahra segera merengkuh putra semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Meskipun cinta tak ia dapatkan dari Siwon, namun setidaknya sosok laki-laki yang selama ini ia harapkan itu memberinya malaikat yang bisa menjaga dan mengisi hari-harinya.

Keduanya kemudian segera menyerahkan paspor mereka kepada petugas sebelum masuk melalui sebuah pintu menuju dunia mereka yang baru.

oOo

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu datang kesini lagi." Ucap Siwon ketika pembantu yang biasanya membantu pekerjaan rumah di kediaman Cho itu mengantarkan kopi untuknya sore itu.

Pembantu yang seorang wanita paruh baya itu terlihat heran.

"Tapi Tuan, Nyonya Ahra sudah berpesan kepada saya untuk membantu Tuan di rumah ini…" Ucap pembantu itu dengan sopan.

"Mulai sekarang tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Kata Siwon tegas.

Pembantu itu pun akhirnya mengangguk sambil undur diri dari hadapan Siwon yang tengah menikmati pemandangan di halaman belakang rumahnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa menyentuh kopi kesukaannya itu. ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju rumah yang kini resmi ia tempati sendiri itu. Rumah yang dulu diisi oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Cho itu.

Siwon memperhatikan baik-baik dekorasi bahkan warna cat di setiap sudut rumah itu. semuanya masih sama sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. tidak ada yang berubah bahkan bergeser sedikit pun dari tempatnya semula.

Ketika Siwon melewati ruang keluarga dimana sebuah tv flat dan sofa yang nyaman mengisi ruangan itu terasa begitu dingin. Laki-laki itu baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi figura foto yang seingatnya dulu ditempel di dinding. Figura yang berisi foto pernikahannya bersama Ahra. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah foto keluarga Cho ketika masih utuh dulu.

Mata Siwon tertuju pada satu sosok diantara empat orang yang berdiri berdampingan dalam foto itu. bagaimana kabar pemuda itu? apakah ia baik-baik saja setelah perpisahan mereka?

Siwon kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai 2 dimana kamar-kamar berada. Ia membuka sebuah pintu yang membawanya pada sebuah ruangan yang beraroma _cherry._ Selama 29 tahun hidupnya Ahra menempati kamar ini seorang diri. Kamar itu masih sama. Sepi. Sunyi. Siwon miris membayangkan betapa menderitanya Ahra atas semuanya.

Di sebelah kamar itu, ada kamar yang lain dimana Siwon pernah menempatinya selama hidupnya di rumah itu. kamar Kyuhyun yang juga masih sama. Sesak yang dirasa Siwon bergumul didadanya.

Seandainya mereka tidak pernah bertemu kala itu. Kemudian sebuah kamar yang tidak pernah tersentuh sejak Siwon datang. Kamar yang dulunya ditempati oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Cho. Patutkah rasa bersalah yang Siwon rasakan kini menebus semua yang terjadi? Cukupkah?

Siwon memegang dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Penyesalan yang menyerang tiba-tiba melumpuhkannya. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di salah satu deretan anak tangga yang dilapisi marmer itu. Dingin.

Tak terasa air mata menjatuhi pipi laki-laki itu. masih bisakah dirinya memperbaiki semuanya?

oOo

"Kau harus menemui Ibumu. Ia terus berusaha menghubungimu. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendatangi kantorku untuk menanyakan keadaanmu." Kata Yesung ketika Siwon masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Apa kau akan seperti ini terus selamanya? Setidaknya kau harus menjemput Kyuhyun di Jepang, atau jika tidak, setidaknya kau urus dirimu sendiri dengan baik." Ujar Yesung agak pedas. Laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Siwon itu sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Siwon lagi-lagi tidak bergeming. Ia begitu tenggelam dengan pekerjaan yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya pengisi waktunya itu. sudah 1 bulan lamanya sejak perceraian antara Siwon dan Ahra menggemparkan dunia bisnis Seoul. Ahra yang kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya menyerahkan semua wewenang perusahaan pada Siwon meskipun dirinya tetap menjadi pemilik saham terbesar. Siwon yang tidak peduli akan perkataan orang-orang disekitarnya menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan yang selalu menumpuk. Laki-laki itu akan berangkat ke kantor paling awal dan pulang paling akhir.

Siwon bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu dengan Ibunya yang berang atas perceraiannya itu. menghindar lebih tepatnya. Siwon tidak mau mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan terlontar dari mulut Ibunya.

Yesung, satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki Siwon berusaha membujuk laki-laki itu untuk setidaknya beristirahat sejenak. Ia percaya lambat laun Siwon akan mati oleh penderitaan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Siwon seharusnya memiliki kesempatan untuk menemui Kyuhyun, cinta pertamanya yang hilang. Namun Siwon memilih sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang tiada matinya itu.

"Siwon!" Yesung terlihat kesal karena sedari tadi diabaikan oleh Siwon.

Laki-laki itu akhirnya meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menandatangani berkas-berkas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi aku benar-benar masih sibuk dan aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini segera." Kata Siwon pelan.

Yesung mencibir. Omong kosong. Apa yang dikatakannya itu hanya alibi.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Ucap Yesung melepas kacamata yang dipakainya.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya dengan keras.

"Lakukanlah seperti keinginanmu. Jarang sekali kesempatan datang dua kali seperti ini."

Siwon berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Yesung ucapkan. Apakah ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang benar-benar Tuhan persiapkan untuknya?

oOo

"_Hks.. Hks.. Hks.. Hhh…" Kyuhyun masih belum juga menghentikan airmata yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Wajahnya masih terbenam dalam pelukan Changmin. Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Sakit._

_Mereka masih berada di dalam mobil seperti sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yang membisu sejak turun dari pesawat akhirnya menyerah dan menangis._

"_Sssshh.. sudah selesai, Kyuhyun.. ini semua sudah selesai.." Changmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. _

"_It hurts… Hiks." Bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela isakannya. Meskipun ia telah mengetahui bahwa semua ini akhirnya telah berakhir namun entah kenapa rasanya masih sesakit ini. pemuda itu berkali-kali merutuki dirinya yang masih membiarkan air mata tidak berguna itu kembali menuruni pipinya._

_Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat kemeja yang dipakai Changmin. Berharap hal itu bisa sedikit melegakan hatinya. _

_Changmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menangkup wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun terlihat kacau. Matanya terlihat sembab dengan hidung dan bibir yang memerah. Kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata._

"_Uljima…" Changmin menyeka airmata panas yang turun dari mata Kyuhyun._

_Namun airmata justru semakin deras berjatuhan dari matanya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Changmin kemudian meraih tangan kiri Kyuhyun._

"_Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal." Ditariknya cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika seolah-olah Changmin baru saja menarik jiwanya. Hatinya terasa perih. Kyuhyun tidak kuat menahannya lagi._

_Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun mencengkeram pahanya sendiri dengan keras. Isakan tangisnya semakin keras hingga kemudian Kyuhyun mencakar-cakar beberapa bagian tubuhnya sendiri._

"_Aaahhaaaa…" Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Rasa nyeri yang merasuki dadanya benar-benar menyiksa. _

"_Kyuhyun!" Changmin berusaha menahan tangan Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu masih saja berontak. Tangannya masih berusaha melukai tubuhnya sendiri._

"_Kyuhyun!" Bentak Changmin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menarik pemuda itu lagi ke dalam pelukannya._

_Ia tidak mengerti dengan pemuda ini. pemuda ini bodoh. Sangat bodoh karena ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri merasakan sakit yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Namun Changmin juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terus berada disamping Kyuhyun._

.

.

"Kau tidak ke kantor hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Changmin memasuki apartemennya. Kyuhyun tidak perlu membukakan pintu untuk laki-laki itu mengingat Changmin yang sudah hafal dengan password apartemennya.

"_Nope_. Aku sedang bosan makanya aku kesini." Kata Changmin santai sambil tidur di atas ranjang Kyuhyun sementara sang empunya tengah sibuk di depan meja menghadap sebuah laptop. Bermain game tentu saja.

"Hey, kudengar ada bar baru dibuka di daerah Shibuya. Kau mau mencoba?" Tanya Changmin mengutak-atik iphone Kyuhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Lama tak terdengar jawaban sebelum terdengar tombol spasi yang ditekan keras ketika Kyuhyun mem-_pause _game-nya.

"Aku ada _job _malam ini. sepertinya Café itu menyukai suaraku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian merebut iphone-nya yang masih berada ditangan Changmin.

"_Ow, you suck, man._" Ucap Changmin. Entah untuk tindakan Kyuhyun barusan atau karena Kyuhyun menolak ajakannya.

"_What? You wanna suck my dick?" _Goda Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Ewhhh.._" Changmin memasang tampang jijik namun ia segera mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke dapur.

Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah membuat coklat panas untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak banyak berubah. Ia kembali menjadi Kyuhyun versi Jepang. Dengan tindik dan kebiasaan buruk yang masih terus dilakukannya. Namun Changmin menyadari jika kini Kyuhyun lebih tertutup dari sebelumnya. Seolah kabut tebal menyelimuti pemuda itu hingga Changmin tidak dapat menduga apapun darinya.

"Ibumu sudah mengunjungimu bulan ini?" Tanya Changmin setelah Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia menyeruput coklat panas itu dengan hati-hati.

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Tidak ada topik yang cukup bagus untuk sekedar basa-basi. Changmin kemudian menyodorkan iphone-nya sendiri pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak tertarik dan justru menyeruput kembali coklat panasnya itu.

"Siwon dan kakakmu sudah bercerai 1 bulan yang lalu." Kata Changmin. Baru lah Kyuhyun melirik sedikit artikel yang terpampang di layar ponsel Changmin.

"_I don't give a fuck._" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Changmin menyeringai. Hal itu adalah salah satu yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun dari Changmin. Seringaian yang menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu seolah-olah tau segalanya tentang dirinya.

"_You do._" Ujar Changmin.

"Mari kita tunggu saja." Tambah Changmin yang kemudian mengambil coklat panas Kyuhyun dan menyeruputnya. Kyuhyun mendelik menanggapi hal itu.

oOo

_3 bulan kemudian…_

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya setelah penampilannya selesai. Pengunjung kafe pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri sebuah mangkuk yang berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil. Tangannya meraih salah satu gulungan itu dan membawanya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang salah satu dari anda tulis dalam gulungan kertas yang aku pilih ini." Kyuhyun kemudian membuka gulungan kertas yang ia pilih tadi.

Dengan tenang pemuda itu membaca judul lagu yang tertera. Sekilas terjadi perubahan dalam raut wajah Kyuhyun, namun tak lama pemuda itu kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Lagu yang terpilih adalah "Super Junior KRY – Promise you"." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di depan pianonya. Jemarinya sudah siap menekan tombol-tombol _note _itu. Namun sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe malam itu. Para pengunjung sudah siap menantikan penampilannya lagi.

Pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Ia kemudian melirik kembali kertas itu.

"_For my first love." _Kyuhyun membacakan pesan yang ditulis dibawah tulisan judul lagu di kertas itu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, dengan menundukkan kepalanya Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara khasnya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Kyuhyun bekerja di sebuah Café ternama di daerah pusat kota Tokyo itu sebagai penyanyi. Meskipun ia telah resmi lulus dari universitas dan menjadi sarjana, namun Kyuhyun belum mempunyai keinginan untuk bekerja di tempat lain.

"_**Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo.. tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara… Promise you tsunataetainowa.. Tada aishiteru.. Chikauyo eien no kakera o.."**_

Dan diantara pengunjung yang menikmati suara lembut Kyuhyun, seseorang yang memilih duduk di pojok Café itu memperhatikan si penyanyi dengan seksama. Bagaimana kedua matanya bergerak mengikuti note dalam bukunya atau tangannya yang dengan gemulai menari di atas piano atau bibirnya yang mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya paling indah.

Choi Siwon membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika malam itu. Dan sekali lagi, ia menantang takdir.

oOo

Ketika kita membicarakan kebencian ataupun kesakitan, maka akan terselip cinta dibaliknya. Apakah cinta memang tercipta hanya untuk berujung rasa sakit?

Malam itu Kyuhyun pulang dari tempat kerjanya dengan berjalan kaki. Kebetulan jarak Café dimana ia bisa menyanyi tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemen yang selama ini ia tempati. Kyuhyun mengamati setiap langkah kecil kakinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari ketika pemuda itu memandangi langit yang terlihat cerah malam itu.

_**I love you, I need you,**_

_**you're my everything**_

_**Even if time stops and my breath stops, it's OK**_

Tak terlalu jauh dari Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan, Siwon diam-diam mengikuti dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik orang yang selama ini masih saja terus mengisi pikirannya. Betapa ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun. mengutarakan semua kerinduan yang selama ini ia tahan.

_**My heart knows so**_

_**it will find you, even if you're somewhere else**_

_**I feel your familiar breath mixed with the wind**_

_**Because it'll be a bright path that will take me way beyond my sight**_

Suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan akibat diterpa angin seolah menjadi musik pengiring malam itu. kyuhyun menggosok lengannya yang masih terasa dingin meskipun ia telah memakai kaos berlengan panjang. Beberapa kali kepalanya akan tertimpa daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika ia merasa ada yang mengikuti. Namun ia tidak melihat siapapun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dibalik kaosnya dan meraih sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah cincin. Cincin perak itu berkilauan ketika sinar bulan terpantul ke arahnya.

Entah hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja atau memang kala itu ia sempat mencium aroma tubuh Siwon yang khas bercampur bersama hembusan angin. Sekelebat rasa rindu mengoyak hati Kyuhyun. pemuda itu memasukkan kembali kalung itu dan menekan cincin itu di atas dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Sesekali ia akan mendongak agar cairan panas yang sudah menggenangi matanya itu tidak terjatuh.

_**Let's not forget,  
>let's not forget<br>In my lips, in my ears,**____**  
>only you live<br>Don't be sad, don't cry  
>Even if it hurts even more,<strong>____**  
>love will always be by your side<strong>___

Siwon tidak menyadari ketika cairan panas menuruni pipinya akibat sesak didadanya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia berusaha bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon. Kini giliran Siwon yang memperhatikan setiap detail cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin yang dulu ia beli di Paris. Cincin yang ia beli sepasang.

Siwon ingat betul ketika dulu ia sering mendengar bahwa akan selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan. Akan selalu ada bintang dalam gelapnya malam.

Siwon tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah kembali berjalan.

_**I love you, I need you,**____**  
>you're my everything<br>Even if time stops and**____**my breath stops, it's OK**___

Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai pemuda itu benar-benar memasuki apartemennya. Ia memperhatikan dari kejauhan hingga lampu apartemen Kyuhyun menyala dan Siwon yakin bahwa pemuda itu sudah aman.

Lalu pada saat-saat seperti ini bolehkah aku menyentuhmu hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja? Bolehkah aku berbisik disamping telingamu sebelum kau tidur hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu?

oOo

Keesokkan harinya tak disangka-sangka hujan turun ketika Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke Café. Kyuhyun baru sampai setengah perjalanan ketika air yang turun dari langit itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sembari berlari menuju café yang selalu ramai itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang berdiri didepannya menghalangi jalan. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos ketika yang dilihatnya adalah Siwon. Laki-laki yang ia rindukan.

Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya yang mendadak mati rasa itu.

Dengan segala keberanian dan keyakinannya, Siwon memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun malam itu. Ia tidak peduli apa reaksi Kyuhyun ketika melihatnya. Tapi lebih baik sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Perlahan-lahan Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Semuanya masih sama. Termasuk perasaan mereka. Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih saja membeku.

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak merespon apapun pada tindakan Siwon.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah pertanyaan klise terlontar dari mulut Siwon.

Laki-laki itu masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya sudah benar-benar basah kuyup kini. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menatap Siwon yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku kembali…" Ujar Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak siap dengan momen seperti ini. Apakah ini adalah permainan lain lagi?

"Kita bisa bersama lagi sekarang…" Hujan yang turun semakin deras. Namun Kyuhyun bisa menyimak dengan jelas suara Siwon diantara guyuran hujan itu. Suara yang telah lama tidak ia rindukan itu.

_Kenapa hyung harus kembali? Apa hyung berniat membolak-balikkan perasaanku lagi?_

Siwon memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun yang mematung. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi atau bahkan bergerak sedikit pun. Hanya dadanya yang naik turun ketika bernafas atau kedua kelopak matanya yang berkedip cepat akibat air hujan yang turun dari keningnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu menatapnya. Siwon menitihkan airmatanya begitu melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak mau bersama hyung lagi?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kedua matanya akhirnya menangis. Rasa asin terasa di lidahnya ketika pipi bagian dalamnya berdarah akibat ia gigit sebelumnya.

Tangan Siwon terulur untuk menyeka wajah Kyuhyun yang basah entah karena air hujan atau airmata. Kyuhyun juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Siwon tetapi tubuhnya terasa lemah, ia seolah letih. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis lebih keras.

_**Jantungmu berdentum keras lalu darahmu berdesir cepat…**__**Can it be love?**_

Trotoar jalan yang biasanya ramai dilewati orang, malam itu terlihat lengang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berjalan di tempat itu. kini hanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku… tidak bisa… melupakan.. hyung…" Kata Kyuhyun lirih diantara isakannya lagi.

Siwon sesekali akan menyeka airmata yang terus turun deras di pipi Kyuhyun sederas hujan yang turun malam itu.

"Hks.. Aku.. masih.. mencintai.. hyung…" isakan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Siwon.

_**Ketika matamu terpejam kemudian bayangannya muncul…**__**Can it be love?**_

Mata dan hidung Siwon kini sudah memerah. Sudah tidak bisa dibedakan lagi yang mana airmatanya dan yang mana air hujan.

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun terlihat kesusahan untuk mengutarakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tapi.. aku, tidak bisa bersama hyung lagi.."

Dengan serta merta Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun erat tanpa ada kemauan untuk melepaskannya lagi. Dadanya sakit. Kalimat Kyuhyun barusan membuatnya terasa di tusuk dengan belati berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun kini menangis lebih keras. Namun suara tangisannya teredam oleh wajahnya yang ia benamkan di dada Siwon.

"Jangan.. jangan katakan hal itu.. hyung mohon.." Suara Siwon terdengar serak.

"Apa yang harus hyung lakukan, Kyu…" Kyuhyun mencengkeram jaket yang dipakai Siwon hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

_**Lalu sakit itu ketika tak bisa memiliki namun hatimu tetap tak peduli… Can it be love?**_

Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak mengerti ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu tadi. Namun ia tidak mau menjadi bodoh lagi. Ia tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi. Mungkin indah ketika Siwon menawarkan kebahagiaan yang berada di angan-angannya, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi berjalan di atas duri untuk mencapainya.

Kedua laki-laki itu, keduanya lelah.

Perlahan-lahan Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun berguncang ketika isakan keras lolos dari mulutnya. Keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda pun terlihat pada Siwon. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun baik-baik. Ia seolah ingin mematri sosok Kyuhyun dalam ingatannya.

Siwon kemudian memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tetes-tetes air menuruni keningnya. Namun itu bukan air hujan, karena terasa hangat dan meresap betul ke dalam kulitnya.

"Hyung serahkan semuanya padamu… tapi.."

"Hyung masih akan terus mencintaimu… mencintaimu bukan karena alasan yang sering orang-orang ucapkan, tetapi karena hati hyung ini hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun dan bukan orang lain." Siwon menarik kembali tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun. kakinya mundur satu langkah sebelum berdiri sejenak.

_**Kemudian jika setiap luka yang memunculkan air mata itu selalu saja ada… Can it be love?**_

Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh ke tanah begitu saja ketika Siwon melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sekali lagi, meninggalkannya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak lupa bahwa ia lah yang memutuskan semuanya. Ketakutan akan rasa sakit yang dialaminya membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan laki-laki itu.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah payung berwarna biru berhenti di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas trotoar jalan yang basah. Laki-laki yang memegang payung itu lalu berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun seperti orang linglung. Airmatanya tak kunjung mengering meskipun hujan sudah sedikit reda kala itu.

Changmin melepaskan payungnya dan menyeka airmata Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Changmin dengan sauaranya yang menenangkan. Ia kemudian membantu Kyuhyun untuk sedikit bergerak dan menyandarkan pemuda itu ke punggungnya sebelum ia mengangkat dirinya sendiri dan Kyuhyun.

Changmin menyamankan tubuh Kyuhyun yang ia _gendong _dibelakang. Setelah itu laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan dan membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Payung yang tadi ia bawa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

.

.

"8 tahun yang lalu.. seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun ditemukan tewas di kamarnya akibat overdosis obat penenang. Pemuda itu bunuh diri karena berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua berpisah karena kedua orang tua mereka yang tidak menyetujui hubungan terlarang itu." Kyuhyun membiarkan Changmin melucuti satu per satu pakainnya yang basah kuyup ketika mereka sampai di apartemen. Dinding kamar mandi yang terbuat dari keramik itu terasa dingin ketika Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kini telanjang. Namun tak lama kemudian Changmin menyalakan shower air hangat hingga Kyuhyun tidak lagi menggigil.

"Hubungan terlarang itu adalah hubungan cinta sesame jenis. Hubungan cinta antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki." Changmin menggosokkan sabun ke tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar. Namun Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apapun. Suara Changmin yang biasanya tenang dan santai itu kini terdengar bergetar.

"Hubungan cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin.." Sabun yang berbentuk padat itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Changmin. Pemuda itu terlihat gemetaran.

"Mereka harus berpisah karena hal bodoh seperti itu." Changmin pun tanpa sadar mulai menangis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat pemuda itu begitu rapuh.

"Changmin.." Kyuhyun memanggil dengan lirih.

"Dan sekarang Changmin bertemu orang bodoh lainnya yang tidak mau memanfaatkan kesempatan yang datang untuk kedua kalinya." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan nanar. Ia terlihat begitu marah dan kecewa.

"Changmin.." bibir Kyuhyun yang pucat kembali memanggil.

"Dasar bodoh! Jika kau masih mencintainya kenapa kau melepaskannya begitu saja? Lalu untuk apa kesakitan selama 6 tahun yang kau rasakan itu jika kau menyerah seperti ini?" Kata Changmin meledak.

Kyuhyun diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Keputusannya memang tidak masuk akal, bahkan dirinya sendiri masih saja tidak mengerti.

"Kau masih menyimpan cincin pemberian Siwon dan bahkan memakainya setiap waktu. Kau masih sering meminum coklat panas agar kau tidak lupa bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertamamu. Kau masih selalu menyalakan musik di dalam mobil untuk terus mengingat momen-momenmu bersama Siwon. Dan sekarang kau tau bahwa Siwon sudah resmi bercerai dengan kakakmu, lalu apa yang lagi yang kau mau?" Changmin terlihat terengah-engah.

_**Lalu ketika kau terus mencoba melupakan namun tidak mampu… Can it be love?**_

oOo

Malam itu Kyuhyun tidak tertidur. Kedua matanya terpejam namun pikirannya melayang. Sesekali ia kembali ke masa lalu, sesekali ia kembali ke masa sekarang dan sesekali ia akan mengintip masa depan.

Mungkin orang-orang yang hanya mengetahui Kyuhyun akan menertawakannya karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tegar dan kasar dari luar hanyalah seorang pemuda yang cengeng dan manja. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan merengek.

Pemuda yang terlihat mandiri dan kuat dari luar ini sebenarnya hanya seorang pemuda ringkih yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu orang ini. belahan hatinya yang hilang. Siwon.

_**Dan dari semua yang telah terjadi, tawa kita, tangis kita, bahkan luka yang kita rasakan… apakah itu bisa menjadi cinta?**_

oOo

2 minggu kemudian…

"Sekarang lihat hasil perbuatanmu sendiri." Yesung yang siang itu mendengar kabar bahwa Siwon masuk rumah sakit akibat pingsan saat rapat segera meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan meluncur menuju rumah sakit.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar omelan sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

Sejak kepulangannya dari Jepang, Siwon terlihat lebih menyibukkan dirinya pada pekerjaan hingga ia lupa makan dan istrirahat. Semua orang juga pasti bisa melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Siwon meskipun laki-laki itu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Apa nyonya Choi sudah menjengukmu?" Tanya Yesung yang sedang mengirimkan sms pada kekasihnya Ryeowook agar ikut datang ke rumah sakit.

Siwon menggeleng lemah. Jarum infuse terlihat tersambung ke nadinya. Selang oksigen juga terpasang di hidung laki-laki yang berat badannya turun drastic itu.

"Aku akan memberitahunya." Yesung sudah berniat untuk menelpon Ibu kandung Siwon itu ketika Siwon menahannya.

"Jangan, hyung. Ia akan semakin panik. Biarkan seperti ini saja." Kata Siwon.

Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat _dongsaeng_nya yang keras kepala itu.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Siwon yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit mendadak membuka matanya. obat tidur yang semalam ia minum bersama obat lainnya membuatnya tidur lebih nyenyak dari biasanya. pemuda itu duduk perlahan-lahan sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Selang infuse dan oksigen setia terpasang di tubuhnya.

Yesung terlihat tertidur di sebuah sofa yang berada didekat jendela kamar perawatan VVIP itu. dengan hati-hati Siwon melepaskan selang oksigen dari hidungnya dan menarik jarum infuse yang menancap di nadinya. Rasa perih langsung terasa begitu jarum itu terlepas. Pemuda itu lalu mengendap-ngendap keluar dari dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Yesung.

Siwon tidak tau kemana ia berjalan saat ini. ia hanya mengikuti kakinya yang melangkah. Koridor rumah sakit itu terlihat sepi karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi.

Tanpa terasa Siwon kini sampai di lantai paling atas rumah sakit itu. dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, Siwon berdiri dan menatap ke arah timur dimana matahari akan segera terbit. Kakinya yang melangkah tanpa alas itu perlahan mulai terasa perih.

Semburat kekuningan mulai mengikis warna langit yang semula menghitam. Indah namun Siwon merasa hampa. Ia merasa kosong. Ini bukan matahari terbit yang ia harapkan kehadirannya.

Laki-laki itu berusaha tegar. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk kemudian menunggu matahari menampakkan diri.

"Untuk apa kau melihat ke arah itu jika mataharimu terbit disini?"

_**Dan meskipun ia telah memberikan luka namun masih tetap memaafkan… Can it be love?**_

Siwon berbalik. Hatinya melonjak ketika ia mendengar suara itu.

Siwon memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak mau salah melihat. Bisa saja sosok yang tengah berdiri 5 meter dihadapannya itu hanyalah ilusinya saja. Namun sosok itu nyata. Siwon berjalan mendekat. Perih yang tadi ia rasakan di kakinya tidak terasa sama sekali kini.

"Kyuhyun…" Siwon menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia seperti baru saja menemukan nyawanya lagi.

"Aku kembali.." Ucap Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh orang yang dikasihinya itu.

Momen ini seperti mimpi bagi mereka.

Siwon terisak keras. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil di dalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Jangan pergi, Kyu…" Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun seolah hidupnya bergantung pada pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak akan, hyung.." Kyuhyun menjawab.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun lebih dekat ke tubuhnya meskipun mereka masih berpelukan. Bibir pucat Siwon menggigil.

"Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, Kyu.." Siwon terus bergumam sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun yang hangat. Kyuhyun membelai kepala Siwon, menenangkan laki-laki yang masih merasa tidak aman itu.

_**Aku dan dirimu.. Kita… Can it be love?**_

oOo

"Ngh…" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kecupan-kecupan mendarat di seluruh wajahnya saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Hyuuunngg…" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Hehe. _Ohayou…_" Kyuhyun menampar lengan Siwon ketika laki-laki itu tak juga menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipitnya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun kemudian terulur untuk menyentuh pipi laki-laki yang telah hidup dalam satu atap bersamanya selama 1 tahun ini.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan meraup bibir pemuda itu dalam ciuman.

"Mph.. aku harus kerja." Kata Kyuhyun menarik diri dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak bisakah kau libur saja hari ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil menikmati tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun yang tengah turun dari tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Iseng, Siwon meremas pantat Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Yah!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa sambil berlari keluar.

.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu hari ini, ok?" Kata Siwon ketika mereka tengah menikmati sarapan sambil menonton tv. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Hyung, please.. kucing saja bisa melompat dari tempat kerjaku dan rumah ini." Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa.

Kyuhyun sekarang bekerja sebagai kasir sebuah swalayan di sebuah kota di Paris dan sesekali menyanyi di café-café sementara Siwon bekerja di rumah sebagai penerjemah bahasa Prancis ke bahasa korea. Sejak pertemuan mereka satu tahun yang lalu itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Paris dan meninggalkan Korea dan semua kenangan mereka disana. Kini mereka sudah memulai hidup baru melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi. Mereka membeli sebuah rumah yang berada di pesisir pantai di kota itu.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk menelpon Changmin. Ia bilang akan membunuhku jika kau lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya hari ini." Ucap Siwon ketika Kyuhyun tengah berkemas.

"Ya ya." Jawab Kyuhyun asal dan sudah akan pergi keluar ketika Siwon menarik tangannya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu." Siwon menaikkan alisnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengecup bibir Siwon.

"_Annyeong." _Kata Siwon ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

oOo

_Shift _Kyuhyun malam itu akhirnya berakhir. Pemuda itu segera mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang biasa. Dengan langkah ringan pemuda itu berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

Kyuhyun sudah memencet bel berkali-kali namun Siwon tidak juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang selalu ia bawa. Mungkin Siwon sedang didalam kamar mandi atau dimana.

Keadaan rumah terlihat gelap. Kyuhyun merasa heran. Tidak biasanya Siwon meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan gelap seperti itu.

"Hyuunggg.." Panggil Kyuhyun melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan menyalakan lampu, ia menemukan sebuah kertas dengan pesan di dalamnya.

_**Candlelight dinner?**_

_**CSW.**_

Senyuman merekah di bibir Kyuhyun ketika ia membaca pesan itu. tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju halaman belakang dimana pemandangan pantai segera tersuguh dihadapannya. Namun malam itu bukan pemandangan pantai yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kyuhyun, melainkan sebuah meja yang ditata dengan lilin dan bunga di atasnya.

Angin pantai yang berhembus kencang membuat rambut Kyuhyun berantakan. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil ketika melihat Siwon sibuk menjaga lilin menyala di antara hembusan angin itu.

"_Pabo._" Bisik Kyuhyun yang segera menghampiri Siwon dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Siwon terlonjak namun segera berbalik dan memeluk Kyuhyun. tak lupa ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau datang lebih cepat. Aku belum selesai bersiap-siap." Kata Siwon menikmati rambut Kyuhyun yang terasa halus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_So cheesy _seperti biasa. Untuk apa hyung melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_For you." _Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Keduanya bertatapan lama. Mereka tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi kini, karena apa yang mereka butuhkan sudah berada dihadapan mereka. Kehadiran masing-masing saja sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Siwon menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sangat." Kyuhyun segera memajukan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir Siwon.

Keduanya kembali menempelkan dahi mereka setelah bibir mereka terlepas.

"_**Can it be love?**_**" **Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun mereka berdua menjawab, "_**It can be love.**_"

**-End-**

1 tahun bersama fanfic ini dan saia tidak menyangka bahwa saia akan menyelesaikannya. Sebelumnya saia mohon maaf jika mungkin memang tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, tetapi endingnya memang sudah saia tentukan sejak pertama saia menulis chapter 1. Mungkin sederhana, tidak dramatis atau apa, tapi saia menghargai tulisan saia sendiri. Saia sudah berusaha dan inilah hasilnya.

Keringat dan airmata benar-benar saia curahkan untuk fanfic ini. tapi yang paling penting adalah dukungan dari kalian semua, tanpa kalian, mungkin saia masih hanya akan menghayal, membuat sebuah plot tanpa membuatnya menjadi tulisan. Terima kasih banyak.

Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan dalam jalan cerita maupun penulisan fanfic saia ini. Tapi disini saia masih belajar jadi saia akan terus berusaha memperbaikinya.

Mungkin saia juga kadang memberikan note2 yang kurang pantas atau menyinggung perasaan kalian, untuk itu saia benar-benar mohon maaf. *jadi pingin nangis*

Saia juga jarang sekali bisa update teratur atau menjawab review kalian. Tapi asal kalian tau, setiap kali saia membaca review kalian, saia merasa sangat berterima kasih karena kalian menghargai karya saia.

Sampai saat ini, 847 reviews bukanlah angka yang sedikit untuk saia. *digenepin jadi 1000 boleh dong* #PLAAAKKKK kekekeke sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak.

Di chapter ke-21 dan chapter terakhir ini, saia benar-benar mengharapkan bagi kalian, para pembaca, yang belum pernah menampakkan diri, setidaknya '_say hello' _lah untuk saia, itung2 kenalan :v

Well, saia tidak berharap banyak. Semuanya saia serahkan kepada kalian.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca dari chapter 1 hingga chapter ini. sampai jumpa di fanfic saia selanjutnya~

"_**Menulis bukan hanya sekedar menyusun kata-kata menjadi kalimat atau merangkai plot menjadi cerita. Menulis adalah kepuasaan mengungkapkan inspirasi dan isi hati." – Mutia**_

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut chan.

Sekuel akan saia pertimbangkan jika review nya mencapai 1000 ;v *semacam rada maksa* kekeke.


End file.
